My Hero Academia- A Second Chance
by ManInABeanie
Summary: A year ago, a family accident left a once quirkless son inside an advanced juvenile detention center. Now, with the belief that his actions could be considered to be an accident he's given a shot to restore his innocence. UA takes Geus Sansei in to take his quirk and transform him into a hero.
1. The Second Chance

"Bring in, uh, Jess?"

The wooden door pushed open with a long arm in a rubber glove. But another man walked through in a orange jumpsuit. A gas mas with twin ports covered his lower face and wrapped around to the back of his bald head. His gray eyes locked with the three people in suits that sat behind a thick plastic wall size shield.

"G-E-U-S, Ge-us. It's pronounced Ge-us." The boy named Geus sat down on the lone steel chair in the room.

"That's quite the interesting name, how'd your parents give it to you?"

The man that sat to the left of the center cleared his throat. "Mr. West. Please read the full entry before any more questions."

He raised an eyebrow. He opened the folder in front of him. His eyes skimmed down through the papers and opened wide at the end. He looked up past the folder.

"I'm very sorry for the rude comment. My dearest apologies and will do everything to not to force anything." Mr. West folded the papers and cleared his throat.

"I got my name because I came from a family that hated the quirks of the generation. They always believed that crime was larger but better because everyone was at a equal and easier to control. Crime went down but more explosive because of these quirks. So they were proud that none of my bloodline had any quirks. Until me. My aunt had given the line of my name, 'Ge, I'm sorry.' My mom simply said, 'Ge us. Geus, so he never forgets.' That's where my name comes from."

"UA has recently contacted the board for an invitation to their school. Either under recommendation or under their own test."

"But they already did their tests. The news were already through the center. Brought me here for a reminder for what I could've been?"

"No." The man on the right entered. "Through your one year here it was easy to realize what you did has not affected your character negatively. Many on the board begs to differ but some think that it's a perfect assessment of how you are. If you can follow our conditions, then we can place you through the school."

His eyes filled with tears. "I never wanted to do what I did."

"The teachers and everyone on the administrative team knows of our conditions and has agreed to hold this away from students. Of course, your history and presence is public information so you may release any you want. Your fights with other students will be limited in case of your quirk gets out of hand. So another student is going to be at your side at nearly all times. Nobody must know about their true intentions, if they do then you'll be expelled and placed back here. Your costume has been already selected to ensure complete control and any modification will get you expelled. Any representative that shows up and asks questions require complete clarity. If we suspect anything then you will be pulled. You will be given a collection of air filters built with a GPS. One must be on at all times to watch your location. Unless the school takes you out of your allowed proximity you will be expelled. Every communication you have will be recorded, every purchase tracked."

"There are many more in a booklet you must read over." Mr. West interjected. "The point is, everything you do will be tracked and observed. If you agree to every stipulation then your allowed to go to the school. For your safety I want to give you one piece of advise. Do not get involved with any other student. The less connections you have, the better it is for everyone. See this to control your quirk and not as anything else."

"Am I excused?" Geus asked.

"Yes. Of course, you have until the day before the first day of school to make a decision."

Geus got up from his chair and walked back through the open door. The man in a full suit of rubber pushed Geus ahead. Another man in a rubber suit waited at the end of the hall. He clicked the button for the elevator doors to open. Geus went in the elevator alone. The doors in front of him closed and down the elevator went. The elevator opened back up. He stepped into a room surrounded by rubber, the walls, the floor, everything was surrounded in a layer of it.

Geus raised his muscle where his eyebrow would be. His private room was changed. Instead of his bed in the corner and his day's study materials and a desk in the center. Now a small desk with two chairs replaced it. The chairs and desk were bolted to the ground. Geus walked to the desk, the only thing on it was the only thing not in rubber. The papers the men before mentioned wasn't very thick. An easy read for Geus and assess whether or not it would be to go to the school.

The doors from the elevator opened back up. He didn't bother to look back, from the time it should be the vitamin bottle for lunch. He held his arm back out to accept it.

"Uh what are you doing?" The unfiltered voice caught Geus off guard.

Her turned around to surprise him even more. Last thing he expected to see was a cute girl in his room. Long blonde hair that dropped down to her waist, dimonized blue eyes, it was obvious to him she was a girl with a quirk.

"I thought you were the guy that brings me my food and air filters."

"Oh!" Her finger hit her mouth. She reached down into her bag and pulled out a small box. "That's what this was then!"

Geus grabbed the box and placed it on the desk. "So what are you and why were you allowed to see me... without a suit?"

"That's easy, I can neutralize you quirk. See I can freeze my body to negative temperatures and pass it on to others. It's already tested that my quirk stops your quirk."

"I think that's the first time since I've been in here to see clothes that isn't rubber, suits, or jumpers." She showed confidence against him. She wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms. A black skirt that opened up her calves and high heels with elegant wrap around straps that reached her skirt. She wasn't afraid to show her skin to him.

She blushed. "Oh I just really wanted to show you my trust in you. I read that barely anybody shows them to you so I thought it would be best to reveal myself to you."

Geus's eyes popped open for another reason. "That's not necessary. What your doing is fine now." Geus sucked in his breath and untwisted the filters on his mask. He ripped open the box and quickly twisted on the new filters.

"Uh, what was that?"

"When I take off my air filters all my gas can escape out. If I hold my breath then less gas escapes. Gas constantly escapes from my body no matter what. The filters filter out the gas and has regular oxygen come out."

"So that's why your mouth and nose are constantly covered in a mask. Thought it was an intimidation tactic. Nice to see it's for the survival of others."

"So you would be my partner if I joined the school."

She laughed nervously. "Who's interviewing who? Yeah I'm your possible partner. Think of me im a sidekick of a sidekick."

Geus turned to the table and flipped the booklet to the last page. He grabbed the pen next to it and signed on the bottom of the page. This was the first time she looked shocked.

"I'm surprised. Never thought I see you do that so fast."

"There's a reason why I signed it and they left it uncovered in rubber. Tell me why you want to do this."

"I read your file over and over again. I believe you aren't guilty for what you did. But you must not hide behind it. My goal is to bring those down the most to the top and realize who they are. I read every story you wrote, every paper you turned in. If I want to be the best in my field, I need to help those I know can become great."

"And with a quirk, you can even help heros." He handed the paper to her. "Ge-us is my name. Quirk, solidifying gas."

She grabbed the paper. "Beka Irosh. Quirk, frostbite."

I'll see you in school. Now uh, unless you want to see me inject this bottle's containments into my arm then you might want to leave."

She held down her skirt and sat on the chair. "I got a week to learn everything I can about you. Can't leave now."


	2. Training Day One

A thick sweatdrop rolled down his cheek and through the stitches of his mask. Geus struggled to control his flow of oxygen through his lungs. His arms struggled just as hard to support themselves on his thighs. Never in his life did he have this much trouble to create in his room. It was only his first day of his week of training sessions.

His eye twitched against The literal crystal blue eyes of Beka. Her eyes were the only way that he knew she was safe against his quirk. Even if her quirk was off, the constant disconnection of his gas wouldn't even touch her.

Beka on the other side was more than amused. Her back leg carried on most of her weight and her smirked lip carried the rest. She folded and intertwined her arms and proceeded to tap her index finger on her forearm. He held his words for her to speak.

"So what? Only after a few hours, you're already tired?" Beka mocked. "Your quirk as I can see is perfect on its gas phase. Your solid phase is like glass."

"I was taught to suppress it, not to express it." Geus huffed back. "It took me months to even shape the solid state."

"Well." Beka tucked in her knees and lowered herself to the ground. She grabbed a thick book from the ground and took it up with her. "I'm going to read this book and try to close it by forcing the spine to snap backward. If you want to save this book, you need to grasp my wrist and pull them away. Like a hero."

Geus straightened his back and closed his eyes. He focused on his own blood pulses through his body. The quirk he possessed took full control and expelled a fair amount of gas. The purple free flow smoke tightened and packed at the outside and turned a darker purple. At his own ports still flowed his gad phase and turned to the solid phase moments after. The gas rounded to her wrists and wrapped tightly around. In his mind, it was a solid minute for all his actions to flow and pry her arms. In reality, it took just under four seconds.

"Congrats, you saved a book." Beka continued to mock. "You moved a few pounds away. Now lift fifty kilograms."

Geus stumbled to the back wall. "You're kidding me, right? I can't lift you up."

"Never once in my sessions with heroes that I ever heard one say they can't!" She shouted. "You are going into the top class in the top school in the country. And you're telling me you can't do this? I saw you in footage that you shaped your gas into a bomb and blasted off three other prisoners."

Geus slammed his fist against the wall and walked up to her. Strong and thick gas surrounded Beka. The gas he displayed instantly solidified around her and lifted her in the air.

"You're lucky your quirk cancels mine out. Normal cold doesn't stop this, nothing does. Yes, I know how to combust my gas. Before I walked into that camera I got a broken pole slammed against my back and my calf. I did it to escape. I know all about explosions." Geus shoved his hand over his eye. He couldn't explain why his head felt nothing. "I don't feel so good."

"It's your brain telling you-you're at your limits. You want your dreams to all to come true? Then explode this gas before my quirk shuts down yours."

"I can't. I'm losing it."

"If you want to be the one to see your mask off your face then you better explode this gas."

Geus coughed, in reaction part of his gas faded off. Half his face started to twitch heavily. The attempt to change the form inside his quirk became too much. The gas on his right side gave out and hung Beka in the air.

"Geus stay with me." Beka grabbed the gas that held her side and broke free. She dropped to her knees and picked up Geus's head. "Relax and breathe, relax and breathe. Stop using your quirk and keep it static."

Geus wanted to speak but couldn't. His hand managed to reach the air and snatched her hair. Next, his eyes rolled to the back of his and lost full control of his body. His body seized and spasmed uncontrollably on her lap, random puffs of smoke broke through his open ports. Some managed to harden and stab through her arms. Beka fought through the pain and kept her hold of him. She didn't know if it mattered if he was on his side or not but did it anyway. It took her all she had to keep the tears inside. In only one day of training did she realize how much pain she already shoved him in.

She pulled a small radio from her pocket and held it to her mouth. "I need a crash cart and the whole hospital staff down negative one now!"


	3. The Quirk of a Hero

Geus's eyes opened up to a pair of white lights beamed directly at his face. He squinted hard against them and turned his head to the side. His eyes relaxed again. He couldn't move his mouth to speak to Beka. His hand twisted around to the back of his hand for Beka. She noticed his movements and rested her hand on his.

Her other hand gently grazed over his bald head. He couldn't feel himself smile but knew he did under his mask. 'If only I could show her I'm smiling' Geus thought. 'One day'. It wasn't his main goal in life but a goal for her to see him smile. His ultimate goal is to be able to have an open and free mouth to open it up to everything again. Food, movement, being able to feel everything with his lips, the cracked lips, the frozen air, chapstick, he wanted it all back.

"How you feeling buddy?" Beka asked. Geus couldn't move his mouth and couldn't speak from result of it. "Can't talk yet? You've been out of it for two days. This is my fault." Geus moved his head slightly to both sides. "No, no, it is. I pushed you beyond your limit. I should've listened to you and relaxed your body to these new moves." Geus clenched his hand down on hers in response.

"My, name... Sansei." Geus said before his eyes closed again and lost consciousness.

"Doctor. Is his surname Sansei?" Beka asked

The one other man in the room addressed Beka. "Yes. Is there something important to that? I know he legally removed it from his name after he got in here but I don't think that has anything to do with his condition."

"I know. His family is just infamous for being known as Quirk-haters. Even going as far as donating to politicians to restrict quirk users even more. It just gives me an edge into his life and understanding more."

Another day past for Geus, his body was recovered from the injuries and ready for another day of training. With only four more days left before the first day of class, he's restricted to 72 hours to bring his quirk into hero performance. In only under a week he felt his life has changed for the better. The prison trusted him a little bit more even with the one day of real training. For the first time in half a year Geus was allowed above ground. The rest of the kids remained inside but this was his first day allowed in the sun.

His eyes locked with each pair of kids that watched through the windows. They all looked happy for him, even if they were separated with six inches of solid concrete. He knew none of these people were horrible villains, most were essentially quirkless and the rest barely had one to begin with. It was the first time he noticed he was much more pale than the rest of the kids. He wasn't the tamest person to begin with but had a larger color palette than just white. Compared to Beka in the summer sun, he as white as 13's suit.

"As we discussed before, your quirk is easily controlled with how you breath. If you find the right ratio to breathing and holding it in, I believe you can use your quirk as bendable objects. Try it." Beka turned to the fence of the field and pointed to a small water bottle placed on one of the poles. "Get that water bottle with you in the air."

Geus pulled the air filter caps and released his gas. He focused down into his lungs. He felt his flow of oxygen change. His hand grasped down on a solid part of the gas. The rest of his gas changed around it. He started to push up into the air with the solid part moving up the gas line.

"That's it. You're almost there!" Beka shouted from the ground.

His other hand reached for the bottle that was now inches from his grip. His hand snatched the bottle as soon as he reached it. Geus smiled, his first attempt at the elevator system with his gas managed to work. He looked back down at Beka. His happiness disappeared along with his gas. He free fall back down to the ground and chased after her.

Her eyes and lips were blue but she still curled up in pain. Geus scooped her up into his lap and turned her forearm to him. A small patch of the skin was melted off. "Beka... I'm sorry."

Even through the pain she still smiled. "It's okay. We just have a little more ways to go."

"He-how did this happen? Your quirk is supposed to resist mine!"

"On our first day you no longer hurt me even without my quirk. I guess it was a little foolish of me to believe there could be that much progress in a day."

Their small conversation distracted Geus. He didn't notice the twin doors swing open with half a dozen men rush out. All were equipped in suits and small stun sticks. Two of them got to Geus first and pried him off of Beka. They ignore his own screams and shouts. A third man ran up to Geus and jammed his stick to Geus's chest. His body went into a state of shock and calmed him down. Still he was able to watch the rest of the men pull Beka inside.

In less than five minutes everything he thought was right was crumbled. Geus recognized the last man to come out after Beka was brought inside. He was the tallest and biggest man out of the guard. He wasn't the captain but someone who everyone went to for help. And he was the man that hated Geus the most out of everyone else. Each footstep felt like a tremor went off to Geus. He couldn't see the eyes behind the mask but knew the disappointment in them anyways.

"Even I was rooting for you. Look at the rest of the children inside. Every eye on you changed in an instant." The guard mocked. "But it seems you will never change." He looked at the other three guards. "What are you waiting for? Get those air filter tips on him!"

Geus wiggled his head around the men that attempted to restrain him. He barely saw through the commotion another prisoner of the detention center sprint out of the doors.

"He's escaping!" Geus shouted.

But nobody listened to what he said. Geus smoothly blew out a slim stream of the smoke through both ports. He guided them around the guards necks and tightened once they hit a full circle around. No one saw it coming and Geus was able to pull them off of him. He vigorously blew the gas into a straight line for the escapee. Only now did the others see what Geus as seen. The gas Geus sent over wrapped around the boy's ankle and tugged him backwards to cause him to fall to the ground. The gas he sent moved around the boy's body and tangled around the rest of his arms and feet. Geus kept hold of him till the guards were able to catch up and hold him down.

"I'm not a criminal." Geus eyes moved to the corner of his eye socket and looked at the remaining guards next to him. "I'm not going to hurt people to hurt them. I promise you this opportunity is not going to be wasted. I may never become a hero but I'm going to use this opportunity to hone my quirk and do good by it. I won't squander it for a meek chance to escape."

"Bravo! Bravo!" A squeaky voice came right after Geus's. He searched around for the voice but couldn't see the right owner for it. "Down here boy."

Geus looked down and squatted to the height of the mouse at his feet. "Oh. A talking mouse. That's normal."

"That's the principle of UA. Show some respect." The second in command guard whispered in Geus's ear.

"I came down to see how you were preparing for the school year and oh boy does it look like your ready." The mouse praised.

"I just hurt my friend, I'm not ready to be next to other people. Especially if they don't know my situation."

The mouse laughed. "You see that's why they call it training. When you were focused on catching that boy, you didn't hurt him. You perfectly caught him with damaging him. Just like how a hero would. Keep up on the trading and you could be a full fledged 1A student."

"Thank you sir. I'll make sure I'll be ready for that day."

"I also came to make sure this is what you wanted your hero costume to be." The mouse pulled a folded piece of paper from his inside suit pocket and handed it to Geus.

It only took one second to look at the picture and turn sour. "That's the replica of the prison guard suit here." He looked to the secondary captain who had a large grin on his face. "I have a few changes I'd like to incorporate."


	4. School Starts

"One thing I will miss but this place." Geus yawned. "Is being able to sleep in."

Geus waited in the morning musk for the correctional bus to arrive for his first day of class. He had no bag or gear on his side, just the school uniform they gave him. He didn't wear the tie and left his top button undone. But still had the tie in his pocket if anyone offered to help him with his. Underneath his uniform he wore a black hoodie with a rounded at hole that would cover his gas mask and his bald head.

Geus looked down at his watch. A gift from the secondary captain for his first day out. "Come on Beka, we only have a few minutes before the bus." He felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. Another gift from the prison. The most restricted and basic smart phone there was. Able to receive any calls and texts and use any apps that the school recommended to have. Still was a phone in the least. A text notification from Beka was on the screen. 'Not going to school with you. Be pretty weird for a 27 year old to show up in class. But I believe in uuuuu!' "She's twenty seven!" Geus shouted. "Oh, perfect timing the bus arrived."

The ride was silent as it always been. The drive tuned out with headphones over his ears. And the rattles from empty shackles and caged windows were at a minimum. Geus may have seemed not as much as a threat as he has been, but was still treated almost like day one. The only difference was that his ankles and wrists wasn't shackled up. This was the first time in a long time he saw people's faces outside of his detention center's uniforms. Faces actually smiled and laughed instead of either pain to greed. He caught the shock and fear of many outside the school but still saw their faces of joy before hand.

"These people look normal." Geus spoke to himself. "No tattoos, scars, bloodshot eyes, bandannas, just normal students."

The bus came to a stop at the front steps of a four pillar style building. Top to bottom was steel beams and rich blue glass. Students came in and out with smiles on their faces and quirks exposed. He saw a few people stop in their tracks and change from that original outlook. He didn't worry about their thoughts, this was a trip for him to regain his innocents. Not for them to ruin his time out.

He gulped and got up from his seat. He walked up to the bus driver. "Should I expect you here after school?" Geus asked.

"Yep."

Geus sucked in his breath and exhaled. "Let's do this."

Geus took his first steps off the bus and onto the side walk packed with other students. He heard the things the other kids whispered. Most were either about the bus he came out of and the mask on his face. Only a few made him worry as those students saw him as a future villain. One student from the top of the steps noticed Geus. He sprinted down to him, smoke emerged from the bottom of his pants legs.

"Uh, your pants are smoking." Geus pointed down.

"I'm Tenya Iida and I was instructed to show you to class!" The man with nicely brushed down hair and glasses introduced himself with one hand on his chest and the other in the air.

"Okay, no need to yell. And how do you know I need help around the school. I could know my way around."

"Impossible. I was told you would have on a gas mask and come out of a gray bus. You are Geus Sansei."

Geus grabbed his hood and pulled it over, he grabbed the bottom of his face mask and pulled over the gas mask. "Take me to class I guess."

"Right away! You and I are in the same class so I can take you there everytime till you learn your way around."

Geus rolled his eyes. "Yae." Geuz sarcastically cheered.

They were inside the building and walked down the last hall before their door. Geus saw the pointed out sign that had in bold red plastic. '1-A'. He was happy to see the sign, that meant thirty nine others had to listen to him instead of himself.

"I heard you are one of the students that got in through recommendation. It makes the class an odd number of forty one but I'm sure there will be a balanced out spot for you."

"I'm here to mostly learn my quirk. Not to become a hero."

"That's a strange thing to say for being here. Class 1-A is the head and most prominent hero class inside the school. If being a hero or not is in your agenda. This is the greatest class to learn from."

'Why couldn't they just place me inside one of the other classes.' Geus thought. "If it happens it happens." Geus shrugged.

They both reached the door to their class room. Tenya continued the lead and opened the door to the class. Not every student was here but enough to fill a lot of the seats. Geus automatically saw his own seat. Placed right on the edge of the first row.

"Choose any spot. There is no chart here." Tenya waved his arm around the entire rows of chairs.

Geus may have thought that was the case but knew that lone seat was his own. A few minutes went by and the rest of the seats were nearly filled around him except for the one right next to him. He knew he would be a little weird with a hood but didn't think it would cause others to be away from him.

"What's your deal?" A grouchy voice gained Geus's attention. His pupils were small and his tan hair was uncoordinated spiked. "Not going to answer me?" Geus could tell he tried to yell without the loudness.

"First day out of prison." Geus did his best to match the grouch. "Not the person to fight with here."

"Ha! Better not pick a fight with me or I'll destroy you."

Geus slouched in his chair. "This is what I have to deal with." He mumbled.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher."

Geus looked at the door. Three other students partially surrounded another man that looked even more dead than he was. Loose bandages around his neck, his eyes veined red and his beard was untreated. The typical look for a prison guard that just pulled a all nighter from his second job. He came by and dropped a matching uniform on the front podium.

"Put these on and meet me outside."

Geus was the first to grab the uniform and stripped down to his skinnies and body tight sweatshirt. He looked around to the rest of his class. They were wide eye and mouth dropped at him.

"What? Do you guys not change as one group?" Geus asked to the crowd.

Tenya bolted in front of Geus and tried to cover Geus's body with his own. "This is no way to do this! There are boys and girls locker rooms on the lower levels."

"Yeah, if a guard told me to strip I stripped."

"Mr. Aizawa here is no prison guard but our homeroom. Teacher."

Geus shrugged. "Next time." He said as he shoved on the blue and white body suit.


	5. The Quirk Assessment Test

Geus stood at the platform for his first test of six. He knew he wasn't going to get in last if he was able to use his quirk to the max. Either he could find a loop hole and use his quirk to basically cheat his way through or use his quirk to get him above average. The few days of training he had was enough to get just above the basics down. Either way he tried to use it in this particular competition wouldn't get him first like the last kid. But could beat anyone with a tiny looking arm.

"Uh, you want me to throw the ball as far as I can and use my quirk to assist me right?" Geus asked.

"Stop wasting my time and go." Aizawa answered.

Geus pulled his mask down to reveal his gas mask. He had a few people focus on him heavily but none really seemed to care. He reached for one of his filters and twisted it off. Geus felt good that he was the odd number one in the class. At least this way for him then nobody could get hurt by his antics. He turned his heels to the starting line and squatted. The gas from his mask moved out with a hardened tip. The tip dug into the ground and expanded the hardened zone. His gloved hands grabbed the gas and lifted his body in the air. His breathing changed to make the inside fill with gas and expanded the hard shell. Geus's gripped tightened and braced for the explosion ahead.

"Weren't you listening, I said" Aizawa's words were interrupted by a small explosion.

Geus flew through the 50 meter track and crashed on the other side. "Four point four seconds." The camera stated.

Geus rolled up to his feet and brushed off his jacket. "Not the worst." Geus whispered.

"Woah! That's so cool!" A frizzy pink hair alien ran up to him.

Geus now saw why people weren't to focused on his differences. A girl in pink skin and black eye balls made even his mask look normal. "Thanks."

"What was that stuff? How does your quirk work?"

"My body makes the gas from inside and I control it." Geus made sure his explanation revealed the obvious and told nothing else of it. Not how it works, its weakness, nothing.

"Is it true what everyone is saying?" She asked.

"I've heard quite a few rumors in my time here."

"That you went to jail because of that gas killing your parents?"

'Wow, blunt.'he thought. "Get to become my friend and maybe one day you'll learn everything. For now, just know I'm not the best guy. In any way." He kept his voice calm, but on the inside he was worried. 'It only took a few hours for them to research who I am. Maybe it won't be that hard to follow their rules.'

"Don't worry about the past." A weird girl's voice spoke. Geus looked slightly down. The girl had long green hair and large eyes. Even before this he noticed her weird behavior, her hands up to her chest was just a start. "Just being here tells us you can be a hero with a bad history."

"Thanks."

"You can call me Tsu by the way."

Geus pulled his mask over his gas mask and pulled up his hood. "Yeah, yeah, of course."

The next set of tests were easy for him to not cheat in. The grip test, small amounts of the gas rolled down on his clothes and to his hand. He gripped down with his own strength at over a hundred, but with the solid gas around his fingers doubled his result.

The next test was a standing long jump. Geus used his quirk to concentrate it down at his feet. He did what what he did on the first test and exploded it to propel him into the air. He jumped in the air and a crossed the sand pit.

"Come on froggy, I believe in ya!" Geus shouted.

"I'm a frog, this is my terrian." Tsu said before she hopped to the starting line.

The next test was his best test that he could use. As long as he could release his breath, he can stretch it out. He flicked the ball out into the air and caught it with the leaked gas. He gently and slowly blew the stream out into the distance. Geus ran out of air and released the ball to the ground. The stream of gas disconnected from his air port and disappeared in the air.

"483 meters. That's what you meant with that question. Well now you answered yourself, good job." His voice was as bland and monotone as ever.

Geus grabbed the ball and tossed it forward.

"40 meters."

His second throw didn't worry him at all. He was too much out of breath to attempt at a second and knew that far would keep him away from last place in the event. He left the circle and tightened the air filter back gone before he reached the group.

He turned in with the rest of the group. Geus cleaned off the rest of his clothes and gave a small huff. "At least I'm not going to be last."

He wasn't able to use his quirk inside the reach portion of the assessment quiz but was able to use it on the sit up challenge. A little gas on the back of his mask assisted his lifts up and now. All the effort he showed inside the exams proved his strength inside the class. He didn't see himself as the top student, and not the lowest. Even if his use of the quirk was to establish his laziness, it still showed himself his own strength in a week's worth of training.

He wasn't entirely disappointed when it was revealed that nobody would be expelled at the end of the day. Geus did what he hoped many others did and paid attention to Midoriya. At the bottom of the class and only did one good thing in the entire test. If anybody got expelled, it would've been the kid with a quirk that broke his finger.

"Hey." A light foot tapped against his own.

Geus shook outside his daydream remembrance of earlier events. His fingers gripped down on the pavements steps and scooted to the side. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get in your way." Geus adjusted his hood higher above his gas mask.

"No, isn't that your bus?" The orange hair girl pointed without a look back.

Geus stretched his neck out to the side. "Yeah, yeah. That's mine." Geus got up and walked down the steps. The red head next to him followed. "Ah, why are you following me?"

"You're one of the 1-A students that got in through recommendation right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm from class 1-B, I'm Itsuka Kendo. And if I'm right again, you were the special recommendation. Can't wait to see what kind of hero you will become."

Geus waited for the doors to open and took his first step in. "I'm actually not interested in becoming a hero. I just don't want to hurt anybody."

"Somebody saw you powerful enough to be a hero to be seated in 1-A. You should really rethink your decision."

The smile on his face seemed real to Geus. It wasn't often he saw someone smile unless it was to do shady work. "We'll see."

"Be faster next time. You only have so many minutes before you'll get in trouble." The bus driver warned.

"Yeah, of course."

"Hey." The bus driver turned to Geus. "We're all hoping this thing can change your life. If you ask me, off the record. You shouldn't be here. And her, you should get to know her before you get out."

Geus chuckled. "I'm doing everything I can." Geus took his regular seat and looked out his window. The girl was still outside the bus and waved at him. Geus waved back and relaxed in his seat. "Are you going to be my new bus driver then?"

"Untill the other guy isn't sick."

"Will be fun."


	6. A Quick Scenario

With invisible girl naked and unseeable to the naked eye, anywhere she went was hazardous to Geus. All he could do was hope she paid attention to his attacks. Mishirao was barefoot and right in front of the bomb. Shoto's partner Mezo was worrisome in both strength and senses.

It didn't take long for ice to completely cover the building. Both invisible girl and Mishirao were stuck in a matter of seconds. Geus was quick on his feet and wrapped his solid gas around the bomb they protected. Only one pair of footsteps came up the stairs and crackled the ice under his feet. Shoto entered the room alone, half his body was covered in a thick layer of ice.

"If you value the skin on your feet, don't move." Shoto warned both of Geus's partners. He focused on Geus. "You know, you really shouldn't explain your weaknesses in front of your classmates. Now I know how to defeat you, in just have to hold out until you can't breath anymore. Then your gas is gone."

Geus lowered his platform down to inches off the ground. "I'm like an Olympic swimmer. I can hold my breath for a long time."

"But can you hold against my ice." His left hand went up and spewed out a blast of ice.

Geus quickly dodged to the side and summoned gas out of his other port. He solidified the tip and shot the arrow for him. More ice grew from his foot and created a shield. Geus stopped his gas right before it struck the ice and split it into two ends. Shoto saw what Geus did and formed a barrier of ice all around him.

'What does this guy plan?'. Geus lifted his platform up in the air to only see Shoto has covered his upper as well. 'He sure is smart. But I'm smarter.' Geus exhausted as much gas as he could in the area. He created a pair of shields around his partners and kept the gas away from them. The more he did the less air Geus had in his lungs. Geus couldn't hold his position any longer. He felt the max point get to him in the few minutes that went by. His platform became shaken and faded away.

"This was your plan. You bastard." Geus gargled. The platform beneath him disappeared and dropped him to the ice. He was frozen and couldn't move. Geus sucked in his breath with all his might and exhaled. Copious amounts of gas leaked out but none that would effect anyone at his close range. A small window created for Shoto. And right after the walls of ice shattered.

"I told you from the start, I already defeated you." Shoto walked past Geus and touched the bomb.

The ice melted right after the announcement of their win. Everyone was distracted by the scene that nobody noticed the seizure Geus endured. His vision blurred, his hearing muffled, he barely saw them surround him. He could still see the purple wave over his face. It was hard to clear his throat to warn them.

"Don't... touch... gas." He swirmed through his gurgles. "Melt... skin." His shaken hand grabbed Shoto's backpack strap. "Freeze..." His hand unclenched and rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

Geus woke up hours later. He barely remembered what happened after he collapsed on the ice. At this point Geus learned that his seizures was a direct correlation of his oxygen. If he ran out, the creation his lungs make takes out his nervous system. He looked over to his side. Izuku was on his side, and on his other was a tiny old nurse.

"Ah you're awake." The nurse got off her chair and stepped up next to his bed. "I would say your lucky to be alive but your quirk is actually in direct effect of this. From quick tests it shows that your body creates an abundant amount of sulphuric acid gas to restore your body's oxygen levels. Until your body can handle the rapid restoration, you'll keep passing out like this."

"I guessed that too. It wasn't the first time this happened."

"I'll let the other teachers know about it and the full extend of your quirk once we get the results back from the lab. At least you're doing better than Izuku here."

Geus dropped his head to Izuku's side. Geus held out his arm to him. "I'm Geus, formal introduction."

Izuku reached his arm and slapped Geus's hand. "Izuku Midoriya. But my friends call me Midoriya."

"I saw your fight Midoriya. It was nice, insane amount of power for a guy that was able to throw only one ball."

"I'm not at full control of my quirk yet. But I'll get there one day."

"At your body size I don't blame you. That quirk is hell'a strong. As you heard." Geus tapped his mask. "I'm not at the strongest yet either... Midoriya I'm not a great guy. So if you don't want to talk to me right now."

"Oh no it's not that at all! I'm just really drained right now with my fight against Bakugo, and the bones breaking in my arm. Just not focused that it!"

With a grunt and strong pain in his back he sat up on the corner of the bed. "Am I free to go ma'am?"

The nurse rolled her chair in front of Geus. "Just one more kiss."

Geus winced shut and the old pair of lips pressed against his cheek. He felt instantly better, the pain in his back disappeared along with the migraine. Geus got up to his feet with new energy.

"I'll catch you in class Midoriya. I'll like to talk again when your mind is clear."

"Yeah, of course."

Geus felt no pain in his walk. If it wasn't for the gift of quirks in his life he would be inside that bed for the next two days. He wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. He missed a number of his classes. If he wasn't as far behind in his school work as he was, Geus wouldn't have cared. Geus looked at the massive door to his classroom. It was unexplainable for him but he couldn't walk through that door. In the same way he felt he earned the position he was in, at the same time he felt like be didn't deserve it. Geus clapped his hands together and spun around to the railing side of the hall. He looked out in the darkened city through the wall of glass.

He reached for his hood and slightly pulled it down. The crackle from the door behind him forced the two parts back up. He looked forward and didn't dare to turn around.

"Geus, I thought I heard someone by the door." Jiro walked beside him and leaned on the railing. "Too chicken to enter the classroom after that depressing defeat?" She laughed.

"I rather have a fighting defeat than a pity win." This time they both shared a laugh. His stance around the bar widened out, he leaned his back deep into the bar. "Is it alright if I ask you something? Deep? I don't know if you'd call it that or not."

"What is it?"

"Everyone here seems so happy, like they never experienced suffering or pain. When the first real fights and villains come, what are they going to do?"

"Isn't that what we are training for? To combat those."

"I'm talking about losing something more than a fist fight. It only happened a year ago but I had therapists, psychologists, doctors dissect my mind for that time. I had support, but what about these kids that see something I saw and did without help. The power could go to their heads and ignore help."

"That's just something they will have to deal with at their time." Fumikage walked over to Geus's open side. "People deal with their experiences in different ways. It's just up to them to learn the correct way to deal with it. We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Fumikage."

"You already know me. Everybody does."

"You're a unique case. Somebody seen with a strong enough quirk to get in the highest class based on recommendation, even with your past. As tough as we are, we're high school students. These three years will teach us every aspect of being a hero. Only you have been hurt more than any of us. And it will take time before any of us feel that too."

"So stop worrying so much chicken. Everything will be fine. So stop being so dark and join up with the rest of the class. Want to hide your past? Hide it behind your friendships." Jiro turned her back to the glass. "If you really want to learn to play the bass... you're going to have to lighten up a bit."

"Yeah, yeah. I can do that. We got a long ways to go anyways."


	7. Not A Drill

"So how was your first few days of class?" Beka asked. She placed her coffee on the desk and pulled around the seat. "Heard it was quite interesting."

Geus finished a small set of push ups and rolled onto his back. An relaxed sigh released out of his body as he stretched out his back. "Well, the school gave me a full report on my quirk. Most of my oxygen is surrounded by my quirk. It acts as a secondary line of breathing in case if I run out. And when it's released out of my open system it turns acid. Sulphuric to be exact."

"So now that you've learned more about your quirk, how are you going to engineer your body to move forward with it?"

"This is what this is." Geus raised his hand in the air and dropped it. "I'm holding my breath while I work out so that I can get used to my body only carrying my gas."

"And that was the source of you seizures?"

"Yeah."

She took a sip of her drink and opened the folder on her lap. "So you had combat training and didn't hurt anybody. Impressive. So how much does Momo Yoayorozu or Izuku, wait, Tenya Iida know about your incarceration or your contract?"

Geus sat up. "Everyone knows about me, I was the talk of the school for a bit. But nobody knows my conditions for being at the school. The poorly hidden secret is still a poorly hidden secret. Fumikage thinks that I'm on a release program for future quirk inmates. I told him it was a pilot program for other schools like UA. And UA was the only one to agree to this."

"Whatever works works."

Geus got up to his feet and sat down on the other chair. "You know our meetings are usually made over the phone. Why are you here today?"

"Because today your lesson at school today is about rescue situations. To determine whether or not your quirk is really suited for pros and helping others. Or if it was really a cause for killing your parents."

"Woah." Geus lightly laughed. "That's pretty heavy from our normal girl gossip and bro talks."

"Geus, it should be damn obvious if that if you don't pull things right today then this run is over. You're in here for good, this evidence will say you don't belong out there. My job as your therapist is over."

Geus snapped his fist on the table. "I understand! I've made friends, I've trained for this moment. I'm not going to screw this up."

"If I run your head enough, think it will tell me if you're telling the truth?"

Geus rubbed his eyes. And leaned back in his chair. "I thought you said this was serious. Not your most gimmicks joke in the book."

"I wanted to change the current to something less life threatening. I've personally looked at the text records before anyone else has. The girl you've been talking to, you can't meet with her anywhere but in the school at the approved times. The talking saying 'you'll love to have a study sesh at her place' is not going to happen anytime soon. You'll be lucky if any classmate can even be a visitor here."

"I know. I'm not just going to say I can't see anyone or else I'll get kicked out of school and sent into solitary confinement for my whole life."

Geus saw Beka's mouth move without any noise come out. He proved his pinkies in his ears but still couldn't hear anything. His vision transformed into a blur, the rubber of the room and the girl became unrecognizable. A black and purple fog took over his eye sight. The deafness filled with shouts and screams. He could hear his own breathing past all the other noise in his head. A second of calmness was all Geus had.

"Geus!"

He jumped out of his trans state. The past few hours finally caught up to him. The rescue drills they were supposed to have were interrupted by villains. He was on mountain designed spot in the USJ. A handful of villains kept pinned against wall. It was only him, Jiro, Momo, and Denki against numbers double their size.

Geus blankly stared at Denki. His screams in his ear was still muffled but audible for him. "Funny, I was hoping one of the girls would be screaming for me."

"One of the girls?" Denki shouted. "We're the ones protecting you as you just stand there!"

Geus maneuvered around Jiro and Denki. He twisted off the caps off his mask and flowed the gas out. "I'm sorry I couldn't say anything. I just needed a moment."

A wall of gas surrounded the ground. His lazer eyes remained straight and locked. At the same time his own eyes watched the gas go past everyone's feet. Their shoes melted and the gas made through to their skin. Geus held in his breath and his solid gas kept them stuck to the ground. He walked on top of his gas and grabbed the closest villain's throat.

"Tell me, what's your plan here? All it will take is five seconds for my gas to roll up onto your skin and melt it all away. But my ethics are telling me otherwise." Geus waited for another answer. Geus looked back to his group. "This is what I wanted to do on the training field." Soft patches all around the solid smoke rose the gas up. The gas moved around their backs and turned into solid tips and penetrated. "The gas in your body will keep you stuck in place. You move, then the hollow shell will release my gas and eat away your spinal cord and move on."

"Think it's that easy to break us!" One of the villain's shouted.

Geus's helmet beeped in his ear. He pulled the gas out of their backs and darted it doe their necks. Withiut knowledge of how many people he hit, he jumped back and narrowly dodged a knife. The blade severed his connection with his gas and dissolved in the air. Three of the villains dropped to the ground right as the rest of them continued with their attack.

Denki flew right next to him and pressed against a flanked villain. Geus took the opportunity and ran back to the rest of his team.

"Geus, Jiro, protect me!" Momo shouted.

Geus and Jiro covered her two sides. Geus created more smoke and created a small shield in front of them. Denki kept the rest of the villains at bay with his electricity. A huge sheet bursted from Momo's back and covered them all.

"You're looking at an insulation sheet 100 millimeters thick. Go, Kaminari." Momo pulled the cover over her head and held down the corner.

Jiro and Geus did the same and protected themselves from audible shockwaves of electricity. He didn't know what to make of everything but trusted his partners. They heard bodies drop from outside and made him know why they hid under this sheet. His night vision view had him see the smiles on his friend's faces. Under his mask, Geus's face turned bright red.

Geus turns away from them and planted his face in the ground. "I'm sorry! I didn't see anything I swear! My head is down!"

"Don't look!" Jiro yelled.

"I'm not looking!" Geus yelled back.

"Not you! I'm talking to Kaminari!"

When they all turned to him to see his reaction it wasn't as they suspected. His entire mind acted like it was fried. He walked in circles with a pair of thumb ups. He giggled like a child and cheered himself up. The distraction gave enough time for Momo to create herself a new shirt and be prepared for whatever came next.

'I still can't believe those were my first sight of real boobs'. Geus thought. He recollected himself and turned to the only members of the group not dazed out. "My guess is that this was the only first wave or if any are free from the electricity then they are somewhere."

"Look at you, you never once gave leadership like this before. Geus it's just not hot gas in your head." Jiro commented.

"It's not leadership, I'm scared. And many can see that this was a last ditch effort by us. I'm just... looking out for us."

A hand bursted from the rock and grasped the air. Geus pulled the covers off his mask and flowed the gas out again. It wrapped around the arm and went to work to melt its skin. A damp scream came from the rock and the arm went straight back down.

"That was... brutal." Momo was shocked. She stepped back away from him. "So that' the true power of your quirk."

"Yeah. It's why I kept it away. But to protect my friends even if they see I'm a horrible person."

"So that's the reason for the gas mask isn't it?"

"Yeah. The filters keep my gas from coming out and getting into contact with any of you."

"This is no time for this!" Jiro stepped in before. a fight could break out. "Geus is a man that can be trusted. He's fighting his wrong to become a hero."

"I'm not going to let anybody I care about get hurt. You're my classmates, like it or not you're family to me."

They stared down against each other. Momo relaxed her own tension and grinned. "Alright, prove yourself."

"We're both recommendations I already proved myself. It's okay if you want to call me your equal. I won't mind." Several more villains appeared on the mountain area. Geus cracked his knuckles and flowed out his gas. "Jiro, Momo... uh, Denki you can join in when you're up for it. For now, lets fight!"


	8. One More Hero Move

Geus dropped to one knee, his entire chest was in pain as he worsened it with fixed breathing. He could feel his left side start to twitch and bring on another seizure. He suppressed the feeling as much as he could. Not that he could feel it for certain, but he felt as the exposed strike to his face caused it. One of his eyes were exposed and bloodied. But it was covered with rock along with his throat.

This one villain was able to cover himself against Geus's gas, Jiro's sound, and Denki's electricity. His entire body was covered in graval and was able to shoot the a sticky graval at them. Even Momo was struck back from him, every creation she made was covered in the tiny rocks. He was the only one able to survive the waves of villains that tried. The villain showed signs of weakness, yet nobody could take him down.

"Geus, how you feeling?" Momo formed another pole from her chest. "He's a little bit stronger than the other villains."

"He's not stronger." Geus rubbed the blood from his eye. "He's just the counter of our quirks." 'I'm almost at my limit. I can do one large attack to let the others take the front or just hold out with them till help arrives. But a hero wouldn't do that.' "Momo."

She blocked a swing from one of the villains and kicked him back. "What is it?"

"Get ready to create a whip or something to pull me back. I know how to beat him."

Geus's body tremors grew in intensity as more of his gas left his body and wrapped around his arm. He dug in his feet and boosted him off. The gravel villain toss balled projectiles from his body arm to Geus. He wasn't the fastest in his Dodgers but managed to side step past them. Geus caught on quickly to his attack style. Every time the villain tossed his gravel he waited for it to cover his body before he tossed another. Just as he expected, the villain jumped back when he was a foot away from him and toss another handful of gravel down. Geus blocked the shot with his arm and spun away from the villain. His gas turned solid and hollow for extra amounts of gas to pack in. He spun around and aimed his arm down. It only took a second for it to reach a critical amount and explode. The explosion caused the kevlar glove to shred apart and expose his own flesh to the gas. He whipped back around and thrusted his arm into his exposed shirt. Geus gripped on and blew as hard as he could to send the maximum amount of gas. The gravel villain screamed in pain and he repeatedly punched away Geus. From the ground Momo saw why Geus requested her. She whipped her whip around his leg and pulled him back to them. His body seizured on the ground with untamed amounts of gas leaked from his ports.

"Don't get near him." Momo held her arms in front of Denki and Jiro. "One touch of that gas and your skin will melt."

Jiro grabbed Denki by the back of his jacket and tossed him into another villain. "As long as he's on his stomach he'll be fine. Geus told me he can't move his tongue past his teeth. We just need to protect him till he gets up."

"Now we can use our quirks to their fullest with that guy out of the way. Thanks to him." Momo formed another pole and took defensive stance.

Geus lied on the ground with rapid spasms to his body. Still, he was conscious enough to see the legs of everyone and understand what they did for him. He somehow mustered up the strength to reach his arm out. His arm smacked against every rock in his path and barely lifted up above the ground. Momo turned her head to him, he didn't see the smile that grew on her face.

"Come on guys! He's still with us!" Momo shouted.

All Geus heard was the sounds of metal connect with different surfaces. He heard metal against rock, against flesh, the metal that vibrated from intense sound waves. To him all those sounds were because they had to defend him. A few minutes ago Geus made the choice to take out the impossible guy for them to continue forward. And still he didn't feel right to just sit back.

All sound of the metal noises cut out for Geus. His hand landed back down on the dirt. He forced his movements to bring in his body under him. The veins in his body expanded in and out without pattern for the gas to spread through his body. This feeling he had surged more and more because of his moves. He didn't care, all he focused on was to get his body up. He couldn't though, with one lift of his chest he suddenly felt nothing. All sound he could hear of Jiro turned to white noise. His body felt as if it was gone without notice. The only thing he continued to feel was the sight in his eyes.

'I over did it. This feeling, I got nothing in me.' Geus's mind stopped thinking. A pair of knees dropped in front of him. He couldn't feel it but saw his body lift from the ground. He met his eyes with Jiro's. His was full of worries while Jiro was every part confident and determination. 'Don't touch me! You'll get burned by my gas!' He shouted in his mind and tried to speak through his dead lips.

Jiro saw he looked directly at her with one very wide eye. Whether it was to make him feel better or to actually signal him good, she smiled at him with a large thumbs up. It made his eye release the tension it built up and relaxed. His relaxed to its fullest and shut. For Geus, it only felt like a second of blank. A large amount of heros from the school was able to get into the USJ and rescue everybody inside. Everyone was evacuated and taken care for. In that thirty minute time span everything happened for only a second.

Geus's eyes burst open and boosted his heart beat. His breathing also increased for a second and calmed down the next. He grabbed at his ports and noticed different kind of filters were placed on his mask. The ones were rectangular like a brick instead of circular as a spool.

"How you feeling?" Momo poked her head into the ambulance.

Geus tensed at the sudden words but relaxed right after he noticed it was only Momo. "I'm fine."

"Is seizure boy up?" Jiro came from the other side of the ambulance.

"Come on, that's not funny to joke about." Denki walked around Jiro. "Some people would find that really serious." Denki placed his hands on his hips. "Right Geus?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Back to your quiet ways? You were a whole lot cooler when you took command."

Geus shrugged. "By the way Momo, thank you for the replacement tanks. If we team up again, I carry spare caps and tanks in my belt."

"Didn't have the safe space to dig around your waist." Geus turned red at the thought of Momo feeling him that closely. It didn't spark to him till she said it. "I just reversed the workings of regular filters to filter the gas from inside to out."

"Now come on." With an open hand Denki reached his arm in the ambulance. "Let's catch up with everybody else."

Geus grasped his hand with Denki and used the assistance to climb out of the stretcher. He grunted from the landing on the concrete. He noticed out of the corner of his eye the bandage around his left hand. Jiro grabbed his bandaged hand and slapped himself with it. "Ow, that hurt, like a lot."

"You scared me with that move seizure boy." She flicked his hand back down to his side. Her eyes were worried this time while his was distant.

"I know the song you're refrencing." Geus mumbled.

Those few words changed her expression for the better. Instead of sad eyes, they changed brighter and happier. "Of course you would idiot."

'What do I do? Punch her shoulder? Wrap my arm around her? How do I play this?' Geus rubbed his face and then poked his finger in her ear. "Of course I am."


	9. Out of the Loop

More sirens travelled towards the USJ facility. It was only in eye shot that Geus recognized the vehicles. Two squad cars and a gray bus traveled down the lone path. He swore to himself, a moment where the memory of prison returned. The thoughts of his friends, and the memory of this place was placed aside. All he could think about was the purple room he forced to call home. The rest of the students turned down into whisper once they noticed the cars. The ones that were on top of his situation turned to Geus.

The doors to the bus opened up. The driver who didn't like him very much was back on. Geus rubbed his tongue on the back of his teeth and walked to the bus. Fumikage's arm grabbed on to Geus's.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course." Geus broke free from the weak grip and continued onto the bus.

Geus learned upon arrival that there would be no school the next day. That also meant he was stuck in his cell for another day without any visitors. No matter how much he thought of it, Geus couldn't put in words for his depression. He felt nothing, every call from Beka he ignored, all his school work he ignored. Lt. Bailey called down to offer assistance in his training for it to be rejected. The only thing that he thought caused this damper on his day was his hand. Without help from the school's nurse his hand was left to scar over. The mere sight of his in its flesh brought back suppressed memories.

One year ago

Geus laid almost completely naked on a operating table. Needles and monitors were injected and placed all of his body. A specialized gas mask was placed over his mouth. Purple air pressed against the clear mask and disappeared soon after. He was placed unconscious and several monitors made sure he was still alive.

Three people stood over his side, all three were in hazmat suits. One of them white, who stood closest to Geus's head, and a taller and smaller yellow suit.

"We looked over the old documents of your son Mrs and Mr Sansei. And it seems that anomaly in his heart five years ago was the quirk manifesting in his system. It finally reached maturity and his body just wasn't ready. Something in his life sparked it in rapidity." The man in white explained. "I'll leave you for a few minutes, a few nurses will be in shortly to prep him for surgery. I must remind you, he only has a ten percent chance to live if we get the source of his quirk out."

"We know. And we're prepared, we've waited fourteen years for this and we're not going to stop now. Five years ago it was unseen, now we have a chance to restore our family name." The taller one said.

"Alright. I'll leave you two be." The white man opened the door behind them and closed to shut.

Only the two in hazmat suits were still in the room. They got close to their son's bedside. They both removed their helmets and gazed at their son. His father's face turned angry, both fists were clenched tight. His face scrunched up and sway to both sides. He turned around and walked to the door. His hand pressed against the wood and his face rested in his arm.

"I can't do this, either way our son will always be reminded of what he was." His father cried in his arm.

"I know. That's why when he's dead, we can start new and raise the child we always should have had." His mother ran his finger down and up his arm as she spoke. Her fringe dragged past his shoulder and around his neck. "Two minutes, that's all we need." Her hand twirled around to grasp his neck. "Then we can start again."

Her hand tensed up with furious strength. The heartbeat monitors and xray screens rose drastically in numbers. Nurses banged on the door to be let in. His father saw the events before they happened. A chair jammed the doorknob and the door was locked. His mouth opened wide and rushed out laughs. Deep, dark laughs. He walked back over to the other side of the table. His own hand reached above Geus's mother and strangled his son.

Geus snapped out of the of the forced comma. His eyes were bloodshot red and stared directly into his mother's eyes. Out all his years alive, this was the first time he saw her legitimately happy. The laugh of his father, the pounds and screams of the ones outside, the loud and quick beeps of the monitors. Every second rushed fast than the others the mask that was over his face melted away and created holes. His mother and father began to cough from the leaked gas.

Present day

Geus jumped out of his state of mind and back to reality.

"Geus!" Bailey shouted in his face.

Geus looked into Bailey's soft eyes. Everyday was something knew for him. Bailey's face was worried for him. Since the third burn he caused of a guard, he never seen him in standard gear. One hand was on his thigh and the other was on his shoulder. Geus rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back from his chair.

"What?" Geus asked between deep breaths.

"You alright? You're sweaty." Bailey stood up to his feet. "Never seen you like this. Little frightening."

"Yeah, just looking in my past. Why are you here?"

"You have a visitor."

Geus cupped his hands. "Thought I wasn't allowed visitors."

"The board saw the footage from the USJ, they're seeing real results from the school of your heroism. Some things are being lightened from it."

Geus eyes filled with water. He closed his eyes and asked away the dripped water. He pushed up on his knees and walked to the elevator. Bailey watched him go past him and followed him after to the elevator. Bailey pressed the elevator button, he straightened his stance and quietly laughed. He kept his face forward and moved his eyes to the corner of his eye to look at Geus.

"Don't screw this up kid."

Geus laughed just as quietly as Bailey. "I won't."

The doors opened up to the main floor. Lt. Bailey escorted Geus through secured hallways to the main cell block of the detention center. Even though Geus went through this block every day of his time here, everyone was still in their cells. The only difference between today and those regular days, every cell was left open. Yet they all remained inside their cells and away from the yard. Geus acted like he didn't care and proceeded forward to the other side. Bailey unlocked the door at the other side and held it open.

Down a few more locked hallways, they entered into a free space. Its been a while since Geus has been in this part of the facility. Rounded tables were lined row after row with people scattered through out them. He just stood behind thick glass and a door to the other side. Geus recognized Iida on the other side on one of the tables. Bailey stepped to the door and unlocked it.

"Well, your visitor is out there. You have five minutes."

Geus nodded and walked forward to the other side. Immediately he heard whispers through the crowd change to him. Iida looked directly at him and held his hand in the air with a small wave. Geus walked through the rows of tables and to Iida's table. Geus swung his leg over the seat and sat across from his schoolmate.

"You know, you're my visitor in six to seven months." Geus opened up the conversation. "Never expected you to be honest."

"Are you kidding me? I am the class rep of our class! It is my sole duty to ensure the best for my classmates!"

Geus shushed him. "Calm down, this place isn't the place for loudness. Too much noise and this meeting will be wrapped up." Geus looked around to the other tables and guards. Once he figured out everything was clear, he leaned on the table. He placed his elbows on the table and intertwined his hands. "What's going on?"

"I received a message that you weren't doing well today. As class rep and your friend, I had to come down."

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"I may not be your therapist" Geus's eyes opened and looked down at the table.

'How does he know I have a therapist? Everybody knows having a therapist means you're weird'

"but even I can see there is something off of you."

Geus sighed, he wrapped his arms on top of the table and planted his chin in the pile. "It was that whole USJ attack. Momo and Jiro looked at my quirk with fear. I know we're amateurs and haven't seen the bad side of hero-e. I haven't spoken to anyone since the attack. I'm a little worried they might see me in a different light and not want to be friends anyone" Geus leaned forward on the table. "I don't have any friends outside you guys Iida. If I don't make this work, I'm going to the big house!"

"I see. The only thing I can say is trust that your friends see you as you still. Quirks like Todoroki's can cause a lot of physical trauma and we still see him as part of the class. That was just the first time anyone has seen your quirk in use outside of practice. Give them time."

"Geus." Bailey leaned into his ear. "Time is up." He straightened his back and walked away from the two.

"Thanks for the talk Iida." Geus corrected his back and got up from the seat. "And tell Beka to stop feeding you words, next time I want to hear directly from you when we talk." Geus turned his head to the woman that sat alone at a far table. Her eyes were covered and hair was dyed brown. He didn't notice at first that the woman paid any attention to them. A few corillations of their talk and her movements said otherwise. Geus winked at the disguised Beka and made his way back to the protected wall.

"Don't think I can't see that phone in your pocket." The door guard said. He opened the door and allowed Geus through.

"Not hiding it." Geus said as he past by. At the next door, Bailey waited for him. A beep went off and Bailry pushed open the door for him. "Thank you." He said and walked off without another word.


	10. Sorry Not Sorry

The bus ride felt more bumpy than normal. The limited view out of the window was normal and so was the silence. The focus on his damaged hand was the source of his feelings. He tried to keep it steady in front of his vision. Each bump on the road caused it to be a problem. Memories filled his mind through the entire ride, and not all of them good. All that could roll through his mind was Jiro and Momo. Their faces were the same of every prisoner and guard when they saw his quirk in action. The thought that they were legitimately scared of it freaked him out. A side thought ran through his mind, that they were just shocked. For some reason he couldn't explain why he refused the second choice.

The bus came to a stop. In the process Geus was forced forward and snapped back into the seat. His hand slapped him in the face and jolted him out of his mind. He looked out the window for the same girl that always waited for him. She was there on cue, it made him smile. He pulled up his hood and covered his mask. Geus grabbed the seat in front of him in assistance go pull himself up. He moved fo the steps of the bus and walked out.

"Quite surprised you showed up for school today. Would've thought you would skip again." Itsuka joked.

"Of course you would have no trust in me."

They walked through the front gates and to the school. "I am really glad that you are safe though. Everyone has heard of the attack on USJ." Itsuka's face went to disgust. "Some people are taking it harder than others."

Geus raised his eyebrow muscle. "Why does your words sound bad but the face and all look creeped?"

She kept the same face strain and faced Geus. "You'll have to meet him."

Geus shrugged, he wasn't heavily focused on who she hinted on. She was the only person he cared about outside his class, everyone else to him was just a name on his mind. His attention turned back to his hand. He was glad Itsuka was on his right side and couldn't see it. Once again his mind filled up with his self hated thoughts.

"If I forever disfigure a villain because of my quirk, am I still a hero?"

Itsuka stopped and pondered the thought. "It's a conundrum, if you're doing it for the better of people it could be seen as doing what you got to do. At the same time, people can see it as abuse of your quirk. Why do you ask? Did something happen at the attack?"

Geus held up his burned hand. "This is the effect of my quirk does to people." He lowered his hand and shoved it in his pocket. "I forever destroy people if I use my quirk."

The right side of her lip crunched in. "It's your quirk, you're the one that will have to decide whether or not what you're doing is right."

"Could've said you don't know, that'd be faster."

"If I disliked talking to you I would've said it. If we were something more I also would have said that if you were doing it to protect me then it's a sacrifice you have to face."

Geus's went wide eye, the muscles in his legs tensed up to walk forward. He looked down at his eyes and shouted in his mind to walk. The continuation of his double thoughts took her words and extended them out. He never thought of them as something more. To him, they were always before and after school friends. Every girl and guy to him was just school related, except for his closer friends. He remained his head forward and kept his eyes on her.

"Something more?" He managed to say.

"Yeah I like our talks. I wouldn't mind seeing you outside of school. See your quirk in action." Itsuka walked ahead of Geus. "We've talked so much of it, I'd like to see it."

Geus jogged up to her with a relaxed mind. "I see. I'll see you after class?"

"Of course, where else would I be?"

Geus started to be in lighter spirits, it wasn't a perfect feeling but a feeling. No longer did he feel the double edge sword in his mind. All that was left for him was to make sure his other connections to the school wasn't severed. His hand was still in his mind, and now it wasn't for the pain of his past and actions. Now he saw it as a reminder of his quirk, a gift that he was responsible for. If it can be helped he would only use his solid form of his gas instead of the gas phase. Instead of burns and melting, he would be able to use it as additional force and slashes. His gas phase would only be used if absolutely necessary. No longer was he sorry for the use of his quirk. It was now a teachable moment to improve.

He took one more look at his hand and used it to push open the massive door. The classroom was filled with everybody else from his class. It pondered him up to this moment if they class would see him any different. They didn't, the smiles and laughs they had carried on as normal.

"Geus!" Ochako shouted from her seat. "I didn't think you were going to show up!"

"I was just distracted." Geus sighed and sat on his seat.

"Geus!" Iida shouted as he sprinted with flying arms. He stopped in front of Geus's seat and bowed to the level of the desk. "I apologize for manipulating you in our short conversation. Believe me when I say I only did it as your friend to see you were alright!"

Geus grabbed the back of Iida's hair and pulled him out from his bow. "Don't worry, you got away with breaking my rules. I understand why you did it, I was just shocked a little."

The open door caught everyone's eyes. In the doorway was Aizawa, his face and arms covered in bandages. Not a single person in the class acted unsurprised by his strength. He acted like nothing was wrong or different. His stance at the podium looked like every other day. Only this time his eye slits through his bandages were determined instead of tired.

"The UA Sports Festival is about to begin. This is a big deal to every student here."

"Wait a minute." Jiro interrupted everyone's cheers and extreme anticipation for the event. "Isn't a bad idea to hold a festival so soon after the villain attack on the USJ?"

"The school thinks this is a great idea to relieve minds of the attack and show that our school is safe as ever. With the extra security compared to other years, everyone will be fine. This is one of the most view events in the world, it sets the Olympics aside and sets a new standard for tournaments."

"He's right!" Momo clenched her fist. "This is where all the hero's will look and where we get scouted!"

"One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, this is where whoever wants to be pros gets their opportunity. No aspiring hero can miss this festival. Class dismissed."

The rest of the day was normal, classes continued through their regular times. The only thing that changed in the classes was the constant talk about the festival. Like every other day he wasn't one to talk to his classmates during classes. The words his friends talked about the event became a jumbled mess. His thoughts overcome the outer thoughts of them. An event about the showing off of quirks is the exact opposite of his family. A small piece of him wanted them to still show up and see the power of today's time. He didn't care that they would spend the day to knock him off, he just wanted something more.

"How are you feeling about the festive?" Fumikage asked Geus. He leaned on the wall, he appeared less than interested in his own question. That was just his character, just like how Geus responded back with his own dead eyes.

"I'm not going to win, I can already say that. I'm aiming for another goal instead."

"And what is that?"

"My family was never a group to like quirks. I want them to see it differently."

"I remember your family are one of the few to be quirkless for generations. This show might just have an opposite effect. Counting for the reason you are here and over there."

"They're going to see I'm not that. If I fail, I fail. I gave it my all."

"It's an aspiring goal to have. I hope you do get it at the end of the day. We'll all get our dreams from this event. As people with quirks that has a dangerous and uncontrollable side, I'm here if you need any help. In the dark, Dark Shadow becomes massively unstable. I know a little when it comes to dark sides."

"I appreciate the help, I know how to control it but does everybody else? If they see things going wrong it will turn them off."

"Have you ever seen a UA sports festival? It's a demonstration of the immense power that the students here have. Aggression and over use of quirks are going to run rampant during the games."

Geus chuckled. "Well there goes their support." Geus waved the back of his hand in a small curved motion by his face. "Win or lose my goal, I'm still going to show off the double edge sword of my quirk." He looked at Fumikage. "I need your help with some training, Dark Shadow is the only one I think that can take my damage."

"I heard your quirk burns off skin, Dark Shadow will be up for the challenge to handle it."

The room fell silent again, it wasn't a teacher that caused it. In the doorway stood a couple dozen other students from the school. These students were ones that would participate in the festival and desired to scope out his class. Their class did gather up everyone else's attention. They are the top class, the only class to fight real villains, the only one to hold a convicted felon. Geus recognized a few of them to be from class 1-B, as they matched the descriptions from Itsuka. Not many paid attention to him since his hood was up and covered his gas mask. It wouldn't help when it came to the festival to hide his appearance since everyone could look him up.

Geus was a little worried of the crowd, none of them seemed as scary as his class. Appearances didn't worry him, it was the quirks those students held. If they were that confident to perform imitation tactics then some do have a chance at their hero class. The school took a chance on him on having a powerful quirk. And this event will be the true test for him to stay in the class or to be dropped.

Geus got up from his chair and walked to the door. Fumikage stayed quiet for his friend. He pulled his mask down and hood to the door. Whispered floated around the ground so they now knew it was Geus. He extended his arm out and pointed at the crowd, with the other his pulled the cap from his left port. Gas flowed out and traveled above his arm and down to his wrist.

"I warn you now, get touched by the gas and all the skin on your body will turn out like my hand." He hardened his gas and planted it on his arm. "Get touched by the solid mass and I will create five more mouths on your body with it. It's your choice for which one you want to get hit with if you challenge me." Geus lowered his arm and got face to face with the first student at the door. "Now, get out of my way."

A small path was created for him to easily walk through. "How do we know you aren't lying?" Some shouted before he could walk off.

Geus rose his hand and turned a portion of it into gas. He cut off his connection and placed the cap back on his port. The melted skin stretched down to the ball of his wrist. A clear confirmation of the power Geus held. "If you want to see the other side of my quirk, then you better fight me at the festival."

'Why am I saying all these things! This isn't going to show responsible quirk usage to my family!' Geus flicked his head. 'I'm such an idiot.'

"You're such an idiot." Itsuka said, again made him jump.

"Scared me."

"So is that injury real? Or just for show at the festival?"

"Real." Geus gripped the burned skin with his other hand. "I'm going down to the cafeteria for a cup full of ice to cool this in, actually hurts."

Itsuka giggled. "You really are such an idiot."


	11. Preparation for the Games

Lt. Bailey let out a large sigh and began to pace to one side of the room to the other. His eyes showed signs of stress and lack of sleep. Deep purple bags formed under his eyes and red irritation on his eyeballs. Bailey was up for countless hours for the sake of Geus. With the UA Sports Festival soon, this was no coincidence.

"So you want to train, after scheduled hours outside of prison grounds?" Bailey questioned.

"Yes," Geus answered.

"I'm already up for days trying to figure out how to get you through that festival without breaking any rules as it is. Believe it or not, the board is not easy to convince."

"This is what that training is for, bring one of the board members to the training. They can see I'm really trying to improve and make my quirk safe."

"Why can't you use Beka for your training, she's a natural defense against your quirk."

"Which means I can't improve my technique or see any real results."

"I'll see what I can do, for now, practice on school allowed time. I can't promise anything."

Another night has past and the day starts new. The same silent bus ride to the energetic school. With the same redhead outside once again. Geus didn't bother to say anything to his driver and hopped out of the steps of the bus. Her smile was the happiest start of his day, reminded him somebody actually liked him.

"So how pumped are you for the event?" Itsuka asked.

"I'm ready. Just need a little practice." Geus answered.

"If you ever need a sparring partner I'm more than ready to help. Even if I have to see you as a rival in the festival."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Itsuka giggled. "You think you can actually hurt me? That's cute."

"There's a reason why I'm locked up, my quirk isn't human-friendly."

"Geus, there's a difference between the old you and this you."

Geus's mind froze. "What is it?"

Her eyes in Geus's felt softer than they normally were. Before everything she said was just because she was a friend, whatever she had in store was more intense.

"I'm special to you."

Geus laughed to cover his nervous sweats. "I mean, uh, yeah, of course, you are. You're my friend. Haha." Geus tried to partially cover his face and hide the redness. "So that means that I want to hurt you even less."

"You're just afraid I will beat you because you don't know what my quirk is."

"You're really full of yourself lately."

"Come on. Just one match before the games."

They stopped at the front doors. Geus grabbed the back of her head and dragged it to his forehead. "Maybe. If there is still time beforehand." Geus opened the door for her to go through.

"Are we just going to ignore that?"

"It sorta became my thing after the mask. In my eyes, it's a sign of friendship. I do it for those who need me."

"Most people give a handshake or a fist bump. Not that. "

"It's something personal to me. Just means I'm close to everyone I do it too." Geus pulled her by her shirt and pressed his forehead on her's again. "Don't ruin my thing! You're this first person I did it too in this school!"

She tried to hold back her laugh but exploded from it. "I can't believe you." She cried.

Geus twisted away from her and moved a few paces ahead. "I'm going to talk to Fumikage."

Fumikage and Geus scheduled themselves for their spar match at one of the school's practice fields. Large open space with a rectangular perimeter outline. It was early I the day so no classes were taken place. That also meant that many other students prepared for the games as well. Nearly every field around them was filled up with eager first years. That also meant everyone's eyes were on them.

Geus didn't want to give out too much of his quirk but also k e he didn't have much of a choice. If his new style of things needed to be placed in effect, he needed to use all his assets. Fumikage was in a wide stance with Dark Shadow in front.

"I apologize ahead of time Dark Shadow, we're going to be on defense and take some damage," Fumikage warned his partner.

Geus prepared himself and removed his air filters. The gas that usually hid in his mouth flowed right out. He controlled the hardening gas around his hands and created a bit of armor for himself. Two spots turned back into the gas state and surrounded around his gloves. He rushed into Dark Shadow and slashed down. Black Shadow crossed his arms and blocked the attack. Geus grabbed Black Shadow's wrists with a quick follow up. The gas around his arms soften and surrounded Black Shadow's arms. He held Black Shadow still for his gas to completely surround his arms. Geus hardened his gas and jumped far back and created a pair of gas connections.

"So my theory was right." Geus panted. "Dark Shadow is like oil, my gas just sits on top of it."

"Dark Shadow is tough, he won't fall easily to your moves."

Dark Shadow screeched and broke free of the cuffs. Geus in reaction sucked in air heavily and dropped to one knee. As simple as that move was, it took a lot of air out of him. And he also learned he can't switch to the gas form or else it could hit his opponent.

Geus recovered and got back up to his feet. He surrounded his arms with large open tubes instead of arm-shaped guards. Geus charged in again and jumped in the air. He made it obvious he was ready for a large punch. Dark Shadow took the bait and opened up his arms. The punch Geus threw went straight forward into Dark Shadow's open chest. Only, he switched up his attack last minute. The punch curved to Dark Shadow's claws and connected with them. The tubes around his arms were pushed off from his gas and over Dark Shadow's claws.

Geus grinned and jumped over Dark Shadow, he dragged Dark Shadow's arm with him. He sucked in his breath and pulled the tubes back with him. He blew out and slammed his gauntlets forward. The solid gas drove past his hands and up to his shoulders. Geus quickly compensated his gas form and turned it solid around his arms. The tubes around Dark Shadow extended poles out of the tunnel tubes and smacked Dark Shadow's face. Instead of pointed ends, it had rounded ends to keep it safe.

Geus broke off his connections with the gas and jumped off of Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow got up right after and gave a thumbs up. He showed no signs that he was actually hurt from any of the attacks. Geus let out a small series of laughs. He kept on a large grin and squatted down to the ground.

"This one might hurt, I've been working on it for weeks. I can only form one wall but, it's something at least." Geus exhaled his gas from the ground and slowly moved up.

A large wall of gas formed and gracefully moved forward to Fumikage and Dark Shadow. The wall itself wasn't strong or perfect, many holes and inconsistencies appeared. Some spots were heavy with gas while others were thin enough to see through.

Geus dropped to his butt and crossed his legs. He kept a steady stream of gas into the wall while he deeply focused. Randomized hard spots formed all around one side of the wall. He closed his eyes and sent more fas into the wall. Spiked poles launched out of the spots and at Dark Shadow. None of the poles were constant either, the thickness of each pole was different along with the length. The speed of the poles was slow enough for Dark Shadow to dodge away. Dark Shadow flew around the wall and right after Geus. And Geus was completely unaware. Dark Shadow grabbed Geus by the neck and hung him in the air.

The gas connection separated and faded away. He tapped on Dark Shadow's arm to signal he forfeited. Dark Shadow released Geus and went back into Fumikage. Fumikage walked to Geus and pulled him back up to his feet.

"That was some strong moves. Only your last move was all looks with no punch. Every weak spot was exposed and too slow to be effective." Fumikage explained. "It's a good start with your adaptability."

"Thanks. I got a little work to go."

"It's a nice start you got there, Dark Shadow isn't very much affected by the gas, the thinner stage helped but it's easy to see how it would hurt flesh. If I were you, I'd keep your moves tipped instead of dull. Your goal is to not use the gas state of your quirk on others. I've seen the damage it caused on your left hand. We need to practice more before your quirk can have strong enough hardenability."

"Thanks for the obvious. That's kind've why I came to you."

"Listen. I know you're scared to use your quirk's main ability. If you want to win to the festival then use your quirk to the fullest. Your moves are weak and useless in the current state. Cause damage, as far as I can tell the solid state of your quirk doesn't cause burns and only in damage. I know I shouldn't be giving out advice like this so close to the games, that means you're a better friend than you think."

"Thank you. I'll have cures for the gas's effects hopefully before the games. So I can use my quirk to the fullest. Until then I got to form my defensive side even more."

"We got a couple weeks." Fumikage grabbed Geus's arm. "I'll be on your side the entire time you need me."

Geus grabbed Fumikage's arm. "Don't worry about that. I know I'll need you, only I won't go one hundred Percent on you. I like Dark Shadow too much."

Geus let out a small huff. "If you really see yourself that strong. But I doubt it."

"It's a good start for now. Let's continue on your strength building, then we can get to action fighting."

Geus and Fumikage continued their training for the next twenty minutes. Geus created different shapes with his harden gas and had Dark Shadow attack it. The thicker he made the move, the longer it lasted to onslaughts. The thinner the set was, the easier it was to be broken into pieces. It was a start to his new moveset but nothing that was set in stone. He still hid his special moves that Fumikage advised. Now Geus knew what he had to work on to get ready for the festival. His defensive skills needed too much improvement before he could do anything. And if this moveset wouldn't be ready by then, then he'd have to use his deadly side of his quirk. Something he'd want to avoid at all cost.


	12. Protection At All Costs

Geus was the last to walk out of his class. He followed behind Midoriya and was able to catch him before he got too far. The smaller student was just as jumpy as Geus was. Other than in the nurse's office and a few times in class, this was a normal conversation between the two. The nervousness his classmate held would go away in time. Geus just needed to work on their friendship in the meantime.  
"Hey, Midoriya." Geus stopped the boy ahead of him.  
"What is it, Geus?" Midoriya asked.  
"I know you don't have a strong control over your and you're going to be participating in the festival right?"  
"Yeah of course I am. If I'm going to become a hero then I need to do it. Why are you asking?"  
"I want your help, Fumikage isn't much help when it comes fist fights and you have some of the strongest fists in the class."  
"I don't know how much help ill be with your quirk though. Your quirk is great at distance combat. And I'm not even the best fighter here."  
"I need you because of your strength, not because of your karate." Geus laughed. "I need you to punch me at different levels of your strength."  
"Are-are you sure about that?"  
"Yeah, I am. I'm trying to change up my style and if I can't build up the hardness of it, it's useless."  
"Um yeah, if you need my help that bad. I'm willing to give it a shot."  
Geus grabbed Midoriya's head and pushed it down. "Give me one shot." He looked behind him and took ten paces back. "I've been meditating all day, give me a sample." Geus pulled the cap from one of his filters and flowed the gas to his arm. "Even if it's only one percent of the power."  
"Are you sure? In the hallway?" Midoroya showed even less confidence in his ability with his voice.  
"Come on, right for my arm. Just make sure that you stop once you break my armor."  
"You're an idiot you know." Jiro caused Geus to jump off his stance. His eyes showed how unamused he was of her comment. And her eyes showed how much she didn't care as she twiddled her earlobe jack.  
"That's okay. Unlike you, I need to practice for this thing." Geus looked forward at Midoriya. 'I need to show them the protectiveness of my quirk. Not the damaging of it.' Geus crunched down his fingers into a fist. 'I'll show them that I know of everything I can do.' "Do it Midoriya!"  
Jiro swung her leg around and made her way down the hall. "I'm going to go where I think you'll land."  
Midoriya charged at Geus. With anger in his face, he prepped his arm back for the punch. Geus easily saw the power he underestimated for. He knew his defensive capabilities were nowhere near his base power. He clenched down and braced for the impact to happen. The first scrape of the impact shattered the shell of his gas. The speed of the punch made Geus feel nothing. The force, the break, the pressure, all hit him at once. Geus only felt his arm cave into his chest and flew him backward. He couldn't close his eyes, his body told him to keep them open. He had to lock eyes with every person he flew past.  
His momentum slowed down enough to plant his feet to the ground. Geus still dragged for a couple feet before he stopped. A soft hand pressed against his back, he looked back to Jiro. She still twirled around the jack and had the same lazy eyes.  
"I guess I was right, chicken." Jiro mocked.  
"Are you alright?" Midoriya rushed moved to the two of them. "I gave it my all to not break your arm with my punch."  
Geus circled his wrist. "Nah I think you're fine." Geus capped his filter as he spoke. "At most I'll just have a big bruise."  
"If you want after school we can train together, I'll just have to clear it with All, um my mentor."  
Geus's expression changed in a sorrowful manner. He grabbed the bottom of his hood and pulled it over his mask. "I can't, it's out of my contract. We'll have to do this over free time at school."  
"That was awesome!" Kirishima shouted. He ran from the bottom of the staircase and up to them. "You should've told me that you needed help with training like this!" His right arm turned hard from his quirk. "Improbably the sturdiest guy here!"  
"I just needed an above average punch against my armor moves. If I got you then you'd easily rip my arm off." Geus joked.  
Kirishima laughed. "I wouldn't do that to a classmate unless of course, we faced in the festival."  
Geus extended out his arm to Midoriya. "Id like to have a real sparring match each other before the festival. And a few other practice runs."  
Midoriya and Geus grabbed each other's forearm in a strong handshake. "Just let me know a day you need assistance in."  
"You know, I've never seen you eat Jumpus. Let's get some food together." Jiro said clear enough to not be considered as a mumble.  
"I never have either, it's strange," Kirishima added. "Let's all eat lunch together... This is something I have to see."  
"Well, I don't eat normally. Because of the mask attached to my face permanently I eat all my foods through a tube that's injected through a modified PEG tube." Geus lifted up his shirt, a small tube insert was right next to his right middle ab. "The special canisters I get attach directly to it while avoiding all veins. Or else my quirk would melt it." Geus noticed from the corner of his eye that Jiro's face turned reddish. "You alright there Jiro?"  
"Yeah. I'm hungry, let's just get to the cafeteria."  
Geus lowered his shirt. "So wait. You haven't had any food in a year?" Kirishima wrapped his arm Geus's neck. "Like no sweets or any of your favorite food." He forcefully made the group move."  
"Not at all. The most I get is exotic scented candles that flow through my filters."  
"I feel so sorry for you."  
The next two weeks of training hardened his quirk's ability. It wasn't near the level to defend against a strike from Kirishima's quirk punch or Bakugo's explosion. But could take regular strikes and noncombat quirks. He never got the chance to fight outside of his allowed free time. Fumikage gave all the tactical advice he could and the slight improvements on his quirk. And Midoriya gave the stress tests to his quirk. Two weeks wasn't enough time to perfect his craft and make him unstoppable. He only accomplished his goal to make him confident in his new moves.  
It was also a time for Geus to really learn about his classmates, a few of them at least. He really got to learn about the big hitters of the class. Kirishima was hot-blooded and aimed to impress, Bakugo was all about destruction and to prove he was single-handedly the strongest student here. Iida wanted to be a leader through his intelligence and aimed for the top every time. Most of his class wanted to be a hero with all their friends. It was Bakugo and Shoto who turned him the most. They both wanted to be heroes through cold and dark ways. Each one ignored their classmates and believed solely in their own quirk. He imagined in his own mind that they were his rivals, even if they only saw him as another classmate.  
Geus still saw who his true friends were in his class. They were still a connected class through this. Had lunches together, borrowed each other notes, other than combat nothing changed. Though the thought of the games on their tail made friends question each other's motives.  
And now this was the time to truly see it. The day of the sports festival was upon them. Beka even made a special visit to the juvenile center for Geus. A special feast was made for every prisoner inside. For Geus, it was a special day. In a little more than eight months this was his first view of the upstairs rec hall. The gang fights were set aside, people were actually happy, even the guards were relaxed. The TVs were set up to every news broadcast that featured UA's event. Everyone was inside and enjoyed Geus's company.  
Beka and Geus were at the center crafts table and picked at the food of their choice. "So you think you can win the games?" Beka asked and grabbed a hand full of chips on her plate.  
"I don't even expect to place. I just want to test my quirk."  
"Your last texts to me does say that you have decided to change up your quirk style. How is that going? With our training, your hardened gas wasn't as up to par with your regular quirk moves."  
"It's gotten better. I'm mostly just trying to have it be an incapacitate maneuver and use my regular gas to defeat."  
"Maybe that will show the board you're not a killer. Remember, everyone will be watching you. Including the ones that decode your fate."  
Geus peaked over at the clock. "Damn, I got to go. School's early today for that event." Geus grabbed an apple from the table and stepped past Beka.  
"I'll be cheering for you kid!" Beka yelled.  
Geus didn't reach the door before the entire body of the prison clapped for him. Their cheers and war cries urged him on for the competition. He rolled his eyes and swayed his head to the sides. His damaged fist swung up into the air and encouraged the crowd to be louder. The guard next to the door pulled it open and allowed Geus through.  
Bailey stood on the other side of the door with a stack of papers in hand. He pressed them against Geus's chest and walked with him. "Sign everything on the bus and give it to the driver."  
"Of course, I know the drill."  
"It's in early development but your case has been reopened. Footage of your training has been reviewed by the board and investigation agencies. We even got new footage from the surgery room that was thought to be corrupted by the incident."  
Geus stopped walking. "Are you telling me I'm going to be free?"  
"No. I'm saying there is a chance so many things are going to change. Your sentence, the school, everything. Be prepared for anything." Bailey grabbed Geus's shirt and pulled him into a walk. "Just make sure you don't hurt anyone more than you need. Even if it means losing."  
"Ah, where's the bus?" Geus asked. They both stood outside the pickup zone with a taxi at the zone. "I need to get there before the hour."  
"Yes. For appearances, you need to take the taxi to the school. Nobody outside the school knows you're here. With press around the gates, there's a good chance they'll recognize you and ask questions. The school was recently attacked you know. Can't have you appear as a villain on civilian streets."  
"I get it. I'll be back after school then."  
"Good luck.'"  
Geus pulled the door open to the back of the taxi. Just behind it was obvious the vehicle was a modified police car. Quirk dampeners were lined on the floor and bottom parts of the seats. The windows were thick and no handles were on the back part of the doors. A gas mask sat on the passenger side seat and the driver was his regular bus driver. Only this time Geus could hear the music play.  
"Somethings will never change."


	13. Let the Festival Begin

Geus pushed through the heavy crowd of reports at the front gates. He kept his head low and avoided any questions tossed at him. The liveliness of the school today was a dozen times louder than his center. The lines of pop up shops and food tents catered to heroes and fans alike. Every part of this made him want to win even more. Even if he couldn't win.

"Geus! Geus! Over here!" An unfamiliar female voice shouted amongst the crowd. By the time Geus turned to the crowd he witnessed a female reporter squeeze through. Her eyes roared with determination and a microphone arched proudly forward. "Geus, Geus! Why were two U.A. teachers spotted at the hospital you stayed at a year ago? Does this have to do with the rumors of the reopening of your case?"

Geus couldn't answer her questions, the only thought on his mind was how she recognized him past his covered face. The time to answer her question disappeared, a couple more reporters appeared. All spewed out their own rapid-fire questions.

"Has security in the school enhanced because of your appearance?" One asked.

"In your time here, has any student been hurt or worse because of your quirk like your parents were?" Another yelled through.

"Ha-how do you know these things?" Geus whispered. 'I don't even know these things.'

"Do you believe your quirk is not your own since it took so long for it to rise?"

"Ae all these questions dodges because of you knowing the truth to each one?"

"Geus I have come to rescue you!" Iida shouted, his quirk boosted legs stormed past every report in his way. His minimalistic u-turn happened right as he past Geus and snatched him up during his next pass.

"Thanks, Iida."

"It is no problem to help a fellow student."

Iida charged through to the designated sections for only students. Free of any hassle from outside forces, they were safe. Iida placed Geus down and went off into the locker room.

"Hey, Geus." Itsuka waved from the split of the hallway. To the left was class 1-B and to the right was class 1-A's locker rooms.

'Iida was this planned?' Geus grudged in his mind. "I guess it's finally time," Geus spoke out. Both of them walked to each other.

"Two weeks and you refused to face me. Only training with your only two friends."

"I have more than two friends... We just don't hang out as often."

"I'm going to see you in the finals, and I'm going to face you, and win."

If Geus could feel his lips, he definitely smirked under his mask. "Whatever you say." Geus brushed past her to his locker room. "First you have to win the first event."

The locker room of his class was full of equal parts complaints and uncontrollable excitement. Only now he couldn't focus on the events ahead. The thought of his family out in the stands. The thought of his case in new hands. It again forced his mind into the forgotten.

He couldn't breathe, two people stood over him with their arms just in his vision. Their solid white eyes and solid white smiles contrasted their black silhouettes. Purple smoke covered their faces. Their expressions changed to fear, their eyes were no longer narrow. The smiles turned upside down. Their faces and bodies disappeared.

'This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.'

"Geus man, are you alright?" Kirishima shook Geus out of his blank state.

Geus saw that he flexed in and out his damaged hand. He turned his hand over to his palm. He looked at his red friend. "I'm fine."

"Well come on! The crowds waiting for us!"

His class was the first to walk out to the open field. The entire stadium was packed full of roaring fans. But none of those people mattered to him, it was only a select few he searched for. His quirk changed to pinpoint accurate eyes. Near the bottom of the rows was four straight-faced sour people. They were almost disgusted to be there, only they were. Geus knew of this event from them, he knew of their hate for anything that celebrated quirks. Not a surprise for him to see them like this, it was a surprise to see them here.

"You sure you doing alright Jumpus?" Jiro asked. "You're doing that hand thing again."

"I'm fine." Geus jogged over to his sparring partner, Midoriya. "Hey Midoriya, I got a question before the games start."

"Oh yeah, ask away."

"Your quirk came in late too, and you hurt yourself like mine. Do you feel like it wasn't your quirk at all? Like it was given to you?"

Geus pinched a nerve in Midoriya, he jumped and spazzed into defense. His eyes slammed shut front his gigantic smile as his hands waved nervously in front of his face. "What are you saying? Mine just came in late as yours did and we're here to train our quirks. They just don't feel like ours yet because we didn't have as much as everyone else did to make them special."

Midoriya's panicked words surprised Geus for how much they calmed his nerves. The rush of words the reports handed out to Geus was destroyed by the rushed words of his friends. He looked up to his family in the stands. Their words mellowed out in his heads at the sight of Beka, who was only a few rows away from them.

"I can do this." Geus attempted to boost himself up. "Whether they like it or not I got a quirk and it can help people. I may not become a hero but I can assist in the evolution. I'll show them."

"Yeah, we'll show them all we'll be strong heroes!" Kirishima yelled in Geus's ear. "I'm going to show them I'm stronger than all of them!"

"Ah okay?"

"Welcome hero course class 1-B!" Present Mic's amplified voice filled everyone's ears.

Geus was one of the few to turn around in his class. He locked eyes with Itsuka, determination to beat each other fixed their eyes. Even though the rest of the school filled the stadium, they didn't separate.

"Who you looking at Jumpus?" Jiro asked.

"A girl who wants to kick my ass."

"I'm right over here."

Geus angled his head over to her. "Yeah." He wrapped his arm around her head and moved it to tap his forehead. "You are."

Her expression was visibly shocked, and a bit red. "Uh what was that?"

"Don't worry about it."

Once every class was in an orderly fashion on stage, the start of the festival really began. The formal host of the events would be the Rated-R Hero, Midnight, her beautiful and exposed body caught the attention of everyone, students and viewers. The lick of her lips is what distracted Geus tue most. Almost to the point where he nearly missed the first obstacle course event.

The first stage of the event was similar to the entrance exam. Skyscraper-size robots blocked the way to the rest of the race. Shoto and a few others with extreme attack type quirks were able to pass through with no problem. Geus also saw that this part of the exam would be no problem for him, even if he missed the entrance part. He untwisted his air filters and shoved them in his tracksuit pockets. Gas quickly flowed out of the now pure open holes.

"Stay away from the gas," Geus warned. "It's bad."

All these eyes on him made him insanely confident. Yet in class, he saw himself scared and alone. He walked straight up to the first robot. It paid attention to him but didn't swing. His gas already wrapped around the metal legs and inserted inside the crevices. The metal melted and stiffened the joints as the wires inside melted as well as where they refused to work. Smoke eroded from the top of the bot and tumbled it forward. A cloud of smoke covered his body and kept his walk hidden.

'Holy shit that's so cool." Geus looked up to the sky. I'm going to show all of you.' He took off into a sprint while he twisted his air filters back on.

The next challenge came upon him, mountain-size holes around small rock platforms were up. For people that couldn't jump plane size gaps, tightropes were tied to each pillar. A few other students that went off ahead of the group still hesitated to their next plan. Geus's plan was to show the innovation that quirks held to his family. Which meant there had to be no hesitation.

He quickly released his air filters and jumped into the pit. Only the awes from the other competitors entered his mind. His gas shot out of the holes and hardened around the tightrope. The strong momentum down cause the ropes to curve down then snap up and create speed force down the rope. A split second thought ran through mind to destroy the rope behind him. But ultimately chose not to as it would foil his plan to show the helpfulness of quirks. He chose to simply swing up past the rock pillar and continue onto the next rope.

The third and final challenge also held the advanced students back. The first action would easily be for him to stab the ground with his quirk and explode every landmine that was buried in the ground. Several things ran through his mind. First, it would set a path of destruction. Second, it would allow every other runner to get past him by just pure speed. And finally, how else he could get past this thing easily.

He watched the leads of the challenge battle it out in the middle of the field. Bakugo and Shoto fought with their close quarter combat quirks. This allowed many other of the students to catch up, even if it was one step a minute. Midoryia caught up with him, he carried a giant piece of scrap metal with him. "Uh, what'ch you got there, Deku?" Geus asked.

"When did you start calling me Deku?"

"Is Deku not a middle name? Bakugo keeps calling you that."

"Oh no," Midoriya nervously rubbed the back of his head. "It's a name Kacchan gave me to make fun of me. I guess you missed that conversation with your quick walkouts."

"Sorry. You might want to watch out for my gas. I got an explosion coming up."

"Explosion." Geus barely heard Midoriya whispered.

Geus watched his classmate jump into the landmines. The largest explosion yet launched Midoriya far into the air. 'There goes the calm and safe use of quirks.' Geus thought.

Geus turned away from the landmine field. His gas flowed out of the ground and hardened it in the ground. He reenacted the first quirk test from UA. The hollow shell of his quirk started to fill the insides. The explosion launched him in the air. Only this time he enlarged the shell and the pressure. He launched farther inside the field than he did at the forty yard dash. While in the air he filled each port in his mask for a special task. The left created another explosion while the other formed a spike. The spike landed in the ground and propped him up. The explosion launched him back into the air.

The finish line was just in front of him. He was far from last and at the same time far from first. He crossed through the finish line, which was placed back inside the stadium. The crowd roared for the victors of the first challenge. All except his family. Their disappointed and stern faces burned their image inside Geus's eyes. Luckily Beka's over the top cheering kept his psyche in check.

This was only the first event in the three-part series to lay out his plan. His family still looked unimpressed and downright disgusted by this. Geus only wished for those looked to change by the finals, and nothing would stop him to get there. This was his only chance to change their outlook and rebuild what was destroyed so long ago.


	14. Uncontrollable Finish

Dozens of other racers crossed back inside the stadium. Geus watched calmly at the racers as they crossed. A constant pattern appeared to each of them, either hatred or fear was on their faces. Unlike his classmates, they were the only ones to congratulate them.

Geus made his way over to Midoriya to talk to his first place friend. A hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him back. Geus turned around to become face to face with Bakugo. The anger on that man scared Geus, even if he hid it behind his regular face.

"What the hell did you say to Deku?" Bakugo yelled.

Geus itched the indent on the back of his head. "Other than day one, this is the first time we talked."

Bakugo turned even more frustrated, his red eyes pulsed with each heartbeat. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me!"

Geus turned the corner of his eye to the stands. The look of his family focused directly down on him. His actions had to be right and prepared to make sure nothing went wrong. He reached into his pockets and twisted on his filters.

"I told him nothing, you don't give him much credit."

"You better watch what you say to me! Ill come after you next!"

"If your explosions even come close to me, my gas will melt your skin. You'll never be able to sweat to use your quirk again." 'Beka was right. This guy can't take threats well.'

Bakugo shoved Geus away. "Stay out of my way."

'Now if only I can make Shoto afraid of me.' Geus shrugged and continued over to Midoriya. Nobody surrounded around Midoriya, only other's eyes stared at him. They split apart from Midoriya, a few others followed Geus to his one friend. The random eyes on him took him off his edge, more than Bakugo did.

"Hey, Midoriya." Geus waved over.

"Oh hey, Geus, great race out there I saw you came in twelfth place."

"You got in first though, without the use of a quirk. I'm rooting for you, we're two of the same. But I warn you." Geus' eyes stared down Midoriya. He seeped down into Midoriya, he was as scared as he was toward Bakugo. "If you want to stay in first then use your quirk. My plan won't work if you don't use your quirk."

"Wha-whats your plan?"

Geus's eyes relaxed. "My family isn't one of the quirks, they hate it. So if you could win without the use of a quirk then it only sits on them that the need of quirks of this world is useless and disgusting. My life is turning around after today, I can't let old struggles stay."

"I'll see to it that I help you to the best I can to help you out. But I'm going to stick to my plan to try to win."

Geus cuffed Midoriya's shoulder. "Good luck out there friend."

The second event was about to start. A human chariot race composed of four men would face off for point valued bandanas. Everyone was in a rush to find out who they would team up with. Geus wasn't worried for who his teammates were. His thought was to be a rider, his quirk was perfect for it. Now he only needed to find three other people that would go along with his plan.

Other people around him avoided him. His cockiness of this event already separated himself from the others. Most of his classmates were already in groups; and the few that left much more to be desired. Midoriya and his group were out of the question, Fumikage already joined him, Bakugo and Todoroki was his enemy today.

"How about you join our team?"

Geus turned around without a word. Geus recognized this student as the first one to challenge them before the events. Tall and messy purple hair, dead eyes, acted just like his homeroom teacher. Only with purple hair.

"We need a fourth, how about you join us?" His dead grin creeped Geus out. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

Geus looked over his shoulder. Ojiro looked blankly down the field. He looked back at the student in front of him. "What happened to my friend?"

"He's fine. Now, will you join us?"

"Fine, I'll carry you on your side and protect you with my quirk. Why are you angry at me?"

His face relaxed. "It's nothing. I'll be the rider."

"What's your quirk anyways? And name."

"People that answer my questions freeze. And it's Shinso."

"Why didn't it work with me?"

"It doesn't always work."

His other two teammates took their position into the triangle formation and placed Shinso on top. Their total point total placed them near the bottom, not even Geus's high points could build them up.

"I'll protect you with my quirk if anyone gets near us." Geus untwisted his air filter.

"Don't worry, nobody will get near us." Shinso sighed.

"Whatever you say."

"You got a problem?"

"Not at" a strange feeling overran Geus's body. He was fully aware of everything around him. He just couldn't move on his own command. 'I knew about his quirk but I still fell for it. I'll unfreeze in a moment.'. That moment didn't come.

"Begin!" Midnight's voice shouted through the speaker.

"Geus use your quirk whenever anyone gets near me. Everyone else makes your way to every other nonviolent team." Shinso took full command.

'Everyone else must be under his control. We're under some mind control. As long as I don't hurt anybody I won't be too mad.'

Shinso's plan was simple, slow and steady. Majority of the teams immediately chased after Midoriya's million points. Team Shinso followed behind those groups and snatched away what he could. The first group they came along to was unaware of their presence. Shinso leaned forward and yanked off their headband.

"What the hell was that?" Their opponent rider shouted. The group turned around at Shinso's direction.

"Geus protect me."

Geus was forced into his defense. The smoke left his open port and surrounded him in his hardened quirk. Shinso was completely surrounded in the purple fog with only his eyes exposed.

"What happened?" Shinso asked.

"You took our bandana!" The opponent rider yelled.

"Turn around and go bother another group."

"That isn't going to happen!" One of the carriers yelled back in their defense. "Come on!" Their rider did nothing.

Shinso grinned behind the gas mask. "Next group."

His carriers went off to their next target. They were in no control and yet they already took out one of the weak teams. 'All I can be happy about is nobody is getting too hurt.'

Shinso kept them away from the high combat against Team Midoriya. Their plans matched up together, even if he was forced to play along. Another A class group was near their position. And all four were completely unaware of them.

"Gas them," Shinso commanded.

'I can't do that. Not against Jiro.' The quirk activated anyways, the gas filled his lungs and escaped out of his open port. His friend had no knowledge of the quiet attack. 'Look at me Jiro! See my eyes... Kyoka, please.'

A fit of luck struck Geus, her group twisted around before his gas landed. The fear in her eyes, it was just like the villain attack at USJ. Shinso's quirk on him loosened its hold. He gained enough control in his arm and tensed up his muscles in it. Inch by inch his arm went up to the exposed port. All this time the gas inched closer to his friends, all were unable to stop it.

Shinso's presence penetrated into Geus's mind. Geus felt the strain he placed. His damaged hand covered his port, the pain he felt completely broke off Shinso's quirk. Geus was now back in full control. He looked up at Shinso, and he was aware Geus was free. The muscles in Geus's face pulsed out with anger. He grabbed Shinsl's leg and yanked him off the top.

His eyes turned back to Jiro. Abnormal balls of gas huffed in and out the open port. He looked down at his hand, the burn mark started to look more like Freddy Kreuger. A monster, a monster that his family saw him become.

"I'm your partner Shinso, but ever hurt my friends. This alliance will end." Geus hardened his gas from the port and drove it through the ground. "I don't need to be under your control. Your goal is to win just like us. But I won't hurt my friends like that."

"How the hell?" Hagakure screamed.

Geus pulled back his gas and up from the hole. The end of his quirk held a 390 point headband. "Get back up so I can give you this. Under no circumstances will we chase that one million points."

Shinso rubbed his face and got up to his feet. "Ten million points."

"Get up." Geus scooped his partner's leg and up on his other partner's shoulders. "Let's end this."

Their combined effort kept them hidden and covered. They collected another headband and secured them a fourth place spot. Luckily for them, they were able to stay under Present Mic's commentary. A few teams followed their route and attacked smaller point teams instead of the onslaught against Midoriya. Those teams were the only teams that were a threat.

"Sixty seconds!" Present Mic shouted.

"We need one more headband." Shinso scouted around the field. "I don't think fourth place is good enough."

"We'll follow the outside of the ten million points ans swipe somebody last second."

"Ten seconds!" It was almost time. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

A buzzer stopped everybody. Fourth place, a spot unknown if they secured to the last round or would be eliminated. The group placed their rider down. Shinso rolled his eyes. Ojiro and his third partner groaned out of their blank state.

"Ojiro." Geus walked over in front of his friend. "You alright? You were weird."

"I think I'm fine. I just don't remember the event very much. I didn't feel in control. Did we win at all?"

"And in third place! Team Tetsutet-wait what? It's Team Shinso! When did they come out from the dead!"

Geus held up another four hundred point headband. "We did it."

"Merci beaucoup!" Aoyama wiggled over to them while he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "We did it. Even though I don't recall winning it. But I'm sure I was fabulous anyway."

Geus glared at Shinso. "Yeah." 'I completely forgot about him.'

"Thanks for all your help." Shinso chuckled and walked off.

"Did he have anything to do with all this?"

"He had everything to do with it." Geus shoved on his air filter. "But we won. That's all that mattered.


	15. Anticipated Fight

Geus lifted up his shirt and injected the needle into the hole in his abdomen. The one hour break they were given made Geus felt more separated. His plan was almost foiled, all because he fell for a trap he knew about. Every other day this place was the same with every student with food. Today he saw them as competitors that could destroy his plan like Shinso almost did. Two days ago Shinso would be unknown to him. Today Shinso became a rival against him.

He jumped from a tray slammed down on the table. Jiro gave her cocky laugh and sat across with Geus. Tokoyami sat down right after at Jiro's side. They sat in silence, the thought of what Geus did still in their minds.

"Ojiro told me what happened. What almost happened with your attack. We aren't putting it on you." Tokoyami tried to assure.

"Yeah Jumpus, I know you don't want to hurt me like that. I wouldn't put it behind you." Jiro tried as well. "It was a competition, I understand."

Geus placed his damaged hand on the table. "My injury is forever worsening with only a second exposure. If I did anything to you, your entire group would've been like this."

Jiro's face turned red and grabbed his damaged hand. "I know you truly wouldn't have hurt me."

"She is right, willpower would've overtaken a quirk that attempts to control your body. And your willpower is what has gotten you to the third round. Along with me."

Jiro looked down to the table, her face still red. "And you get to see us girls in cheerleader uniforms." Geus looked at Fumikage with large and bulged eyes. He lowered his face and held back his laugh. Jiro slapped the birdman's chest. "It's not funny! It's really embarrassing and we have to support you guys on!"

"Yeah. I get it."

Geus's body twitched back to reality. Jiro stood in front of him, her arms crossed, face red, lip pouted. "I can't believe we all fell for Mineta's tricks." Jiro grumbled.

Geus rubbed his face. "It's that kid, the fact you didn't see past that is your fault."

"You couldn't say that back at lunch? You had to just embarrass me."

"Will the third round finalist please approach the podium for further instruction!" Midnight played through the speakers.

"Just cheer for me these final rounds. Not too loudly."

"I'm going to go change before more people laugh at me. But you bet ya." An awkward pause went by. She turned around and walked to the tunnel.

Geus went the opposite of his friend and to where Midnight wanted. The four finalist teams lined up and faced Midnight. Before anything could happen Ojiro rose his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I have to withdraw my position from here." Ojiro called out.

The crowd and the competitors gasped. "Ojiro, no way." Midoroya gasped.

"But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted." Iida attempted to reason with his classmate.

The classmate's words didn't set in. His face did turn more sorrow. "It doesn't feel right, I don't feel like I truly earned this spot. The entire time I felt as though I wasn't in control and that I was controlled by somebody else. I think it was that guy's quirk."

Midoriya nudged Geus. "You were with him. Talk to him."

Geus avoided Midoriya's eye, just faced the ground. "It's not my job."

"I'm talking about my prode here. Also... Why are all the girls dressed like cheerleaders?"

"This sort of talk is incredibly naive, my boys. That turns me on! Ojiro you are withdrawn! To make teams even and the bracket secure we must bring one student into the finals."

"I volunteer as tribute!" Itsuka stepped forward from the crowd. "I wish to fight Geus Sansei in round one!"

Geus didn't know who to focus on, Midnight or Itsuka. The long pause Midnight gave dramatized the crowd. She slashed her whip at Itsuka.

"I love it! Young love between two forbidden classes must brawl to prove their strength to each other! I'll allow it!"

Geus raised his hand to his head level. "We're just friends." He mumbled.

"So." Itsuka sneaked up to Geus's side. "Looks like I finally get that fight."

"Yeah." Geus's eyes narrowed. "I warn you, you could get hurt."

"Please, you're 1-A but your skills are class 1-C level."

She walked off on the high note before Geus could ramble back. Everyone else became acquainted between their opponents. And the first match began right after the creation of the arena. Midoriya versus Shinso.

The fight was little more than a battle of wills. Immediately Shinso placed Midoriya under his quirk and last second Midoriya escaped out of it. In five second Midoriya recovered and knocked Shinso out of the match.

Geus was ready for his next match, he waited by the end of his class's section. Midoriya crossed by him without an exchange of words, he saw the look in his eyes and said nothing. His eyes said he was grateful for his teammate's win. And at the same time told him to leave him alone.

Inside Geus knew that he maybe had one to three times to prove himself to his family. This was his greatest chance to prove it, especially to his friend. A chance to be hard and to be soft. The thoughts still in his mind.

"Geus." Jiro's light talk spooked Geus.

"I'll speak to you later." Midoriya's nervous voice and body quickly escaped up to the stands.

Jiro nervously twirled her earphone jack. "Are you okay? You've acted out of character here."

"And for the next match, Geus Sansei from Class 1-A." Midnight announced.

"I'll explain later." Geus pushed his shoulder off the wall and entered the open field to an enormous cheer.

"And his opponent, class cross lover"

Geus sighed. "We're just friends."

"Class 1-B's Itsuka Kendo!"

"Remember everybody! Knock out your opponent, hit them out of the ring, or cry uncle to win!" Present Mic shouted from the booth.

"I'll be here on the side if anything goes out of control." Cementoss said as he sat on his cement constructed throne.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted.

Geus grabbed both his filters, unscrewed them, and dropped them to the ground. His quirk rushed out the same time Itsuka's arms grew three times in size. Itsuka had one advantage that she knew about right away. That Geus would never hurt her with the power side of his quirk.

"Come on it's your last time to quit." Geus played

"I asked this for two weeks, I'm not backing away now." Itsuka laughed.

His quirk hardened and followed down his arms. Nearly a minute went by with only intimidation. Itsuka made the first move, her boot dug into the hardened cement ground and ran for him. The solidified gas pointed at the tips of his fingers. His arms crossed over and stabbed in her massive palms. A follow-up twirl spun both of them around, Geus landed on his feet and Itsuka crashed into the ground. One hand impaled the ground and the other wrapped around her throat. Regular gas filled inside his harden quirk. He knew it would hurt but it would end it quickly.

The blast propelled them to Itsuka's side of the court. They tumbled and rolled. In that time Geus curled up inside one of Itsuka's massive palm. He waited for the opportunity to push her at the last second.

Itsuka was aware of Geus's silent plan, she flicked her hand and pressed him into the concrete. Geus's body acted on his own and dug his fingers into the ground. It stopped them both before either one of them would cross the line. His quirk faded away right after. She took the opportunity in front of her, she took his weak state to wrapped him in her even larger hands. She lifted him over her head and tossed back.

His oxygen refilled in his lungs thanks to his quirk. The gas flowed out and wrapped two of them around her enhanced fingers. He grabbed ahead on the solid force and launched himself to her. He crushed off the two ports and stopped any plans for an easy counter. The twin ports enclosed around his right arm. Itsuka turned around, Geus pounded his fist into her cheek and exploded his knuckles. The force broke through the concrete and knocked her into the ground.

Her hand shrunk down to regular size and grabbed hold of the extended out port. She had no control in her hand; it tightened down and pulled on the mask. Ten of the stitches on the bottom and top of his mask ripped off. Blood dripped down to the ground and covered her hand. Since the initial placement of his mask, this was the first time it was opened. His quirk was twice as thick from his right side. He winced down, his gas touched his exposed cheek.

He waved his hand at Cementoss as he got up from his seat. "I'm fine!" Geus yelled. 'I can end this quick.'

Geus dropped down to his knees. His eyes closed and his quirk flowed heavily out. The gas formed a 10x10 size walls. He held in the pain from his mask, his quirk seared off the stitches.

He couldn't see that Itsuka tried to get up to her feet. Her eye was swollen and her left leg was near broken. 'I'm going to end this.' He grabbed the end of his mask and ripped it clean off. Holes from around his lips constantly dripped blood to his feet.

Midnight grabbed the tear away cloth on her wrist. "I'm ending it!" He yelled at her.

Soft spots on the wall extended out poles. He gave one more push of breath. The poles extend out at breakneck speed. Eight poles bashed her side and knocked her off the other side.

Luckily he was able to finish it before all of his oxygen was out. The pain started to get to him, his vision faded to purple. He couldn't feel his legs and dropped to the ground. His left arm twisted around and curled up from the muscle tension.

"And the winner is... Geus Sansei from Class 1-A!" Midnight shouted.

The roar of the crowd filled the numbness in his ears. Quietly and slowly the voices vanished from his ears. Only the echoes from his memory were still in his mind. Unexplainable feelings pressed against his back and arms. The crowd's screams were no longer in his mind, only silence.

'Even if I missed or lossed, I didn't use that side. Maybe this will show them. I'll show them. I did show them."


	16. Family Matters

Geus opened his groggy eyes, he instantly recognized the room as the school's infirmary. And the pink mask on the old woman was also a happy sight. Her puckered lips weren't something that he wanted to see. All he could do was groan from the deepest part of his throat. Except it felt filled like an o-ring was placed perfectly down it. His hand felt up his school jumpsuit and to his mouth. His bandaged and covered mouth.

"When your mask was uncovered, it ripped opened slices of your lips and left open holes in others. If you were a hip kid those could be really cool piercings." Recovery Girl laughed. "In all seriousness, you are lucky for the minimum damage."

"I know."

"We placed a filter that can survive in your mask for the next week while the support classes design you a new mask."

"Thank you."

"I even asked them to make a secondary model that can be removed, if they can make something to survive your quirk when off."

"Permanently locking one to my mouth is fine."

"Don't you want to kiss one of those girls in the future. I know a handsome boy like you has an eye out."

Geus's face turned bright red. "It's fine."

The door to the room slid open, half a dozen heads peaked inside. Midoriya, Jiro, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Kendo, and All Might let themselves in.

"Young Sansei!" All Might shouted in his regular hero tone.

"Please, don't call me by my last name. I requested it." Geus interupted.

"Young Geus! Great competition you showed! Ha ha ha!"

"It was incredibly manly." Kirishima pumped his fist, his eyes closed, and face turned. "Your face ripped open and you still fought. And gave me a chance to fight in your place."

Geus raised an eyebrow muscle. "Fought in my place?"

"Yes the fight was so glorious and so manly they wanted a whole new round to bring on the equal fight." Kirishima grabbed Geus's hand. "It was straight awesome."

"It was a brilliant and well-executed fight. I'm proud to see our combat sessions come into play." Tokoyami nodded. "Impressive to see that wall attack in full glory."

Geus huff. "Only did it because the mask was off."

"It was still quite a show."

A knock to the room caught everyone's attention before Midoriya could escape words out of his mouth. It was a short woman by the door, her eyes were covered with largely rounded sunglasses. One of her arms was entangled around with a small boy who wore a golden age All Might hoddie that was pulled over his head.

"Oh hello, Mad'am!" All Might bow to the civilian.

"That's All Might." The young child whispered as he tugged on the woman's arm.

"Yes, yes." She hushed the child. "I'm Maria Sansei, I wish to speak to my nephew alone please."

"Of course! Follow me, students." All Might shook the young child's hand and led his students outside.

"I'll be just outside." Jiro said before she closed the door.

Geus's eyes glared stronger than he has ever done to a person before. The heat that steamed off could set off a fire alarm. She pulled off her sunglasses and shoved them in her handbag. Maria met her soft hazel eyes with Geus's gray eyes.

"They still have that purple fog in them from the battle." She smiled.

"We haven't spoken in six months. And yet you just talk about my quirk."

The woman walked next to Geus's bedside and sat in the chairs next to it. Her child followed in her actions. Geus appeared calmer to the younger child, he looked just like his mother. Brown hair, except for shoulder length his was cut down to his neck.

"Hey, Geus." The child waved with one of his bandaged hands.

Geus smiled under his bandages, visible to their eyes. "Hey, Keena. Your hands still like that?"

"Doctor says they will always be like that cause of the damage. Can't afford those special gloves. Hopefully, your job in the future after all this nonsense of hero work will help the Sansei family."

"Shut up about Sansei, it makes me cringe every time I hear that word. Every time I call my friends by their last name it makes my lip curl."

"It was beyond obvious on your objective. Your family is still the few families out here that reject this curse on these people." She lightly laughed. "I have no doubt these things protect people, but a couple of decades ago people couldn't destroy buildings with their fists."

"Why are you here? Why'd you come if you had no plans to open your eyes?"

"I came because of your case. We're wasting valuable resources on your case." She rolled her eyes. "We're wasting energy on a ten million dollar data recovery machine to restore the security footage of your room. Police wanted to interview me on your parent's behalf. Not even like I had anything happy to say, they were barely Sansei's, to begin with." Her phone began to ring, a single look at the screen caused her to close her eyes and shake her head. "As I said nine months ago... You're a failure to the family. And I'll defend that hospital if they need any lawyer work from this. Excuse me."

She left the room, only three people were now inside. Recovery Girl did her best to be quiet from the scene. Her tiny body quivered from the anger from the woman, Geus's aunt spat on her profession right in front of her. The small boy watched his mother leave the room. His head swung right back to Geus. He crawled off his chair and onto the bed. He planted his rear on his legs and pulled up his sleeves.

"Geus. Mama's mad."

The few words gave Geus a small giggle. "All the time I knew her she was mad."

"No." He whispered. He peered at the door one more time and unraveled his bandages. His hands were covered in severe popped blisters. "Mama's mad about these."

"Oh dear, let me help." Recovery Girl scooted her chair over to the bed. It scared Keena, he rolled off the opposite side and hid under the bed. "No! Mama says that will hurt her! I'll go straight to hell if I use that!"

"I'm sorry," Geus apologized. "Her words have carved his head." Geus pulled the sheets off of him and got off the bed. He dropped to the ground and looked at the coward boy. "What happened?"

"Mama says because of what you did that you cursed the boys of the family. I have a disease."

"Disease." Geus knew it wasn't a common disease that anybody could get. His family called anyone with a quirk that it was instead a cursed disease.

"I got a disease in my hands."

"Geus what are you doing!" Maria screamed. She rushed over to him before he turned around and pushed him to the side. "Come here, honey." She reached under the bed and pulled her son out from under. "We'll get those hands bandaged back up from a real doctor." Her finger snapped at Recovery Girl. "If you so as touched my boy I will have this place sued." She switched her attention to Geus. "I'm going to get you out of this school and back in the state prison I always talked about. Even if you get out, maybe I can hire you as a secretary. Maybe put that thing up to work to burn old papers." She grabbed the braid that dangled from her cheek and fixed it inside the rest of her hair. "I'll see you in court with the rest of this school."

She quickly stormed off, pushed right past Jiro on her way out. Tears rolled down his cheek, he held back his emotion the best he could. The slight sight of his friend pushed him over the edge. Tears flowed straight out in an uncontrollable fashion. He back straight into the wall and crumbled to his feet.

Jiro walked into the room, her finger nervously around her earlobe jack and her other arm around her side. She didn't look at Geus, she couldn't. This was a first in her book, had no idea for what to do.

"I heard as much as you wanted me to hear." Jiro broke the silence.

Geus slammed his fist on the ground. "I was such an idiot. Expecting different." He rubbed the water from his eyes. "I should've known nothing would change. Only make things worse." His eyes opened wide, the arm that was once wrapped around her side was open and pointed down to his head. He grabbed it and used the assistance to pull him up to his feet. "Don't tell anyone of this. Never."

"I promise. Can't have the rest of the class think you've cried like a like baby." She covered her mouth and tried to hold back her laugh.

"Remember when you dressed as a cheer leader?" Geus chuckled.

Jiro stopped instantly, her face scrunched up and quickly jabbed his shoulder. "Watch it." she jokingly said. "I came here to support you, not for you to make fun of me." Her hand went up to the shoulder she punched and gripped it tight. Jiro twisted her head around to the door at an enough angle to catch the corner. "I'll catch you back at school, or if you're feeling well enough at the reward ceremony."

She walked out of the room but stopped at the doorway. Geus watched her fist bump something behind the doorway. He smiled, he knew only one person could stop Jiro and take her off her tracks. Beka walked through moments later, her body swung around with her arms in the air. "Amazing!" She twirled in front of Geus and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "I thought you were going to get so much farther." She weakened her embrace so only her hands cupped around his neck as his firmly was around her waist. "It's odd, the shape of your face is much rounder than I would've imagined."

"Thanks?" Geus almost questioned.

"I saw your aunt was in here, and she was very angry."

"My plan didn't work."

Beka's attitude simmered down. She was still excited from the entire thing but also felt Geus's pain. "I didn't think it would work. The way you talked about your family, they sound real stubborn in their ways."

"Everyone can dream."

"How, okay is he going to be from this?" Beka asked, her hand gently rubbed the length of her forearm.

"He's going to be fine. Other than a little lip damage from the tear, nothing else is of concern." Recovery Girl answered.

"Your fight with your friend, Midnight made a lot of jokes of something there... Is that the girl you talked to me about?"

Geus blushed. "N-no. She's just a friend that wanted to fight. I told her that I wouldn't hold back. And neither did she."

"Sorry to interrupt the talk, I need to break the lover's quarrel." Recovery Girl popped between Geus and Beka. "Until you get your new mask there is no way you'll be allowed to use your quirk in access. Only breathe normally."

Geus unzipped his track jacket and accepted the bag in Recovery Girl's hands. "I just want to get back to the detention center. It has been a long day. How is Itsuka anyways?"

"She just had cuts and bruises, she was released a lot earlier than you." Recovery Girl walked to her desk as she spoke. "Inside the bag is cream that goes on your bandages that negate the effect of your qurik. Change your bandages three times a day or if you notice your quirk is bleeding through. Do it until we have a new mask for you to use."

"Thank you for everything Recovery Girl."

"It's my job." She turned her chair to the front of her desk. "But, you're welcome."

Everyone was given two days to recover. For Geus, it was a time to sleep off everything. The biggest issue in his mind was how he couldn't look into a mirror while he changed his bandages. The days to sit through his pain alone kept him bedridden and only poor attempts to re-wrap the bandages over his mouth. His mind continued to tick that something would go wrong. The fight, Shinso, Jiro checking up in him, whatever it was, he didn't know what.

 _ **A/N- if you noticed chapters gone that you have read before I decided to unwrite the romance with Jiro. Seemed really forced to me and I want to take the story into a new direction. So story plot driverings will be changed to deal with this.**_


	17. Name?

He watched Kendo wave at him through the window of his bus seat. The entire time, the slight reflection of his bandaged face cause shivers throughout his body. It was almost symbolic, the face he's so much afraid of seeing was right next to the girl he liked to see the most. The thought of something wrong about to happen still was on the top of his mind, even if it didn't come yet. He turned away from the seat and leaned over the edge of the seat. A long and smooth exhaled out of the 'O' shape of his mouth. His hands slapped his knees and popped up from his seat. Geus glared at the driver but shook it off as he walked off the last step.

Geus and Kendo walked side by side to the school. "Do I still fight like a 1-C student?" Geus asked, his smile outline from his bandages.

"You got lucky." Kendo shoved her side into his. "But you have earned your 1-A position."

The walk over was silent for the rest of the way. Both of them had weary feelings toward each other, the damage they did to each other. Geus walked up the few raised steps and held the door open. "Kendo."

"Woah, Woah, you had one lucky fight. We're on a first names basis." Itsuka giggled, she ticked her tongue and walked through.

"Why can't I look you into the eye?"

She stopped just as she past him, her head lowered to the ground. "With one fight, the damage we did to each other, it changes." Her head sprung up and twisted her around, her smile was large and hopeful. "Once those lips heal up and my face heals, we'll be fine."

The words wouldn't let him see himself in a mirror any time soon, but he still felt a little better. "Thanks." a sigh slashed his sentence. "I needed that." They stopped at the split of their classes. "I'll see you after school."

Geus walked into his overly talkative class hallway. Each of his classmates was overly excited about the ripple effects of the festival. It made him happy that other people had the same positive reaction he had. He felt like the black sheep in the hall. Others pumped out their ecstatic behaviors to their friends while he followed into a straight line. "The rumors always get more and more true." Geus mumbled to himself. "'It may be a detention center, but think of it as a prison for anyone under seventeen.' Bailey."

"Geus! Geus Sansei!" A girl's voice screams got closer.

He turned around and crashed directly into the person that shouted his name. His natural reaction wrapped his arms around her as they crashed to the ground. Geus broke open his eyes and finally saw the person on him. The closeness of the pink hair girl turned his cheeks red. His eyes felt forced to keep up to the ceiling to avoid the low cut shirt she had on.

"Are you ready to have my baby?!" She shouted.

"Oh god no!" Geus grabbed her shoulders and pushed her upper body off of him. "No no no." he crabbed walked away from her and up to his feet.

The girl that crashed into him squirmed up to her feet as well. Her side stepping trail rounded him through the hall and eventually pinned him against the wall. The psychoitc look on her face with the reticle style yellow eyes seemed to fixate on him. Her body pressed against his hard enough to push in his several layers of clothes. "My baby! Please take my baby, I spent the past two days on her." Her arm twirled around between their faces. A box larger than her hand blocked out his scared feelings.

"You're baby?" Geus grabbed the box from her hand and lifted the lid off. Just above soft white padding was a gas mask similar to his old gas mask design. The mask did the same of a lower half design that covered down from his nose, his cheeks, and chin. Instead of it sutured to his face, was smooth edges without a buckle design or sewing holes. The filters were also designed a bit differently than the original, a inch longer and thinner with hexagon shaped filters. His left hand dipped inside the box and lifted the ivory design.

"I took your initial design and made a few improvements. Open ports and hexagon tanks smooth out your quirk better. The mouthpiece actually opens up with fingerprint sensory to 'unfilter' your quirk. It's the exact same but better. My best baby for you."

"Thank you. But I can't hold it on my face without any straps or buckles."

Another student ran up to them both and was completely out of breath. "I'm Yosetsu Awase, I was also sent here for you." His back curled in the air to accumulate the largest amount of air possible. "God she's fast." he panted. "I'm going to weld small magnetic clips inside your gums."

"No."

The new boy sighed. "It's not like that. My quirk is weld, I can connect any two things together." He peeked inside the box and grabbed six tiny black pieces from under the pads. "Just hold still." He grabbed the bandages on his face and unraveled them. He let out a long stress whistle. "That's a lot of damage." Geus couldn't do much except roll his eyes. "Hold your breath, I don't want to get burned." The boy reached in his mouth and placed around the six blocks in his mouth. Geus was surprised that he didn't feel any pain except some numbness from the use of the guy's qurik. "Try it."

Geus flipped the mask over. He grabbed the mouth center and placed it on the magnetic connections. He heard a small click and released his grip. It felt firm around his cheeks and chin line. His index finger dragged around his jaw line for any divots but found none. The girl was wide-eyed and wide-smiled.

"My baby is perfect!" She jumped and cheered. "If you need anything else come to the best support class girl, Mei Hatsume."

"And I guess if you need anything welded come to me." Awase joked. "I'll see you next time. I still don't see what Kendo sees in you." He waved away and raced to the end of the hallway. Geus sucked in his breath and, ignored it.

"If my baby needs any work let me know." She pressed against his chest and squeezed his pecks. "If you need any more armor to quirk with the design of my baby, I can make even more babies for you."

"I'm so uncomfortable." Geus whispered. He grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around to the entrance of the hallway. "Thank you."

He over exaggerated his next moves; he held his arms out as he curved his back down. He took one step back after the other to his classroom door. His head whipped over to the now silent class. Their eyes were on his scared eyes. He looked directly at Jiro. For just a second she looked down then back up with a weak smile. Geus grabbed the mask on his sweatshirt and pulled it over his gas mask. His exaggerated moves continued back to his his desk.

"Geus have you been recognized because of the festival?" Sero asked as if he really wanted to speak about himself.

"No." Geus folded his arms over his desk and rested his head. "I came from a prison. Not a lot of visitors."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Sero spun back around. "Wait, I thought you were instituted inside a detention facility." He walked around the desks and position to his. "Are you really an convicted convict?"

"It's an inside joke."

"Good morning." Aizawa introduced in his normal dull voice. Everyone greeted their homeroom teacher with basic enthusiasm as they always did. "You need codenames." He wasted no time in the introduction. "Time to pick your hero identities. Normally this is common for second and third years, but we've extended it to first years. This gives drafts time to invest in your potential, gradually raising it or lowering it before graduation."

"So we still have to prove ourselves after we gotten recruited?" Hagakure asked for confirmation.

"Correct." Aizawa pressed a button on a remote and activated a small animated screen on the chalkboard. "Here are the total of offers you got from the festival."

Geus looked down the list handed to him from Aizawa. Sixty-eight total offers for him. Quite near the bottom but he was still happy he got some and not none like some of his other classmates.

"Offers or not you'll all be interning with pros, got it? These hero names will likely be temporary. But take them seriously or"

The classroom door slid open. "Or you'll have hell to pay later!" Midnight dramatically entered the room. Whatever you pick today could be stuck with you for life." She strutted inside with her arms behind her head, an obvious way to show off the assets on her body.

"Yeah she's got a point. Midnight will overlook all final okays." Aizawa reached under the podium and grabbed his signature sleeping bag. "Good luck."

A whiteboard and marker were passed down the rows for everyone to write their hero name. Geus didn't need any time to think about his hero name. He thought about it for the first week before school.

"Now students, who among you is ready to share?" Midnight asked after a few silent minutes.

Geus pulled the gas mask from his face and walked to the podium. The shocked faces from his friends was a deliberate plan for them to quickly ignore the name he wrote down.

He flipped the sign in front of the class and showed them the single word written in sloppy penmanship. "Gasus. 'Gas' from my quirk and 'us' from my name."

"A great signaling name especially to signify your love for your cross-class other." Midnight approved.

Geus was less than amused at the constant jokes. Geus's eyes avoided the group and instead went to the ground. "I don't like her," Geus mumbled. "I like someone else."

"Even more saucey!"

Geus rolled his eyes and sat at his desk. He placed his mask back on. Along with his hoodie and wrapped himself back up. He listened to everyone else play their own names. Only looked up to his great friends for their names. The next step in line was for the whole reason why they picked names. To pick a hero agency to intern at, everyone had forty internships to choose from. Some of the students had specially picked ones based on heroes with interests in them. Out of all the heroes that showed their interest, only a single hero agency from them was on his list. Not that Geus actually knew anything of any of these heroes in the first place.

"Ah, Geus," Midoriya spoke and knocked Geus out of his secluded mind. "what pro hero agency are you going for?"

"I'm going for the pro hero Gunhead." Uraraka punched the air next to Geus.

"I don't know," Geus handed the paper to his friend. "What suits me best?"

"No way! I don't have him on my list." Midoriya looked at the paper with pure interested and shocked eyes. "Oh, right you don't know him. Kamui Woods is a new hero on the scene." Geus just raised his bald eyebrow. "His style of combat and the way he uses his quirk is most similar to yours based on your list here."

"I'll go under him." Geus grabbed the paper back and scribbled a line under the agency name. "Have you decided anything yet?"

"I haven't decided on anyone yet, I still have to sort through everybody and see who will be able to help my quirk the best."

Geus eyed past his friends to the other side of the room. Jiro was mixed with Kaminari, Ojiro, and a few others. Their attitudes showed that none of them really knew where they wanted to go. He didn't know if he was even able to select a pro agency. Usually, with things like this, Lt. Bailey would make him sign papers or at least agree to these terms. So the interest in this was more than lackluster. All his classmates would be able to do this except him.

"Are you alright Sansei?" Tsu asked. Her large face caused Geus to jump up into a straight posture. "You completely ignored Aoyama's question."

Geus looked to his left and at the sparkling boy. He was trapped in one of his over the top poses for dramatic attention. "I knew it, it was miss Jiro that you truly like." He instantly went into another pose.

Geus's eyes went wide and his face started to red. If his quirk didn't cause so much damage and wasn't slow, he'd use it right now. The trust he had in Tsu metaphorically went away. 'Really? You couldn't move the subject on? You girls and your god damn romance complex.'.

"I have no words." Geus tried to cover up his racing heart rate and shaky voice with the dullest sound he could come up with.

"But you're not denying. Mmwa! I'm right aren't I?"

"I showed you my face," Geus mumbled. "I haven't even seen my face." Geus turned his head back to the other group. Now he noticed that Jiro had on a different face, she was freaked out with one eye directly on 'Can't Stop Twinkling'. It was obvious to him he had asked her too, and she had the same face he did. Though Geus was able to change it back to boredom. "Uraraka." He spoke out after a minute of silence. He waited for her to have full attention on him. "Deku."

"What are you talking about?" Uraraka went full on spasm, just like how Midoriya would go on. "Deku, he's just a friend. I'm trying to be just like him and be on the top. What ridiculous things could you be thinking of? Of course nothing!"

Geus gave a thumbs up to Jiro which heavily relaxed her. In only two words he was able to trade to attention from him and over to someone else. It gave him a chance to think of what was really important. If the hero agency was a valid option.


	18. Last Hope

The doors slid open to Geus's private room. He closed his homework and tossed it to the side. There was still about another hour till he had to leave for school, so whoever would enter was new. A light ding from the elevator and the doors opened. Lt. Bailey and several other policemen walked out from the cramped space. Worry quickly overtook all other emotion. Geus got up from his chair and backed away into the corner.

"Calm down." Lt. Bailey waved his hand to the ground. "You're fine. We aren't here for anything like that."

"What's going on then? I haven't done anything wrong. Then what?"

"The board hoped that the school would be more patient with current events. But that didn't sit through. Your hero internship was supposed to wait for another day for everyone to run through everyone. Luckily for us, you chose a hero we already talked to.

The doors peeped open again with only a single man this time. He wore a black body suit under wood shaped armor pieces. His arms, feet, face, and waist was covered in medium brown wood. Geus had no idea who this man was.

" Ah," Bailey turned around and extended his arm out for a handshake. "Thank you for showing up Kamui Woods."

"It's not a problem. He's a boy I think holds lots of talent. He's worth the time." The new hero shook Bailey's hand and stepped ahead of rest of the men. "Geus, I'm Kamui Woods. The hero of the agency you selected."

"Yeah." Geus relaxed his tensed up body. The name fit the hero, just like how Midnight said it should. The mask that covered his face was a strong sign that he did not at all hold similar skills to his own. "Are you here to personally reject me?"

"No. Not at all, with your special case, I was told to come to you directly. We need to work out the minor details to your internship with me."

"I was wondering what was going to happen. I didn't think that it was even going to happen for me."

"There just has to be a few things laid out. With your new mask, we have no idea how well it works out in the field. The safety of the public is of most concern if any outside threats come. Not even a pro hero can watch you at all times when danger comes."

"You're joking right?" Geus stopped Bailey. His eye twitched. "After all this, the villain attack, the sports festival, you still don't trust me? Even after my face got ripped off you still don't think I can't control my power? Even the police are still in those useless rubber! I can melt that in one swoop if I wanted to!"

Kamui woods extended his quirk from his wooden glove and used it to wrap around Geus's body. He lifted it up and pinned him against the wall. Geus didn't fear this scene, he knew nothing about this man but still had the idea he could beat him. Wood would be easy to melt away with the quirk on his own. Geus knew though that would prove only they were right.

"What? Think I'm out of control, I'm better than that."

"You're still a convicted murderer." Bailey's words froze Geus. In his own mind, he knew what he said was too far for the child. The look in Geus was the same he saw many times before in other teenagers at the facility. It was the sight that they gave up because of their old actions. "No matter how well you've improved, you are still under the governmental system. Until they say otherwise, appropriate action must be done. So no matter what you must follow under strict command."

"And I'm the best one for the job," Kamui added. "Any light-hearted actions while on hero work is strictly forbidden. Everything we do is for the wellness of the country and the world. I will not tolerate any childish behavior or any mistakes."

"Ever since I fought against villains I swore I would not hurt anyone with the power side of my quirk unless it's absolutely necessary. Even with my face ripped in pieces I knew that! I shouldn't even be in this predicament! I'm innocent."

Something pressed against Geus's mind. His final words finally hit him. It didn't matter what he did forward if nothing came back from this then everything returned to normal. The school would be gone, Beka would be gone, freedom would be gone. Jiro, would be gone.

Once Kamui noticed that Geus calmed down he released him. Geus's face was still dead and deep within his own mind. He continued to look into space and reached for his mask. He reached down by his nose and pulled the mask off. Kamui went right back into defense. Both his hands extended out and pinned him back with the use of his quirk. The two guards next to Bailey yanked their masks over their faces and point their own guns at him.

"Geus, the mask goes back on now! I can get that thing sewn back on with one call." Bailey threatened. He walked up to the fallen mask and grabbed it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" His voice continued to rise.

"I'm going to show you." Geus opened his mouth and flowed the gas out. In only four seconds it covered the wood Kamui used and disintegrated it. Geus turned to the wall. He ran his finger down the rubber. "I allowed this to be up here, it really does nothing." Geus opened his mouth more and flowed the gas against the wall. Just like the wood, the rubber melted away. "I wanted to show you that I wouldn't hurt you in my time here." Geus turned back around. "So tell the damn board! That for eight months, I sat here and held back everything!" Tears filled up in his eyes. His fist smashed against the back concrete wall. "You want to stop me then this stops me! As soon as you get the footage recovered from that damaged hard drive then you'll see I was the only one almost killed!"

Geus's breath was heavy, little puffs of gas puffed out of his mouth. Everybody was frozen, almost like nobody knew what to do now. Bailey grabbed the barrel of one of the policemen's gun and pushed it down. He turned tougher and dominate. He maneuvered around the room. Bailey's arm hovered in front of Geus's mouth. The sleeve on his arm was rolled up.

"Use your quirk." Bailey's words were calm, an opposite from earlier.

"Then what? Get all of this taken away?"

"Just do it."

Geus lightly used his quirk against Bailey's arm. To no surprise, the arm melted down. Only, a thin tan layer grew above the damage. It appeared to have oiled up and shedded off his arm.

"I am also a natural defense against you. My quirk takes the damaged area and converts it into more skin then sheds it like a snake. It's called Skinification. If it was faster then it would be bad." Bailey finished off with a hard backhand against Geus's exposed face. "You never saw under that mask, have you? Think you're stronger because of it?"

"I don't know why don't look there." Geus broke out into a full cry. His fists clenched and pinned them to his side. "I can't."

"You can't because you're scared there's doubt." Kamui stepped in. "I've seen it in many sidekicks that fall from troubled pasts. From my experience, you aren't sure if you are innocent. Under that mask holds everything that was you."

"Shut up! You know nothing." Geus pressed against the wall and dragged his body to the ground. "I did everything I could to get out. If this doesn't work then I'm done. I can't get out."

Bailey sighed and knelt down to Geus's level. "I know. The absolute brutality of that room would keep you in here. Or, the court knows you feel real remorse and in five years you can try for parole. Then the third option, the tapes prove your innocence and you're released." A response didn't come, but another sigh did. "You're going to wear an ankle monitor that tracks your every position. While out you're limited to your phase two quirk. During the night you will be placed inside a monitored room. The mask stays on at all times. Contact with civilians will be restricted, the chances of information being released will be restricted. That's the top shred of this list." Bailey unzipped his rubber suit and placed a stack of stapled papers on the ground. The first words read for the agreement to the internship. "Not to mention every squad car that passes by also has their eyes on you and constantly reporting in." Bailey tossed Geus's mask in the air and caught it. He straightened it and lined it up with the electromagnetic connections. A little pish forward snapped the two ends together. "I don't tell the board everything, they think you still have your old style mask on."

Geus's tears slowed down to a stop with only the sniffles remain. "Do you think I did it?" His cracked voice asked between the heavy inhales.

Bailey ran his hand through the stubble of his hair. The smirk on his face said everything was alright. The look in the rest of his face said he didn't know. His mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. He licked his lips and opened them again.

"I can't say that." Bailey finally said after a small break. "You just got to keep improving and showing that you're a better person."

"Why isn't Beka here?"

"She doesn't need to know what's going on right now. She's hired by the government and only comes when we think she's needed."

Geus's head went up and tapped against the back wall. "And my freakout says I'm fine? Heh, what a joke." He knew well enough that Beka wouldn't be able to clear his mind. All he really wanted was someone he didn't see as a threat. If Bakugo was invited to come in and scream killer things would've been enough for him.

"We can get all this rubber off of you since cameras here picked that up clearly. And at the same time, they are going to see how mentally unstable you are."

"After all this, I'll still take you on as my own." Kamui sounded like he almost regretted his decision. "I can't fully help you with your quirk, but I can teach you a few things about this life. A mental breakdown isn't going to get you very far in heroism. And you need it."

The elevator doors opened up again. Over Bailey's head, Geus could see the person inside. It was a man he's never seen before. He stood just an inch below the doors to the elevator, his hair was slicked back with a thick amount of gel. The blue suit he wore looked like something from the early sixties and was freshly pressed and wrinkle-free. It was obvious this man cared about his looks, shoe's shiny, nice suit, perfect hair, and cologne that filled the room. His steps forward in the room was calculated. Each step forward was the same distance from the last. He followed in a straight heel-toe heel-toe walk.

As soon as Bailey turned and recognized the man he jumped up into proper straight fashion. Both arms behind his hand and held together, back straight, chest puffed, face straight.

"I apologize, sir, I wasn't under the attention that you would be joining us." Bailey's voice was stern, no sign of weakness but are bold. "I would've produced a proper procedure if that was the case."

The man dropped his stiff arm on Bailey's head. He showed no signs and Bailey tried his best to hold still. His fingers crushed into Bailey's skull. The tips of his fingers were crusted black. Something Geus didn't realize was even there. He only noticed one imperfection on the man, the top lip on the left side was missing and scarred over.

"Proper etiquette should be performed with and without knowledge of my presence." The man's voice did not match his build, it was soft like an old uncle. If nobody saw his body people would think he's a therapist after a full day's work. "I expect my prison to be in perfect harmony every day. And down here is not perfect harmony." His fingers turned back to his tan skin color and he released Bailey's head. "Torn walls, police with their firearms drawn, a hero in our mitts and his heroness was melted away. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw that budget cuts were expected next quarter." The huge sized man straightened his collar, he fixed his leg's position and knelt down to Geus. His back shoe was laid out to not create creases along with his pants and blazer. "675,000¥ is what costed this room to be constructed. Power boxes and transmitters had to be installed, four months of forty hour constructions, testing, installation, I could continue on another five pages of what had to be done. And you think it's alright to destroy that work?"

Geus was scared of the man that looked directly in his face. He did not fear any piece of Geus, his silence hurt more than Geus's quirk could ever do. No words could come out of his mouth, not even the movement of his jaw found movement.

"The fact I was not aware of this change is disgusting." He snatched Geus's under chin and neck. His fingers felt like cold metal. "You're going into surgery for the mask to be stitched back on. If that school thinks for a second that they are in charge of a second is a joke. I do not approve of this, I will never approve of this." His fingers scraped against the mask and pried it off. His hand was black again, with the added strength he was able to crush the chunk of metal with no effort. "I gave you so much leeway I even thought you were innocent." His laugh afterward sent down a frozen chill. "But now I see a boy filled with regret of double murder." He straightened back up, he gave himself a moment and straightened out any wrinkle on his suit. He cleared his throat. "Now, I see that even monsters deserve a voice. Until you fully recover from surgery, the internship is postponed. And in that time your therapist is also gone, the walls will be stripped to the concrete with a fresh coat of white paint. Bookshelves removed, the chair, desk, dresser, everything bed will be gone. Anything you need for classes will be given to you on a need to need basis." He shrugged his shoulders. "This is what happens from time to time. Prisoners have to know where they belong. Court cases, new evidence, second thoughts, come into play when they are activated. Until that they are just thoughts. And unthoughtful thoughts are whispers. I don't like whispers."

The man swooped his leg over the other and twisted around. He walked back to the elevator. He twisted back around the same way. He didn't look away as he clicked the button inside. A power move that set inside everybody, Kamui Woods included.

"I hope this introduction was clear enough. My name is Iroh, I hope this set your place correctly. L.t. Bailey, decommission all the rubber suits since apparently, they were a scam in the budget." He moved his hand from the elevator door and allowed them to close.

The room was still silent from the pure shock from his entrance. Only the heavy breaths of Geus was audible. In a little three minute talk, every word Bailey said was shattered and all hopes of freedom smashed. Compared to Bailey, his words still showed signs that things could change for the better. Iroh said everything was wrong and his words alone decided the fate of everyone was in. All evidence toward Geus could see to his release. But a single sentence from him would reverse that situation.

The large swallow of Bailey's throat overtook Geus. "That everybody was our Warden. And the head of the Community Board for Geus."

Kamui was almost at a lost of words. He knew what he wanted to say but couldn't find the correct way to say it. "Either way, my agency is still open for whenever the internship happens. Don't hesitate to call the office. Geus, until our next meeting." Kamui slapped the sides of his thighs and proceeded to the elevator.

Bailey turned to Geus, he was helpless and empty. No movement in his body. They laid their weak and vulnerable. His face was empty as well. Any hope that he might've had crumpled into despair.

"It's going to be alright."


	19. Internship Interruption

The school was canceled for him the next day. Dozens of texts were sent from his entire class. Each time the vibration went off it screamed memories of yesterday in his head. He couldn't bear to look and see who it was from. If it was from friends or acquaintances from his class, it didn't matter. The fact it was from them made him scared of what to do. In only a few hours his face will be turned back to the monstrous form he knew of. The gas mask was always a sign of restraint to him. A restraint the world placed on him because they were scared of him. Next, the electric restraint would be used again. An itch on his head would grow because a single scratch would send volts of electricity through his neck. The minor freedoms he didn't realize was gone would be placed back one by one. That's what each text told him.

The men upstairs no longer saw him as the friend and hero Geus was supposed to be. He became the example like all of them. It only took twenty-four hours to change a week's mindset. And if it would revert back was something Geus can never see happening. The cell door was shut and forgotten.

The cursed doors slid open, Bailey and a man in a white lab coat stood inside. No words exchanged, a small jerk of Bailey's head signaled for him to come. There was no resistance in Geus. He got up and turned from Bailey before he walked to them. Bailey held onto a curved piece of four-inch metal and wrapped it around Geus's face. He buckled it and folded the extensions around the exposed divots. The doors closed again and rose to the first level. It was just like what happened after the first incident that Geus faced. He went through security checkpoint after security checkpoint. He entered the medical wing of the detention center. All the residents have stationed a safe distance away from him. A single bed was placed in the center of the room along with a tank of anesthesia. There wasn't a mask connected to the tank but a covered long needle. It would be injected into his arm and slowly bring him to unconsciousness. Until then everyone and all medical tools were moved to the side.

Bailey remained at the door while the head doctor walked with Geus. He felt way too dead to notice any of the looks they give him. Unlike last time they showed heavy remorse and guilt. His passion was gone, but the effect he placed on these people changed them. Geus was laid firmly on the gurney. His arms, legs, and neck were strapped down. The doctor grabbed the needle from the tank and slid the six-inch needle into his main vein. Normal Geus would wince and squirm heavily from the pain. Not today, he felt nothing as everything to him collapsed. The effects rushed inside and overtook his system. His eyes rolled to the back of his, giving up all control.

In a nonstop ten hour surgery his old style mask was reattached. This time titanium nylon threads were used instead of the regular one used before. A metal strip bar was also placed at the bottom of each lip to ensure a second fail safe. In case if any accidental lip tears would happen again. This ensured it was nearly impossible for any accidental removal of the mask would not happen. Pressure sensor filters were also used so only Geus would remove the filters along with other high tech features of safety. All were courtesy of designers of hero costumes of UA High School.

Geus woke up groggy after the surgery. His head felt light and any moment would cause him to throw up. It was impossible for him to do that anyways as his quirk would solve anything that came up. If it wasn't for the inject directly into his stomach, he'd be dead. His eyes first saw the whiteness of the ceiling. He looked all around with the limited eye movement he had. Just like the man said; everything was gone. Only his bed and the bathroom remained.

The vibrations from his phone kept going off. This time they didn't give off the memories of yesterday. But they still gave off the depression aura of failure. Today was the day that the internships began. And he was the only one not there. It probably was the reason why his phone went off twice as much than yesterday.

He slightly maneuvered his arms under him and used the assistance to push himself up. It felt like he was about to drop forward. He leaned against the wall to stop himself. He got a clear view of his room. The plainness made him feel more depressed. Even the single bed felt stiffer than before. He eyed the phone at his feet. A bright green indicator kept on showing and disappearing. He pulled his foot from his shoe and tapped on the home button. Ninety-six messages from all different classmates line the notification screen.

His foot slipped back inside the empty shoe. A little maneuver allowed him to place his phone between his shoes and kick it up into the air. He swiped it and cocked it into his chest. He looked at the first text on the least. The most texts were from Iida, as the class rep it was no surprise. All were concerned for him not being at the school and showing great shame for doing it. Next was Tsu and Uraraka, both furiously apologized for everything they said the past week. Geus thought it was sweet and at the same time unnecessary. Kirishima thought he attempted to be manly and independent from the rest of them. And that he'd see Geus back at school. All these friends, they were nothing like the people back at his other schools. The family's children were told to shun him. And to be one of the few without a quirk, Geus was ridiculed for who he was. These people were different. Geus didn't know what to say, or what to do.

He added everyone into a group message. 'I'll see you all at school.' Was what he wrote. Just like that, message over message roared his phone. Many were calmed and relieved to hear from him.

On purpose, he left one person out. Jiro. He scrolled down to her name. An unbreakable feeling devoured his body, the feeling wouldn't let him press the call button. Doubt filled his soul as the thought of that kiss was really a mistake. Maybe he read things wrong, or an impulse decision went wrong. All things in his mind pointed to wrong. He didn't want to become like Uraraka with her hidden love for Midoriya even though anyone that paid a little attention knew. Geus didn't want it to be true, but that looked to be the most possible outcome.

The elevator doors opened before a final decision was made. He looked up from his phone and at the empty cabin. "Please step inside, you have a visitor." A voice from the intercom announced.

Geus didn't argue, he placed his phone on the bed and walked inside. His experience on the surface switched to how it was on his first days. Everyone was silent and postured as they forgot all about the previous events. One by one the secured gates were opened for him. Only one more door stood in the way of the visitor's room. And Bailey was at the door. No words were exchanged by each other, their eyes stayed straight as he gave the okay for the electronic lock.

If Geus only looked up for a moment he would see the regret in the deputy's eyes. He really wanted to talk things out and bring a little normality back.

The sick feelings he had disappeared. The outer room was filled with the students from his class. It brought a heavy smile to his face, even though nobody could see it. He remained cool on the outside.

"Geus!" The class shouted.

Geus sat across from them all and in between Kirishima and Jiro. Kirishima grabbed his shoulders and shook his upper body as he laughed. "We get you're a man but you still have to talk to us man."

"And what's with the old mask? Trying to be the number one scariest hero again?" Kaminari joked.

"Yeah, based on the sheer abilities of the new mask you got it's a massive improvement to the original." Midoriya started to go into his own mind. Constant rambles of all statistical meaning of every factor possible.

"It wasn't my choice." Geus stopped Midoriya's spree. His friends were shocked. "I was placed back into my place. The program didn't accept the design... Huh, even Bakugo came."

"It's not like I wanted to you idiot!" Bakugo shouted, his hand erupted small explosions with each word. "Your idiocy held back the internships!"

"Even with this set back I still believe we'll have enough training and knowledge to make it worthwhile." Tokoyami nodded.

"Besides, it's a hero's job to ensure their friends are alright." Sato said.

"I only came to figure out the truth." Aoyama slid on the table. His sparkling face inches from Geus. Geus's eye twitched in anticipation for what he was about to say. If any of the four words he expected to come out, he was ready to be sent back. "Do you like"

Jiro's jack extended out and inserted inside Aoyama's ear. He screamed from the intense vibrations her quirk sent. He squirmed from the table and back in his seat. "I'll ask you in private." Aoyama whimpered.

"So what are you doing here? I sent a text saying I'll be back after the interns."

"We all got a voicemail from a man named Bailey. It sounded important." Todoroki emerged from the back of everyone. "We couldn't risk losing a classmate when the League Of Villains are still around."

"I'm alright. You guys don't have to worry about me. Just a little setback. I'll catch up." Geus lowered his word count from what he wanted to say. These two weeks could be spent in recovery from his destroyed mouth. Any movement of it only brought more pain.

Jiro sneaked her hand around the table's edge and on Geus's flat hand. "It doesn't matter if you're alright. A sudden change like this demands our attention whether you like it or not."

Her words brought on a larger and more painful smile. "I'll be there on the same ground you will be soon."

"You know Geus." Tsu placed her finger on her lower lip. "If there is anything you want to really tell us. It's okay to say it."

"I'm saying I had surgery on my mouth to get my old mask back on. Sorry if I scared all of you but it just happens when you're unconscious."

"Yeah man, I like the whole power move but even strength plummets behind the scenes." Kaminari wrapped his arm around Geus.

"Your nose is bleeding, this entire time your left eye has gotten redder and twitched, and your voice is breaking apart." Geus became confused about Tokoyami, nothing he said was right. His mouth was in pain but the sound of his voice was fine.

Geus felt under his nose with his thumb. He saw the small droplet of blood. "Not." He was about to say he was fine, he looked down and realized the pool of blood under his chin. "Must be because of the surgery. I should really be off my feet for at least two weeks. Even more for a full recovery."

A cold hand pressed against the top of Geus's head. The blood vessel popping pressure was all too familiar. He was too distracted to notice any of the scared looks of his friends. Geus should've noticed his hand rested on the side of his head. This was the effects of the mask's new security features once he was above ground. And the amount of time he did it woke up the beast.

"Maybe it's because he knows that he shouldn't have this many guest at once. Company policy and all." Iroh leaned over Geus's shoulder. The grin of his yellow teeth left an image deeper than the villains they fought. "Honestly, how anyone didn't see this many people around one prison should be fired. And the fact that Lt. Bailey allowed this to happen is a shame. I guess I can spare some jobs and instead have them go through hours of unpaid training. I'm a nice man after all." His fingers turned black and pressed in deeper. "Say goodbye."

Geus realized he crushed Jiro's hand and made sure to release her. "You heard him." Geus got up from his seat. "Sorry."

His chuckle froze Geus in place. His hand returned to normal and went back to his side. "I apologize for the impression of the facility I run. But rules are set to keep everyone safe and calm. All of you UA students must realize that policies are set so my guards and visitors don't get upset and scared of unusual behavior. It's why I try to keep things minimalistic. So nothing comes out of proportion. Now Geus. Let's go back to your cell."

Geus felt himself turn into the frightened child from yesterday. No words would be able to convince his classmates any different. No matter how much he tried. Geus decided only one option was available. Silence and to walk away, it might scare them more but to lie to their faces is worse.

"I think that's the first time I saw that you didn't jump, Jumpus." Jiro was nervous, the intensity in which she twirled her jack and her shaky voice.

"It's rude not to say goodbye." Each of Iroh's fingers turned into large, black chain links. He aimed his hand after Geus and blasted all five fingers around Geus's arms. "Say goodbye."

"Bye." Geus's voice cracked out the whisper.

He continued his walk back. He stood in front of Bailey and waited for the door to open. "I'm sorry," Bailey whispered after Geus passed through.

It felt just like yesterday, the emptiness with each step. The sounds drowned out into nothing. He was a slave to his own movement and a slave to Iroh's power. It didn't matter if Geus wanted to stop. His body moved on its own. Down the elevator and into his bed. His body was in so much fear that no tear dared to flow out.

There was no question about it, his friends knew the whole truth. The program he lied about is abolished. Any freedom of choice he presented, stolen. How Iroh sat in his mind, took out any crafty response to lie about. The perfect feeling any warden wanted.

Unconsciously Geus walked over to the vibration of his phone. He answered the call and placed it on speaker. None came from the other side for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that would happen. Bailey called me and explained everything. I never met the man myself and trust me when I say I had no intention of putting you through that. I'm sure it undid every session we went through."

Geus hung up on Beka. Iroh's soul was already inside, she was right in the fact that all the work was ruined. All that therapy was covered up with Iroh's iron fingers. His individuality was converted into a slump mass.

His phone went off again. He clicked the answer icon and sent it on speaker. "Hey, you don't need to talk." The one person that eased his mind a little called him. "I don't know if I should've set something but that man, yeah scary. If you're keeping separated because of him I get it. Want to keep thing low is fine with me. But I should've said something before this all went down. The messages from your friends kind've cleared things up for me, just message me if you need me."

Geus stood there for another hour. Each second played in his head.

"Fuck this place."


	20. Villain or Hero?

Another two days went by with no word from the outside world. Solitary confinement really was solitary confinement. No messages came in from any of his friends, it was like his signal was shut down. Geus didn't mind either way as his mind was gone. Even to eat became bothersome. Ten pounds from his body disappeared within the three-day absence. And many more would vanish in the days to come. His body became a stain of its former self, his clothes wreaked which only made his body odor worse. His muscles ached from the lack of movement, his eyes red and strained, his wellness stripped. The thought to continue school was slim. His mindset saw no possible positive outcome of any of this. To accept nothing and deal with the failure was better.

"You're just going to give up like that?" Geus heard his own voice come out. This voice sounded purer than what usually came out of his mask. It sounded exactly like when he had his mask off with his name announcement. The recognition of it wasn't instant. After a year of the same voice, the slight mufflization was normal.

Geus's near dead eyes dragged up from the solid white concrete. His comic book self stared right back at him. Only he looked more advanced, and stronger. His face was chiseled with each line stroke made him appear slicker. He wore the same mask that Mei gave him, with a few tubes on the cheeks that ran the length of his arms and to his fingers. The metal plating shaded pitch black and sleeker than his current ones. If it wasn't for the gray shading under it, it looked like thick cloth. Hair and a mustache were the last things he noticed on himself. The slicked back of the black hair made him sick. It was too much like the warden's.

"I know I wasn't deaf at this age." His self-spoke again. "You going to give up that easy? I remember this year as the year that made me. I sure as hell don't remember this."

"Shut up," Geus didn't move his lips as he spoke. "you're just a figment of my imagination. The last shred of hope I have left."

"I'm god damn right I am. You can't even think of me in color because of how frail I am."

"You switched from being your own thing to me."

"I thought you'd actually see that this is real. I may not be but who I am in your mind is. You envision all these upgrades for yourself in time to come. These tubes guide our quirk to be more controlled somehow. The thin metal plates are coated in the antidote to our quirk to protect others. This mask is perfect for what we need. Even hair! But now you sit here as a pathetic shrew."

"This world isn't meant to be our dream. Some are set to win and succeed. And others keep on being crushed down to have those winners get up further. We are the human step stool for them."

The older Geus grabbed his gas mask and pulled it off. A black space emerged from under it. "You're so scared of what you are you can't even see under this! Life is full of doubt yes but look at your past! Your own parents hated what you are but they still love you! Even the principle believed in you so much he personally recommended you into UA Highschool. There's a mask out there for you that everybody will copy you and look up to you. Your god damn friends skipped a day of interns to be with you! This isn't over!"

"I complete my three years and then what?" Geus's body groaned, he grabbed the side of his bed and forced him up to his feet. "I'm still a killer of two people, the court won't say that should be ignored for my heroism."

"God my younger self really was stupid. Listen to me. Those crimes? Those crimes were committed by a child with no direction or proper guidance. And I'm not Geus. I'm no Sansei. Gasus is a hero to the people, his past is nonexistent to the people."

"Pathetic." Geus rubbed his eye. "I'm sure I forgot that my whole life is lit up to the public." He switched from his eye and picked his ear. "Even if I hide for a years before my return it won't take long for people to build connections. And I'm sure I can't sign up for a credit card with my hero name. Gasus, god what a stupid name I came up with."

"You could also become a villain."

Out of all possibilities, that one never came up. The idea was always suppressed out of memory. One sliver of hope kept it patched in the corner and out of mind. Geus always thought that day could never come, he fought villains. To become one was impossible.

The figure Geus saw in front of him morphed. The hair fell off and melted over with the effects of his gas. His eyes milky white, the mask is torn open with gas huffed out. His clothes were also ruined, stained to be forever part of his body.

"Ya see the boy? Like this nobody can hurt me, at this point I feel nothing. Skin so far from repairable that each nerve died, all friends and happiness went to despair. There still is something from this hellhole."

"God that's cringy."

"Come on, join up with the League Of Villains. We can bust out of here no problem, kill everyone inside, escape before anyone can stop us. Cops? Bullets won't do a damn thing. Hero's won't be able to touch us without mortally wounding themselves."

"Don't listen to him kid." A hand grasped his imagination's shoulder and walked over to his side.

"Not you too Kamui." Geus punched the wall. His ring finger broke on impact and the rough concrete split open his knuckles. "Why can't I get it through my thick skull! I'm worthless, I'm nothing! I'm a murderer! I'm pathetic!" He squatted down and plunged his palms in his ears. "You're fake, imaginary, I can end it all. Just rip open this mask and kill myself with it."

"Killing yourself only allows them to win." All Might's powerful voice broke through Geus's muffled ears. "Time and time again history has proven that a powerful and misunderstood group earned their way to equality. Don't be a martyr to them. A hero to their cause rose up to change how society viewed them. It's now your job to stand on that mantle and rise above. Plus Ultra!"

"You're the number one hero if you can't do it then I cant. I'm just a kid that will leave everyone mortified. People will only see me as a villain trying to be a hero."

"Isn't that what we're trying to fix ourselves?" Midoriya asked. "My quirk destroys my own body. If I wanted to I could split a man in half with a single punch. With a little more training I could make anyone in my way disappear. But the school and my own ambition tells me to stop these kinds of people and put the civilians at ease at the same time."

Midoriya's hand relaxed on Geus's back. "Don't touch me!" Geus squirmed and rolled to the corner of the room. "You're meant for that life! Not me! I'm better off here or dead!"

"Geus."

Geus's eyes shot open, cold sweats dripped down his body. His imagination replaced the room he was in. It wasn't the prison cell anymore, instead, he changed it to his childhood home. Tan walls, a full-size bed with blue covers, a large window directly across his bed. And a desk on the left wall that was covered in half-finished papers and a static tv screen. The door to his room creaked open.

"Geus?" The same voice called. A full black figure with red eyes walked through the door. "Surprised to see you here. You always said once your quirk manifested that you'd leave this place to work with a hero. Why haven't you done that? You seemed to have given up in here."

"Dad," Geus whispered. His hands swung up to feel his face. The mask was gone. His mouth felt normal as if nothing was there."

"Well after the failure of the surgery, you said you'd never call me that either." The black figure laughed. "I guess you were just angry at us. Love triumphs hate I guess. So you meet with the other sinner yet?"

"Dad."

"What? I get it, you proved us wrong that you can control your quirk so much that you don't need the mask anymore. Can't kiss your girlfriend because of your heroism won't let you? That'd happen. You can come back to the bookstore you know. I bet your girlfriend will like you again."

"Dad."

"What? Son, no matter what you do we'll support you. If anyone can prove us wrong it's you." The figure looked away. "I doubt it though." He mumbled.

"Dad, what if I killed you with my quirk?"

"Son. You'll only prove us right. Of course, I wish it wasn't you but that sometimes has to be. Your mother will be extremely angry with you. But like today, we'll be able to tolerate your existence." He sighed and walked over to the window. "If you're trying to get me to say that we'd still love you no matter what. Then that's what you get." He turned around. "Son, you could leave for ten years to become the number one hero. And the entire time never talk to us. The day you come back we will still love you. We just hate who you are. That will never change. You're a stain on this world just like the other 80% of you. You will never be loved as a family member, our family will never see you as one of us. But as our son. You're with us. All ways."

The world engulfed into his eyes and returned back to normal. White walls now covered most of his vision, his double bed was now a thin cot and his bright sunlight now artificial fluorescent light bulbs. The sight was the true memories he held dearest. If any place would shape him, this was the place.

Geus looked around the room, he stood in the very center and angled to the camera. "You almost had me. There's a truth in that. But I won't give up." Geus's hand clenched into a fist. "I'll get back on top."

The elevator doors slid open. The faint sound of a laugh echoed through. Chills no longer trembled his body. Geus turned to the elevator. The sight of the man was longer fear, it was a challenge. Iroh could tell Geus's new attitude. He didn't react poorly or positively. He remained neutral among the subject. His appearance brought on the thought that he really didn't care no matter what.

"So after a twenty minute talk with your self, you think you're strong? Powerful stuff, I want to let you into a secret. My job as a warden is to rehabilitate those who are corrupted by the seven deadly sins of this society. You may see that my methods are extreme but they work."

"So all of this is to make me better of a person? All you do is try to create more villains. If my spirit was gone, I'd be gone, a widow of my self."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm riding all my cards on you. However you turn out is going to set my future. I'm going to be tough on you, bring you down till you beg of death. Either you become a hero and I win. Or you become a villain" Geus crunched his fist tighter. "and I break you so far that you will never create another crime. And I win." His yellow teeth exposed from the spread of his grin. "I'm not on your side or against. However you turn out, I will always be on top."

"By the end of this. I will fight you." Geus pointed at Iroh. "Not to kill, not to brutalize, to prove by the end of this that I'm stronger."

"I'll tell you what. The day before I get promoted or the day before you become a pro hero then we face. I don't deserve my position on top if I can't take on my strongest prisoner. And you don't deserve recognition if you can't beat your greatest set back."

Days went by, the death of an influential villain called Stain died. And the public outcry of villains was heard, their numbers rose in his name. Even the power of All Might couldn't stop this momentum. At this point, Geus couldn't turn to the internship for help. Help was something he had to strive for on his own. His weight and muscle tone had to return. His mind as well needed to be in tip top shape. For Geus, this was harder. The thought of suicide to end everything he corrupted was still there. Even the thought to become a villain didn't leave.

The place he was held in was no longer a cell to be destroyed. A different outlook took shape, the shape of a gym to decide future. Every reflection he saw was either his heroic side or his villainess side. His decision to escape this place wanted to overshadow his goal to protect. Nothing was going to stop him.


	21. The Day Back

The internship period was over, and Geus was the one member of his class to not participate in it. The facts were kept hidden behind the walls of the detention center. Iroh used his connections to persuade a hero agency to lie about their recruitment of Geus. So for the past week, the school believed Geus to be out of the country. In truth, for his last half of the week was training. He used these three days to gain his weight back and catch up on his breathing meditation. To the inexperienced eyes, Geus looked stronger than before. To anyone else, it was easy to tell he get weaker in this process. Luckily he would be able to hide the mindset of the week behind his baggy clothes.

The day back to school started normally. A sore and painful wake-up, a silent crew brought him above ground and a shaky and quiet bus ride to school. It's not like he expected any different, the days of slight happiness was gone. Iroh's heavy watch placed everyone on edge to follow the strict rule. Geus still feared the man and what he would do. His intentions were purely out of self-gain but he still didn't care about Geus's future.

One of the people that didn't wait for him stood outside in her usual spot. Geus pulled up the collar around his neck to hide the thinness of it before he walked off. She looked almost disappointed once she saw him. Not disappointed in him, at something else he didn't know about. He could tell with the slight glow in her skin upon his arrival.

"What's your deal?" Geus asked as they both started their entrance walk.

"The internship, it was almost a complete waste of time. All my hero did was advertise for products, do interviews, and model. We saw no action what so ever." Itsuka complained with a high spirited tone to it. It was clear she understood the process of it but still hated it. One of many sides to hero work that not everybody liked.

"I never even went out, just trained for a week."

"Even I would've enjoyed that. I'm going to need to get stronger if I'm ever going to beat you." Her smile brightened him up a bit. It was strange he didn't see her in his hallucination. Not even Fumikage or Kirishima, he saw All Might and Midoriya of all people. Any of these guys would've broken him out of his trans-state sooner. "You okay? Your face looks paler and thinner today."

His face cracked a smile. "Just don't rip off my mask okay? Surgery hurts."

"I completely forgot, why aren't you wearing the new mask my classmate helped install on you?"

Geus's eyes widened from shock. He forget that one of the people that made his new mask was part of his class. Geus rubbed the back of his head to hide the panic. "I ah-the uh, the board that usually approves of everything didn't approve of that. Said it was too dangerous in my condition." Geus grabbed the door of the front entrance and pulled it open for her.

"As long as it's on it shouldn't have been a problem. He told me the things he welded on your mouth could only be switched off by your sensor."

"Thanks for the door." Jiro quickly brushed by, her hand grazed his. "You're usually never this early."

Geus nervously chuckled. "Yeah, um. Got ready earlier than I usually do. Had to skip the hair gel you know." Geus got a giggle from Itsuka but nothing from Jiro. Which only made him more nervous, Geus tugged on his collar. The seconds that went by felt like an eternity. She looked at him, her bored eyes appearing more sinister. Her hand lashed directly for him. He closed his eyes for the blow. Only a soft and moisturized hand rubbed the top of his head.

"I missed this, Jumpus."

"Oh you guys would make such a cute couple."

Geus coughed. "Oh uh." His coughs interrupted what he wanted to say. He looked at Jiro for what to say for her to look back at him. "We uh. that's something to think about.

"Even I'm quietly trying to figure out your cross-class lover. During hero name picks, Midnight said you were fixated on someone else."

Geus stopped his attempt for her hand. "Yeah, it's a secret. Not a good thing in our culture to date people. Takes away the importance of our studies."

"Geus, for the month I looked at you in class, I never once saw you studied. I'm pretty sure if Momo wasn't in our class, you'd fail by now." Jiro continued to embarrass him. Whether it was to make him feel bad about the hiding or to encourage it, he didn't figure out yet.

"She's just really nice, that's all." Geus rubbed his two fingers into a circle along the wrinkles of his forehead.

Itsuka's face lit up. "I interned with her! But she never talked about you, she wouldn't be it."

"You can spend the day theorizing it. We got to get to class." Geus pulled his sweater over his head and walked past them.

"We're going to talk about this in class." Itsuka waved goodbye to them.

Geus faced down to Jiro, she didn't see the eery smile under his mask. She proceeded to twirl her jack and looked up to him. "Ready?"

"Hey look!" A student in a two man group pointed out to them both. "Never thought I'd see the kid who killed his parents."

Geus's body flashed to a standstill. "Can't believe he's even allowed to be here." The other snickered. He grabbed his book bag and flipped it over his shoulder as he laughed. "That's a tragedy."

Jiro didn't allow Geus to be alone this time. Her arm interlocked with his and pressed her body on his. "Don't listen to them," Jiro whispered into his ear. "Come on."

A hazy Iroh was behind the boys. Not a second past that Geus knew Iroh wasn't real. It was just what those two said sparked his mind into shock. His own hand gripped so hard around Jiro that her hand lost circulation. He didn't know why his own body freaked this bad at a hallucination. Just to have Jiro at his side was enough.

"Hey! Everything okay between you two?" Kaminari asked, his arms thrust into his sides with his thumbs pointed up. "Geus never thought I'd see you this early."

The figure of Iroh gave his signature yellow smile before he disappeared into nothing. Now he was able to focus on the kid's strange faces. Both of them looked with lower disgust and confusion. The whispered to themselves and proceeded out of the hallway.

"Took four times but we finally saw the freak." They both shared in the laugh.

Kaminari whacked his hand onto Geus's shoulder. "Come on, ignore them. The news has been covering you more since Stain's death. That's all."

"Yeah." Geus felt a cough come but fade away in his throat from the quirk. It was a feeling he almost forgot about, but glad he didn't. Made him feel a bit more human from the whole event.

"We'll meet you inside, Jumpus needs a breather." Her eyes followed Kaminari into the classroom. She turned back to face Geus's blank face. "I was going to tell you another time but I got you a gift. Thought you could use it after knowing the full extent of the warden guy."

Geus didn't answer, his hand untangled around Jiro's and walked into the classroom. It was loud as ever with everyone's attention on each other. Just to hear about what they all did in the internship kept their ears up. Geus maneuvered around everybody and plopped a seat on top of Jiro's desk. His head lowered and eyes to the ground.

"Glad to see you're okay after everything that has happened." Fumikage walked up to Geus. He leaned on the desk adjacent to his with one leg over the other and his arms crossed. "I don't understand everything that is going on in your situation but I get it."

"A jerk said some things in the hall." Kaminari stepped between them to form a triangle formation. "He's kind've out of it."

Fumikage sighed, he felt the same pain that Geus felt. "It's just one comment. Others don't know your inner strength and struggle as we do."

"It's not that. I heard them every time. Somebody was always there to distract me." Geus thought back to his first day. Tried to think of why Kendo even came to him I the first place. It was obvious she only talked to him to hide what others said. Even in the sports festival, his own ego hid the words of many other competitors. No matter how much further he went, the only thing people thought was death.

Ashido smacked her hands on Jiro's desk. "What did you do? Fight any villains?"

Geus lifted his eyes from the ground. He matched eyes with sparkles, his eyes waited for the opportunity to pounce. Jiro was twirling around her earphone jack, she also noticed him and attempted to hide her fear.

"I just helped people evacuate and did logistical support." Jiro answered and made sure her voice was the same tone as normal. "So I didn't do any actual fighting."

"It's still amazing, though!" Ashido pressed. "What about you? I heard about that scary warden of yours."

"I went to America, practiced my quirk in real scenarios. Helped people."

"All I did was go on patrol and clean a ship. There was this one time when we caught smugglers from a neighboring country." Tsu added, she caught on how uncomfortable Geus was. "What about you, Ochaco? How was your week?"

Geus lightly nodded to Tsu, her smile brought a bit of lightness back. He couldn't place it on why he acted like this, it was almost like Iroh still mess with his mind. To be picked on was nothing new to him. Even the comments at school were nulled out on his own. Geus had no idea how Iroh did this, but he knew it was all him.

"Soooo." Aoyama slid inconspicuously around Geus's back, his dainty fingers tickled around his back and shoulders. "Did you open up to anybody over the internship?"

"Yeah." Geus could feel a fourth of the class's presence on him. "I messed up during my internship. I used to quirk to hold a guy in place as my hero finished the job. Only part of my throat stiffened. The hardness around his chest became gas for only a second. And it melted away his ribcage, I saw everything pour out as he screamed in agony. I saw his soul, it begged for mercy on the crimes he committed." Geus spun around and looked directly into Aoyama's scared eyes. His body shook uncontrollably and in a scooby-doo like fashion. "That better not happen again because I'm thinking about you thinking on who I like. Do me a favor and don't bring it up again." Geus waited for everyone to become silent. He began to let out a small chuckle. And then a laugh. He grabbed Aoyama's arm and slapped his own knee from the intense laughter. "I'm messing with you. I just won't ever tell you."

"Geus!" Iida smoked around the corner and stopped in front of Geus. His legs spread out and bent, he cocked his arm up and slashed it down into a straight line at Geus. "Stop the disrespect from out school and sit in your own desk! Let's treat our school with the respect it deserves and prepare for class." Iida gave off a small smile of reassurance.

"Good stuff you're safe after that whole Stain business, you should've stopped him. Maybe it would've been better for my situation."

"For all we know they could've died if it wasn't for Endeavor." Ojiro stepped in.

"Yeah, all thanks to my father." Shoto only sounded convincing for the part of the class that didn't listen to him. Geus easily recalled that tone of voice, it was a partial truth in a lie. It wasn't worth to dive into it and instead let it slide. The minor details held nothing to him.

The return day was a bit of a struggle for Geus, the days of laziness and muscle training ruined his mobility. His agility with his quirk was the only thing that saved him with the rescue training. He was just glad it was all over and had a minute to recover in the locker room.

It was there where he realized the weight he lost, twenty pounds from a ripped 160-pound figure made him look almost anorexic. Kirishima didn't hold back from the teasing, he pinched Geus's loose abdomen skin and pulled it. "Did that big care scare the muscle right off of ya?" He joked. He pulled off his armband and returned to Geus's side. "This is true, unfeared muscle." He curved his arm and flexed his bicep.

"Funny." Geus grabbed his sweatshirt from the bench and pulled it on. "Things just got to me. I'll return."

"Midoriya, come here!" Mineta changed his tone to a whisper but remained to practically yell for his friend five feet away from him. "Look at this hold, Shawshank!" Geus peaked at what the midget had pointed at. Behind a poster's released corner was a hole. And since Mineta pointed it out, it leads all the way through the wall. "It leads to the girl's locker room!"

Iida's hand chopped in the air as he spoke. "Stop this, Mineta! Peeping is definitely a criminal act."

"My little Mineta is already a criminal act!" Mineta tore the poster off the wall and pressed his eye to the hole.

Geus could only shake his head in his disappointing actions. "Jiro is going to kill you." He mumbled.

Aoyama slid over Geus's part of the bench, one leg angled up and his arm propped up his head. "Are you saying that because of your crush with Jiro?"

Geus's eye twitched, he lifted up his own leg and kicked him back into the lockers. "I thought I told you to" Mineta's child scream cut out his sentence. He turned around to see in fact Jiro's earphone jack inside Mineta's eye.

"Jiro's Earphone Jack!" Midoriya screamed. "With its brutal combination of precision and surprise attack abilities, it's super strong!"

'That boosted me a little bit.' Geus fixed the position of his sweater and shoved his hero work into his specialized case.


	22. Practical Exam

Geus looked down at the paper he received back. So much shame filled his spirit. His finger tapped the corner of the paper. 'I know studying wasn't my forte but.'.

"It's alright you're one of us, the best but not the smartest." Kaminari swung his arm around Geus's shoulder.

"Yeah not everybody can be great on both sides." Ashido wrapped her arm around the other side of him.

Geus turned around in his seat to Yaoyorozu, his eyes big and sadden like a puppy dog. "Momo." He whispered.

She looked genuinely sad at Geus. "I'm sorry, with all the events that happened and since our study time is restricted to school hours I wasn't able to study with you as much."

"You were allowed to visit me." Geus changed his expression once he realized everything. "Everybody was allowed to visit me. In prison." He scoped around the room, all his classmates avoided him. He stopped at Midoriya, mostly because of his intense reaction to hide. Geus's finger rose above his chair and rested on it as he pointed. "You could've helped me too." He switched his point to Shoto. "So could of you."

"Why would I help when you only needed to pay attention." Shoto mocked.

"I may be able to assist all of you with the class lectures." Yaoyorozu stepped in. She was the top student with the midterm grade.

Jiro, seventh place on the midterm. She approached Momo with her papers. "I'm having trouble with quadratic functions."

"Me too?" Sero scored seventeen. He landed in front of Momo's desk and clapped his hands above his head. "How are you with classical Japanese."

Ojiro, eighth place joined in, his slouched shoulders and slightly raised hands indicated his nervousness to her. "There's a bunch of stuff I don't get."

"Everyone." Momo jumped out of her seat, her arms flung high above her head. "Alright! Then, let us hold a study session at my residence this weekend!"

Geus's heart sank. His sadness covered his ears to hear nothing she spazzed about. There would be no way in his current situation to receive any tutoring for his classes. The result of school was behind him now. Before his quirk, he was an average B or C or even D student depending on the class. With all the hero work placed on he was all the way on the bottom.

"Don't worry." Yoayorzu bent down in front of him. Her smile on her face brightened up his excitement. "I'll visit you or have something else placed to have you in."

Geus was further than happy for the resulted outcome. Maybe the efforts of the warden and Yoayorzu's family could've figured out something for visitation. He looked up and behind him. "Bailey."

The lieutenant glared back down at his subordinate. "The Yoayorzu's made an incredible donation to get you here. Be happy."

Geus looked down at his hands and pulled apart at the cuffs. "Don't worry, it'll be gone after today."

"You do realize this is a publicity stunt right?" Geus turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you can be let out without complications then it sets you above everyone else. And with the backing of a respected and wealthy family, it sets the public to have their trust in you. Or on the other hand, you flip out, I'm here so it also sets if anything happens we are capable of handling any situation. The choice is yours. Also." Bailey leaned down to Geus's level. "Is that Jiro? The girl you like?" He whispered. Even with the hushed tone, Jiro heard everything. Her face was as red as his now. "Can't wait to tell Beka all about this when she returns."

"I wish I was placed back in solitary confinement."

Bailey fixed his posture after everyone walked past the open gate. "Well, times are changing."

How well this one study session wouldn't be known till well after the full exams took place. Everyone that participated in Momo's study session felt more prepared for the last part of the test. Even with Bailey staring each one of them down at times. Geus was able to finish the last part of the exams thanks to her either way. The photoshoot, Bailey, Jiro, with all those things on mind he was still able to compete. In no way he was the top of the class and at the same time, not in the bottom.

Pass or fail, this test wasn't what he feared the most. The second part of the series scared him. All his classmates were gathered along outside in their hero gear. Teachers of UA lined up in front of them, with the principle. Geus carried his helmet in one arm.

"If you want to go to the training camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes." Aizawa began his speech for the practical exam. "I expect that you all have gathered information ahead of time."

"We're fighting robot warriors right?" Kaminari jolted in excitement. "Like the entrance exams!"

"Too bad!" The principle popped out of Aizawa's scarf. "For various reasons, the exam will be different starting this time!" He crawled out of the rags and down Aizawa's body. "We want to focus on person to person combat and herl work. We'll have you form teams of two to fight against one teacher!"

Geus flipped his mask to see the blacked out eye sockets. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and onto the forehead of the mask. 'My defense form isn't nearly strong enough to take out a teacher. And to fight with my offensive form could cause serious damage. I've heard nothing about antidotes for my quirk. What do I do?'. Geus gulped down his throat and paid attention.

"The pairs and who you face has already been decided. Many factors went into the competitors including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationship." Aizawa went off to read off the listing. And Geus was left out of the decisions. It wasn't much of a surprise for him after a lone minute of thought. He was after all a last minute add on to the class. "I didn't forget you, Geus." Geus gasped and gulped down his saliva again. "Since this is a group effort rating, it's not fair to pin you alone or into a group of three. At the same time, it's not fair to give one student a chance. So you'll be fighting"

"Me." The doors to the building behind the teacher pushed open. Geus froze, along with many other of the students. The yellow grin of Iroh caused fear in them. "I placed my recommendation that you're comfortable with any student." Iroh fixed his belt and widened his legs. "So the conditions for our meet is whoever loses their fight, has a chance to team up with you against me." Iroh's eyes planted on Geus's weak and shaken gray eyes. "Remember, I'm an educator of sorts. And the partnership of UA gets me."

Geus waited inside the observer room with Midoriya and a few others. He carried two objects with every fight; to see who'd lose, and how his future teammate's quirks worked. One by one the battles were over, in conclusion, his pool for teammates were slim. Out of the entire group, only Sato has never seen Iroh before. Then there was Kirishima, hardened strength versus hardened strength. Or else the other fallen team of Kaminari and Ashido. An odd few to face against a man of his stature. Whoever he teamed with, would be no match for Iroh.

Aizawa entered the room. "Geus" he paused. "And Ashido."

"Alright!" She shouted.

"Remember, this isn't a second chance for you. It's to help your classmate pass his."

Her excitement dwindled down, it gave Geus a disappointed tone as well. They weren't the best of friends but he expected in the slightest to fight for him. He couldn't keep that in mind and needed to focus on his opponent. Aizawa escorted them to a new facility inside the UA training zone.

The recent construction was dimly lit, a few of the already dim lighting flickered from their sockets. It was a straight line at about sixty feet to the other end and the safety gate. The room was about five or six people wide and two stories tall. Old concrete, rusted metal, and broken fences. The design was inspired by older prison architecture, a perfect place for Iroh to set up.

Iroh's hand wrapped around a corner into one of the open, metal cells. "Like it?" He walked from the hole. "A perfect team designed it once the teachers asked for my assistance." His black fingers dragged along the chipped white paint. "You got two choices, handcuff me, or escape behind me." He leaned up against the wall and waved his hand to the exit. "You can pass me right here, right now and just... Escape." His whole hand turned black. "Guess not."

He hand slashed forward and smashed it against the wall. A single line of chains dug against the concrete. Their eyes couldn't keep on it fast enough. It bounced off a piece of a broken metal. Geus grabbed Ashido's shoulders and tossed her aside. The chains bounced off the other wall and right back to Iroh. Geus chuckled and tugged on his own chain. In a second the chains snapped from their stiff shape and wrapped the two of them up.

Ashido angled her arms around and grabbed hold of the chains. Her acid grew from her hands and melted away the chains. She grabbed Geus by the collar and tugged him inside one of the cells. Their limited sights saw his chain links wrap around more metal. They couldn't see it till a large crash sound and a metal fence dropped into view. The metal chain swung back out of view.

Geus pointed up to the ceiling. Ashido nodded with a tiny huff, her arm shot up and exploded her acid through the concrete. His quirk manifested to the next level and around a hole. The gas hardened around to create a sturdy rope.

"Come on." Geus offered his arms and cuffed low. "He can't take us on two levels."

Ashido grabbed his shoulders and used the assistance of his hands to push herself into the air. She grabbed the fresh hole and pulled herself through. "Such a bad design." He mumbled. Metal against metal caught his attention again. His eyes saw the metal chain links traveled after him. He hollowed out his gas rope and quickly filled it with fresh gas. It exploded on his face but also misdirected the chains. The blast knocked him back into the wall. His right eye was exposed to the air. He locked on the trapped chains and grabbed hold of it.

"Come on boy? What you think you'd accomplish?" Iroh yelled. The chains escaped the wall and reversed back to Iroh. Geus couldn't escape the chains, it connected around his wrist and pulled him along.

He flung around the wall and into Iroh's extended fist. He looked up to the second floor. Ashido was a little bit ahead with her head poked out. "Now!" He shouted at her. He stiffened his arm and laid flat with his feet at Iroh. His gas flowed out and entrapped the chain. Iroh looked up at the now shouting girl. He moved his other hand up and launched another link of chains. Her acid splashed on the links and ate away at the metal.

Geus's own quirk melted away his abductor. He moved his gas over to his feet and hardened around the boots. Iroh grinned back at Geus. Geus forced his eyes down and clashed with Iroh. The warden flexed his chest and absorbed the blow from his prisoner. He grabbed Geus's unkles and slammed him into the wall. Iroh pinned Geus against his imprinted wall. His abnormally large hand was able to wrap around to both of Geus's temples. His eyes dived into his abyss of pupils.

The forced approach messed with his mind. He heard Iroh speak inside his mind. His look didn't change and neither did his mouth move. The words felt like they did before in his depressive state. His body was solid and he couldn't force his quirk out. Only the weak, steady flow massaged his cheeks. Only, they didn't fizzle up and melt away the skin.

"You'll die as your liars of friends escape," Iroh whispered.

"Good job, you passed!" The principle's voice called through the speakers.

"Geus! We did it!" Ashido ran back into the field.

Geus closed his eyes and opened them back up. He looked around his surrounding. His upper body was crashed inside a hollow hole while his toes dangled just above the floor. Iroh was in front of him with a large enough smile to squinch his eyes closed.

"Congrats!" His arms flew up into the air. He leaned down to Geus and helped him out of the wall. "Never thought your partner had acid like that." He brushed of Geus's clothes as he spoke. "Her quirk was able to melt my chains before they could continue out. Then your quirk almost reached my arm."

Ashido ran around Iroh and jumped into his unprepared arms. "We did it!" She cheered. Geus assisted her on him with one arm held around her back."

"Yes, yes, you both did it." Iroh clapped.

"He's not as scary as I thought." She patted Geus's cheek of the helmet as she continued to hold on tight.

"Yeah. We did it." Geus found it hard to soak in the moment of success. Maybe the teachers didn't see it or they really did defeat the person that held him back the most. To him, he threw the fight just to get deeper into Geus's mind. Whatever way Geus spun the scenario, this was a victory not rightfully appointed.

The tales of victory or misery of failure soon disappeared when they reached the school. All of this was to decide who would go to the training camp and who would not. But in a usual Aizawa twist, everyone gained a high enough score to pass. And still, this was not something Geus could celebrate over either.

Right after the announcement from his homeroom teacher Geus excused himself from class. A priority number called his phone in the middle of the lecture and forced him aside. At first, he thought it was a prank call from some hacker as the only voice was light whimpering.

"Geus." The first eligible voice cracked out from the speaker.

Geus paced himself up and down the hall as he thought of an appropriate response to give. He stopped. "Who is this? The number on here is one directly from the Institute."

"It's me... Maria."

His voice escaped him, he choked on a cough but quickly recovered. "Why, why are you calling me? I don't need any lectures from you."

"Keena's gone."


	23. Stolen

The difficulty to swallow was the first thing to set in Geus. Then was the shiver of the body, and the cold sweats. So many ideas stormed into his brain. Suicide, run away, death, brain dead, and yet he didn't want to hear the truth. The connection between the two was weak at best. He and Geus were the two youngest members of the family. And since he was below the intelligence to grab on the racism of his family, he held no ill will towards his older cousin.

"What did you do to him?" Geus's tone was serious behind the constant voice cracks. His head banged against the wall, his eyes closed and waited for the response. Maria continued to cry through the speaker. It was a clear sign it wasn't a simple run away as he hoped. Combined with the recent UA attacks, this would be no sheer coincidence. "Tell me."

"They took him. Some villains." She cries hid behind whimpers now. "All because of your stupid quirks."

Geus's eyes broke open. "Shut up." He whispered directly into the phone. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut. Up. Why the hell are you calling me and not the police? I want to help but you know damn well... That I can't."

"They told me to tell you. I-I don't know why all they"

Geus's phone was snatched out of his hand. He didn't yell at the thief or start a fight. How could he fight the man that held his life on the edge of nothing? Iroh hung up the phone and placed the device in his breast pocket. His cockiness continued as he patted his pocket with a large smile.

"I told her not to worry with you. But the afraid never listen to reason. I'm parched, how about we talk as we go to the cafeteria for an early lunch. My treat."

"What the hell was that?" Geus shouted. Voices started to come from the inside of his classroom. He paused and waited for the eavesdroppers to silence themselves before he spoke again. "Why did my aunt call me just now."

"To place it in simple terms; it's the other reason I'm here. I had a talk with UA staff about their recent run-ins in hope of finding your cousin. We're afraid they might directly attack the prison"

"Detention center."

Iroh cleared his throat. "Yes. Detention center, so we're figuring out a strategy to fix things silently."

Geus didn't believe a word of this man's true intentions. Everything he said could be true, but the underline reason for it is not. He hid something behind that yellow line of teeth. "Why are you really doing this Iroh?"

"Isn't it obvious? I thought we got to know each other pretty well Mr. Sansei. If I'm able to stop those villains and save that little boy with the help of the police force and pro heroes, then I could finally get that promotion I talked so heavily about. I guess your family is my saving grace."

It took all his strength to hold back every fiber in his body that wanted to punch the giant in front of him. The clench of his fist turned his knuckles white, his blood enhanced with adrenalin, all signs ticked green to gas this man. One side also pulled a little command. The one passive said that wanted to let him do what he needed to do to get his cousin back. It was the most logical course as well as the safest bet.

Iroh stretched his lower body down to one knee. A sincere smile changed the monster's face. A kind gesture towards Geus that acted as a safe goat to the public eye of the school.

"Listen here, Geus. I could care less about that boy and who he is or belongs to. I save him, I take away the most dangerous terrorists right now, and I get what I want." Iroh reached in his pocket and returned Geus's phone. "If I could I'd lock you up right now and take that phone away from you. But the school and how well I'm appealing to all my bosses I'm not going to do that. Don't listen to your aunt or whatever she says. The last thing I need is a jailbird breaking rules and making things difficult for me." He slapped Geus's shoulder and got back up to his feet. "I'll see you on the security cameras." Iroh took a few steps closer to Geus. He leaned in and pulled open the massive door.

No words were exchanged, the look on his face told what he needed to see. The onlookers of the class and Aizawa forced both of them to hold back. Geus slowly swung his leg over the other and entered the classroom.

Midoriya was the first to Geus, like normal Izuku he was worried. "Everything alright? You look kinda angry."

Geus paid little attention to his concerned friend. To watch that door close and Iroh with it was the only thing he currently worried about. "Really nothing," Geus said as he watched the final click of the door. With the biggest threat to him gone, Geus was finally able to clear his mind. "Just some more restrictions on the trip. What'd I miss?"

"Well everyone was planning to go to the mall for the... Trip."

A light sigh moved out of Geus's mouth. "Sounds like fun, you'll have to tell me about it on the way to the camp thing." Geus pulled up his hood. "If anyone asks I left early." Geus sighed again and swung around from Midoriya. "I'll see you later." He left as quickly as he came.

"So you want to carpool back to the prison or are you going to turn back inside?" Iroh asked. He stood ten paces away from Geus. His arms were interlocked with each other and his smile was as devastating as ever. He wasn't shocked when Geus didn't answer his question, he just nodded to the side and turned around. "Listen to me Sansei, these people aren't your friends. In three years you'll be charged as an adult for your crimes and follow me straight to the real prison. Right now all that is happening is they are hoping your crimes are false. But after those tapes get recovered in a month and that hearing takes place, you'll be yanked right out of here." He looked back at Geus and chuckled. "Did I not mention there was a hearing going to take place? My apologies, after those tapes are ready to be presented to a judge we'll finally know the truth. Then the foolish government can stop sponsoring you. Or you could tell me right now that you did do it, get it all out of the way now."

"I didn't do it." Geus's barely audible words managed to break out from his mouth. "My actions were forced out of me."

"We'll see kid, we'll see."

A small kid bumped through Iroh and Geus while Iroh looked back with intentions to discipline the kid, Geus walked past the warden. The kid waved them off and laughed. "Killer doesn't belong here!" He continued to laugh away and turned into one of the halls to one of the school's classes.

"See kid? I'm not the only one that believes that." Iroh growled in his throat and fixed his tie. "A still very rude child."

There was no detour back to the detention center for them. Straight through the checkpoints back down to the empty cell he called home. Now he was alone again, without his friends, or the school that pulled him out. The doubt came back without a warning. Ideas flowed across his head about Iroh. Something was off about the man that he couldn't figure out. Anytime he's gone it's the best times and everything was according to plan. But the second he's around, he's reminded of the true game behind the scenes.

'I can just escape, lose everything I've gained.' Geus grabbed one of the filters on his face. 'As he said, this is all nothing.'. He looked up into the camera that focused directly at him.

Geus slowly untwisted the filter, his eyes followed the camera sway side to said as he did so. The cameraman behind the scene tried to convince Geus of his actions. He chose to ignore his silent helper and popped the filter off. He did the same on the other side and dropped them to ground. The gas from his quirk flowed out and filled the area around his face. No longer could he see the elevator doors and the camera.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped up piece of paper. Around the single lined message were hearts and small doodles of one person in different murder scenarios with another. He memorized the single written line and shoved it into his shoe.

The elevator doors opened and the sounds of guns cocking filled the room. "Return your quirk!" Bailey yelled.

Geus moved his quirk down to the floor. He jumped down from his bed and onto the hardened gas. A constant flow of fresh gas flowed around the solid material. It lifted up and rose him above Bailey and the two guards.

"This isn't smart." Bailey warned. "This isn't a smart thing to do."

Geus lowed his platform to eye level with him. "I know, I got to practice for this training camp. The better I can manipulate my quirk, well you know."

Bailey groaned and rolled his hand through the stubs of his hair. "You know you can't do that without the supervision of approved personnel. The real question is." His eyes narrowed down. Geus looked down and noticed the tightened grip around the taser in his hand. "How did none of the defense mechanisms went off once that mask went off?"

Geus flew back to his bed and grabbed the pair of filters. He rolled right back to the men, he dropped the filters into Bailey's hand. "Kind've easy to see but my quirk is able to melt away the circuits."

"Why didn't you call one of us down for this problem? It would've been nice to know."

Geus flew back to his bed and dropped onto the mattress. "Think you would've believed me?"

Bailey signaled both men to the elevator. "Stay put and keep the quirk a minimum. We'll get you some replacement filters." He turned around and entered the elevator himself.

Geus waited for the doors to close. His eyes closed and sighed away his anxiety. "That was close."

The elevator opened back up fast enough to cause Geus to jump. "One more thing, your class is having a training session at the school tomorrow. You're going."

His fingers dipped inside the pool water of the next day. He watched his classmates race in the pool. And at a small drone that flew high above. This time Bailey wasn't present with the class but still kept a watchful eye from a distance.

"Sansei!" Iida yelled, his loud announcement wobbled Geus from his position and toward the water. His quirk blasted through the filters and caught onto the ledge. Geus looked up at the drone, a single bead of sweat dripped down from his cheek and into the water. Iida grabbed Geus's neck and pulled him back. "Sorry for scaring you like that. It was not my intention to do that."

"I jump easy, don't worry about it." Geus tried to avoid the scenario. "What is it?"

"It's time for you to join in on the training. Under Lieutenant Bailey's direct orders; you must participate!"

About that." Geus's laugh was suddery and oddly pitched for his voice. He walked over to the fence and reached in his bag. "I only came because I wanted out." He turned around with a new pair of filters in hand. "And I can't swim."

He didn't see Jiro next to him as she slapped his stomach and laughed. "All this muscle and you can't move your arms like a fish!"

His face turned slightly red. "It's not that I can't swim like that. If water gets into my mask, I can't flow out my gas and slowly will choke to death. So if any of you plan on killing me, drown me." 'Maybe that's enough of a distraction from the whole filter incident.' Geus pressed the final click of his filters. "Well? We only got today before the camp."


	24. Training Camp

After hours on a long bus ride, to stand up was both painful and relaxed. Nobody quite knew where they were as there was nothing in sight except the outlook of the stop sight. Geus rested along the metal rail and looked out into skyline. His foot was near restless, the ankle monitor on it made him feel unbalanced. Nobody knew about it as his pant leg covered the black device.

"Is it Kendo?" Aoyama asked, his body traveled at light speed from the edge of the rail and over to Geus. The smug look on his face was the same as when he thought it was Jiro.

Geus didn't give him the attention he wanted. He kept his attention into the line of trees. A yawn filled his mouth as he rubbed his hairless eyebrow. "No."

"I saw the way you two looked at each other at the buses." He zoomed up to Geus's face. "A spark." He whispered.

He turned his eye's without the movement of his head. "Is this going to be my entire weekend?"

"We'll see." He giggled. His body moved away from the grumpy mess called Geus. "We'll see."

He leaned forward on the wooden fence. His right hand tightened a grip around the top beam and gripped hard enough to create a crease. While his left pressed down on the side of his head. Along the same pressure, his thumb dragged behind his earlobe. His thoughts have gotten worse over the nights. And the capture of his cousin hasn't helped in the slightest. The memory of what the leader of the League of Villians is capable of haunted his visions even more. Bursts of blood rush pounded against his head, the feeling of a migraine dwelled on him.

"Ever since day one things haven't gotten good for me." He grumbled.

"There's no stopping without reason." Aizawa spoke out to the majority confused crowd of students.

A loud high pitch cheer caused his brain to bleed thicker. Geus turned from the fence in time for the final striking pose and the cheer of, "the Wild Wild Pussycats!" Two women, one blonde with long hair and the other brown with short hair. And a kid.

"These are pro heroes who will be working with us during the camp, the Pussycats."

"They're a four-person hero team who set up a joint agency!" Midoroya matched the energy the pair gave off. The only student to look at them and matched their expression. Every other student was on different levels of confusion.

Fumikage stepped up next to Geus. His body structure appeared to keep the focus on the girls. "You don't look very well. Are you sure you can keep this trip up?"

"I'll be fine." Geus nearly growled. His thumb pressed deeper in the soft spot of the back of the ear. "These loud noises are building on my headache."

"I have your side if anything does arise. I don't believe in your words."

"Fair."

The Pussycats went on to explain the events ahead. To reach base camp at top speed. The dimwits had the start of the idea to run to the bus. It was too obvious, but nobody saw through it. Geus did though. The blue Pussycat went away from her partner.

"Run." Geus hurdled over the fence and down the cliff. Seconds followed and carried over a wave of soft sand a classroom of students.

Three hours, three hours was all he had to reach the other side of this monster-ridden forest. The first monster was in sight. Quickly it was destroyed by the teamwork of a few of them. It made a smile on his face to see the thing obliterated. His filters came clean off without hesitation. Gas erupted from the ports and poured onto the floor.

"I got a headache."

Geus walked up to the next monster. Gas ate away at the feet of the beast and quickly rushed up to engulf it in pure purple smoke. It only took moments for the monster size cries of agony to quit. The gas fell back to the ground and killed the grass and life that strived on the ground.

'These things aren't really real. No way my gas could do that to a real monster. Even with my annoying headache dampening my restraint.' He looked back at the girl's view. Not one of them held the same fearful view as before. It brought a smile to his face to see Momo nor Jiro held their previous fears.

His face swung around and narrowly rolled away from eight inch claws. The return sight of a bird shape purple creature called Dark Shadow had the hand blocked. Attention switched over to Fumikage. The overly cocky nod he gave was just like him. Gave him little doubt his small ailment would set him aside too much.

His quirk reseeded and controlled into a harden gauntlet. Geus was on his feet and launched himself into the air with the use of his other port. He landed on top of the rock skull of the monster. The quirk hardened arm held up and slammed down into a patch of bumps. It broke through easily and slew through whatever the monster was made of.

Geus rushed on forward with his classmates. The name this forest held named true. Couldn't go five feet before another form of those abominations were ready for a fight. The constant rail of monsters delayed their goal for the end. The goal to reach the other end in three hours became impossible.

An orange sky shined down on their battered bodies. Sweat, bruises, scrapes, the marks of fierce battles covered them. Their breath was gone from their lungs, their legs could barely carry themselves up. To see the pros only feet ahead of them was a sight of pure relief. Geus had to struggle twice as hard to keep his breathing under control. To slip out now and fall into a seizure would be the end of this trip. His gas coughed out in small puffed that extinguished out. It felt like the first time he's ever been in a fight that used up his bodily fluids. All his sweat was on his body, his bare chest could fill another one of his classmates. If it wasn't for the knots his sleeves created around his waist, he'd of lost the top of his clothing for good.

The giggle the blue Pussycat gave wept away his exhaustion and boosted his second wind. Geus reached in his pockets and attached the new filters before he got close to any of his friends.

"But honestly, I thought it would take longer. You guy didn't have as hard a time beating my earth beasts as I thought you could. Especially you four!" Like a cat in heat, she jumped after the top of the class and planted kiss after kiss. Her heated intentions suddenly stopped. She jumped after Geus. Her claw etched the side of his peck. "And you, trying to entice me. But you still got three years before you can catch me in that mask."

"I was held back a year. So I am a year older than everyone." Geus looked over to the side. 'I'm getting cocky again, don't need that.'.

Her claw pressed against the bottom of his mask. "Enticing my more my young boy."

"You're a year older than us?!" Ashido shouted.

Kaminari slid up next to Geus and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "And yet you're still as dumb as us."

"If you paid attention to your classmates you'd learn a bit about them." Shoto said in a low tone.

"We never had one conversation since the initial training day." Geus grumbled.

"Enough." Aizawa broke away any commotion from the several distracted parties. "Get your stuff off the bus. Once you've put your bags in your rooms, we'll have dinner in the cafeteria. After that, you'll bathe and go to sleep."

"Food." Geus looked at the platter of exquisite food laid perfect across the table. His mouth watered at the mere sight of all the possible flavors. Even though he wouldn't be able to eat them, or smell them. It hurt his eyes to watch his friends scarf down everything in sight. To lift up his shirt and inject the syringe felt different. Just to see all this food in front of him, it hurt a little.

"It hurts you doesn't it Jumpus?" Jiro mocked. "To see all of this, and eat none of it."

"That hurts Jiro, that really hurts. Globber down that precious meat." Geus picked up a perfectly grilled steak slice drenched in sauce with a pair of chopsticks. He drifted it over her bowl and dropped it in the pile of rice. "Eat it. Eat it for both of us."

"You're so weird."

Geus's chin dropped to the table. "Do it. Do it for me."

Hours of that food slowly went by. Memories of the past and not enjoying every moment of what he ate came back. Soon he was forced to realize how far apart he had to be. The unorthodox torture he endured continued on. Now it was a sauna. While the split genders were allowed inside the steamy water, he couldn't. Only his feet dipped in the water and the rest of him laid on the smooth rock.

"You really can't enter water?" Midoriya asked.

"I can enter water. I can't get my mask wet or else my filters get clogged and I can choke on my own quirk. Streaming water is the same thing and worse." Geus got up and walked to the door. "Enjoy your spa time."

The day of rest was over and the day of pain replaced it. Years of quirk suppression brought on unimaginable pain. The forest of monsters looked like a stamina waster compared to this.

Pain, pain was all Geus could feel. The muscles in his arms and legs felt like they were about to be permanently torn in two. Whatever mental state he had left was devoted to his lungs. His quirk was slower than normal, to cover his entire body in the harden quirk took almost a solid minute.

"Hit me!" Tiger shouted.

Geus stepped forward with what strength he had left and slammed his fist into the pure muscle chest. The purple armor shattered from his fingers and up his entire arm.

"Another!"

He swung his other arm into the same spot. The same thing happened and with a large crack as well. Geus fell down to his knees, his head pointed up and shouted into the sky. Both of his eyes slammed shut, the flow in his lungs felt different. Like a portion of his lungs collapsed in itself and another part widened. His second wind came to him. The quirk flowed out at rapid speed.

A wall of purple smoke formed in front of him. Soft spots in the wall began to form. A dozen small points emerged from those spots. Geus shouted again, all those spikes launched at once. Tiger had no problem to smash away the spikes before it could even reach him.

His quirk faded away, the remainder of the feeling he had left his body. He fell back and was completely exhausted. The muscles in his left arm tense up and deflated in constant succession. He could feel the seizure about to come. His lungs sucked in and couldn't widen for more oxygen.

"I got him, I got him." Pixie-Bob jumped on top of him, her paws covered each other and compressed his chest. "If you were three years older and didn't have that mask, mouth to mouth resuscitation wouldn't be just that."

Geus coughed and sprung his upper body up. "I'm a" he coughed again. "a year older than everyone else."

"What?!" Ashido screamed. "You're a year older than us?"

"I was locked away for a year. I couldn't" he turned his head and coughed harder. "exactly get into high school."

Pixie-Bob got off the boy and helped him up to his feet. His side felt like it wanted to twist around and crush itself.

Geus returned to the rock wall, one arm kept on the rock as his quirk covered it. The other tightened his grip on the knot feeling on his body. "Ugh. We already said this. Sometimes I feel this is how you try to get back to me for something."

"But you're so much smaller than most of the guys!" Ashido continued to shout.

Jiro covered her mouth, her face turned red and small little noises escaped. "And yet he can fly higher than any of the guys."

"Damn it, Jiro!" His fist pressed forward without any backward movements. Four inches of rock blasted away and covered his knuckles inside. He removed his fist and pulled his quirk away. "Alright, I'm going to intensity training."

"Geus I'm sorry!" Jiro cried out. "It was just a joke!"

"I know." He whispered to himself.

He wasn't offended by the joke, just wanted a quiet place to be alone. The pain that pounded against his skull was at the least now tolerable.

It was hard to breathe, the pure feeling that his lungs wished to suck into itself and become nothing. This time was different than the others. The tremors in his body didn't awaken and threaten his body. His neck started to twitch but didn't lead to that. The air his lungs produced started to dwindle down to nothing. Next, his head bobbed uncontrollably without any signs to stop.

A cold hand pressed against the back of his neck. His body started to stabilize. The signs his body produced to quit no longer showed. Geus's eyes opened up, a fog danced inside the otherwise gray iris. The same color of his eyes surrounded him. Except for what was around him wasn't the same fog as his eyes. It looked like purple smooth rock protected him.

Pain quickly centered his core and up his head. Blood pulsed thickly through the layer between his skull and flesh. The trembles of his body were gone, but his feeling continued. No more air, no more feeling. All of a sudden his lungs opened back up and full of air. Everything his quirk produced turned into nothing. His eyes went back to normal to the near pigmentless self.

His lungs crushed up like an old raisin and let out gas with unspeakable levels of power and speed. Mixtures of both the harden and gas rushed out. Then, nothing. His breath was again normal like nothing has happened. Pain took over his body, his arms felt only the burden of ripped flesh and tensed muscle. Geus couldn't move his arms away from their position. His back fell back for a fast second, a bare of hands opposed the force. Softly he was placed on the ground and had the cold grasp the size of his neck.

"Thank you for the assistance, Shoto." Geus huffed. His mind questioned how much pain he was able to endure. The fight through the forest felt as if the land was spa time.

"It's no problem." Shoto answered. "To enhance our quirks is why we came here."

Geus sat up and felt the ice around his neck. His one true weakness but now also the same thing that could stabilize his quirk. He lifted up one leg and dug his boot into the flat rock. Concentration was all he could do to keep his leg from shaking and then to collapse.

Geus rubbed the back of his ear. The odd pain did return without warning. "If you're ready then we can head back to the camp. I think dinner will be ready."


	25. Camp of Pain

Day three. A typical training day for Geus was a three hour session with at least a day in between. This extreme training was triple that without a break. His muscles were beyond weak, to move his arm felt like he had to move an entire another person. His lungs, on the other hand, felt stronger than before. His capacity increased along with a better control ability.

While yesterday was to extend every side of his quirk, today had an intense focus. His quirk surrounded his body in solid gas. He tightened his core, Kirishima stood less than a foot opposite of Geus. His quirk was activated that turned his arm into rock. He nodded at Geus who nodded back. The enhanced fist pumped back and launched directly into the purple armor. It shattered right through and connected with Geus's gym attire.

"Oof!" Geus's body caved in and dragged back before he crashed into the ground.

"Of God are you okay?" Kirishima jogged after his friend. He knelt down to his level and helped him up. "You took a manly punch!"

Geus held in his last cough. "That was harder than I thought." Geus held the back of his head. "How is my headache overpowering the rest of my body?"

"Come on, get up." He pulled on Geus's arm till he reached up to his feet. "Can't let Aizawa Sensei see us slacking." He backed up and enhanced his arms again. "Stack up!"

Geus wrapped his body with his quirk. This time he added to it, long poles extended from the chest guard, down his legs, and into the ground. Kirishima threw another punch into Geus's chest. His quirk shattered away with the punch. His support structure broke with it but kept him on his feet. He coughed up blood from this hit.

"Another." Geus coughed. He reached into the open port and dug the blood out from it. Again his body was covered in the purple gas and ready for another hit.

On Kirishima's side, he went deeper with his quirk. Extra waves of cracks blasted from his arms. Geus clenched down from the sight of Kirishima's flying fist. Geus accessed one of the chambers in his lungs. An instant wave of gas entered the space between his clothes and the hardened gas. The moment his knuckles connected to the gas, the layer underneath hardened. Kirishima quickly grabbed Geus's shoulder and pulled him in. Geus opened his eyes and scouted the area. He was still on his feet with the second layer of gas still around him. His friend carried a large smile on his face, his sharp teeth exposed and eyes wider than ever before.

"You did it!" Kirishima backed up and hardened his own body. "Hit me!"

Now Geus finally noticed his legs wiggled, he looked back up and dropped to his knees. He desperately sucked in air and rockily exhaled. "I need a minute." Geus felt the ground, nearly perfectly smooth. He closed his eyes and exhaled the gas around his arms. A new idea went through his mind, a new correlation between the ground and Kirishima. The perfect way his quirk went around every grove slightly changed. Instead of designed and layout studs, his arms followed Kirishima's as randomly jagged and extruded.

Geus pushed his hands off the ground and charged at him. His fist uppercut straight into the center of Kirishima's abs. The extra groves his armor created shattered upon impact. But the main construction of his arm stayed mostly intact, a few cracks and holes did appear. He was unable to move Kirishima any distance, though that didn't stop Kirishima's smile.

"I felt that one. Pretty good first punch." Kirishima patted Geus's shoulder. "Try a double combo."

Geus healed the imperfections in his arm and hooked his arms one after the other. The second hook jerked the rock hard abs to the side. Geus smiled, his arms were completely destroyed but to see his friend's body move just a bit gave the slightest happiness.

"You"

"Hit me!" Tiger shouted.

Both of the students jumped back and tumbled down on their buts. The hero appeared out of nowhere and scared them beyond belief. Tiger's powerful eyes locked on with Geus's forever sweaty face. Geus gulped down the access saliva and shakily got up to his feet. His arms surrounded inside the quirk. Fear slowed down his arm's movements. Geus closed his eyes and swung forward into a set of equally strong hero. His quirk shattered away and cracked his knuckles. Fear increased sevenfold as he realized his punch did nothing but hurt himself.

"Never close your eyes with a direct combat fight! You lose the presence of your opponent and become instantly weaker against them. Prepare your body!" Tiger shouted. The bumpiness and imperfections of his chest were not because he planned it. The sheer presence of Tiger's abundant personality took away his ability to focus. Tiger's body took a wider stance and tensed the muscles in his legs and arms. "The flow of your strength should go through your entire body! Not just your!" The prepared fist of Tiger thrust forward. "Arms!" Just the air force generated from the punch took away the armor. The pure strength of the fist planted on Geus's chest and dropped him into the ground. His shoulders broke through the surface and created a hole for his body to sit in.

Tiger faced Kirishima. Kirishima's body was instinctively enveloped by his quirk. He was a little less prepared to hide his fear compared to Geus. He tried to double down on his strength and prepared himself for what Tiger had prepared. The first fist landed on Kirishima's chest. Then was the onslaught wave of punch after punch into Kirishima's upper body. With every one pushed him an inch back and flinched his body away.

He stopped. Kirishima's body also seized movement. All his muscles stiffened for him to fall backward and stiffen into a frozen turtle.

"You're not using your quirk hard enough! I broke through too easily!"

"I'm dying." Geus wheezed. "My lungs beg for forgiveness."

Tiger towered over the fraction of a man. His fists pressed against his waist as he lowered his face to Geus. "You're not dying. Not yet."

"Not until I bring the ice bath!" Pixie-Bob cheered. Her arrival was in the blink of an eye. Or they were too out consciousness to understand time and her ability to drag a bathtub-sized bucket with ice in it. "Though this ice bucket isn't for relaxing the agony of your muscles. Only to keep you alive!"

One of Tiger's hands wrapped around Geus's neck and pulled him up to his feet. They wobbled, an indication of how broken Geus currently was. But that didn't interest or concern any of the pro heroes on the scene. The addition to how slow Geus's quirk covered his arms didn't help either. He was sore and was ready for death. This may be the only time in his mind that unconsciousness from overuse would be worth it.

With that in mind, Geus unleashed his strength. His quirk enhanced arms were larger and bumpier than before. Deep crevasses around pointed peaks, oceans and mountains took shape from the quirk. And at the exits of his elbows, gas torpedoed out. The look Geus's face resembled of an unscary killer. His punches flew faster with the pressure of the gas. Even the connection with Tiger's chest felt stronger and more solid.

The extra effort was not in vain, he could feel his skin press harder against the shell of his quirk. His eyes remained open as Tiger instructed. The pained look on Tiger's face only reiterated Geus's strength. His arms clamped around Geus's arm and tightened down. The slight movement he caused seized to a stop. It wasn't from the defensive measures Tiger placed. Geus used everything he had in him, his arm shot out to the side and smashed into the ground. His arm violently swung around the ground, the sudden and rapid seizure movements continued to his neck and the other arm.

His mind went blank, only able to feel everything his body hit against. He had no idea if at any point his quirk went out of control and hit Tiger, Kirishima, or even Pixie-Bob.

Then there was nothing, a moment of bliss inside the minutes of torment. Like a cold wind at the start of an autumn day. It rejuvenated his body, his crushed lungs fixed the crinkles and opened up again. His eyes regained the ability to see. A small sigh of relief left his mouth and continued after with an equally small laugh.

Geus turned his head around, a smiling Kirishima with his quirk enhanced arm stood there. "Scary as ever man." Kirishima laughed. "I remember what you said that you can't get your face stuck in water. Or else, you know, could die."

Claws wrapped around Geus's chin and attempted to sway his head back forward. Even with his resistance, he couldn't stop it. "What a wonderful sight." Pixie-Bob's smile was completely different than Kirishima's. It was like Geus's from earlier, but actually scary. "It's a nice view to see a man soaking wet in front of me. Trying all he can to impress me."

A third arm grabbed on the back of Geus's track jacket. This one was much thicker and applied more force than the others. This arm yanked Geus out from the ice bath and tossed him back on the rock. "No more relaxing!" Tiger shouted. "Continue!"

The heroes left, with both of them perfectly set to continue training there was no need for them. Kirishima jogged over to Geus right after and helped his soak body up. "You really alright?" He asked as he patted the dirt off of Geus.

Other than the feeling of shattered bones and muscles are torn wide open, he was fine. "I can continue on I guess." Geus went on to rub the back of his neck, his headache was worse. His gas now filled in whatever space the blood didn't take up. A real hindrance yes, but nothing that could truly stop him. "Let's just get back to it before they come back." Geus knew that he didn't fool his friend. The look on his face told him so. "I don't know about you but a hundred push ups with a gut punch between doesn't feel good to me." Geus flowed his quirk out and surrounded his wet jacket. "Come on, hit me."

The punch was instant, and so was Geus's fall to the ground. His arms wrapped around and clenched the once armored gut of his. His eyes widened, he did everything he could mentally to hold in his pain. His quirk was only revived in the sense to keep him alive and nothing else.

"Wow, felt like nothing was there this time." Kirishima joked. He proceeded to crack his neck and drop down to his butt. "You need a break, I can see it."

As much as he wanted to argue, his body refused all advancement he used in an attempt to stand. "Help me up, I don't want to be in 2 am classes with you."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'll keep an eye out in case any of the Wildcats come out."

A small smile formed at the corner of Geus's lips. "Glad to have a friend in all of this." 'Even if Iroh says these people are only my friends for school. Kirishima is genuine.'.

"There better be a good reason for you two slacking off." Aizawa's words held power in them. Fear froze their bodies, they couldn't even turn their head around to their teacher. The anger in his tone rose. "Well?"

'So much for a look out.'

The hours that proceeded was not one that any of them wished for. The Wild Wild Pussycats and their training methods were nothing compared to Aizawa's. It was non stop with nonstop dunks into the ice bath. As painful as it was, it was easy for them to see the benefits.

By the time night rolled around, Geus and Kirishima were nothing more than just walking corpses. The cold that the moon gave off brought addition pain to their already ruined bodies. It wasn't just them that felt this, the members of the camp also nearly killed them as well.

Training was over for the night and the two classes merged for dinner. And Geus's body refused to move an inch to help. He took over one of the benches as his body draped over the entire thing.

"Geus! Get up and start helping out with dinner so everybody can eat and attempt the tests of courage!" Iida shouted directly in Geus's ear. His hand struck up and down the entire time he shouted.

"I'm not eating so I don't need it." Geus's arm effortlessly hurled itself to the tabletop. His hand used what was left of its strength to lift up a palm-sized syringe. "This is all I need."

"Then it would be most optimal to assist your friends and help them succeed in where it takes no effort yourself." Fumikage leaned at the edge of the table.

"That sounds like communism." Geus groaned. "And I'm having none of it."

Iida's hand did the same technique. "I agree with Tokoyami! You must show the respect UA deserves and help all of its students!"

"I almost died like five times today." Geus's other arm acted dead, he needed to use his shoulder to swing it against Iida's chest. "I don't need this. Wake me up after dinner."

By the time Geus was awake and dinner was over he was forced to join everyone in the Wild Wild Pussycat's game. A scare game with A and B versing each other to spook the other. Several teams have already gone through the tests against 1-B's effort, some were easily scared and others passed without a single fright.

Geus felt something strange in the air. His head rushed heavily with access blood. He looked at Midoriya, his partner for the test and shrugged off his thoughts. He went up to his gas filter and pulled off one of them. He distanced himself from the group and entered the woods alone. He was at a safe distance from his friends and was able to freely move around his quirk. His back pressed against a larger sized tree and lowered himself to the ground. The rest didn't help the pounding migraine. It felt worse while the minutes went by.

"Get up." Iroh's voice toppled the pain overload Geus had. Geus's bloodshot eyes looked up to his rival's voice. The voice was only air without a body. "Get over yourself with the pain. Something isn't right and you know it."

Pink smoke started to cover the area. Whether it was from his subconscious waking him up or Mandalay communicating with him, it didn't matter. Geus pulled the other filter off and got up. The headache stopped like it was there then nothing. His own gas surrounded whatever was around him and plundered it to the ground. A strange taste decided to take over his mouth, a taste he didn't recognize even before the mask.

"Tranquilizer?"


	26. Paid off

Pinkish smoke was thicker the deeper he went inside the forest. The identity of the smoke was now perfectly fine-tuned in his mouth. Without a doubt, he knew the contents of this gas. His own quirk overpowered whatever made this. He walked without fear of the entire system. More noises started to shriek above the woods. And these weren't from students scaring other students.

Geus rushed deeper inside the woods. His quirk covered the front of his body and pushed away any of the smoke around him.

"Geus! Help!"

Geus stopped in his tracks. All he wanted to do was run even harder. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his muscles tensed up and used his willpower to run forward. His fear finally caught up to him, his brain told his legs to run but couldn't. Two words from that voice broke him.

"It's not you." Geus cried in a whisper. His right knee gave out and dropped him down with only his hand and another knee to support him. "You can't be here."

Tiny feet ran through the dense and thick grass. Geus kept his eyes closed and sniffed his tears away. The extra set of feet stopped, his ears told him the feet stopped possibly a foot away. "Open your eyes." The squeaky voice plead. "I need you." He cried back.

He gave in. His eyes shot wide open and immediately filled with tears. "Keena. It's not you." His arm slipped and dropped him back. Both his arms dug into the dirt behind him and pulled him along. "They got you. You're not supposed to be here. You're not real!"

The footsteps started. "The bad men, I ran and ran." Keena's fully bandaged arms opened wide. His own face drenched with tears and wobbly legs. "I need your help. I need the heroes."

A chuckle joined on his cries. Which soon became a strong and psychotic laugh. He was split on what he was, his hand grabbed and dug around his eyes. One arm reached up and tugged hard around the branch. His emotions sucked back into his body as his breath heaved.

"Help me." Keena continued to beg.

His quirk manifested around his arm."You're not him." With the extra strength, his hand squeezed and crushed through the wood. "I've discovered something while I was here. With my quirk added on my body, I can lift and produce strength double of what I can." His feet took off with slow and menacing steps. "If I can stop a child's neck with my regular strength... Imagine what I can do with this."

"You're scaring me." Keena's legs tumbled to the ground and crawled back.

"You're not Keena." Geus stood over his fake cousin and placed pressure on his ankle. The open filter on his mask flowed out his quirk and wrapped the solid gas around Keena's neck. His foot released him and rose him up with the gas. Slight pressure applied and bruised his neck. It felt good to hear him struggle for air. "Where is my cousin!" Geus shouted. He slammed Keena against the tree and extended the gas entirely around him. "Answer me."

"You, you're cute when you're angry. Makes me want to kill you even more."

"What are you." Geus applied more pressure. He got close enough to grab hold of Keena's throat.

"I'm your little cousin." Geus jumped at the sound change in his fake cousin's voice. It became feminine and now a voice he didn't recognize. Keena's face morphed away into a paste. Turned into a gray sludge and drooped to the ground. "I'm a little more kawaii with this face though."

Her face was one Geus wish he could pull off, the psycho look he could never pull off. Gold from her eyes stared directly into his soul. His eyes burned away the water his eyes produced. She shared the same gift as Iroh could do to him but in a lesser fashion.

"Where's my cousin?"

"He's with us." Her smile widened with a look on her face from videos he watched privately. "But if you hold my hand and skip with me, I'll take you to him." Her neck stretched out and rolled into the sky. "And if you bring... Bakugo."

"What's your plan with my cousin... And Bakugo?"

"I can't tell you." Her head snapped forward. "You got to come with me first."

"I'll come back for you." Geus tightened his quirk around her neck. It freaked him out a bit to see her appear more pleasure than pain. The twitchy smile she gave before she passed out twisted him a bit farther than he would like.

"What gave me away?" She groaned right before her eyes drifted away.

"Keena would never ask for a hero. He was raised wrong." Geus released the girl and watched her lifeless body hit the ground.

"Why are there so many flirting girls." Geus sighed and continued on in a full sprint.

No longer did his body feel of death or any struggles of pain. At full strength, Geus darted through the woods and closer to the source of the pink fog. Because of this, he missed one crucial detail of the girl he left behind. Her body decomposed into a brown goop. It still wouldn't have mattered to him either way if she was there or gone. He saw no threat in her.

In a few minutes, Geus reached a point in the fog he couldn't see anything. Sounds were the only part of his senses that worked in this. Voices surrounded him that was ununderstandable. Without any true knowledge of the scenery, his mind went straight to villains. Yet this wasn't a place for him to just guess. A more likely cause was other students trapped inside this gas and screamed to get out. So the choice to use his quirk was one he couldn't go with.

"Alright." Geus grabbed his school jacket and pulled it off. "If I can't use my quirk, then I can use this at least." A gunshot cause Geus to trip back and drop his jacket. "Fuck this!"

Geus sprinted head first into the center of the gas. The taste of this was at it's strongest and didn't continue to intensify. Two more gunshots rattled around his head and now metal clanks with it.

His quirk quickly formed around his head and arms as he felt the gas disappear. The speed he ran at took away the effort to stop safely. Now his sight commanded at equal speeds. Three people were around him, two people from class 1-B and a man with a gub and full head gas mask.

"Where's my cousin?!" Geus shouted.

The villain spun around and fired before his feet could plant. The hip fire shot scraped the corner of his head and bounced off. Geus went low and rammed his shoulder into the villain's waist. His arms locked around and gripped tight then lifted his feet off the ground. The actions that proceeded were blinded to Geus's memory. His quirk sharpened and launched through the villain. Hideous and gut-wrenching screams screamed louder than anyone else's. The actions were subconscious and were barely recognized to Geus. Sections of the spikes opened up inside the villain's body and poured his own gas through.

Two more shots went off the same time the screams did. A loud thud hit the ground and another one followed. "Stupid kids. Even with that surprise attack, you can't do anything. You're UA students, right? Don't ruin the image of that."

Geus now fully understood the situation. Warm fluids ran down his bare chest, and he couldn't see any of it because of the fog. 'I can't see it but he got me.' Geus remained to lay on the ground and clenched the grass. He closed his eyes and flowed his quirk over to the wound. One huge suck in of air, he changed the property from solid to gas. His left arm spazzed out like crazy, it was either that or scream in the agony he caused to the villain.

"You class 1-A students always get in the way." Someone other than the villain grabbed hold of Geus's good arm and pulled him up.

"Stand still." Geus commanded. The other voice croaked as Geus pressed his hand against the cold metal. The harden state of his quirk flowed out of the hardened state and covered head level to the arm's reach length. In an orb of his own gas, Geus saw the 1-B student he saved. "How the hell are you breathing in this?"

"I'm not! I took three bullets before my mask was destroyed. Get me out of this thing, it's my time to shine."

"Listen to me. You apparently can't breathe in this but I can help you find him. I can surround your mouth in this so we just flow oxygen between each other. I can taste the intensity of this gas and easily I can bring you to him. You just need to trust me."

The man covered in steel wasn't happy about the situation. If it wasn't for the fact Geus kept him alive, he surely would walk away. "Fine."

"Good." The shield Geus created shrank down to cover and wrap around the steel man's mouth. "This is my first time doing this so if I burn you I apologize. When I shout then you're at him, other than that I can't do much." Geus crossed his legs and sat on the path. "Go!"

The plan was simple in words, but hard in action. While his partner ran, he had to make sure the connection is strong enough to keep the other gas out while not solidifying and stopping the extension. A small hole would have to be made time to time to taste the strength for his location. One wrong move and the plan is foiled.

"There!" Geus shouted.

Another gunshot went off. "Try all you want but I can still see you through this gas." The villain snarked. "The attempts your classmate did was basically nothing." Another shot went off and this time went through the connection. Something crushed it and severed from his partner.

"Shit." Geus pushed himself off the ground and ran.

"I know you can see me." Another shot sped for Geus and punctured close to the first wound. Geus's shoulder flung back and twirled him back to the ground. "But you can't stop guns. And you're too afraid to hurt your friends. Pathetic."

The pain made it feel impossible to stand. Luckily the multifunctions of his quirk made it possible. The ends of the ports circled around his back and tilted him up. 'I won't have it in me to burn the wound. I can't do it.' Geus gritted through two more shots with insults thrown in between them. Half his quirk was used up to form a crutch.

"Not moving now kid? It's okay if you want to hurt your friends... Not like you'll see them anyways."

"What does that mean!" Geus shouted. "Wheres my cousin!"

"Can't let me die if you want that answer." The gas-masked villain popped through the smoke. His gun was pointed up with his other out for Geus. "Too easily fooled!" His hands switched places with the gun pointed and cocked.

"Baka."

The part of his quirk he used traveled under the ground and directly launched through his mask. He fired randomly at the ground and air. "My eye! My eye! I can feel it!" He screamed, his hands dug around the mask for the crack. Blood flowed out from the mask and out the tips of his broken fingers. "Remove it! Remove it please!"

The fog he created dispersed as it was forced far and wide. Geus looked to the center of the open field. Kendo stood in the center of it, her quirk activated and started to slow her arm swinging movements. Her attention turned to him, she looked so innocent to him. The face before the disaster, the determination behind the mask vanished. She looked scared, the look most people get when others see his combat style.

"Now I got you!" His partner came out of nowhere. His steel arm smashed against the already broken part of his mask. He snapped off the stalk of Geus's quirk and dropped. "Can't let this 1-A kid top me!"

Geus coughed. He couldn't see it but swore blood splattered. "I'm a year older than you." Geus looked down at his shoulder, mutilated skin covered one patch and the other had blood drip out. "But yeah." Geus coughed again, with each huff caused his ribs to tighten. Neither gunshot wound was even close to it so the pain was a mystery to Geus. It was strange, the true wounds felt almost not there but his abdomen burned.

"So." Kendo caught up with the two of them. "When you asked me about before, this is what you meant." All of them looked at the bloody mess on the ground. Only the unconsciousness stopped his agony from coming out.

"Yeah."

"And you mean to do this? The name's Tetsutetsu by the way."

"Yeah."

"That's a bit brutal don't you think?"

"Yeah." Geus pulled his crafted crutch out of the ground and limped in the direction of the camp.

Tetsutetsu reached under Geus's arm and supported him. "Don't be a hero, let me help you out." Kendo did the same under his other arm.

"Don't be a hero." Geus snickered. "Treat a kid as a monster, he'll act like one too. Truth, I don't like it but my mind does. I may not be perfect but I'll fuck anyone up."

A giggle came from Kendo. "Don't try to act dark and cool, it doesn't suit you."

Geus hooked his arm under Kendo's gas mask and pulled it off. "Don't copy my look." He released it for the ground. "It doesn't suit you.

"So what Midnight said was true." Tetsutetsu teased. "Cross class lovers."

At the start of the UA Festival, any comment like that would've turned Geus to defense and deny everything. Thanks to his classmates, all they could get was a small forced chuckle. While Kendo, on the other hand, couldn't meet with Geus's eyes and kept her tomato face straight. It was true he would think if that person was the true cross lover but it was never the right time or place to act on it. And today was no exception. As his cross classmates helped him to the camp, he couldn't help but smile down on Kendo.

"Itsuka isn't the class cross lover, I have my feelings towards another."

Tetsutetsu couldn't help but laugh. "Not surprising, no way anyone from class 1-A could like her."

Kendo instantly turned to an angry pout. The look in her eyes just wanted to smack her friend around. But Geus tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"By the way, both of you need to reach in my pockets and apply an air filter. I don't know how much longer I can hold my breath."

"It's a good time to catch your breath yes." Another man walked through the woods and into their clearing. Another villain from this assault. Short black hair, purple colored burns on his eyes and mouth. And talked with a cocky demeanor. His hands waved up to show his surrender. "You all can relax, I'm just here to talk."

"Where's my cousin?"

"I can't spoil the entire thing to a couple of kids. You can come with us peacefully and you can see Keena or we'll just take you."

"I'd prefer to not piss off him any more than I currently am. Just make this easy for me."

Geus stretched his arms over them and limped forward. A straight threat to the villain. His hand extended out and covered it in a blue flame. "Look kid. Cooperation is what will get us all through this, want your cousin back come with us. Our main objective right now isn't to kill all your classmates right now. If a few do then" his shoulders shrugged. "so be it."

"How can I even trust that you even have my cousin. This could just be some front to take advantage of."

"You saw Toga right?" He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "You'll follow us for sure. I just didn't want to get him mad." The flame on his hand vanished, and both his hands went into his pockets. "whatever."

Geus's quirk surrounded his body and formed a wall in front of him. "I don't need to move to take you down."

His hand grabbed the side of his head. "Don't need you for that." Flame engulfed his head.

The three of them choked on their breath. The villain's head turned into gray sludge and melted his entire body.

That was the last villain any of them saw. They reached the camp as emergency services put their efforts to erase the damages. One student was captured, a few were hurt, and many were unconscious from the fight.

A private prison bus was also inside the group of rescuers. The familiar sight of Bailey broke Geus. He shoved the two aside and ran limped over to him. It took a moment to see Geus. He was shocked when his eyes landed on the boy, he was full of blood, a dislocated shoulder, and tears down his face. Bailey closed the distance and caught Geus before his twisted legs dropped him.

"They got him." Geus cried. His face dug into the armored sleeve Bailey wore. It wasn't comfortable and only pained his face even more. But he couldn't just let his friends see him like this.

"I know," Bailey whispered. He swung Geus's body over his arms and carried him back to the bus. "We'll get him. We'll get him back."

"Why do I care so much? I hated the little bastard till now. But all I want to do is get him back."

"It's called being a hero. The will to save others." Bailey climbed up the stairs of the bus. "He's also your family. When my grandfather died, I cried all day." He placed Geus on his seat and sat across from him. "I was never close with him. Only cared to see him on holidays and couldn't care less if I saw him any other day. But that night in the hospital all I could think about was him dying. The bad feeling doesn't matter when it comes to family." Bailey's two forward fingers pressed against Geus's heart. "It's corny I know. But your heart still sees them as your own."


	27. Rescue

"I'm going to get him." Geus whispered into his phone. His finger pressed the end call button and shoved the device into his pocket.

His heart beats intensified. His eyes rest down to the ground even though they desired to stare down the camera in the corner of the room. He knew this was his chance to commit to his plan and get away with it. One final long exhale went out. His gas filled up his mouth till it burst from his lips. The two filter points filled with the quirk and spontaneously melted down to his feet. His head snapped up and turned over to the camera.

Geus didn't say anything, just watched the red beeping dot. "You know the drill." A voice from the intercom crackled in.

Geus was well aware of the new system in place by Iroh. He got up from his bed and pinned himself face first into the far left corner of the room.

Only the camera didn't pick up what Geus planned to do. Absolute concentration was needed, any hiccup in his plan and nothing would go. Through the efforts of the training camp; he was able to focus down his breathing to an Olympic swimmer's level. A small stream of gas that was barely visible to the naked eye swam along the edge of the room and to the elevator.

The bell went off and the doors opened. A single man walked through with the familiar round objects in both hands. He lowered down to one knee and placed both of the spheres on the ground.

"Alright Geus, remove your filters and slide them to me." The guard followed the protocol perfectly. He stood far enough outside the elevator so it would remain open and not close on him. And stood far enough away from Geus to be able to see every action he would take. "Geus come on, I don't want Bailey down here."

He refused to talk, all brain power was reverted down to that little stream produced by his quirk. To be unable to see made things difficult, to say the least. The memorization of the room and how the room echoed was all he could build his data on. This entire time he thought he built the correct distance needed, now he hardened the tip of his stream and pointed it downwards.

The man grabbed the radio on his shoulder and moved his head to it. "Sir"

Geus launched his attack straight down at the sound of the syllable. A small shout of a curse was the sign Geus needed. He pushed himself off the wall and jumped after the guard. His pointed tip stabbed through the bridge of his nose and rocked him back into the elevator. The blood drained down into his eyes, making him completely blind to the elevator buttons. His frantic presses against the metal panel did nothing but give Geus time. He shoulder charged into the guard's open stomach and pounded him through the metal-carbon fiber panel design. He turned to the panel and pulled the fire alarm.

A loud siren played through the speakers just before a strong rumble locked the elevator in place. Geus looked up and filled the ceiling with his quirk. All the metal above them melted from the center out to the corners. The quirk flowed around the walls and harden under his shoes. He began to hover because of the gas and eventually flowed up through the hole.

The distance between the top floor and his level was far above the distance he could travel with his quirk. Without the threat of him placed under another seizure, he grabbed hold of the main cable and climbed up. The top section of the frame was closed to no surprise. He reached out with his gas and flooded the size of the wall. A few seconds of submerged sulfur did nothing to melt away the metal of these walls.

"So you knew I would escape." Geus snickered. "Only thing." Geus grabbed the filters one at a time and tore them off. "I was holding back."

Geus split the uses of his filter ports; one pressed against the door and held him against the back wall, and the other built up pressure on his back. In a combined action the gas exploded behind him and his prop released. More of his quirk formed around him and created a thick layer of armor around him. The formed spiked in his arm punctured through the wall first. Forced creases of the doors bent the two parts wide open.

He took in a full sight before he landed on the ground. Three guards covered in the purple hazmat suits stood in a triangle formation with tasers in hand. More of his quirked hardened around his body. Each of the three electric shocks did nothing. His timing was perfect again, right before the three simultaneous shots landed he disconnected the gas.

The mass of smoke started again and filled the area. One of the men shouted and fell through the whole. An unseen accident in Geus's eyes. His body winced at the thud the guard created.

"Fall back!" Another one of them shouted.

Geus lowered the amount of smoke to see the heads of anyone around. Nobody else was inside the room now, and all doors were slammed shut and obviously locked from the other side. He severed the connection and observed the room deeper. Other than the locked steel doors, concrete floors and walls, a few sets of barred windows stood another floor tall.

"What do you think you're doing Geus?" Iroh's voice entered the room.

Geus felt a sudden and intense pain in his right eye. The crushing sensation caused him to stumble over to the wall and clench his eye. The whites of his fingernails pierced through his flesh. A small centimeter divot dripped blood to the floor. It was just like before at the visitation of his friends, but now he felt the full extent.

"Tsk!" Geus spat on top of the grounded blood. "The hell is this? It's, it's not normal." Geus growled through the pain. His legs became wobbly. He was barely able to stand on his own. His hand struggled to find any time of grip on the glossed, smooth concrete wall. The gas flowed out again and against the groves of his arm. It rolled off his fingertips and managed to create a hand size hole. "What is this!" Geus shouted.

"Part of the defensive initiative of your gas mask. Electromagnetic shocks attached to the mask stun parts of your gum. Then drive directly up to the connected part, in this case, we're hitting your vision."

The doors directly ahead of the elevator's opened. Heavy steps now echoed around the walls. The chuckle burned his ears along with the thunderous steps that bludgeoned the drums. His one good eye saw Iroh's cockily enter. His hands embraced a clap every few seconds. Each tooth that exposed through his gaped mouth seered a fire pain through his eye.

"You want to know why I can find every way to stop you from getting too high?" Iroh tisked his tongue as he locked the distance to Geus. The cold metal of his fingers gripped the bottom flesh of his face. "Ever heard of cross-breeding? I mean, you must've since of your one classmate. Perfectly bread for what I was destined to be. A commander that didn't lead." Each second that past, another again link his fingers created. "My father told me that every day. After he lost his father's father to some of the first quirk users, he set out to create the perfect offspring to hold those who didn't use it for justice." The links formed around Geus's neck and locked tightly in place. A bit of air could no longer flow out of his throat, it was clear to Geus what Iroh wanted to do. "I know you see me as a villain, a bad guy that does bad things. But I really just want to punish those who really deserve it." Iroh clenched down harder and lifted Geus into the air. "It's just our government's fault of holding me back. Because others are better than me? Tell me how many wardens can defeat a killer of two. I could care less about children inside a pilot program. I'll forge this place into what it is meant to be." Even though he threatened Geus's life, none of his voice rose a single decibel. It was just loud enough to pass through the sirens. It was so calm, yet so hectic. "Psychodelic and shackles. Those are my quirks boy. Now if I choke you out just right, your body won't sieze out and erupt gas into my eyes."

"You're" Geus attempted to speak with the rest of the air he had left. "an idiot."

A single eyebrow rose on Iroh's face. A mouth shape dampened color took shape at the center of his mask. Iroh took notice and tightened his grip around Geus's neck. A laugh muttered out of his lips. A small hole was created with his gas emerged through. Iroh turned visibly angry, his forearm tensed up. It tightened forward, his leg pressed harder on the ground and twisted around with the rest of his body. The links around his neck released from his fingers and launched Geus across the room. His shoulder pressed first into the opposite wall, the sounds of both his shoulder and the wall cracking overpowered the siren.

"Power?" Iroh cleared his hands of dust with a handkerchief and shoved it back inside his jacket pocket. "No matter what you do, no matter what you say." Iroh squatted down near to Geus's level. The quirk that covered his hand pressed down onto Geus's skull. He twisted his face to face him. Blood covered the of his face along with bruises on his eye. The hole in his mask was larger, enough to reveal his mouth. Iroh rubbed his face as a depressed sigh released. "If I let you win or lose, I will always be on top." He moved Geus's face to the cameras in the room. "Strange how you deactivated them." Iroh shrugged. "Oh well." Iroh heard Geus groan. He looked down at the boy with pity in his eyes. "You may be a criminal now, hell you once had me believe you didn't do it. And you could be and if the day comes and I have to tell the court of this, you won't get out so easy my friend. So take my recommendation to just sit down.

"Note... Coat pocket." Geus muttered out.

Iroh peaked into what Geus said, a smile lit up his face right after. "Ah yes, I received a call from your aunt of their location and I sent the tip to the proper forces."

Geus's eyes shocked open, his arm whipped around underneath Iroh's form arm and tug. His legs wrapped the bent elbow and crashed Iroh to the ground. He followed up and jumped on top of him. The flames of his gas were darker, Iroh saw the purple fill his eyes. Geus's pure hand jabbed down into Iroh's pinned elbow. The speed of his quirk tripled, it instantaneously wrapped his arm in the gas and hardened. Four spikes lacerated Iroh's joint. The first real scream came out of Iroh. The churn and cracks of bone heightened the screams. The tips of the spikes opened up for the flow to release through every brittle chunk and between each vein. The gas overfilled and spilled outside the four open wounds. Under the cover of the dark purple smoke, it melted the skin down to the bone. His other arm solidified the gas around it with a thousand spikes all around. His arm touched the back of his head and swung for Iroh's jaw. It clashed directly with the bone and snapped it from place. Blood squirted out and splattered across the floor.

Geus followed the trail up to the door. A now visible smile was on his own face. The sound sight rested his heart rate, the two hundred beats a minute rate lowered just below a hundred. He felt the jagged grooves of his face then to the rings of his torn mask.

"You're going to regret all of this." Iroh coughed up another splatter of blood. "That school, gone. That girl, gone. All your hopes of freedom, gone."

Geus pushed his body off of Iroh. He limped over to the door and tugged on the 'n' shape handle. It was locked as he thought. His body managed to turn around and step over to the fallen warden.

"I don't have a key on me as you think." Iroh groaned with a laugh. "That quirk you got is more powerful than any of us could imagine." His one good arm pressed its hand on the concrete and attempted to push itself up. It gave way and dropped back down. "I can feel that acid feeling down to my toes. Can't even curl them."

Geus looked up to the window. The gas from his mouth flowed down to his shoulder and hardened around the joint. "I don't need you anyways." He knelt down to Iroh and yanked the note from his pocket.

His head sway side to side with a sad smug face. Gas flowed directly up to the row of windows. A set of split gas wrapped around the bars of two windows. He began to suck in the set gas. Without the resistance, he pulled himself into the air and to the windows. One set of the bars melted away along with the glass behind it. Geus prepped his legs and jumped back off the wall. Another foot of his quirk extended out and swung him to the open window.

"Don't do this!" Iroh shouted. "Get back in here!"

The escaped convict looked out into the night sky. A small jump out of the building and a mile between him and a fence stood freedom. There was no turning back now, to stay now would be a definite life sentence. The veins in his arm heated from the blood rush. His legs flexed and jumped out towards his freedom. Small padding landed on the ground before him. He rolled off the man-made slope and charged to the fence.

Two frightened guards blocked him from the rest of the way. The fear in their eyes was present, their legs were about to give, and their arms couldn't hold a strong defensive stance. The riot shields they held wobbled from their stagnant post. Geus held his arm out with the gas submerged his arm. His arm collided with the reinforced plastic. He broke through the top half of the shield and smacked against the hazmat suit. It was like paper on scissors for how easily Geus cut through the protective gear. The unprepared guard dropped to the ground, a loud scream continued to churn Geus's ear. His face didn't say it but his feelings desperately cried to resent what he did. To just turn around and plead to be forgiven. Only Geus knew he couldn't, he was so far deep.

His head snapped to the other direction, his covered hand pressed on the shield and melted right through. He was frozen in place, he couldn't even move from the shakes of fear. This look hit Geus, it was the same look Jiro and Momo gave. His attention switched over to the downed man. A different texture was across his face from his ear to his lip. The disfigurement made him look like a porcelain doll tossed near a fire. Now he looked back at the other guard. He cleared the effect from his arm. He spared this man from everything and proceeded.

The feeling of cold iron carried a hint of something he didn't know. A special feeling that warmed his hear. He opened his mouth and melted away the links. One step through, and now he was officially labeled as an escaped convict. Now it didn't matter what he did, all stations that plastered his face would call him dangerous. Which of course he was.

He unfolded the note, it just said the same thing his did. This note had one extra line, 'can't wait to see that cute of a man'. He crumbled the note and dropped it on the unkempt grass. Temperatures lowered drastically, all the adrenaline from his system vanished. Now all he could do was sit back into the thought of his actions. One was scarred forever, another disabled, and one possibly was dead. One call would place him as the most wanted man at the time. All those thoughts needed to dip away. He wanted to only focus on the note. The exact location of his cousin's location.


	28. First Free Steps

Geus kept close to the walls and tried his best to avoid the lights. The slightest change in the city's noises caused him to twitch around. The others around him were frightened and stepped aside from him. Which only built onto his paranoia.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Geus mumbled. With his mask gone he felt what was under his it. There was no puffiness to his chins and felt only the bone underneath.

Every few seconds he clogs his throat and split off the flow of his quirk. The last thing he needed was anyone getting hurt from him and bring on unnecessary attention. Anybody would ignore a creepy person on the street, but nobody would ignore a dangerous creep.

"Gotta turn around, take my punishment and go home." He rolled around the corner of a brick building and slid down the wall. "What am I doing?" His head bumped the wall. "I hurt four people for the life of one. I'm going to hurt someone else."

It was a complete 180 in his mindset. For days this felt like the right decision even with the possible consequences. Suddenly everything changed after he left those gates. Nothing felt right about this to him. He dug his hands into his eyes and rubbed them as hard as he could.

"I"

"Geus?" Kirishima kicked open Geus's legs. "Almost didn't recognize you without the mask."

"Isn't it dangerous to have your mask off? You could hurt somebody, hurt your self, accidentally burn to build, make others think you're a villain"

"I get it." Geus interrupted Midoriya before he could go into his mind. "It wasn't by choice." Geus exposed his face. "It burned off." The material of the mask was signed off while the metal rings lined his lips. "Maybe Jiro will like me now." Geus groaned.

"Jiro?" Yaoyorozu questioned.

Geus grabbed Kirishima's arm and pulled him up to his feet. "So you, Midoriya, Iida, Momo, Shoto, and me."

"Not you." Iida spoke. "We know you broke out of your detention center. You're a wanted criminal, if you were waiting for a retrial. That idea is over, best you turn around now."

Geus wiggled around his friend and looked up to his tallest friend. "Screw you, Iida. I'll go back, besides... Aren't we all doing something illegal?" Geus patted Iida's chest. "Don't worry too much about it." Geus scratched his ear. "Let's just keep away from streets or any cops because I am a criminal now."

"And you're sure you want to join us?" Shoto asked.

"I'm the criminal. For all the police are concerned I forced you into this. I'm the scapegoat."

"From here on out, we must be very, very careful. The villains have seen our faces remember? We must also consider that we may be attacked at any moment." Yoayazoru devised.

"Got it." Midoriya swung his bandaged arms over his face.

"That's making you stand out more, Midoriya." Shoto sighed.

"We are so covert. Prison jumpsuit with a gas mask, red hair, white hair, escaped hospitaler." Geus joked.

"But at this rate, we won't be able to scout very easily." Iida rubbed his chin.

"Then what do we do?" And Kirishima rubbed the back of his hair.

Momo pointed to a shop right behind her, a giant neon sign read dirt cheap clothes. While their plan was to disguise themselves from the villains. Their new looks made them stand out even more to the general public. A hipster, money bags wife, general douche, clubber, cosplayer, and a guy ready for winter, disguises wasn't the best word for the situation.

"Hey you!" Midoriya randomly shouted.

Iida added onto Midoriya's act with his own. And somehow was worse. "There's a lady with a huge rack over there!"

"I'm sweating so much I feel it going through my mask." Geus tucked his mask deeper in his coat.

"Kids would stand out in the shopping district at night right?" Momo sounded she wanted to convince herself more than everyone else.

"We look like theatre club got lost to rehearsal."

They stopped to listen to a rebroadcast of UA's public apology of the whole attack. What they talked about changed Geus's motives. He pulled on Iida's shoulder.

"Don't look behind." Geus warned. "Just keep looking forward to not raise suspicion. I'm going forward on my own."

Geus escaped the crowd. He quickly walked around the corner and hastily removed the jacket. He pulled the small paper from his pocket. It read the address of where they kept his cousin.

"I'm going to protect you guys by doing this myself." He exhaled slowly. The press conference got to him. If all his friends would show up then a full-on brawl could break out. If it was just him, then maybe things could be different.

He eventually found the place, the outfit Momo recommended for him didn't play any part of this. He was able to sneak the side streets without any serious attention. The place was inconspicuous and in the middle of nothing important.

"Don't do it, Sansei." Beka plead. "Just turn around and return."

"Don't call me that." Geus was too afraid to look back at the woman that changed his life. Through regret, through relief, turning around wasn't an option. Geus knew if he turned around, Beka was the one to convince him to return. "I have a chance."

"Geus, Bailey called me. Told me everything from the attack and how you're feeling. Is one life really the answer for hurting so many others? Is this how you want your cousin to remember you? As a wanted criminal? How about the strong fighter from the festival?"

"Beka I just can't." His words said one thing but his body said another. One leg was already twisted around and tried to add the hip as well. "They attacked UA again for me, they hurt my aunt for me. One person can end the suffering for many." He closed his eyes.

Beka somehow knew this and stepped forward. One of her arms clenched her collar and the other held out her palm. She was just as scared of him as he was of himself. He wasn't in the right mind and the questions didn't simmer him down as they should. 'This time away from him.' Beka thought. 'It didn't help him like we thought, safety for others, safety'

"Stop," Geus commanded

She gasped. She was a few inches away from his back. Close enough to see gas move from the corners of his mouth. She completely forgot how dangerous he was when his quirk wasn't held back. She activated her quirk, turning her lips and eyes blue. A little confidence was all she needed to press on. Her arm gently pressed his back, slid around, and curled his side. Without him saying anything she did the same with her other arm. Up against him, she felt the fear irradiate off him. The unsteadiness of his breath twisted with the stability of his body. He was fully aware and scared of the situation.

"I just got back to you." Her body squeezed around his. For as muscular as he was, his body was still soft. Able to dig her cheek against the dip between his shoulder blades and close her eyes. "I'm not going to lose you now."

It was obvious with the change in his body that he held back his tears. "I can't. I don't care anymore if I get kicked out of UA, if I got to prison or jail or back to the center. If this is my last thing I ever do as a free man... So be it."

"I've read the reports. I know how strong you've gotten, all the friends you've made. Don't let this be the last of all of this. You still have the trial to look forward to."

"Trial?"

"It was set just before the incident but with pressing concerns of another attack it's been delayed. How didn't you know about that?"

"Beka." Geus grabbed her freezing arms and tore them apart from him. "Just leave. Don't be by my side today."

"I'm not going to force you to stop. But don't forget." She became frozen, unable to speak from the need to hold back her own tears. "Don't forget we're here to help you!"

"I know."

He listened for her steps to get farther and farther away. His hand still shook minorly, he was scared to knock on that door. Half a dozen villains stood at the side with a possible eviler Bakugo.

The door handle turned on it's own and swung wide open. "It's the cutie!" Toga's hands covered her mouth as she jumped up and down. Behind them her face glowed red. Her hand reached out and pulled Geus inside.

Geus immediately took stance as a wall full of villains that stared down him. Dabi was the only one he recognized out of the bunch but had no doubts every one of them had to do with the attack. His sweat now wasn't from the heat, he feared the situation. Fear placed some sense into his brain and a whole lot of doubt. Not a single scenario in his head looked to be right.

"What are you doing here?!" Bakugo shouted.

Geus turned slightly to the left. He looked back to the villains. His main focus was the man with the hand mask on his face. The leader of the League of Villains.

"Where is he? I'm tired of asking." Geus touched his ruined skin. "I've done so much to get here. I'm not going out without an answer."

"Well, your efforts were in vain then." The vortex man behind the counter with Toga said. He reached inside his chest pocket and slid a white paper across the paper.

Toga snatched the paper and jumped over the counter. She kissed it and handed it over to Geus. Tears rolled down his face, the material of the paper wasn't normal. It was glossy, a gloss photograph. He couldn't hold back his quirk anymore, the gas flowed out of his mouth and spread around the floor. Everyone around them stepped a foot back.

"What's." Sniffles interrupted him. "What's on the other side of this picture."

"Isn't it obvious?" The reptile adjusted himself and stood inches away from the cloud of gas. "You took too long." His smile intensified the situation. More gas flowed out with random hard spots that formed spikes. The reptile rode the situation with his desires. "He's dead."

"Hello, this is Pizza-La, Camino store." A voice came from the outside.

Seconds past with silence, Geus opened his mouth and sucked in his breath. Slowly the gas he created turned solid and looked like a porcupine. The side wall exploded inside, before Geus unleashed. He turned to the attack, even with tears blocking his vision he saw him. All Might's powerful smile was clear to him. All Might pushed through Geus's smoke. He shattered away his creation and wrapped him up inside his massive body.

"We are here!" He shouted.

The situation was handled, a few pros including Kamui Woods had everything inside controlled. A few more heroes were inside to assist. Geus was even in control, the strength of his breaths solidified the gas before it could get out of his mouth.

The moments were calm and pure bliss. As each hero talked, Geus heard none of it. Realization sat in its place and relaxed his mind. As pure of muscles All Might was it still felt like heavenly pillows. The security inside his grip felt like nothing before. At this moment, is the moment Geus discovered why the world needed heroes. What it meant to be a hero. And why his family thought they were a blight to the world became incoherent. Geus no longer felt the agony and pain his quirk created on others. Finally, he was free.

"Young Geus!" All Might shouted.

Geus blinked back into reality, black portals surrounded the room and summoned the creatures dubbed Numus. Shock quickly set into his breathing. The creation he created never left, he only imagined they were gone. Long stretches of spikes scattered from the main source. Each one impaled the Numus several times over. Purple spikes entered from one side and left the other with gas poured over the creature's body. It wasn't the sign of bliss that deafened Geus, it was the cries from these monstrous creations.

The time to fully see what he did was short. The black portals they came through also sucked on him.

'This was a mistake.' Geus panicked, he had no idea where he was. The heroes were gone, Beka was gone, all his friends were gone. Destruction was everywhere, a hole in the wreckage to see the rest of the city. And inside that wreckage was him, Bakugo, and some masked guy in a suit.

"Wha-what the hell?" Bakugo coughed.

"Sorry, Bakugo." The Dark Vader sounding man turned his attention to him, then Geus. "Sorry, Sansei. If that woman didn't stop you, I wouldn't have killed the boy." All of the villains appeared as well before any back and forward could begin. All of which were just as confused as them. "You failed again, huh, Tomura?" He started to walk over to the young leader and spoke again. "Don't be ashamed, try again. I have brought your associates back as well. Even the children."

All hope was lost. A situation where only the villains could win. No plan could be made between two scared children can stop a full force of villains. And still Geus didn't want to stop, he turned to the back of the villain. He quirk slowly ran the length of his arm. His palm opened up and formed a soft layer of gas on it.

"You have come after all."

Geus froze and stopped his irrational thoughts. A gust of wind knocked out his quirk afterward. It was All Might's doing. He slammed down against the villain with such force to smash the ground below them. Yet the villain was able to stop the attack, appeared not affected at all from the surprise attack. More force was generated from because of the opposing forces. A larger shockwave was created and blasted everyone else back.

All Might went in for another attack without any hesitation. But the villain was ready for it, his composure stood tall and launched All Might by himself. A cannon blast strong enough to crash him back yards away from the scene. And still he stood untouched.

"That won't kill All Might. So run away from here, Tomura, and take these children with you."

All Might still wasn't done as he said. As another warp gate was opened for them, All Might got himself out and back in. The villains also felt stronger because of this. All of them went after their prizes. Going straight after Bakugo and Geus with deadly force. Knife strikes, fire blasts, and both of them had to hold out.

As adept as both of them were to defense, six against two was not in their favor. Bakugo's explosions kept him propelled out and away from their grabs. While Geus kept forming layers with his quirk.

'Why am I afraid?' Geus curled over another layer and absorbed an attack from the magician. Still he was grounded and barrel rolled into more rubble. 'If I can take out armed guards, why can't I take them out? Why am I so scared?'

Another explosion knocked Geus out of his inner mind. He looked at the source. "Midoriya?" Geus shouted.

Midoriya, Iida, and Kirishima launched into the field. Ice suddenly appeared under their bodies and formed a ramp into the sky. Geus took advantage of the distraction. He grabbed the closest villain to him. The one known as Twice was the unlucky one. His pure gas hands grabbed hold of the mask and poured layer after layer of his quirk. Nobody could interrupt him now. His eyes met with the eyes of the mask. One long constant scream came out from the center of the pile. The fountain of gas covered the source of the noise and made it indiminishable from either of them.

Geus's mouth remained open and burst the eardrums of Twice. It was anger now in his system, heat bounced off his hands and burned the sides of the mask. It didn't burn off though, to see the face for his cousin's death looked impossible. All he wanted was to see the killer, nothing else mattered. His body started to shake uncontrollably, he sent everything he had at the man at the cost of himself.

'One little bit! One more push!' Geus sent everything he had inside of him. A mountain of gas surrounded both of them, a gas that only produced heat and nothing sulfuric. That privilege was held exclusively for the center. Corners of the mask melted away and exposed the hair underneath.

"What is this heat?" Twice shouted. "It feels so nice." His voice changed slightly to cheerfulness. "No this hurts too much!" He shouted again.

He was happy, the right eye was open and matched his to a straight line. Then, gone. A hole in his quirk formed from Twice's body. He was off of Geus's grip and out of the mountain of gas. Someone else jumped through the hole, an old man in a retro yellow hero suit. He grabbed Geus and torpedoed out. His body spazzed out the entire time, the moment between shakes was clearly visible. The oldster's face was determined. He carried no fear inside the trap of death and proceeded with his goal. He tossed Geus into the air, jumped back to the ground and jetted himself into Geus.

"I gotcha idiot!" Bakugo shouted. He grabbed Geus and tucked him inside of the center of the pile. Luckily for their speed, the gas that left his mouth vanished when it touched his lips.

Geus finally felt the impact of the overuse of his quirk. The spasm from was surely to come at any moment. And when that hits, nobody should be hit by his recklessness. He grabbed onto Iida's overalls and grabbed his attention.

"I need to get down... Before I hurt someone."


	29. Start of Freedom

He clenched that picture in his hands to the pressure that threatened rips. It was cold that night, a city struck with the same levels of fear as him. Geus was the one person to not feel afraid anymore, even with the number one hero on the brink of absolute failure. He was raised differently than everyone else. What he had on mind didn't allow him to be involved in this fight. All Might had to handle his on his own, and Geus, had to battle his new one alone.

It was hard for the police officers to handle Geus. Not because of the resistance but of the fight. Geus didn't bother to look up at the massive project that showed every little detail. Though the switch of cheers and cries of the people told him what he needed to know.

"He did it." One of the officers whispered. "He really came out on top."

"Next." Geus looked at the massive television screen. All Might pointed at the screen. "Next is your turn."

"My name is Geus Sansei. An inmate of Japan Criminal Penitentiary of Young Villains, subsection Detention Center for Unlikely Recriminalization."

"That's a long title you got there kid." Another officer said. "And we really didn't need that since your clothes say the abbreviation and your inmate number. We called the warden to let him know of your escape. Because of this your trial, which was scheduled for next week. Will be pushed up to immediate attention."

"Of course."

The officer crouched down to Geus's level. "We also need one more thing from you."

"What?"

"We need you to identify a body in the rubble. Uh, a woman who claims to be your aunt says she's unwilling to do it."

Geus clenched the photo harder. 'If I can't even see myself like this then how, how can I see him?'

The officer didn't wait any longer, he grabbed Geus's wrists, cuffed them, and pulled him up to his feet. "I'm sorry, with everything as hectic as it is we need this wrapped up immediately for the safety of everyone else."

Geus got one last look at his friends, their faces told a complete story of either pity or sadness. Whether it was for him or All Might, all he saw was their grief. Geus was brought into the site he was at only a matter of minutes ago, the extra damage All Might cost was exhilarating and brought on more shame. Thoughts that he ruined All Might's plan was heavy, maybe all of this could've been avoided if he never escaped.

Many other heroes were also there and used their power to evacuate everyone. Tiger he recognized, and Kamui Woods as well. Both seemed ashamed to have dealt with him. It was then he also the true form of All Might. A sickly man that was only skin and bones. His All Might suit laid on him like a child in his father's suit, his hair was duller and flat. It wasn't the hero he recognized from before. He could see why everyone was so frightened for his life.

All Might turned to him and the officers and walked up to them. Geus couldn't get a word out before All Might instantly wrapped him up in a hug. Even with the difference in outward appearance, the grasp still felt the same. "Young Geus. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry All Might, but he has an important duty to do before he is sent to a temporary holding cell."

All Might moved one arm up to Geus's head and gently caressed it. "I'll see you at school before you know it."

"He'll be lucky if he even gets out to where he'll be placed."

All Might stretched Geus out of his arms and placed his hands on Geus's shoulders. "You'll be alright, no matter what happens. Trust me."

Geus smiled, his experiences with heroes only made him love them more. It was clear to see why All Might was number one, no matter how low things got he made it higher. Made him almost forget that his life might be over after this.

The officer gave Geus a small shove forward. A small area was blocked off from the rest. A line of officers stood around a line of tape that held one thing behind it. His heart raced as they got closer. The outline of a small child hid underneath a white blanket. He worked hard to keep his breathing in control. The ice Shoto placed around his neck weakened and slipped the control of his quirk.

"We don't need to get close if you don't want. Just need to identify the face."

Geus gulped and nodded. "Yes."

The officer nodded at another. He returned the action and ducked under the yellow tape. He knelt down to the cloth and as politely as he could, pulled the hood down. Geus locked his eyes shut and sucked in deep through his nose. In one solid moment, there was no denying who was under. His head slowly bobbed and increased the power of his breathing.

He fought back his tears. "That's him." Geus turned away. "Agh. I'm, I'm okay."

"But I'm not."

Geus looked up with shocked eyes. "Maria." He couldn't hold them back anymore. The look she gave, the way her eyes swelled up and glimmered the silver to look like real jewels. She acted like a real person in front of him. She wasn't in her suit and stuck up her back to act superior. Instead black sweats with an oversized jacket revealed who she was behind the facade. Essentially, erased their problems of the past. A new start that they desperately needed. Her arms went wide when she chugged over to him. She held him harder than All Might did but still brought the memories back. Neither of them held back anything, a full outcry hollered the zone. Years of ignorance and bottled up emotions released. All he wanted to do was have her hold him tighter.

He held onto her with a stronger grip on the zipper of her jacket. She took the sign and squeezed her arms around his neck and tucked him into her chest. It didn't matter he was normally taller than her. The angle she had him in was uncomfortable as hell. For her though, he'd stay in there all day.

"It's all your hero's fault." Geus silently laughed. 'Even like this she's still the same.' He thought. "He was my world." She cried. "He looked up to you. Always said." She grabbed Geus's cheeks and looked into his soul. "'Mama, I'm going to grow up and be him.'" She pulled down his head and placed a giant kiss on his forehead. She whipped it back up. "He fought off those men all he could. But his hands... His hands were so, god damn burned."

"He did what he needed to do." Geus wiggled his head from her hands and gently tapped his head on hers. "He's the hero we needed to change this family."

"I'm never going to forgive you for this."

"I know."

"I'm going to get you a lawyer. We're going to get you out of this."

"His court date is scheduled for 2 pm tomorrow. You'll be able to settle things then."

"Teh-two pm? That's way too soon, no time to prepare, get evidence settled, witnesses, he's set up to fail."

"Ma'am, his court date was made over a month ago. I apologize if this news was only now released to you but I must have to bring him over."

Geus tapped his forehead one more time. "We'll get through this." Geus smiled as wide as he could. "Besides, it's not like I knew that either."

The day finally came for the trial, a packed courtroom with family, spectators, and heroes alike. The possible last fight of All Might and the hug he gave to Geus brought more attention. A great start for someone about to be prosecuted for several charges.

A line of judges waited for the room to quiet down. The man in the center rose his hand high and managed to shut the room.

"Mr. Geus Sansei, quirk: Sulphuric Gas. Today you are being courted for assault, murder, escape from prison, breaking the terms of your contract with UA, how do you plead?"

Geus stood up from his lone desk and bowed. "I plead not guilty for I should not have been sentenced to a correctional facility in the first place."

All the judges shuffled through their papers and each eventually found the right one. "That is from a trial a year ago when it was discovered you were guilty of murder of both your parents." The third from the right answered.

"And it seems thanks to the efforts of UA's heroes, new evidence to that case has surfaced. Will the principle please step forward if they're present."

"Of course." The small experimental mouse jumped down from the seat and presented himself in front of the stand.

"From your experience with the man in question, how would you say his behavior been in class?" The head judge asked.

"Since I am a principle of the school, I do not get as much one on one time with the students as much as I would like. Furthermore, the time I have spent with him only told me of how much he's improved and stood with the public. Since my first day meeting him, he did all he could to make sure his quirk has stayed under control and wouldn't harm any other of the students. On several occasions, I've had students come up to me or other heroes and talk about the harassment Geus has been receiving. And through all of it, he has never once retaliated against the students."

"Is it true that during the initial UA attack at the USJ, the subject used aggressive force against the villain and place permanent disfigurement to him?" Another asked.

"Very much so, but this was all in self-defense to protect his fellow classmates in battle. Other than that one time, he has ever since holding back his power for a more hero like approach."

"What do you mean by 'hero like approach'?"

Geus stood up from his chair. "My work has effectively two abilities. One to produce sulfur like gas which acts as an acid and a solid made that only produces the heat of my quirk." Geus bowed and sat back down.

"Exactly as he said. The secondary form acts like very many strength quirks instead of the most deadly state of gas."

"That is all thank you. If Mr. Yaoyorozu please take the next seat."

The business causal suited man got up from the bench. He fixed the tie around his collar and proceeded forward. The man walked with class, his freshly polished shoes perfectly stepped heel-toe to the court. It reminded of Geus who he'd think Iroh was back in the day. He gave a small nodded before he past Geus and took his seat.

"Mr. Yaoyorozu, days before UA's trip into the woods with the help of hero squad; Wild Wild Pussycats you had a press photoshoot with the suspect. Why was he inside your home in the first place?"

"To help study with his fellow classmates and my daughter. As the top woman and man of her class, it was only the best intentions that she helps all the students in and out of her class."

"And how would you say his performance was inside your home?"

"The young man was quite the odd one if I say so myself. Not in the way of wrong, just not like us. He never ate or drank anything, very, very quiet, if he ever had a problem he couldn't solve he never spoke up."

"Would you have him in your house again?"

"Of course, my daughter only spoke highly of him. His performance in school definitely needed work but other than that he was a pleasure."

"And when you say performance, you mean his grades?"

"She did tell me he was a bit below the average for academic learning. But when it came to hero work, she'd argue he was top of the class. During that USJ attack, his quick thinking protected her and her friends from a force of Villains."

"Does the fact he escaped from the correctional facility and injured many in the process change the way you feel about him."

"It does pain me in the fact of what he did was wrong and in a few ways horrible." He looked Geus in the eyes and smiled. "I've been told he did it to rescue a loved one, and many times over the news reports that as a heroic deed. So if it's anything, I support him even more."

So far it was looking promising for him and his case. There would be no way he'd be found nonguilty for his actions. But maybe this would lighten the sentence. Geus looked back at the crowd. Most of his friends from school made it and supported him. Except for the most important of them all, All Might didn't arrive. Possibly the one man that can easily end this whole trial with his verdict alone.

"You may return to your seat Mr. Yaoyorozu... Is there someone in the crowd that you'd like called up?"

Geus turned back around. His head fell. "No, sir."

"As the few that have been called up for your defense Mr. Sansei is there anyone that can accurately come on and know of any of the allegations?"

"I would like to call up my friends and they could tell you exactly how I am as a person. The first day of school was the best day for me. Even though at the end of it I wanted to lower my head. Let's talk about the most recent event on why I'm here. The escape I committed wasn't an escape from imprisonment. It was an escape from kidnap. I ask that the warden Iroh appear to the court."

The sharply dressed man approached the line of judges and took his seat. One leg crossed over the other and both hands grasped his crooked knee.

"Your honors, if I could speak freely for a moment?" Iroh asked.

"Please state your name and profession."

"Iroh Loofeel, Warden of the Japan Criminal Penitentiary of Young Villains."

"Mr. Iroh, as you led the facility for the past eight years. Never once has there been this many injuries and accidents connected with any prisoner. Twelve injured guards and five other inmates have been injured due to Mr. Sansei. Is there any link you believe to this?"

"Yes there is, and simply put, it was a lack of knowledge to help him."

Geus became downright shocked. A man that once swore to place Geus below him at every turn. To keep him in place to ensure his succession just defended him.

"When he was first introduced into my care, nobody, not even the doctors knew how to treat him. First, it was solitary confinement, then trails with his mask. Each time we tried something new, people got hurt. And because of this many of the other inmates took noticed. To keep the hierarchy in place they decided to teach Geus the unwritten rules. Ever since then, he's been a perfect example of an inmate."

"And at one point didn't he get a replacement mask that he could take off at will? Endangering many? Which specifically broke one of the statement agreements between your facility and UA?"

"That was better of lack of words, miscommunication. While Geus needed a new mask after the UA Festival, the school aimed to make an improvement over the last. And before we could regulate it for safe use, we needed to make sure he remained under the approved one."

"And what happened with this mask?"

"We placed it under several experiments to see the safety levels of it."

"Uh hu, so. One statement we need before we can begin the efforts of one day ago. Do you contain any evidence of the murder of Geus's parents? Is it under my understanding that new evidence has been discovered."

"And before I start, I wish to say what Geus says may be true. After Geus was taken into UA, the school and I went on the hunt for evidence before this trial could take place. It was thought that because of how Geus used his quirk inside the hospital room, it corrupted the main security camera system and the backup one as well. With the help of hero agencies around the world, we worked to restore the system."

"I must interrupt." The judge of the end spoke. "I myself can name several heroes located in Japan that has the quirk to restore things just like that. Why did you take the extra time to bring other heroes and delay the process?"

"Simple. I was told to."

The whole courtroom gasped. Even Geus started to worry a bit. "What do you mean by you were told to bring heroes from around the world to work on a japan criminal case?"

"Again simple. When Geus was first brought into my care, I was grabbed by the attention of a single individual. He wished to see Geus's exit of my facility."

"Who was this individual?"

"All For One."


	30. Freedom

Geus couldn't move, couldn't talk. The room became restless with talks of both All Might and All For One. If they weren't careful to relax the situation, anything could happen. The man that kidnapped his cousin and set this situation really did want him from the start.

The head judge slammed his gavel and attempted to settle the courtroom down. It was clear in his eyes that he was shaken by the statement. Not even twenty four hours ago, that man took out the Number One hero.

Geus looked back at his aunt, she was in full panic and confusion like everyone else. A small relief to see she wasn't part of this. But another part died knowing she was placed in all this because of his quirk. If he'd had followed the guidelines of his family then everything would be normal right now.

"Order in the court! Mr. Loofeel what is the connection between you and the villain known as All For One?"

"When Geus arrived at my prison, I got in close contact with that man. He knew of my talents and wished for me to help." Iroh suddenly became disgruntled, his eyes swayed to the ground and his cocky posture flattened. "At first I thought he was related to Geus and only wished to help. He was the one that offered all these solutions to help, guided him and me on the right path. If it wasn't for him, I would've never had gave Geus to UA. As All For One told me that everything went to plan. I'd be promoted from my efforts and Geus would be a changed man. Originally, he was supposed to be captured at USJ. But he got out with every meeting I made for the League of Villains."

"Why did the League of Villains need you out of everyone else and every other possibility?"

"I was designed for this job. With two quirks that made me the perfect warden, I was an easy puppet. It didn't help that a psychologist determined Geus had bipolar disease."

Geus turned worried, his head crashed into the desk and pushed his hands to the back of his head. New thoughts barged into his head. He refused to believe this, as evil as this man was he'd never do this. He wanted to forget this and revert back to a normal case.

"One of my quirks allowed me to deeply mess with Geus's brain waves. I made his mind filled with regret and misery to force him into horrible situations. All the comments from his school should've driven him crazy, UA was supposed to make him hate heroes even more. To escape my prison and turn against us should've happened a while ago. But Geus overpowered it."

"Are you saying that the escape from your facility was your going?"

"Yes. With Geus out of the system, he was supposed to become a villain. He even showed me, hold on." Iroh pulled off his suit jacket and revealed his arm. The skin was melted down, his bones poked out and sunk all over the place. "Everyday for over a year he held back his ability to hurt others."

"And what was found on that security tapes you recovered." Iroh didn't answer. The pity he gave to Geus distracted him. He was on the verge of crying and forever seeing him for the hidden monster he was. A job to rehabilitate others became a sideshow. A small step to bring him to where he wanted to be. It was finally coming to full circle. "Geus, in fact, did kill both his parents. We weren't able to recover the audio and some sorts of the footage. But what was restored showed that they have woken Geus out of his stasis sleep and forced his quirk out. Whether it was to change their minds, kill their son, his quirk rushed out of his body and filled the room up with his gas. Effectively killing all footage after that and his family."

"We will need to look over all this evidence and determine the sentence before we can proceed. Will everyone please clear out of the room and bring Geus to his holding cell. Thank you."

To say he was simply shocked is a massive understatement. Placing any two points together did make sense. A solid year of convincing himself he didn't do it just became a false reality. He did do it, the time he couldn't control his quirk killed those he loved dearly. The fights didn't matter when it came to events like this. At the end of the day they were family that loved each other. And now he was the reason for their split.

The police officer on duty had to force Geus out of his seat and pull him along. Geus just refused to settle, refused to even look Iroh in the eye as they passed. The ground was a good enough sight for his eyes however the council of judges saw it, he did escape the prison, injured the guards, and even killed his parents. He and the general public will never see the behind scenes of this case. But what was televised just now held his fate to them.

The new mask he wore felt like an indication of everything he did wrong. Made from solid concrete and filters that allowed air through became his new prison. To Geus, it felt like a cow getting branded. Whoever saw that brand knew about that cow and didn't need to bat a second eye. He was dangerous, and he knew it."

"Not even All Might can save me." Geus pouted. He leaned back on the wall of his cell and closed his eyes. "I killed them." A single tear rolled down his cheek and dripped onto the concrete floor. "I caused, all of this."

The front door of this judicial jail opened up. "He's the only one. And make it quick." The guard aggressively whispered.

Geus opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side. Iroh walked at a fast pace over to his cell. Once he got there he grabbed hold of the bars and pressed his face into the gap. The fatness of his cheeks molded around the iron and made him look like a chubby bunny.

"Listen to me. Don't say anything that puts you at fault."

"Why'd you say all those things?" Geus whispered. "Why now tell the truth?"

"Look, I'll say I'm a bastard of a man and everything else in-between. I did not expect this to go down like this, this wasn't the plan. To hurt All Might as he did was disgusting to say the least."

He sounded genuine. There was no snarky voice to his words to assert dominance in them. He sounded genuinely worried about Geus. There was nothing behind them that held him back or placed him on top. As real as they were, it felt a little too late to Geus. The time to be honest was another time ago.

"So all of this was for what then? Why didn't you just give me up to them?"

"Because that was way too suspicious then. To trick you into doing it was the only cause, I could've changed everything with you."

"You could've called me dead and no one would question you."

"Trust me kid, when they see that tape and get full testimony statements from everyone you'll get out of here."

Geus turned forward. "Just get out of here."

Iroh released his face from the bars. He went to speak as his feet paced back. "I'm sorry, for everything."

It became hours when Iroh last saw him. Alone with his thoughts was all he had. A half hour long case revealed ao much to him. A quick in and out the case that was barely lit up for the media's attention. A few testimonies and a pile of hidden evidence. People only wanted to see the kid All Might trusts. If All Might was never involved then it would just be Iroh's and the school's word and the new evidence. Now this brought up a real need for review.

The seconds that past stressed him out more. Thought over thought, memory over memory. No one told him he had to rethink his whole life, just did it on his own. So far the answers he received were against his favor. Killing his parents, the bipolar mood swings, slowly but sure made more sense. Yet he didn't like those answers. Geus wished this trial took place without him and just announced the verdict to him after the whole event. It would've made so much more of a difference.

"You got another visitor!" The guard shouted.

Geus kept looking forward, whoever it was held no power to change the future. So to look at them was a waste of energy, he solidly convinced this was it. For all he knew UA's time with him ended, so whoever was there would be gone anyways. He shook his head from disappointment and turned to the gate. His eyes lit up at Itsuka, he stumbled around the cell floor till he got up to his feet.

"You came, I didn't see you out there."

"I just arrived." Itsuka forced out a smile. It was painfully obvious she felt uncomfortable here and wanted to leave. Any friend behind bars did that to a person. "The mask is different."

"Yeah, there wasn't exactly the time to craft a new one. So Cementoss quickly threw this one up." Geus placed his forehead on the bars. "Remember when you first met me? You told me not everyone believes I'm a criminal."

Her forehead tapped on his, in reaction both of them genuinely smiled. "I do."

"What about now? Not a single person in the world didn't miss that."

"You're still the frightened newcomer from the start of school. A hero in the works at UA's top class. Nobody in the world missed that. Tell me, Geus. What are you going to do once you're out of here?"

"I'm going to see what a real bed feels like."

Itsuka giggled. "That's the Geus I know." Her forehead moved away from his. She brushed her orange hair to the side of her face and widened her smile. "I'm going to see you at school, okay?"

"Okay."

Itsuka strolled past a guard that came to his cell. The man pulled a key from his belt and inserted it inside the gate. "Well kid. It's time, let's go."

Geus caught one last glimpse at Itsuka as she closed the door behind her. After three hours of consideration, it seemed like they were ready to cast their votes. They reentered the courtroom, this time it had only a select few people. Iroh, the principle of UA, and Aunt Maria, and the line of judges.

Geus was placed in front of the wall of judges. All emotionless and looked to be ready to leave. The center judge leaned forward to his mic. "Geus Sansei, after considering the testimonies of Iroh Looleaf and the new compiled evidence we have made out decision. With a vote of six to three, you have been found not guilty."

Geus dropped his head back. At this moment, after a year of false imprisonment, it was finally over. The tears that burst from eyes weren't ones of grief or sadness. They were pure joy, all that has happened led to this moment. He turned to his aunt, she was on her knees with tears dripping through the cracks of her hands.

'A new beginning, to both of us.' Geus thought. He wanted to hug her right now, with cuffed hands and a mouth of cement had no power to stop him.

"Look back here Mr. Geus. Now there are a few conditions you must abide by. With the agreement of UA, you will be monitored on UA's grounds but are free to roam the city. A mask will be worn at all times in the face of public until it is known you can fully control your quirk, and weekly psychological therapy will be conducted. Are there any questions or concerns to this?"

Geus rubbed the tears from his eyes. "What about Iroh?"

"He will lose his job and placed under probation because of his help with the discovery of the League of Villain's base. With a hundred hours of community service. Anything else."

He shook with head with power. "None at all."

"Then Officer Mayfu, you may uncuff him. And hero Cementoss, once a new mask is instated then that mask may be removed. I hereby end the case of Geus Sansei."

The instant that gavel hit the podium Geus rushed away with free arms. He jumped over the gated separator and grabbed hold of his aunt. He squeezed her with all his built up strength. At this moment, was the time literally nothing else mattered. Forget about the case, forget about the people, it was only him and Maria.

"You and your god damn heroes." She whispered in his shoulder. "All of this because of those stupid quirks."

"I know."

"We had the funeral before this. They didn't want to see you near him again."

"I know." He lied, it hurt more than this trial to hear that from her. He risked everything for that boy and learned about things he never wanted to hear. His chance to see that boy was never going to happen. He didn't want his last sight of Keena to be under that blanket, not there, not ever. Geus lifted up his aunt's chin, he tried to smile and give a face to carry her spirits. "The last time I saw him he wanted to tell me a secret. Let's just see it as a secret he took to the grave. I couldn't see him one more time and risk him spoiling that secret."

It appeared to cheer her up a little. Her tears rushed out more on the smiling face of hers. A connection with his family began here. A place he found happiness in the pool of sadness. "Come on." She straightened his jumpsuit and tried to wipe away the wet spots. "I got to take you shopping for the dorm room." She sniffled and wiped her eye. "Can't have you walking around like a prisoner."

Geus looked back at Iroh. Fear instantly set in, he was stuck and frozen in time. The smile he gave off wasn't like the one from before. It was the same as those other times, the yellow grin with huge breaths. The classic Iroh that stabbed fear into anyone that crossed him. He walked by the small white rat and to the gate.

He leaned over the gate and crushed the wood with his metal fingers. "You made me give up a lot kid. But I was warned about this. Now that you're free, nothing holds us back."

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what do you mean?"

"I did push you into escaping. Who'd you call? Me. I told you exactly what to do. He wanted you over there before the strings crumbled and that was it."

"Bullshit this was planned."

"Not exactly, no. It came up after the failed second raid on you. This was the only foreseeable future. I'll see you another time Sansei. Better not forget me."

"Are you okay?" Maria snapped him out of it. Confused, he looked around and back at Iroh. His smile changed again, the dominance smile. Confirming that what he saw was real in his mind. A trick of the truth. "Geus, what's wrong?"

"Just taking in the sights. Trying to remember everything here." Geus tried to play it off. "Let's do that shopping. I only own one pair of clothes after all."

They both pushed open the doors to a flood of cameras and reporters. One after another questions were thrown at them. Without an escort, they had to shove them out of the way themselves. As embarrassing as it was, both of them found grace with it all. It confirmed what transpired in that room mattered to the rest of the world. A true light shined inside the wave of people. A free man named Geus Sansei. And a Sansei he was proud to call himself.


	31. The Day After Yesterday

"You got everything?" Maria asked. She reached into the back of her car and placed a giant rolling suitcase on the sidewalk. It was business like usual now, a pantsuit, done up hair, and huge sunglasses.

"Books and clothes. I didn't have a lot to begin with." Geus confirmed.

The press didn't bother him any more after the escape from court's steps to this point. A new mask on his face, this was the closest thing to being a normal person in the hero world. He regained his freedom and the relationship with his closest relative. Maybe it was because he was the closest thing to Keena, and at this moment he was okay with that. The people close to him deserved to smile before the real world was back.

In normal school clothes and nothing extra, it was almost like the first day at school. No ankle monitor, no numbers on his clothes, or any real setbacks, this was real freedom to him. The desire to scream into the sky was overwhelming. Embarrassment was the last thing he worried about today.

"Well you got my number if you need anything. Take a few minutes to learn the new phone, buy some games, just be a normal person."

"Thank you, I know this is hard and everything but thanks for trying."

She lifted up her sunglasses and cleaned her eye with a small cloth. "Yep. I still hate this place and wish it's never around. But this is what Keena would've wanted. I'm not going to deny him that."

Geus embraced her with a hug and twirled around with a waddle.

Day one begins now.

There was a new glow in the sky that Geus hasn't seen in a long time. The rays of sunshine that revealed the brightness of today. He forgot about the happiness in life since the activation of his quirk. His friends had a new reaction to themselves, even Bakugo didn't carry the same anger towards him. He stepped ahead of the rest of class 1-A and carried the same dreaded look from before.

'Guess things don't ever change sometimes.' Geus smirked. His eyes almost instantly widened as Bakugo's arm stretched forward and slabbed Geus's open hand.

"Don't think this makes us friends." He growled.

"Geus! Congratulations!" Uraraka cheered along with many of the other girls."

"I thought the trail would've been much longer with plenty more witnesses." Midoriya questioned before he rambled to himself.

"Really that small bit was for the public. All they needed was a live testimony from Iroh and a couple of private hearings from a couple of the guards." Geus played off.

"You're underplaying yourself!" Iida jumped into the mix and grabbed hold of both of Geus's shoulders. He gave him a violent shake as he started to talk again. "You should be internally grateful for the word by UA and everyone else that was on your side."

"Is it true what he said with your parents?" Mina asked. Her face snuggled in between Iida and Geus's and closed closer to Geus.

Geus's face turned bright red as he leaned back away from the alien queen. "I uh, don't know, I uh, haven't seen the tape yet myself but the court says it's true so I have to see for myself down the road."

"You should watch it before you live your life questioning." Shoto said. "Look at your face as well."

Geus felt his mask. It was the one Hatsume originally gave him during the redesign. At any time he could remove it and look at himself with a clear conscious. But his psyche kept telling him otherwise.

"Maybe one day. But for now I got more pressing matters?"

"The only pressing matters you got is trying not to get spooked." Jiro chuckled.

Geus chose to ignore her with a quiet laugh. "Yes, I'm glad that as a class, 1-A is back together again." Aizawa interrupted the class. Now, I'll explain briefly about the dorms. But first, we will focus on getting the provisional licenses. Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida." Aizawa's eyes intensified. "These five went to save Bakugo. And Sansei, you indirectly also went to save him. Your reactions tell me that you all were at least aware of it."

Gusts of wind gave them a small pause to catch their breaths. Geus didn't feel the trouble everyone else did, he already went through the minuscule punishments for what he did. But his friends were another story. They haven't felt any punishment for their actions.

"If it weren't for All Might's retirement, I would've expelled everyone except Bakugo, Jiro, and Hagakure. Even you Geus. Of course the five that went, but also the twelve that knew but didn't stop them betrayed our trust, no matter the reason. Now that is it." He shifted around and walked toward the new 1-A building. "Let's have some energy."

The doors came wide open to the building. It was the largest building many of the students have ever lived in. The main floor could fit both classes at once and seat and dine them all at the same time. And floor after floor above them carried their bedrooms.

Uraraka was the most impressed with the building. She was stunned and perplexed. "It's like a mansion."

Geus walked by here and examined the building at her position. "This is like the prison." He shrugged. "Soon it will feel like one." He murmured.

Geus went to his own room, it was much like his own. Bath, ac, a desk and bed, a little smaller than what he was used to. But without the need for a small army inside, it was just fine for him. It wasn't like he had a lot to begin with, a single suitcase held all his clothes. Six full outfits and a box that held all his books. It only took him a few hours to shove everything into his closet.

His mind kept switching up how he wanted things, if he wanted all his books out or stuffed in a corner, or in the closet. The freedom of choice felt refreshing, even if in the end it meant nothing. Before he knew it the sky was down for the day. He felt stupid with his emotions at this point. Everything of today was what he felt before the whole prison fiscal. The camp was as free as he could get, his room was just a room, and the night sky was just a night sky.

He pulled open the curtain to the balcony and took his first steps out. The cool breeze felt nice, nothing could replace the real thing. A smile formed on his face as his eyes closed to the sky. His muscles relaxed for the first time today, the stiffness dwelled down on his arms. "It sure has been a week." He chuckled. He went down on his forearms and rubbed his face clean of the sweat.

A series of knocks came from his door. He turned over and walked to the door. To his surprise, a bunch of his classmates appeared on the other side. A lot of the red to the face. The second he touched his face, the realization hit. "Almost forgot my mask." Geus returned to his desk and placed the magnetically locked mask back on. "What are you doing over here?" He asked upon his return.

"We're having a room contest." Mina stepped in first. "Everything is so, plain."

"Yeah, I just got out. I don't own a lot."

Fumikage side stepped next to him and relaxed by his side. "Since your out, you can allow yourself to relax with the power stance."

Geus looked down at his feet. "It was a force of habit thing during my time above ground." Geus shoved his arms through his jacket and zipped up the rest of it. "So." He looked at the people inside his room. "You all good judging?"

"Since it's so boring." Mina drooped her sorrow and lead the group out.

"Hey." Jiro was the last to remain inside his room. She appeared to refuse to keep a look at him. She played with her ear jacks as an attempt to play off the awkwardness of it all. "Come to see me in my room once this is all over. I got something to show you."

Geus turned red, his classmates from his old school warned him about events like this. Usually, they were supposed to happen when he found a genuine interest in somebody. But this only scared him more with how many heroes and friends were in the same place. He gulped down the anxiety that built up and pushed himself off his desk.

"I ah, was thinking of getting to bed. Ahaha, it's been quite the day already with moving two boxes and all."

She flung to Geus's front. Both of her jacks were lodged inside his ears. And the look she gave him placed fear in his brain. "Promise me."

He forced the smile to return to his face. "Of course, of course. Seeing your room would be sweet. Just send me a text when that's all done." Geus inched his way to the door with the broken half smile still on his face. As nervous as Jiro was as well, she took the hint and walked out without eye contact. "I'll see you in a few." Geus said while he closed the door.

'Oh god this can't be happening.' Geus pulled off his mask and placed it on his bed. I'm only a first year.' Geus walked over to the glass door that looked outside to the city. 'She is too of course.' His hands ran over his soft head and down the neck. 'My penpal from junior high said this happened all over America but still, things are different here. Besides, it's only been a year I'm overthinking again.'.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket. Ideas split from texting someone or to just leave things for himself. But who was he close to enough to talk about these sort of things? He was out with as much freedom as he wanted, yet friends were still something eluded from him. He pulled on his own conclusions and tossed the phone next to his mask.

"If I can't even look under my mask... Or see them die." A cold sweat slid from his forehead. "I don't deserve that leap of faith."

Geus fell on top of his bed. His body finally relaxed from the fluffy mattress, his body formed inside the pads and relaxed his muscles. It felt so good to him, the mattress from his room was nowhere close to this level of comfort. His eyes started to drift south, he was too relaxed for consciousness. Both of his eyes remained shut, his memory faded, blackness took over.

His eyes snapped wide open a second later. The ringtone his phone had blurted around the room. He looked at the time above the message it received. "Shit." He rubbed his right eye and sat at the edge of the bed. "Forgot about Jiro."

With the mask on, he took the first steps out of his room. It was nearly uncanny to see Iida patrol the hall with a toothbrush in his mouth. His quirk activated and blasted him at Geus's side. "Sansei! I recommend you return to your room and get enough rest for 8-10 hours to ensure the perfect amount of sleep for tomorrow's school day!"

"Since when did you start calling me Sansei?"

"I was instructed to in case if I found you outside of prime sleeping hours."

"Iida, I want to formally apologize for what I said that day. I was not in the right mind that day."

"We were all hyped on emotions that day. We have a full day tomorrow, you better be prepared."

Geus tsked as he walked past Iida and continued down the hall. He looked at his phone and at the message. From Jiro, 'You're late.'. Geus locked his phone and jogged across the hallway to the other side of the building. He read each sign on the floor till he found her. He stopped at the door and raised his knuckles to the door. Before he could knock the door swung wide open. His eyes couldn't catch up with the momentum, all he saw was a blur that rushed for him. By the time he could see he was inside Jiro's room with the door shut behind him.

She was still nervous as she was inside his room. Her back remained away from him with her head slouched inside. Geus was worried about her but was more distracted by the room. "Wow." He awed. He walked around the fully decorated room. Instinctively his hands brushed the wallpaper and posters scattered around. "I see why Mina called my room boring."

"Showing off my room isn't why I asked you here."

Geus found himself next to the drumset and poked at one of the brass disks. "You made it important enough to text me."

"Well, you're the one that promised me that you'd be here." Jiro was coming out of her shell a bit, she was near him but still didn't look him in the eye.

It wasn't like Geus wasn't nervous at all. His heartbeat raced faster than any villain fight. One wrong misstep and he'd explode. "I did." Geus turned to Jiro. "Why?"

Her face turned even redder once her eyes met with his. Her shaky arms reached around her UA jacket and pulled the sleeves off. At this point Geus barely stood without support. All he could think about was what his old penpal said out of the teacher's radar. And still he couldn't bring up the courage to talk. He watched her drop down to her knees and reach under her bed.

"Alright!" Geus jumped in the opposite direction. His arms swung over his eyes and covered them into darkness. "I can't do that I like you and all but that's not right for this time is all. Don't be mad."

"What?"

Jiro's ear jacks swung around inserted inside his ears and gave him a strong shock. His arms jolted to his sides and sprung open his eyes. Now he saw the shy innocence of Jiro and not at all of what he thought. She held a large black case in her hands. "It's just a gift my dad said was cool to give." She held it out for him to grab. "Not for any of that... Idiot."

"Cool. Cool. What is it?" He laid the large rectangular case on the bed and unlocked it.

"I told my dad about you and he said he had this in the back so... I just decided to give it to you... Since you got out and all."

Geus couldn't find the words to say anything. One mention of it and she set out to it. All glossed up on the galaxy purple finish. The strings showed no signs of wear along with the dials on the bottom. "It's great, I don't really know what to say."

"Don't over think it, my dad just had it in the back."

Geus wasn't convinced with her very weak lie. But that was beside the point, why she did this wasn't important. He was grateful for whatever reason she had convinced her with. It was something he could call his, after his family destroyed everything he had, this was it.

He closed the case and twisted around to Jiro. Even with how great he felt in the situation, Jiro kept her head down. He couldn't let her continue this. Two of his fingers tapped on her forehead and forced her head up. He tapped his forehead with hers.

"Thank you, really."

"If you need lessons at all I can teach you."

"As long as I can play RnB, I'll take all the help I can get." Now the awkwardness set back in, the whole nice scene was set through neither side knew what to do.

"You like RnB?"

"It's calm and quiet." Geus nodded to the drumset. "Blasting loudness isn't my whole me thing. There's a reason why I lean towards you and Kage and not someone like Mina or Midoriya."

"What about Kirishima?"

Geus's finger shot over to Jiro's nose. "He's cool." And booped her nose. "He's different." Geus sighed and closed the case. "I appreciate the gift from you... or your dad. Iida says I need sleep so I'll catch you later." He walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"You're going to sound terrible."

"And you're going to have to hear it." The door closed behind him. Out at the corner of his eye, he saw someone watch him at the end of the hall. Gorgeous yellow hair and a fluffy white shirt. With his open hand, Geus pulled off his mask. His quirk formed around in front of his mouth and stretched it out in that direction. The man that watched him ducked away. Geus smirked and placed the mask back on. "I'm not going to be able to run from this." His phone vibrated again in his pocket. He wiggled it out before the third ring and brought it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sweet, I did get the number right, Geus, it's Beka."

Geus started his slow walk to his room. "It's late, why are you calling."

"Listen, it might be a bit early for this, well not the first part. There's going to be a second hearing with the guards affected by you along with a psychologist."

"Okay, I could've heard this in the morning though. So why call me now?"

"There's no way to easily say this."

Geus pushed open his door and closed it as quiet as possible. "Come on, I'm tired."

"You may not get your provisionary license."

Geus froze, he couldn't hold his grip and dropped it on the floor. His normal bodily functions refused to work. He couldn't form a solid breath or swallow the saliva in his mouth. To speak was a struggle on itself, the first word clenched around his throat.

"Wha, what? I thought all of this was over with."

"Iroh's testimony stated you were not mentally well. And a hero destroyed in the mind is not a hero at all. And apparently one of the guards you injured still hasn't given his voice."

"That's right." Iroh's voice added in. Geus nearly lost his balance, luckily his back hit the door before he could fall. "Come on boy, you thought this was over?" Iroh's laugh made it feel like his ears bled. All he wanted to do was rip them off and stop the pain. 'Maybe she's right, I'm not well.' Geus thought. "You thought you got off easy, didn't you? No matter what you do here, whether you drop out into an asylum... I have you exactly how I want you."

Beka's voice started to come back through the phone. No longer did Iroh's voice wander. It was like he disappeared amongst the people. "Sansei, you still there?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You blacked out on me, you fall on the floor?"

"Yeah." Geus rubbed the side of his head and walked to his bed.

"Just be prepared for tomorrow, two more accounts and your final hearing is over."

"Isn't there like a double jeopardy thing where they can't do this?"

"That only is in play if the same crime is tried twice, this is still the same trial with further evidence. I'll await the verdict tomorrow. Just, don't over think this."

"Yeah."


	32. Altered Eyes

Today's courtroom felt different than last time's courtroom. It was nearly empty with only Geus, the school board, and the row of judges. Other than the completely filled room with bystanders, everyone else was in the same positions. Even the judges were the same as before. Same seats, same fears. Tensions on the other hand was not as high as before. It felt to be a more relaxed day to smooth the details over.

The first man entered the room from the back. Geus recognized this man with one look on his face. An eyepatch over one eye and a steel frame brace over his shoulder. He didn't give a look to Geus. Kept his eyes above the child and turned to the judge without a glimpse. His tone of face didn't show any ill feelings toward the whole event. If anything, he appeared bored.

"Name?" The head judge asked.

"Marcus Ree." He answered.

"Alright Mr. Ree, we're going to make this fast and get the day over with. Your private questioning revealed you were the initial guard during Geus's escape from holding. Struck in the eye and" he cleared his throat. "'Bashed into the back wall of the elevator.' In any way, shape, or form would you say the defendant's actions were malicious or even attempted at your life."

"Those things are true except for the ending sir. I do not believe his attack was anything more than a proficient takedown. The attack on my eye was small enough to only feel burns and pain yes. But he could've taken my eye out completely. I do have to wear glasses after my eye is completely healed. And my shoulder will be good as new in a couple months."

"So how would you state in your own words of his intent and actions?"

"To be perfectly clear, I believe he escaped with the intent to cause as minimum damage as possible."

"And do you believe in Warden Iroh's position that he had Geus under his control this whole escape?"

He looked back at Geus and made eye contact. It was obvious he studied the nervousness of Geus. If this court was really anything, it was to put down Geus and find out only the facts. Nothing about Geus's case was normal compared to other courts. No lawyers, no public statements, only asking questions to connect the missing dots. The only thing that made this legal were the judges that could sentence.

"Yes." He turned back to the line of judges. "The only time Geus ever attacked anyone else was during him defending himself. Any other inmate would attack relentlessly if they were in his position. While his attacks were precise, I do believe this was out of character and not something he would do on his own accord."

The judge on the far end leaned forward into his microphone. "What do you have to say about this, Mr. Sansei?"

"Whether or not Iroh had anything to do with my escape. Everything that was built up to this point was a factor to what I did."

"What exactly were those factors?"

"My cousin and the attack. I was told exactly where to go to get him back. I couldn't sit back and watch nothing happen."

"And another report states the new protocols for Geus was instated for only several days." Another judge added. "No way he could've learned a path to escape within 48 hours." The other judge turned to his mic. "Geus, do you know how your quirk works?"

"My oxygen is directly infested with the sulfur cells which creates my quirk."

"What about your lungs?"

"The amount of air my lungs can create is how much I can use."

"And has Warden Iroh ever given you your physical by UA?"

"What physical?"

The judges eyed each other which only worried Geus more. This entire time he remained as calm as he could be. Still a worried look never left his face but the confidence in it all was there. The faces the men ahead of him made showed worriedness like his. This hearing was about something he didn't know.

Geus leaned into his mic. "Excuse me, but what is this all about?"

The head judge rubbed his chin while he looked at his papers. He eyes the principle of UA before he closed his eyes with a nod. His attention slid back of to Geus. "Since yesterday after your hearing, was there at any point that you made contact with any person affiliated with your imprisonment location?"

"No, only Beka gave me a call about this whole thing."

"Let's start with the workings of your quirk. Right next to your heart is a small sack equal in size. That thing directly feeds your quirk into your system and alters everything on how your body should work. Injunction with your lungs, it modified it to satisfy its needs. Your lungs divided up into chambers that allow for oxygen to replenish while other parts use your converted oxygen. So your seizures that are induced by this is because of all those chambers are placed in use to emptiness. Iroh apparently kept this hidden."

"And coldness slows down the production to where it stops it."

"You are dismissed, Mr. Ree."

He nodded at each of the judges before he took his leave. The head judge cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. "Last night at 11:03 pm, a pile of tapes were on Warden Iroh's desk. At 11:56 pm, Iroh was spotted leaving the facility. That was the last time he was seen along with a dozen other inmates of the facility. At this time they are still at large."

The muscles inside Geus's arms tensed up and flaired with access amounts of gas. The infestation Iroh caused last night made much more sense. It was a warning, a warning he was going to come for him. Either from him, or from them. His arm trembled with the thought of Iroh.

"Calm down." Aizawa calmly said, his words broke through Geus's fear and brought him back into reality. With everything that has happened to UA, I think you can understand why the secrecy was placed."

"Quiet." The head judge demanded. "This is still my courtroom and this hearing is for the safety of everyone in UA and the public." He turned to Geus. "Mr. Sansei, are you able to recall the events of your escape?"

"Kind've. I remember getting up to the main level, attacked a few guards." His head lowered as he cleared his throat. "I hit one down the elevator shaft and incapacitated Iroh."

The line of judges looked at each other. Many of them went down in frustration. Geus's heart pumped faster as his mind split in two. Anytime there was silence, he feared the worst from the situation. He locked eyes on the now open door by the judges. A small tv on a car rolled out by the Baylor and placed in front of him. He injected a tape and turned on the HD screen.

The top corner of the screen read of the date and time of his escape. The edges of the screen were blurred to an undisguisable degree. But the center of the screen was crystal clear. Geus stood just off the blur at the entrance of the elevator. His quirk flowed heavily out of his mask and covered almost the entirety of the floor. The guards by the elevator were in a panic and bit to the edge. One rushed to the front exit while the other tried to skip across the gas. He tripped, his back leg kicked against his heel and tripped him closer to Geus. He was in a panic while his body squirmed in the gas. There was no volume to the tape, but the way his body bounced around said total agony. His body went toward the elevator. He knocked over Geus and plummetted down the shaft.

Geus didn't get up just laid down on a clear section of the floor. A path opened up in front of his unmoving body. Another person entered the screen. The size of the man and the suit he wore could only be described as Iroh. He walked the clear path and bent over to Geus. He grabbed hold of one of the filters and pulled Geus up to the air.

They stood there for minutes. Until the open arm of Iroh stretched out behind him. Geus began to move right after. His arm tugged after Iroh with gas all around his arm. Iroh swung his arm straight forward and twisted the arm to the side. But that didn't stop his actions. The gas enveloped Iroh's arm freed himself. Iroh's body fell first then Geus's right on top of him. Another few minutes past on screen. Geus got up with his hands on his head. He looked at the camera and held his arms out to it. Right before the entire screen turned black, his body hurled for it.

The real Geus jumped back from the chair, causing it to tip onto its back feet and crash into the ground. He refused to believe what he saw. The fear bound him back to the separator gate where he stayed. His arms clung around the wood bars even with how heavy he heaved his breath. Nothing on that screen was how he remembered it.

'It has to be a lie, this, this isn't real.' Geus pleaded to himself. I'm the one that attacked those guards, I dropped that man down the elevator shaft. I fought him.'

"Further analysis determined nothing about this was altered or computer generated." The side judge fixed the placement of his glasses.

"Seems like before Iroh left, he gave away everything." The head judge leaned forward past his mic. "You sure you don't want to tell us the real story or was Iroh really controlling you?"

"I-I don't know. I remember attacking the guards in that room, took down and hurt him, how else would you explain my injuries? That has to be fake."

Aizawa stood up from his seat. "The injuries were real, Recovery Girl made sure everything was healed before his return to school. I saw even the littlest tendencies in his nature, none of those Geus's action in the tapes was consistent with him."

"I have the X-rays in my files here Eraserhead. I want nothing more from you." Aizawa sat back down. The judge recovered his appearance and pointed over to Geus. "Get back in your seat as well." He watched Geus closely as he scrambled to recover and sit back into his seat. "The problem with this, and why we can't question anybody else on this... Nobody else has a straight story either. Two of the guards stationed at the close door said they were late for their shift and waited for the doors to be unlocked. The unfortunate one that fell down the elevator shaft said he saw you but slipped into the hole before he could restrain you."

"So now you see the predicament. Placing you inside UA's care ensured a free space to see the true you and then determine in the future what to properly do. As it is true that your parent's end was nothing more than an accident, what happened inside that prison is still unknown." Another judge stepped in. Free of one crime, then inside the next."

"I'm not an expert in this sort of thing, sir." Geus stood up from his seat. "Isn't it possible Iroh did all these things at once? His power is currently unknown if nobody saw this coming. I swear I have no true memory of any of that happening. My memory says that I assaulted everyone in that building that stood in my way. I'm sorry I just can't prove everything."

The head judge snarled. "Sure everybody stands in my courtroom. Why not." He cleared his throat. "Until your aunt signs and completes the necessary requirements for your adoption, I can't release your custody. With Iroh on the loose, a League of Villains ever expanding. You are free Geus, I sentence it. And I don't think we need to vote for this. But you are still forever under our watch." He looked at both sides. "Any last thoughts before we close this?"

"Nine not guilty, zero guilty." One judge blurted out.

The one on the far right rose his hand. "If I were you kid, don't let your guard down at all. If Iroh makes contact, report it to either a hero or the police. We must get everything we can on him before things in the public eye."

"Okay." Geus nodded. "But what adoption?"

"Also, UA, send him in to get his suit redone. With the new mask and awakened power needs a reevaluated performance." Another judge added to the notion.

"What about adoption? Why am I getting adopted?" Geus asked again.

"He will also need to stay under the guidance of his current therapist until all paperwork is finalized. After that, the choice is his." The fifth judge placed in his first words of the day.

Geus sat back down, his head felt light and made him nauseous. What turned from a serious forum to evaluate Geus's situation became a bundle of confusion for him. "How is any of this legal?" He mumbled.

"It is still my court after all." The lead judge got up from his chair. "We determined your actions and came to the conclusion that you were not at fault. And we also placed in stipulations to this conduct. To ensure the safety of the public and your safety, all aspects need to be covered. Let's pray that this doesn't get out of hand." He slammed down the gavel. "Case closed and dismissed."

"Ensure that Lt. Bailey's promotion remains under wrap and all agreements are signed before it takes place." He said before he walked off from his chair.

Geus quickly shot up from his own chair. "Wait!" He shouted as he followed his finger with the man. "Who's adopting me?"

He stopped and angrily sighed into the ceiling. "Wasn't it obvious?" His dead eyes leaned over to the kid. "Maria Sansei, can't have the press hearing a fresh ex-con is now locked in UA."

The rest of the line got up from their own sets. And all of them were ready to leave from the start. A few had already loosened their ties, and one had a cigarette in his mouth. The lack of professionalism angered Geus. These were the people that decided his fate and all of them looked like they were ready to take a nap after this. The judge on the far right noticed how Geus presented with himself. He wasn't angry or pleased, more frustrated pain.

"Look, kid, from the start once we saw that tape. Which I recommend you seeing it as well. Your parents forced their actions on themselves. You'll get your reparations and a clean slate. With how low your school's reputation is getting right now, you need every edge." His arms rose in the air and angled his body to the UA body. "I mean have you seen the papers since getting him inside? People thought a full fledge killer was being harbored in the school." His arms dropped back down to his sides. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Damn tight this courtroom was borderline illegal but with the fall of All Might, the League of Villains, an escaped Warden, and prisoners, some things just needs to be taken carefully under the law."

Geus didn't have a response, his mind just had him stare down the final man. His body at least became calmer with only heavy breathing intact. Eventually he gave a small, determined nod before he turned. He walked through the divider and pushed open the doors.

Immediately a series of bright white flashes impeded his vision. Words spewed from all angles and blocked his path through the courthouse.

"Sansei! How does it feel to be there when All Might retired!?" One reporter shouted.

"Sansei, are you the one that leaked the tape of your parent's deaths on the web?!" Another shouted.

Geus stopped listening to everyone else. He caught the eye of that reporter and pushed his way through the rest. The crowd of journalists gasped in unison and moved to the side. A small circle surrounded the two with cameras and mics pointed at them both. The eyes Geus gave of launched fear directly into the man, he became unable to speak through the chatter of his teeth.

Geus placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to his ear. "What the hell did you just say?" He whispered. No response came out of the clatter. Geus reached for his mask and opened the mouthpiece while he sucked in his breath. "I don't want to repeat myself." He closed his mouth and straightened his back to face the man head on.

"The-the-the uh, the uh footage of your hospital visit a year ago it-it's uh, online. You did-didn't happen to do it did you?"

"That's enough." Aizawa broke through the circle and grabbed Geus's collar. "Can't you pests leave a kid alone? It was ruled an accidental cause. Not a murder, now get out of the way. No questions will be asked today." Aizawa tightened his grip around Geus while he walked through. He pulled him close in front of him as his other arm forced others away. "What do you think you're doing?" Hdle angrily whispered into Geus's ear.

"He talked about my parents." He mumbled back. "Somebody's out there trying to hurt me."

"You idiot." They made it through the crowd of questions with little effort. Aizawa made sure to push Geus forward and strongly kicked him through the doors. "Get on the bus. We got a lot of work to get through with you."

Geus's body rolled to the steps of the courthouse. He rolled straight off the first step and flew down the rest. He managed to recover and land on the bottom step perfectly on his feet. "Long day? What else is there still to do?"

"If I'm not at class do you really think that today would be over that easy? The support class has been working on a redesign of your mask and a new suit. I intend to raise all of you above this."

"You can't erase my quirk can you?" Geus smirked. "You're always here and protecting me because you'd kill me."

Aizawa didn't say a word during the walk down the steps. He stopped inches away from Geus and stood. Geus's smile only grew in size, he was sure he had his sensei right where he wanted him. His greedy nature blinded him from the strong right hand of Aizawa. He was able to slip it behind him and slam it on the back of Geus's skull.

"Get on the damn bus." Aizawa walked past him entered the school's bus first.

"I'm serious!" Geus spun around. No longer was he cocky with the smirk. He looked genuinely worried. "I got all these things riding on me, to you this is small but everything is just happening!" Geus shouted. "It was subtle but I can see how you separate me from the rest of the class, an extra spot, special teachers, you never once took away my quirk when I was a shit in class! You know how'd I feel if I can again move my mouth without the fear of hurting somebody if I do? I'm finally able to feel like one of the class, hell I'm sure if you wanted you could just kick me out now but you don't. I don't want this special treatment anymore! I want to be equal to my class! I earned that with all of this shit!"

"Now is not the time for this." Aizawa dropped down one step. "The way I had to teach you was based off the agreement the school was set up with your enrollment here. And yes you are an extra student, an off number group that had to be under careful watch to ensure both sides could see benefit and ease. Now that you are among equal grounds to do whatever I please, I can set you up however I like to. It's easy to see how you are in class and out here, you like to see yourself out of participation and the spotlight. Your life, on the other hand, set you out to be out there. You maybe seventeen but you should be grateful that your family still sticks their necks out for you. And your classmates, Yaoyorozu has treated you like every other student and started your rise in grades. Todoroki has broken out of his own familiarity and assisted you in your own training. Stop being so closed minded and see that your classmates and all of UA is treating you like you're part of the class in their own way. Life changes, people see you differently based on your actions and life choices. Before your quirk, you acted exactly like yourself in a quirk filled society. Now you're just like everyone else in my class." He faced the bus and climbed up the final two steps. "And besides, how fun is it knowing I could kill you by just looking at you?"


	33. Ultimate Move in Progress

"God this is so tight." Geus sucked in his gut while his legs widened.

"If you want my baby then just keep my legs above your head!" Hatsume yelled back.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this?" Geus readjusted his arms around her waist and pulled her body slightly closer to his face.

Geus's face was bright red, afraid to look down in case of a nosebleed. With Hatsume's lower half of her body so close to his face, there was much more he worried about silently.

"I don't trust you holding any of my other babies. Do you're holding me."

Geus became even more confused and embarrassed. "Why am I holding anything?"

"Because my baby needs to be able to carry as much weight as possible to find any cracks. Man you ask so many questions."

"You way like 50kg, I flipped heavier villains over my shoulders before."

Hatsume's hands grabbed each of his knees and stretched her out. Her feet did the same and grappled around his shoulders to stretch out the rest of her body. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it above her chest.

"I hope everything's going well." The door to the support class opened wide. Powerloader stopped after his back turned away from them and instead the hallway. His head was covered in his costume but Geus didn't need to see it.

"It's not what you think!" Geus shouted.

Hatsume looked up at her hero with a wide smile on her face. "See I'm wearing full body weights! Another one of my babies." She whispered right after she yelled at her sensei. "He doesn't believe anything I say." She released her shirt and allowed it to dangle however it did. Her legs and arms returned to their normal position around his body and continued to work on the legs of the costume.

"Sansei, I didn't realize you were here so soon. Midoriya and a few other classmates were here." The hero turned back to the door and signaled to enter. "Come on, it's fine."

Geus turned worried. 'Dear... God.' He thought as his face only turned worse. 'Kaminari, and, and, Jiro.' Under his mask was a weak attempt at a smile. "Hey, guys."

Kaminari ran to Geus's side and wrapped his arm around Geus's shoulders. "So you get to skip part of the day and this is how they reward you?" He nudged. "Digging the new suit."

"I am not okay with the situation what so ever." Geus whispered to Kaminari. "This is okay."

"Quit your whining." Hatsume rolled her body around and looked up at Geus. "The wiring to my baby is done." She lowered herself again so her arms got perfect placement around his feet. She clicked a small button on the side of his gray boots then again pushed herself up his legs.

Kaminari squeezed him tighter as Hatsume's butt got closer to Geus's face. He was frozen and didn't know what to do but stand there. Her legs swung around and broke his grip around her waist. Her twirl spun her body right side up and sat around Geus's shoulders.

"We did it!" She cheerfully patted Geus's armored shoulders like a drum. "My baby is complete!" Her arms shot up in the air with the same rhythm her hips gave. "Easy 240kg weight capacity, -10c cooling, my baby is as good as she looks!"

"You're such a lucky guy!" Kaminari tried to hold down his excitement. His body joined in Hatsume's cheer and became unison with the movements she gave off.

"This is more embarrassing than when my mother called me an embarrassment at every Christmas."

Kaminari stopped. "Dude, bummer."

"Well." Hatsume hopped off his shoulders and tugged Geus to a wall size mirror. "The Gas Chamber 2.0." The look of it changed completely from the old overall style costume he had. It fit his personality more; thick gray boots, a layer of clear polycarbonate under padded black pants, a jacket designed similar to a biker's pressure jacket with another layer of polycarbonate, plastic thickened gloves, and his slick gas mask with double ended ports, one end pointed forward and the other down to his humpback. "Click your boots and it turned on the system of wires that cools your entire baby, polycarbonate layers that won't bend to cool or freeze, pipeways through all the rubber inserts that allow gas to secrete anywhere, it's beautiful." Hatsume wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh! Almost forgot one more part." She reached down the back of his shirt and pulled over a baggy purple hood. "Now it's you."

"I look like an edgy teenager about to burn down this school."

"Ah!" Jiro's hands crashed down on his shoulder pads. Geus's eyes tensed up and jerked back into the smaller woman behind him. "Can't really see an anarchist if he's scared by a girl."Jiro held in her laugh with one of her hands.

Geus gathered up his composure. "It's not fair, you fit inside my body. Couldn't see you in the mirror."

"Boo, boo." She continued to mock.

"You know." Geus pulled down his hood. "I did see someone turn into a tomato with ear jacks a few minutes ago."

Jiro turned red and hid slightly behind him. "It's not funny when you do it."

Kaminari jumped between them, one arm around each of them. "I got to say, it's pretty funny to see you get that embarrassed."

Jiro didn't see the humor that both of them saw. Her face turned into a storm warning. A warning before all hell broke loose, and both of them recognized it. Her jacks pointed for their ears and dug them clean through the hole. Kaminari and Geus looked at each for one final goodbye. Then the electricity jolted directly into their brains.

"I can make so many babies with that." Hatsume awed from the side.

Power Loader joined into the mix and gently and casually separated the three. "You should really give Hatsume full thanks for this. She worked tirelessly after she made that mask of yours. Took her weeks just to figure out the materials needed not to melt under the stress of your quirk."

"I mean, I may never be a number one hero but, maybe I can become the scariest hero."

Hatsume's face lit up, she twirled around to Geus. She grabbed the hood and tugged it farther over his face. "If you want that, then spread your quirk through the back casing."

Geus turned to the people around him. "You may want to step back then." He warned.

He waited for the moments the few around him took their steps back. Geus looked back in the mirror. The silence allowed him to look at himself clearer, the resemblance to his villainous side trembled. If everything goes according to his plan, a couple of tears and that's that. 'Is this the path I laid out for myself? Is Iroh right?'. The hesitation became noticeable to everyone else, it wasn't like he tried to hide it to them. A warm hand tangled his own, and his eyes didn't look down. The owner of it didn't matter at a time like this. It was the thought that counted. It gave him the confidence he needed to avoid the down some thoughts. He changed his focus to his quirk and maneuvered it around the suit. As difficult as it was, he started to feel the workings. The purple fog escaped out the back. His eyes widened like Hatsume's as his gas rolled over the top of his hood and over his eyes.

"I do say if the hero work fails... You'd be a great villain artist." Geus chuckled.

"Isn't that a little too soon?" Kaminari asked.

Geus stopped the roll over the hood and pulled it down. In the mirror, he saw the sadness Jiro gave off. It made it worse that she was barely in the corner of the glass. It never crossed his mind on how impacted she was because of the attack. The villain of gas sent several students unconscious, and Jiro was o e of them.

"Come on." Geus punched Kaminari's shoulder. "We fought villains, again." He laughed. He grabbed hold of his friends and brought them into the center of the mirror. Both his arms clenched them in tighter to his body. "With these upgrades and we fight as a team again, we can't be stopped."

"Aw yeah, we need a sick team name for our team."

"Thunder Clouds."

Jiro's attitude broke out, she swung her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh. It made Geus smile and tap his forehead into her hair. "It's so bad." She tried not to choke on her laugh.

"It's awesome!" Kaminari fist pumped the air. "We got your loud sound, Geus's smoke, and my thunda!"

Geus patted their shoulders and spun to the door. "All of you already got a head start on me. I'll see you out in the gym." Geus waved.

Geus had time to think alone during the hallway walk. He knew everything that they had planned for today. A super move to be developed, and with this new gear, it was possible to finally do. The cuffs were off and all restrictions lifted. The plan was there in his head, now he just needed to put in action.

His gloved hands shoved the doors open to their gym. And all the chaos played through. Ectoplasm's clones were placed on a sky high pedestal with a student with them. Cementoss's creations were being blasted and destroyed by his classmate's attempts to perform their special move.

"Woah! Who let in the villain?" Kaminari joked as soon as he saw Geus's entrance.

"It does show the darkness in your soul that is trying to show the strength hidden inside." Fumikage gave his usual enlightening appreciation to Geus.

"You're late!" Ectoplasm's clone formed in front of the distracted kid and yelled directly into his face. Before Geus reacted, Cementoss's concrete launched them into the air. "I hope all that time delaying gave you an idea of how you intend to become stronger."

Geus lifted his hands and maneuvered his quirk through the costume's tunnel system. Gas emerged through his palm and fingers and flowed to the ground. "I've had a full morning to think about this. Little did I know that fight gave me the inside to what I need to do."

"That fight with the villain Twice? I saw in the newscasts of that scene. Show me what you got."

Geus observed the platform created for him. A wall of concrete to his left, a few step size bumps around the rest of the ground. The idea was there, except the execution. His work needed time to settle and no villain would just sit around for that to happen. He reached up to the front of the filters and pried them off.

His mind started to get to him. The idea of an ultimate move slipped from his fingers. The execution became blurry and impossible. Ectoplasm took notice too, the hesitation in Geus was something all heroes noticed.

"It's easy to think of a game plan all day long, it's one other thing to perform those actions. The duty of a hero is to remove all those insecurities that delay the plan. With everything that has happened to you today has to be set aside."

"I know." Geus couldn't look the hero in the eyes. His eyes watched the gas from his hands simmer down. "Just actually have to think this out."

"Young Sansei." All Might called out.

Geus looked down the pathway that led up to him. His eyes were broke open. "All Might." Seeing his regular form outside the almighty All Might form was near breathtaking. This made him feel like All Might was just another person. A true connection to his family that maybe would've been approved by his parents. Yet at the same time the destruction his family would've loved to see. His actions led to the downfall of the number one hero. A definite approval by his family. A downright cheer for days by them.

"I'm seeing a hesitation, the attack has probably taken effect on you but you must not let it change how you fight. Increase that way you charge in and destroy those doubts."

"Of course All Might." Geus turned to Ectoplasm and relaxed his body. 'I can't let you down.' He turned over to the small figure of All Might. He didn't look to be pained by everything that has happened to him. He was accepting the whole events well. 'Can't let you down again.'

"You finally ready? Hit me with what you got." Ectoplasm taunted.

Geus closed his eyes and built up his power. The gas he produced rushed through the system of tunnels and out of his hands. His eyes shot wide open with a purple tint to them. Geus sprinted to the clone and jumped off of one of the humps. He landed on the clone's chest and crushed his hands around Ectoplasm's temples. The amount of gas increased sevenfold and enveloped them both into a cloud of smoke. Which quickly hardened and trapped them in a perfectly molded cacoon of gas. Another hardened layer surrounded them as the original layer started to transform back into gas.

It became noticeable of how much power this move took. With a clear conscious this time, the energy it required was almost a burden. The new realization of his lungs and the utilization wasn't anywhere near bested and the outcome showed. Multiple chambers slammed shut while other parts couldn't suck in enough oxygen. His hands became wobbly in the shell of the gas and decreased the vitality of his layers. Ectoplasm's movements became more and more powerful. Small sounds of cracks echoed around the shell until one large seem broke through.

Ectoplasm broke through the major crack and surrounded around Geus's frozen backside. His shoulder rounded to his center point and pressed forward. Ectoplasm didn't need to put much effort into the attack, his shoulder broke through on impact and into Geus's back. The boy flew forward and tumbled off the platform.

'I failed.' Geus thought as he plummeted down to the ground. 'This is going to hurt.' Geus closed up his body and prepared himself for the crash. Yet he didn't feel the pain strike through his body at all. He opened his eyes, instead of the ground he was lifted higher into the air. "Thanks Uraraka."

She released her fingers and dropped Geus back on his platform. "You're welcome!" She shouted back.

"Now." Geus turned to his teacher. "Your ultimate move needs works. For starters, start small and don't overdo yourself. Your body can't handle it."

"I did it before." Geus pushed himself back up and brushed off his jacket. "I just need to get used to the suit."

"Tell me, were those times before when you were just exhaling or inhaling?"

"Exhaling."

"Your body is built better for using gas instead of solid. If science has anything to do with anything, a property using its original form takes a lot less energy than changing forms. Until you can get used to the form changing, go smaller."

"I can't afford to go slower." Geus glared over at Bakugo's platform. He was easily twice as powerful as him and the League of Villains also wanted. Yet Geus is still miles away from his strength. Watching him for the minute he did, he killed two of Ectoplasm's clones. The anger that built up inside him flowed through his fingers. The more he watched Bakugo, the angrier he got. "I'm going to do what I want."

Geus fixed his shoulders and held his arms back behind them. 'If I can at least build it up before.' The flow of the gas hardened up his arms. 'I can easily entrap my target. Attempt number two.' He charged at the clone and jumped. The hardened quirk changed over to gas mid-air and redirected to Ectoplasm. His hands grasped hold of his skull and pressed down his gas. The entrapment around the hero was faster this time. And since Geus was out of the hold, it was easy to see everything. He was entirely wrapped around in the gas. 'Got him.'

One side of his ports hardened the gas as the other end wrapped another layer around. The early prep didn't help. His lungs didn't hold the capacity to use this much gas. The hardened layer started to give before the overlayer surrounded it. Ectoplasm broke free from Geus's grip and slid right out of his imprisonment. "Wrong!" He shouted and collided with Geus. His arms destroyed the rest of the shell and smashed into the rock wall. It became clear his mental state was out of it. His body rejected the idea to produce enough of his quirk for his move.

"The machine." Geus huffed. His arms felt like they were broken as he pried himself out of the hole. At the rate his body declined, the ultimate move strayed away. Geus clapped his boots together and started the tiny generators. The coolness the machines made felt drastically colder, and better. "It just wasn't working."

"Finally using your suit to your advantage. Let's see if you can finally do something with it."

Geus held his forearms up and concentrated his quirk through them. "Give me a break. I just got it a half hour ago."

Geus sprinted and bounced off the wall. He landed on the back of Ectoplasm. His hands clawed into his head and once again went into the process of trapping him. With the decreased heart rate and lung contractions, the smoothness of his quirk flowed out. The ultimate move was also revised with the added support. A little wiggle room was created in the shell with the mold being mostly solid with rapid changing spots of softness.

"Iron Maiden!" Geus shouted. The sounds of flesh being torn apart entered everyone's ears. He jumped back off the creation for a better view. The model was trapped in a perfectly shaped outline of him. And inside, hundreds of little spikes slashed through the body and connected with the other side. Geus closed his eyes and tilted his head into the air. The top of the head opened up and poured with overflown gas. "Complete."

Another clone of Ectoplasm's gathered next to Geus. Geus severed the connection of his gas with a sloppy hand. Almost instantly his ultimate move collapsed and faded into the air. He looked up to his teacher with a wide smile under the mask. But the exhaustion of his breath was noticeable either way.

"See." Geus's shakey arm pointed over at the emptiness of the platform. "That's what I wanted to do."

"It's a great start to the design, counted with the help from your suit. Eventually we'll get there."

"What?" Geus collapsed to the ground. "Isn't the point of this to create an ultimate move with the suits? What hero won't have his suit with them?"

"Your entire move relies on the fact your suit's cooling system working. If the villain takes that out, it's useless."

Geus tisked at the thought of himself being useless. "It's just a first run." Geus flung up his body and up to his feet. "I got plenty of time to revise and improve it."

"I sure hope you can."


	34. Bonding

It was bright and warm out, the best type of day to lounge around after a power stressed day. His arms refused to move from his hoodie's center pocket and his legs barely had the strength to step forward again. But with all things considered, it was nice to move freely. His new shoes needed to be broken in any way. And to be outside of a school uniform and any prison get up felt relieving.

His smile almost disappeared from his face. The sight of Maria didn't make him want to turn to disgust, but it wasn't pleasant either. Things were so strange between them, neither of them knew the correct way to handle it. Geus just wanted to see her as a familiar face from school, yet soon he could have to call her mom. And Maria, she sees the boy responsible for everything terrible in her life, her son, her departure from the family. The happy memories were not there yet. The smile she placed was forced and fake. Luckily for her, her telling eyes were covered by her shades. She waited by the side of her car, a big SUV painted in a gloss black with brand new like chrome rims. The fashion statement was also on her clothes with all black profession clothing with silver accents and jewelry.

Once Geus got up to her, they had no idea what to do. The frozen awkwardness built into both of their minds with no clue on what to do. Geus sighed after minutes past and walked to the passenger side door. "What's the plan for today?" He asked as he pulled on the door.

"Since you have an afternoon free, I thought we could get you all spiffed up." Maria walked to the driver side and hopped up to the seat. The hight of the car made it impossible for her to comfortably wear small skirts with it. And high heels in case if she ever slipped off the foot rail. "Get some new clothes, find some interests you may be into. Transform you into, well you." Geus didn't answer her back. When she turned to the boy in her passenger seat, all she saw was a dead gaze out the windshield. "Things... Are awkward aren't they?" She asked with a small nervous laugh.

"Counting before all this happened, the last words you said to me were 'you're parents will see you on your way to hell as you will die in this prison.'. I'd say things are tense."

"I know I can never take things back. And you know the rest of the family's views, really all our views. I'm not going to lie to you, Geus. If it wasn't for my son, I'd still hope you were in the cave of a cell. But every time I look at you, I see my little boy by your side. He was going to become you, and I was going to become your parents."

Geus looked at the woman. "How? You regret the birth of your son? Did the doctors look at his pink and said 'sorry he was born'?" Geus's tone shifted up notches till he was yelling. "Did your own aunt look at you after the first breath of air and gave him the forbidden damn name?! Gee You!" He found himself out of his seat with one arm propped up on the armrest. He collected himself and returned to his old position. "I miss him. And in a couple months, I get to have his title. I'm going to have to rely on you like he did."

"Once all the paperwork goes through, you don't have to call me 'mom'. I can always just be Maria, it wasn't like I wanted this. The family already cast me out once they saw the news with you and me. I'll never forgive the hero society. Hell, I'll still take every case against them. But you're all I got. And if this is required to keep you out and away from all those psychology tests. I'll do it." Her head lowered. "Just for him." She whispered.

Geus felt bad, he didn't want to direct his feelings to her. It all just sorta happened. He reached back into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a tube and his glove from his hero costume. "Watch this." Geus pulled off his right filter and attached the tube to his mask. The other end was already connected to the wrist of the glove. He slipped it on and showed off the palm. "I got a good connection in the hero department and slipped this by." The clear tube was able to clearly show the flow of his gas and down to his glove. Seconds later and a puff of gas hovered just off his hand. "I call it Na Style. His body's gone from the hero society. But his actions will forever be here with me. Whenever you see me on tv, and you see me use these. Just think of him."

Maria quickly rummaged through her purse and pulled out a tissue. She tried to discreetly wipe the tears from her face before they trailed down her cheek. "Our relationship won't ever be normal. But I'm going to take care of you. Just like how your mom and dad wanted."

"What? What do you mean they wanted to take care of me? Telling me those bastards wanted to abandon me?"

"They never wanted to abandon you, Geus." Maria gently rubbed her hand against the underside of his. Geus had stopped the movement of his quirk but still did what she did. "Your parents thought if the surgery was unsuccessful and all this hero business got them killed. They wanted me to take care of you in case if anything happened."

"But yet you kept in that place."

"I didn't know about this until the hearing. Your grandfather read their wills first and decided to leave that part out from everyone else hearing it. I'm not going to lie when I say, I probably wouldn't have even taken you in."

"If you don't want to make anything more of this than paperwork it's fine. I don't mind."

Miria's hands tightened around the steering wheel. Her foot pressed on the gas and drove forward. The words she said didn't say it, but she tried to make this work. She was forced out of the family for her action and had to change to make things work. If this was the bottom of her life, all she could do at this point was to make it better. It pained her heart and caused it to race.

She moved her hand away from the wheel and moved it perfectly over Geus's shoulder. "I, I do want this Geus." Her hand tensed around and dug her fingers through his sweatshirt. Geus felt the heartbeat pulse through each finger. She wasn't lying when she said that. "Ever since Keena discovered his quirk... I felt it when I first saw him do it. Mom and dad." She choked up. Freedom from the brainwashing from years of conditioning made it hurt more. "They're the ones that ruined his hands. Stained them in hopes to cure him." Her eyes left the road and moved the sunglasses down. "You need to learn about him."

Geus didn't ask who she referred to. Now wasn't the moment and she made it clear. Eventually, he'll learn about the whole thing about his family. The side of the family he didn't know about.

The rest of the ride was quiet. The music a casually road sounds played their sounds. In less than an hour, they arrived at her desired destination. A small strip mall that was the opposite of middle life. The only people that walked the streets dressed exactly like Miria. Gold, white, black clothes with designer labels. For Geus, this was probably the most extravagant place he's ever visited. His family growing up wasn't poor but was more of a fast pace city life.

This place carried a special affect on Maria. The style she was in with Geus was always casual. And this place released her rich side. Her leg shrugged her hip forward, her arms stayed at her side while her hand flicked out.

Geus scratched the side of his head. He wanted to say something about this, yet his voice remained silent. His lips moved but his voice kept being mute. He sighed and rolled his eyes and walked up to her side. "I'm sure you know this. But this isn't my scene."

"Honey."

'Hunny?'

"I'm going to treat you well. Get all the gadgets for your phone, new gaming things, whatever you want for your room is yours. They have electronic books nowadays so you don't need to keep boxes of those."

"I grew up poor." His face shrunk down with his eyes narrowing and lip raised. "And only locked up for a year."

"Wait, wait! Did you say a year?" The Sansei's looked behind him. A boy half Geus's age rushed up to him from the other side of the parking lot. He wore one of the brightest white shirts and darkest black shorts he's seen. And had on a pair of shoes exactly like Midoriya. His one hand swung forward with his phone out. "I know you! I've seen you before!"

"Is that someone from the penitentiary?" Maria asked.

"Never seen the kid before in my life."

The boy caught up to Geus. He wasted no time and turned away from him with his phone stuck out into the air and the camera open. His other hand held out over his mouth and shaped his fingers into a long 'o' shape. "Can't believe you're in this location! Your looks never showed this side of you."

"I don't get it. Who are you?"

"I'm Misoka. I saw you at the festival, then the videos dude! My online chat is going to be so mad."

"Yeah, it was fun."

Misoka turned over to Geus. His face was large and bright like his shirt. He had something he wanted to say and just wanted it heard. His hand movements were subtle at his side, yet noticeable to see him mess with his phone. Which made Geus very skeptical of the kid. Maria showed no signs and instead busy on her own device.

"I gotta know, message boards over every hero scene wants to know. While you were tied on that bed, were you aware of your attack on those people?"

Maira grabbed Geus's hood and tugged him behind her side like a child. This gave him a great view of the reflection on the inside of her glasses. The death stare her eyes gave were the same ones she gave during the meetings in the center.

The reason behind the phone and her disinterest from before showed. It felt so good for Geus to see this performed on someone else than himself. She grabbed the locks of his curled ended brown hair and shoved him back.

"You really want to get information out of your subjects? Don't use your real name! And don't use your source's agency for a phone case."

The boy's mood changed over, his arms flung out as he stepped back. "You know how much these shoes costed me alone? More yen than that school costs!" One hand remained out in the air as the other pointed after Geus. "The people wants to know if that school is training a killer or an idiot! And that tape is just one piece of our evidence!" The boy leaned on his back heel and spun around as both his middle fingers rose into the air. "We'll learn the truth eventually... Freak."

"That kid is like, ten."

"His mother is a lead journalist for some online news agency. Expect a few of those shitheads to pull things like this." She grabbed Geus's arm and tugged him close to her side. "They have computers that are really thin and fits on your back."

Geus shook his head and started their walk from the parking lot. "One year."

Hours past and the shopping trip ended. Half of the class organized in his room to see the bounty he retrieved. His room became like nearly the rest of his class. His was still able to stand apart from the rest of the class. Nothing inside it had a specific theme or layout.

"You got a lot of stuff for one trip." Ochoco awed at the shiny new gear. She knelt down at the bass in the corner and plucked the string.

"The style of the room often times resembles what dwells in the soul of the owner." Fumikage pulled off the sword close to the door and inspected the blade. "And one such as this shows how chaotic and dysfunctional yours is."

Geus shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet. Along the top of the room lined a full 360 scope of books. A desk with a brand new laptop and a miniature 3D printer, one corner had the bass with a dual amp, his door had a fantasy sword on each side, his bed was new with positional controls. The last corner had an art design desk with a prop-able easel. What parts the walls didn't have posters with had different prototypes of his masks and filters hung.

"I call it money." Geus walked over to Momo. "You'll have to teach me how to handle it."

She started to blush and waved him off. "It's not really any different than how you were living. You'll have to take me to your places before I can properly show you how I do things."

"I like the simple look you started with, with all the homework you'll get this won't really matter." Shoji pulled open the door. "Another day of quirk training's about to start."

"I'll catch up." He turned from Shoji but looked back after he grabbed one of the masks off the wall. "Don't worry, I'll be there before sensei wants to kill me." He looked back down at the mask. Another one of Hatsume's babies she created. In a span of 48 hours she created a catalog of masks with far-out looks. The one he held was a goof design he asked for when Halloween came around. A brownish-tan bone skull mask with tumor like humps for the filters. "I got it." He shoved the mask back on the hook and stormed out of his room.


	35. Before the License

Days went by with his class dedicated purely to the ultimate move development. Class 1-A fixed their suits to fit their adapted and upgraded styles and had to also focus on the fixture to it. Geus himself adjusted with the specialized system of his mask and jacket. His internal movements of the quirk and suit became more fluent and precise. One part of his body could be covered completely in gas or excrete it out. His favorite thing to do in private was to replicate the Iron Spider from his comics and create the giant spider arms from his back.

If school wasn't in the process of trying to teach him, he had to dedicate his time to training. Eating, regular classes, general freedom always had him use his quirk in some way. Walking around always had his legs covered in the hardened quirk. The use of utensils, his computer, pencil, anything used by his hands had a few layers of gas wrapped around it. As much as he tried to ignore it, that kid's words really did get to him. Maria tried to play it off, he tried to play it off, but it still stuck inside his brain. It destroyed him inside and it also encouraged him to push himself. No matter what he did he battle through the chronic pain, the migraines, the persistent heartburn, minor things that placed him near the ground.

Half a week straight of training went through filled with strain an pain. Nights became the only part of seldom to relax and struggle through himself. There was only one struggle he had to place on himself. It was against school policy to travel outside the dorms unattended at night. This didn't stop him to escape every night and travel to different school training zones. His power was quiet and essentially noise-proof. Unless someone looked at one of the hundreds or possibly thousands of cameras.

Getting caught never worried him, Aizawa couldn't come up with a punishment strong enough for him. Half of Japan wanted him out of the hero society. And the other half expected him to fail as a villain or a typical civilian.

Plus it was the only way to use the full extent of his abilities. If anyone else was near him, the injuries of lifelong pain he could cause would be unimaginable. Injuries far beyond anything Recovery Girl could do. The scar on his hand is nothing compared to what his power does not. The vortex he creates now is able to be completely filled with the gas. Able to hit one end of the sidewalk to the other.

The rush he felt with every creation. The verge of nearly dying after every powerhouse blast that had the chance to drop into a seizure. In a very messed up way in his messed up mind, it was the easiest way to shut his mind from everything else.

His last dome of gas nearly did that. His body felt wobbly and back step into one of the buildings. Wood splinters exploded into the stairwell and covered his back from the concrete floor. Since he was able to control his lungs properly, collapsing parts of it gave off a different sensation. It wasn't like the sudden cold and blank nothingness.

A pair of black boots and a cloak stepped over his limp body. Geus's head was frozen so only his eyes moved around to scope around his bird friend. It took a lot of energy just to lift up his hand and drop it on his boot.

"It's dangerous to come near my gas you know." Geus gasped. He lifted up his neck and swallowed the air trapped inside.

"Is this what you've been doing for the past several days? All this access training for this?" Tokoyami asked. He squatted just under Geus's face and inspected deeper in his eyes. The original gray color was filled the purple color of his quirk. "The interest you're carrying on this is commendable. But the damage to your body is noticeable. How's that ultimate move coming along?"

Geus's arms regained control and pulled his body up the steps behind him. He slid out from under him and sat up on the smooth stone edges. His eyes faded out the purple till only a sliver of purple remained.

"My first one is practically done. This one." Geus dropped his head back onto one of the steps. "This one just isn't safe around others." Geus pulled off his mask and placed it next to his feet. "Why are you here? How'd you even know I was here?"

"To a teacher looking for a relaxing night you can easily escape it. But to your friends, we all saw it. As a good friend, I and Dark Shadow followed you."

The second personality of Tokoyami escaped from his back and wrapped around his shoulder. Dark Shadow gave his own approval. Fumikage grabbed Geus's arm and pulled him up to his feet. Geus's legs weren't at the same level of his arms. They were wobbly and crumbled under his weight. His friend was able to help him and kept him up.

"Remember the early days, you usually were like this." Geus chuckled. His legs dragged to the movements of Fumikage's. He was one of the few of his friends that saw him and helped him in this weak state. Since the sports festival, his personal life changed. And Kage was one of the few that really stayed with it. "The only difference is that I didn't beat down Dark Shadow."

And on queue Dark Shadow showed himself and flowed around to Geus's other shoulder. "I let you try your weak moves on me." The second personality joked.

"After days of training here, you finally decided to visit me. What's the catch?"

"I'm not the only one that noticed this but we all noticed a change to yourself. When's the last time you saw Beka? Your court-mandated therapy sessions?"

"Sounding like my aunt-mom. It'll happen after all this training. I need to focus before shit goes down."

"I'm seriously asking as your friend, as one of your best friends. Emotionally, what are you feeling?"

Geus clenched down on his chest. He smirked and tapped his head on Fumikage. "Beka must've called you too... Want to know the truth? I don't know. I'm told one thing and feel another. Some ass told me my mind is split in two, but, but sometimes I just think I'm some kid confused. I'm almost seventeen and I killed both my parents, neglected by the rest, I want to help but people but my quirk just melts people and scars them, I mean, there are kids betting whether or not I'll end up killing my class."

"I along with the rest of the class can see the torment inside you. None of are professionals are in for what you seek for help. Don't let that drive you farther from us, Iida almost lost a brother, Midoriya grew up without a father and a quirk, we all have something that torments us. Gives something you'll have to connect with."

"Just let me rest through this. Since you know, pulled me out of this."

"Practice is a valuable thing until it ruins your form and becomes unfixable by even the pros."

"Ugh. I hate you sometimes."

Hours went by and the training course was in full swing. At this time, many of the students of 1-A figured out their Ultimate move and started on another. And because of this, it was a slow day for them. Geus felt this on a personal level. The ear bursting levels of noises, flying rocks, elements and weapons tossed around the whole gym, yet Geus barely kept his eyes open. His moves were weakened from his lesser state, his oxygen low and his quirk in a deficit.

He placed his hand on a human-shaped rock. His bodysuit became covered in gas that hovered around his body. Section by section his gas turned solid and hardened around the surface of his body. He sucked in his breath and tightened the body shell around him. All at once his muscles flexed and peeled open the back of his shell. The two ends exploded away and flung around the rock. Only the shell around his hand and a small stream from his ports remained. He sucked in his breath again and tensed his body again. The constriction expanded out a bit and had the inner shell turn soft in spots. Large spikes went out from one end to the other and all over the place. His lungs relaxed and destroyed the shell from the rock. The top of the rock started to tumble to the ground in chunks.

"You have come far since when you started." Ectoplasm came up behind Geus and loomed over his shoulder. "Glad to see your improvements."

"Thanks."

"As a hero, a move this deadly cannot always be used in normal situations that would call for an Ultimate Move." He warned. It was still a sight to behold with or without the deadliness of it all. In under a week, he went from just able to submerge somebody in gas. To a double phase change that would only take a couple minutes to complete. This only brought fear to his subconscious. The public eye got to him and caused him to worry just a bit about the boy. His looks and style show sides of evils but so do many other heroes. A conflicted look to look further into.

"Don't worry about that." Geus removed his glove and his mask as well. "Geus bowed his head up and enjoyed a fresh breath as he clipped the mask to his belt. "I can lower the spike penetration to only incapacitate. I' just"

"Class 1-A!" Vlad shout caught the attention of his demand. "We have this gym scheduled for the afternoon."

Geus looked down from his structure and down to the entrance of the gym. There stood Class 1-B's homeroom teacher Vlad, Kendo, and Monoma aside him. Geus opened his mouth and sent a giant spike out of it and into the ground. His body hovered in the air and glided down the path. His first step on the ground he unlatched his mask and shoved it back on. He wasn't happy in the slightest. That Monoma kid pissed him off more than anyone else.

His cocky side showed off his body with his arms stretched out. The smile he gave with the elegance of his posture ticked Geus just a bit more. "The provisional license has a 50% fail rate. All of you should just fail!"

"I'm going to beat his ass." Geus grumbled.

Kendo sidestepped away from Vlad's side and rushed to Geus. Her hands widened out and pushed Geus back stronger than he could stomp forward. "Come on. We know how he is, it's best if we don't do anything rash."

Fumikage and Dark Shadow came up behind Geus and assisted in Kendo's attempt to keep him back. "Still, his opinion is reasonable. As long as we face each other in the same exam, it is our fate to crush each other."

"That's why Class A and Class B applied to different locations," Aizawa spoke.

"The hero licensing exam takes place each June and September in three different locations across the country at the same time." Vlad added on. "To avoid all students fighting each other all schools subscribe to the theory of splitting up their students by time or location."

"It's unfortunate that we will not be able to fight each other directly!" Monoma taunted in front of the constrained Geus.

"I'm going to seriously kill him."

"I mean." Monoma's eyes locked with Geus. "You have before, and you could do it again."

Blood vessels inside Geus's eyes popped and filled the sockets with blood. Rage forced him to pounce and take every swing he threw at Monoma. The combined strength of Kendo, Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, and now Kaminari was able to barely hold him back. And it was lucky for him Geus couldn't open up his mask.

"In addition. There are very few first years in the country trying to get their provisional licenses." Aizawa managed to settle down Geus and calm his rage. "Which means. The test will have those who've trained longer than you, with quirks you don't know about they've polished up until now. The actual contents of the exam are unclear, but what is clear is that you all will have a hard time."

"Yes sir!" The two classes shouted. Aizawa and Vlad glared down Geus till his swinging arms remained at his side. "Yes sir." Geus mumbled.

"See, all calm." Kendo grabbed the open zipper of Geus's jacket and straightened it. "I'll take you out for a coffee after all this to apologize."

Geus huffed. "Right, and I'll pick you up in my motorcycle. I'll even rev the engine so loud the neighborhood will hear."

Kendo tried to hold back her giggle. "My two favorite things."

"I don't know if I can take a girl on a date if she could never beat me in a fight."

Monoma slid over to the side of them both and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. His cynical laugh pounded in their faces, the vibrations broke through their eardrums. "You kidding me Kendo? You could never beat this Class 1-A scum?"

Midoriya grabbed hold of Geus's arm and pulled him back a few steps. Geus curled his head down to Midoriya's mouth. Out of the side of his eye, Midoriya's face was nervous as ever. If Geus didn't hear Modoriya, his body and previous experience with the kid already told him what he needed to know.

"Don't worry," Geus whispered before he said anything. "I'm not going to do anything rash." He glared down Monoma. "Too many witnesses."

"You're just joking." Kaminari jumped behind Geus and slammed his hands on his shoulders. "Right?"

Geus grabbed hold on Kaminari's face and shoved him back. Which gave him the freedom to move forward to the exit. Geus laughed as he unzipped his jacket and walked to the exit. "I just got out of fake prison, I don't need to be placed into a real one anytime soon." His eyes lowered to the ground once he moved past everyone else. 'I really can't afford to lose everything right now.' Geus clenched his fist and punched the door closest to him. 'And I can't give Midnight that satisfaction of being right.' A sigh left his mouth after the sight of the door. His emotions went unchecked and got to him. The arm went clean through the door with the assistance of his quirk that wrapped around the arm. "Great."


	36. A Broken Mindset in the First Test

"Kind've weird you brought me here, I'm not complaining or anything we just never hung out before." Sero rubbed the back of his head and paced behind Geus.

Him alone in a graveyard with Geus kept him on his toes. Nothing in the news or web forums made him believe that stuff was true about Geus. Yet his mind had the idea of something wrong was about to happen. To this point, he and Geus never spent time together. In class they were with a group of others and any time alone was always dissed to the side. So this trip was more than a shocker for Sero.

Sero walked over to Geus and stood over his backside. He arched his back down closer to the grave and inspected the gravestone. 'The son born in a cursed world that he didn't belong in. The next ground carried him to a life worth living. Keena Sansei'. An inscription that puzzled him.

"So ah, what's the writing supposed to mean?" Sero asked.

Geus opened his eyes and lifted them to the red granite stone. He felt the engraved border and dragged his hand over to the lettering. It slightly amazed him his arm didn't deteriorate any part of the rock. The gas around his arm and hand filled the grooves and nothing else.

"You know my family." He finally said. "We aren't ones to praise quirks. And such, it just means they hope wherever he is now is a place that supports our lifestyle." Geus grabbed his mask from the ground and stood up from the softness of the grass.

"I know he was there when everything happened. It's something I've never felt before. I couldn't imagine what you're dealing with. Pretty cool you invited me though."

Geus turned back to Sero, the smile he gave off secretly always made him laugh on the inside. A Peter Parker type until he placed on that mask, then he could actually be seen as a threat. Their styles were opposites of each other which made the resemblance stronger. He the young hero, and himself the villain of the story.

He wiggled the gas off his arm and severed the connection. "You might just change that." A slight chuckle interrupted himself. "I only did because you reminded me so much of Keena. We never really knew each other, we were very distant. Only family connected us and even that was slim. Kind've like us. Yeah we're in the same class but hell." Geus swung his arms up and shrugged. "If it wasn't for the lockup, I'd be a year ahead of you."

"Don't worry about it man." Sero widened his stand and placed his hands on his hips. "We got years ahead of us and a whole career to get to know each other."

"Do you though?" A thick and pudgy hand gripped over Sero's right shoulder. Geus froze in place, he knew this was an illusion from the start. He wanted to move and punch himself out of it. Iroh knew this as well, the dumb kid from days ago wasn't present anymore. So his tricks needed to be stronger and more straight forward. His head and upper body rolled over from the side and towered over Sero. "It really doesn't matter if you know I'm not really here." He leaned over Sero's should and gave off his giant, yellow grin. His teeth became worse than they were in prison, they started to rot at the base of a third of his teeth. "You're still afraid of me no matter what." Iroh's laugh shook the blood in his body and momentarily disjointed his bones. "Am I sure this is the kid that's supposed to stop villains?"

"If you can mess with my mind that mean's you're pretty close to my location. Sero could knock me out of this state or even I can."

"Yeah, you can." Iroh reached in his pocket and pulled out a small flip steel lighter. A single flip sparked a flame. "Just burn yourself. Scare this kid and possibly lose your stance at the exams. Do it."

"You and I have a really weird dynamic between us." Geus grabbed the lighter and tossed it on the ground. "Just you wait till I get my hands on you, I'm alot stronger than before. Strong enough to kill you."

His palm opened up with the lighter snug inside the center point of the muscles. His thumb shrugged inside and flipped the piece of metal to his fingers, where he shoved it inside his inside coat pocket. He grumbled as he itched his nose and gave a slight approval nod.

"You have kid can't lie about that. But don't let that get to your head, I'm part of something much bigger."

"And that was the last time you heard from him?" Beka whispered. Her head rested on his shoulder and spoke directly into his ear.

Geus looked out the bus's window, no longer did he look into the past to what he saw earlier. He was too close to these exams to have those memories haunt him. Even though he knew he went directly against what the court ordered him to do. Any other day this would be allowed to bother him and contemplate what to do. Today was too important to let that happen. Only hours away determined if he could be considered a pro-hero or not.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea if I should even go to the police with this information. I mean, I don't want this stunt to take away a chance at a license."

Beka fixed her body to a more comfortable angle and leaned closer to him. Her arm puffed in front of him and wrapped around the small canvas between his arm and side. She had to be careful for any of the others that would listen in on them. A few students already had a keen eye on them and probably attempted to hear what she and he talked about.

"As your friend I'd say it doesn't help in the slightest. That was hours ago and it's less than likely that he'd even be there still. And no matter when you say it, the government can pretty much any point take your license away because of this. As your registered government-appointed therapist have me report the incident as we see how it goes, or report it at your earliest availability."

Geus lifted up his mask and sighed as he rubbed his jaw. "Until all this stress is gone, I don't want to do anything." He adjusted his mask over the magnets and found his own comfortable position in the chair. It wasn't long for him to feel a presence behind his head. His eyes rolled to the top of his eyes till he felt the strain. The familiar perfectly gold hair popped inside his vision. He forced his head up further to see the full head of Aoyama. "She's twenty-six, my therapist, and never going to happen."

Aoyama leaned over his seat even more and patted Geus's chest. "Don't worry, I know you who like."

Geus grumbled and shimmied his shoulders deep into the seat. "Maybe you can reveal something I don't even know."

Beka's eyes lit up under the shadow of Geus's annoyance. Her arms squeezed around his and her fingers dug into his school uniform. She slightly wiggled his arm just enough for him to see it but not enough to be noticeable. She gasped quietly. "You should tell me." She whispered. "I can be the best matchmaker for you."

"I rather have my parents give me pick up lines to give to Midnight."

They reached the building for the provisional hero license. Emotions ran high at the sight of the building that determined their future. As calm as Geus tried to appear on the outside, his heart pounded twice as fast from fear. His knuckles turned white as he tightened harder around his suit's case.

"If you can pass this test and get your provisional licenses," Aizawa grabbed the random faces of the student's attention. "Then you novice eggs will become chicks. Do your best."

Geus's bodily tension exhausted through a really long exhale. "Short and sweet." He whispered to himself. "Short and sweet."

"All right, I'll become a chick!" Kaminari cheered, not realizing the entirety of what he said.

"Let's all call out the usual! Read, set" Kirishima added to his partner's energy.

"I don't know the usual." Geus mumbled in realization on how far apart he always carried himself from the rest.

"Plus."

"Ultra!" The absolutely over shouted word came from somebody not part of their class. The white tucked in shirt and blue dress pants had a chance of sneaking inside their school. But the officer style hat with the S logo on it pulled a bright red card.

"You shouldn't just barge in on other people's huddles, Inasa." Another student from his school followed silently behind the loud one. Two more of the same school was with him, a curvy girl with dark blonde hair, and a tall man covered entirely in hair.

"Oh no." Inasa's body flashed to his sides and stiffened his body. "I am... very... extremely..." His upper body slammed into the concrete sidewalk, his head cracked the material on impact. "Sorry!"

"What's with this guy trying to get by with his enthusiasm?!" Kaminari's shocking appearance was the same as everybody else. Only he was able to say anything about it.

Everybody else started to mumble about the selected few that decided to approach them. This made Geus realize more and more how out of the loop he was in the hero world. He didn't know the top ten heroes, the way quirks are organized, and now schools.

Geus removed his mask and removed his hood as well. The hood dropped to the start of his wingspan and the mask clipped to his side. "God that group is as much of freaks as we are."

Beka pinched Geus's ear and reached around for his mask at the same. No matter how much he whined, she continued to pull back on the small mound of the flesh and grab hold of the mask. "You can't" she grabbed and centered Geus's chin. "flirt for other girls." Quickly she aligned the magnets and locked the mask to his face.

Geus took the weakness she offered and managed to shove her off of him. "You're like a really bad wingman sometimes."

"Hey." She pushed off of him and skipped backward to the entrance. "I'll see you inside, keep your eyes on the real prize." She twirled around on one foot and proceeded forward this time to the entrance. One hand rose into the air and gave a peace sign into the air. "And I'm not talking about the license."

"Eraser? It's you, isn't it, Eraser?!" Another girl came out of the woodwork. She, unlike the others, wasn't a student. Her bright orange gimmick and bright greenish hair made it impossible to be unnoticed. Along with her loud and energetic voice and face brought more views. "I haven't seen you since the festival but I haven't seen you since the festival."

"Now I really need Beka." Geus grumbled.

"Let's get married." Whether she was serious or not still shocked everyone, except Aizawa. Almost like he was perfectly shaped and ready for this kind of attention.

"No." He answered right back in his monotoned voice.

She took the answer as a joke and broke out laughing. And laughed hard enough to clench her sides and curved into her body. "No? Good one!"

"You're hard to talk to, as usual, Joke." Aizawa said, still unamused.

"If you marry me, then we can make a happy family with never-ending laughter!" Her body shot out of the shell she forced herself in. Her upper body posed up and confident with her arm at her side and the other point out and the thumb raised.

"A family like that can't be happy."

Geus rolled his eyes. "I don't blame you teach."

"You just don't know love!" Mina surprised Geus as she jumped on his back and covered the front part of his mask.

"Even though I'm part of the cross-class lovers." Geus mumbled as he pulled off his filters. "I don't 'know' love." His gas flowed out and wrapped around her arms. They hardened before they touched her and easily pried her off of him. "I can surely be extra though." He continued to mumble as he turned his filters back on. He looked over at another group of students that came for them. "What'd I miss?"

"Ketsubutsu Academy, second years, Class 2!" Joke answered inadvertently. "They're my class, please be kind."

"Can we just get this over with?"

Geus got his wish and every school that's participating was placed inside a room just big enough for them all. All of them were in full hero gear and full of anxiety. It was loud in there, even at everyone's voice level was barely above a whisper.

"Alright." The new voice over the loudspeaker made everyone silent. "Let's get this provisional license test over with. I'm Mers from the Heroes Public Safety Commission. The kind of sleep I like is non-REM sleep..." The announcer nearly passed out at the stand. Obviously not at all embarrassed by his exhaustion. 'I like him.. Geus thought of the man. "About the content of the provisional license thing... Frankly, all 1,540 examinees here will have to win through a free for all exercise. Our society is currently said to be saturated with heroes, and ever since Stain was arrested, many have shown doubts about the current state of heroes... But anyway, whether it's for compensation or for loyalty and courage... The result of many heroes working hard together to help people and defeat villains is that right now, the time from when an incident begins to when it is resolved is so short that it'd make you sick. You all are about to receive your provisional licenses and finally throw yourselves into those rapids. Those who can't keep up with that speed will frankly have it tough. Accordingly, what you'll be tested on is speed!"

A large display booted up behind the announcer and the line of suited men with glasses. 'Number to pass 1st Test 100 people'. Geus cleared his throat. 'It would be a miracle if we all pass. Let alone five of us.' Geus nudged at Fumikage. "What do you think?"

"The chances for us all to pass are against us. But if we rely on our strengths to aid each other, we have a chance."

"Well a lot's happened out there in the world," the announcer pushed off his forearms and held himself up from the podium. "and you know, about luck and everything... The examinee will put three of these targeted on his or her body. They can go anywhere as long as it's an exposed area. You will also have six balls, the targets are made to only light up if they're hit by these balls. And if all three of your targets light up, then you're out. The person who lights up your third target will have it count as their defeat. You get through this round by defeating two people."

Next, the walls around them opened up. No longer were they where the bus had dropped them off. They were placed inside somewhere similar to the USJ, except far larger. A city in one area, spikes of mountains in another, a lake placed somewhere else, different terrains everywhere. With everyone's target's placed on their bodies, Geus placed his shoulders and mask clip, the school's separated. It wasn't a surprise that they separated by schools as that's what kept them comfortable.

"Everyone, don't get too separated! Let's move as a group!" Midoriya advised.

"Yeah right," Bakugo went against the rest's agreement and walked off from the group. "this isn't a field trip!"

"Idiot!" Kirishima hesitated for a moment, unsure on what to do. "Wait up!" He shouted before he followed behind.

Shoto also separated from the group. "Me too, it's hard for me to use my power in a big group."

"Todoroki!" Midoriya shouted after him.

Geus grabbed Midoriya's shoulder and stepped next to him. "Sorry to act like a third wheel but I gotta separate myself too. I'm much better alone than risk a large group." His eyes drifted at Jiro. He lifted up his mask enough to show his lips and grinned before he placed it back down. "Good luck."

"First test, begin!"


	37. Phase Changes

Under the intense pressure, the beat of the heart remained still for the gas to graze across the room. Only minutes off the buzzer did he not expect this scenario to play out. Still eye distance from the rest of his class, Geus barricaded himself inside a poorly build a log house. The rumbles and almost earthquake level tremors came from the rock formations outside the cabin. The city landscape was his next point of interest after this place. The one location in this arena that is suitable for his quirk.

The fact three completely unknown other students surrounded him did not help. He barely got a look at the others before he charged into this house and blocked the windows with his hardened gas. Unless this single room building had a secret entrance, he was screwed.

"Pretty cool move U.A." a voice from the outside called.

A small knock came from the outside of his gas wall. Small soft spots formed at each of the exposed windows and formed and extended out a large spike. And as expected no evidence to him that it actually did anything. The taunts continued as if the three saw no threat. At three different locations of the windows more knocks vibrated around the system.

"Thought you'd be smarter than this U.A." another voice laughed at him. "We reviewed each of your tapes and know how each of your fights and your styles."

"In other ways to say it. The 'Crushing of U.A.' is commenced!"

From the other side of the building the sound of a man sucking and building up over dramatically saliva in his mouth. A quiet spit came after, and it felt that it came from the right wall in the center.

"I don't know what any of that means." Geus growled. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop you!" Geus locked the hold around the room and built up the coverage on his suit. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem or a worry for himself. Except that any damage to his targets would get him disqualified or at the very least lose.

A near silent splat came from the same nuisance window and brought over Geus's attention with it. What he saw caused his armor to freeze. A small puddle of purple liquid splattered at the window sill and evaporated before his very eyes. "What the hell?"

Twin sets of hands jumped through the now open window and landed where the water once was. From what Geus saw of their legs, the left had on skin-tight black leggings while the other had only a pair of shorts. His eyes drifted up to their chests, the left had on a solid black skin tight compression long sleeve shirt while the other wore a short sleeve version. And their faces were identical to the roundness of their jaws, their blue eyes, and blonde hair. But the left had his hair chopped right before his chin with only an inch of length. And the other had his hair flow long to the start of his chest.

"Like I said U.A." the boy on the left struck his finger out at Geus. His face narrowed down from the determination and spread out a cocky grin. "We know everything about you. You can't win."

The face he gave reminded him of Iroh. The way his eyes bulged from the narrowness of his glare, the way his teeth poked just out from the slacked grin. He felt the power surge through him all of a sudden. The walls thickened around him and became uneven. Even his body armor form became rounded and at the same time pointed in areas.

"You sure as hell didn't read about me." Geus' eyes widened at the cocky one. All around the ceiling of gas turned soft spots then shot out flatten spikes. "You sure as hell shouldn't make that face boy!"

The boy didn't look away nor lower his finger at Geus. His body was rock solid without a quiver of fear. Geus's anger grew from it and enhanced his attack. More soft spots appeared on the rods and out came identical rods of different thicknesses. And yet the boys still didn't move.

A snap came from other boy and stole Geus's death glare. His cheeks were widened and filled to the brim with a liquid. That boy's cockiness grew with a smile on his face. His arms swung up from his side and jumped up into the air and over his twin. One leg flipped over the other and twirled his body around as saliva spat out of his mouth in a similar fashion.

His last twirl in the air was slower than the rest, slow enough for both of them to lock eyes. A small wink came out before he rolled over his brother and landed on his feet. Geus looked all around at his attack. His eyes couldn't believe it, wanted to straight out refuse it. In one dance move all his spikes were flattened out to the core.

Geus turned his attention back at the boys who both pointed at him with the grin he hated so much. "We know you're too afraid to use your gas's fullest potential against people." The first's grin became deeper and darker."

"We also knew you would isolate yourself and search for a spot away from people."

"And the fast way to that spot is right here."

"You can't win U.A."

"Enclose!" Geus heaved his gut and sucked in all the air he could. The walls around them all came to the center and trapped the three together. "Iron Maiden!" The move had to be altered a bit in this case as the spikes punctured a few inches of skin.

"Almost had us there U.A. but my brother's quirk had you first."

Geus hardly believed what his eyes saw. Within seconds his entrapment became nothing more than water and a puddle on the ground. Both of the boys he faced showed no signs of injury.

The first boy dropped to his knee and placed his hands on the puddle. He looked back up and threw his body into the air. His actions were both fast and strong. His feet landed again and his arms came over his head. A thin and round disk flew over his head and spun for Geus.

Geus felt nothing about the attack and held out his hand. It was near effortless for him to grab it and flick it right back. 'It's a trap.'. Geus looked to the side just as the water boy rushed around the side. He held his arm out and launched all five of his fingers. The boy filled up his cheeks and spat the fluid his mouth produced.

The counter was anticipated and the counter to that counter went. His wrist jolted for the side and launched a rounded spike after him. The other brother became aware of everything Geus planned. He slid under the interaction point and grabbed hold of the water. It instantly solidified in his hands. He grabbed the flat slab and hurled the slab at the new strike. Both of the forced bounced off each other and redirected to opposite directions.

Geus had these people's movements and strategy set and calculated. His other arm had a solid bolt stuck in the ground behind him. Both legs curled in the air and sucked the gas back in. "One thing you guys haven't figured out!" Geus shouted. The second brother wasn't ready with a mouth full of liquid. Geus was on him before he filled his cheeks. "I figured out how to be fast!" The stray spike from his arm pushed him over behind the first brother. Geus pulled open the centerpiece of his mask and held open his mouth. "Gotch'ya." Geus traveled right behind the first boy and sent out a direct blast from it.

The boy became trapped completely in a shell of gas. Geus extended his neck and whipped it back. The human size shell hurled in the air and back to the entrance of the building. The other brother froze, it was the first time this battle he saw fear in either of them. Their move sets became more and more obvious to him.

"What are you? Second years?" Geus asked.

"Ye-yeah."

"Pretty pathetic this happened to the first year." Geus smirked as he reached out for his mask piece. "But I guess we're the same age so it doesn't matter." Geus reached for the pouch on his side and pulled out a ball. "We going to make this easy or hard?"

His cocky smile from before didnt show in this grin. Without the twin at his side, he was downright useless. "Come on, even U.A. kids get lucky sometimes."

He sprinted forward at Geus as his cheeks filled up with his saliva. Geus shuffled back and planted his feet on the ground, cocked his arm back, and hurled the ball. Out of the three places of the targets; right leg, right shoulder blade, and neck, the aim was for the neck. In truth it was more for the head, as he ran in from behind.

The time to strike waited behind the run of the object. A small tilt of the head from the object was all he wanted. The boy angled his head just out of the ball's motion. In doing so, he opened for Geus's attack. In the same degree of motion as the boy, he mirrored his stance. Geus slammed on the brakes and skidded around the side.

Spit launched at Geus's parked location and barely made contact with his shoulder. The boy was noticeably annoyed as he realized what Geus just did. But the impact was still powerful enough to roll his shoulder. Geus used the rolling momentum and spun in a circle, narrowly dodging the shot after.

Just as his foot landed from the spin, the boy was on him. Not as he anticipated for his plan, yet still good enough. All the built up power went and sucked in his hands. He headbutted the boy's skull and forced the saliva out and on his face.

"NA!' Geus screamed out.

His hands grabbed hold of the boy's face and released all the power out of his hands. The screams didn't bother Geus, the agony he felt with these moves were gone. As far as he was concerned this was just another fight. His left hand left his face and used the other to slam him against the wall.

Geus reached for the balls in his pouch and pressed one against his leg and quickly to the neck. He needed the third to get the final kill. His hand stuck down harder and enough for him to send him straight for the floor. The boy's frontal body broke the wooden planks and pinned him into the ground. Geus hopped onto the boy's back with a knee pinned on his spine and head.

"Spare my brothers." A third voice came from the entrance. Right on time, the voice got in as his hand was only a few inches away from the third target. "In exchange for you leaving here, take only the eldest of us out."

Geus didn't look back. "Feel lucky boy." Geus placed his centerpiece back in. "Not many people have seen what's under the mask." Geus held his arm out and launched a spike out. It landed on the boy's chest and extended out around his body. Geus took the time to look back at the new voice. "Jesus Christ." He groaned at the near-naked sight of the third. Only a thick black cloud hovered over his genitals. As for the rest of him, just like Geus he was hairless. "Girls isn't so much allowed to show a lot of cleavage but you, a little gust of wind and your naked."

"Anything I wear would just phase of my body at the first sign of an attack. Clothes are." The boy placed a hand on his chin. "Bothersome."

"Okay, but... Why are you like three feet tall?"

The small pudgy man became annoyed for only a second. He returned to his normal progressive state as if nothing happened. "It's a little thing called dwarfism. It happens okay? Just free my brother and take him out, he lost."

Geus looked down at his mouthpiece and firmly closed it which severed the tiny connection. The ball he was trapped in smothered away info nothingness. The boy inside had his legs crossed and a face of embarrassment.

"You mind telling me what's going on? Shouldn't we be fighting until one of us becomes unconscious?"

"The objective is to get three taps on the other person. My brothers here can only fight in a pair, so you successively beat both of them. But I ask that you only tap one of them." He pointed down to his embarrassed brother. "Him. If you didn't hold back so much, he'd be dead."

Geus kept one arm locked with the water brother and walked over to the other two. His eyes remained fixated on the short one as he tapped the three points on the other.

"Why shouldn't I take my fair prize? After all I can take all of you out right here. And win this thing before it's even a challenge."

"Because of your friends in the town over. Their running into a trap by a few others in my school. I don't think they'll make it out of this with a win. Especially against her, but she won't see you coming."

"Why tell me this? I could end up betraying you and hurt you anyways." Geus held out his other arm and sharpened out his claws. "I trust my friends."

"Our quirks are manipulation of matter. My eliminated brother can change anything solid with just the touch of his hands. My other brother's spit changes anything into water. And me, anything that touches me turns into gas. And even I can see you don't want to use your gas on anyone." He snickered. "Pretty outstanding for a parent killer to do that."

Geus released all his gas and got up. "Fuck you." He shoved the small guy out of his way. "Just fuck you."

He looked back at the guy at the entryway. His words appeared genuine for now. The third brother either wasn't going to attack or was cunning enough to hide it. Either way Geus needed to reach his friends before it was too late. And that was if his words were held the same truth as his actions.

"I'm going to keep my word, the injuries to my brother are more important than this test." He advised.

Geus turned fully around and pulled off his mask. "Watch your words more carefully next time. When I'm pissed off enough, other people don't matter to me. Your life means nothing to me."

"I wouldn't aim to kill anyone here, any hero here can take you down on the spot. They ensure one fundamental against villains, to not kill."

Geus tsked. "Don't forget I'm not like anyone else here. I don't aim to be a hero. To me that's one fundamental that has to go. Some people aren't worth keeping alive.

"We share something in common other than quirks. Leave us alone and by the end of the day you don't have your second. I'll give you me."

"Trust, trust, trust, your words are empty if they're a lie."

"Because." The third brother vanished from sight. "I don't have to win this year."

Geus huffed and walked away. "Fuck you."


	38. Analysis of Geus Sansei

_**Geus, Quirk: Sulphuric Gas, a free manipulation of gas with the properties of sulphuric acid that can reach temperatures up to 340 °C. At Geus's current state of strength and skill, Geus can only manipulate his quirk in various lengths of rods and squares and use the acidic properties to melt skin and flesh while in combat or take out entire trees and cars in less than an hour! But because of his mental state, he unknowingly holds back his quirk to less than 200 °C and only partially melts away skin and flesh. Luckily for him, he's able to harden the glass to near rock hard levels wich only irradiates heat and cause minor burns. Or if he'd like, mix the two properties to create a bomb like an effect where enough pressure and heat causes an explosion of shrapnel and gas. Or on the opposite end create an almost bendy rope like substance. Think of his quirk as an extension of his body and mind! Basically unlimited manipulation! But it's dangerous on people as fresh gas has the potential to instantly melt away people to their bones. With the manifestation of his quirk, his entire body is wrapped around in the gas and mutated to survive with the quirk. Unlike his outer skin which remained the same and has the chance of getting hit with the gas and melt down the skin to Freddy Krueger like levels. The boy is just a shell of Gas with a mind of its own! As it is a purely integrated part of his body and system, it's forever active and reacts with how he breaths. The longer his breath goes, the more gas and strength behind it is produced. And if he holds in, the harder and hotter it can get. Which works perfectly with his mutated lungs that has the ability to hold and use oxygen at the same time, making him practically able to hold his breath or breath forever! And this is what I just know! Wait until this kid becomes pro!**_

Beka ended the call between her and Present Mic and looked at Ms. Joke. Her body and face made it clear she was uncomfortable with the whole situation. Telling people things that not even Geus knew made her feel guilty. He knew mostly everything with his quirk but knew nothing of the fine details. Until he was completely comfortable with his quirk, she didn't want to press everything on him. Yet she had no problem calling a teacher to have him explain everything to a complete stranger. She was full of laughs but this was no laughing matter.

Too much knowledge of his quirk had her think he'd go overboard. The harden quirk may only press on the heat against them, but if he knew nobody would die from his gas could create a villain out of him. Bring him ever so much closer to the league of villains. It may only be a mutilation of the skin which brought on unbearable pain then unfixable scaring, it still held back the full potential because of his mind. At full power it could easily disintegrate a whole arm in one focused blast, and unless people wore the resistant clothing, nobody was safe. Only Geus's mutated body heat could deal with the temperatures.

To this day she feared when he decides to go overboard. A small tick is all that is needed for everything to come out. He already figured out how to match Todoroki's speed and at the same time produce more gas than is regular. Now if he'd figure out how to unleash the full properties, either state of the gas had the properties to destroy. Even the combustible bomb mode he learned how to make had the chances of impaling skin and do damage from the inside.

And all of this knowledge was something Iroh knew and wanted to use. Enough anger, struggle, short tempered enhanced the chances of all this coming out. Beka wanted to hide this, it's why she wanted to be so close to him. A warn heart kept everything inside and made it safe. A tormented soul created only a demon of powers.

"So now you know." Beka whimpered. "As cool and collected as the boy looks, he's scared. And if he let's loose, he becomes what he fears."

"Wow. I never would've thought of that when seeing him at the festival. He was able to create walls and expand on those with such power and force."

"Yeah, walls hard as stone and claws as sharp as knives. And yet he still doesn't know what he has. Pro analysis has shown me the amount of force his hollow objects have can knock a regular size man across a football field and melt them into a puddle at the same time. And at full power of his gas, just to kill someone wouldn't even take two minutes. But he's so scared that he's able to barely melt off people's flesh."

"I saw the scar on his hand and wondered. But now I got my answer. I'm just glad I avoided any embarrassment with him." Ms. Joke let out a nervous laugh at an attempt to settle the situation. But Beka still had on the same gloom as before.

"He told me he scarred himself to show others what happens. But i know it's to see his power levels see what he can do to other people."

"Lets put it this way." Aizawa stepped in. "He still has an undiscovered power inside him that not even pros can stop. Once he awakens his power, he's either an unstoppable hero... Or villain."

Ms. joke straightened her posture and looked down into the field. "I can't wait to see what he's like once he's mastered himself. Become the next Endeavor."

"Or the next member of the League of Villains." Beka's head lowered. "Today those kids will just be painfully scarred, but tomorrow, and be nothing more than a pile of goo."

"It's all cleared up on what he can do. Just watch the test."

"I mean, at least his new style uses so much force it's just a pile of heat." Beka got lost into her mind. Realizing what she said. "Until he becomes stronger and that move is just a focused down point of sulfur."

Aizawa looked Beka dead in the eyes. "Just watch the test."


	39. Shellshock

Geus looked down at his hand, the small disfigurement on his fingers and side palm brought a quiet sigh. It was clear to him at this point that he nearly lost his cool. He had to learn to keep his anger under wraps. At the end of the day, they were other teenagers trash talking till they win. No feeling against it or old grudges.

"Ah!" Geus dug his fingers down his bald head. "I should never use the Iron Maiden!" He shouted out. "I could've killed those kids if the spike was in the wrong place!" His head bobbed as he walked through the city streets. "The skill's untested but I should've just used the reverse Iron Maiden."

Out of all his ultimate moves developed. This was all unfinished, the weakest, and most accurate of all his moves. The only thing it had going for it was the safety it produced. It carried the ability to either punch people away as far as he could or knock or puncture a crowd around him. Unless people saw the soft points created before the spikes it was a straight hit. If they did see it, the others had to move out of the way.

"The kid could've just had some bruising, not some couple dozen holes in his body. Or impaled skull, punctured lungs, god I could've gone too far." Geus stopped and surveyed the city. The place suited his quirk the best with all the small alleyways and buildings. The worse part of this place was where his friends were. If those strangers did get to them, finding them was impossible. "Come on guys, show me a sign. Anything will do." His eyes scouted for any window he

could see. Yet he only saw unopened and cleared out rooms.

"He lied to me didn't he?" Geus grated his teeth. "I should know better than to trust a naked midget."

"It would be smart" one person walked out from the hidden side of a building up ahead. "if you didn't make fun of my brother." His wore a very nice white three piece suit with a red vest under the suit jacket. His fingers connected with the tip of his white beret and tipped it down.

Geus stood under a hundred feet from the guy. The identical face he shared and the elegant blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. 'Definitely a fourth brother I guess.'. Geus grabbed onto the filters of his mask and pulled it off, in seconds his upper body covered in ever moving gas.

"So a fourth brother? Plasma I'm guessing?" Geus questioned. His intentions were to appear that he cared about anything this guy said. Behind that was to build up his gas for a quick takedown. Both of his ports camouflaged inside the rest of his gas. He needed a few minutes for his gas to hide behind his legs, and dig through the ground to be able to reach him while completely hidden.

"So you did meet all three of my brothers. It appears the youngest is still the weakest when it comes to trouble. But now he simply saved them to only betray us."

"I only took out one of them. The other was spared so I can reach my friends."

This fourth brother held back his laughter into a small huff. He looked up to the building at their side; a giant skyscraper made of purely glass windows. A couple of floors after the middle had a different style of military grade shutters. Geus clenched his fist and pitted his anger as he realized that's where his friends were.

"You should've taken out brothers when you had the chance and taken the win." He looked back at Geus with the same piercing smirk as his other brothers. "Because they're already done for."

"My friend's aren't as weak as your brothers." Geus under his mask smirked back.

The fourth brother walked over to the building and touched around one of the glass panels. One hand remained in the center of the sheet of glass and extended out the other to Geus. "They're just dumb. Not weak." His finger's snapped. In less than a second the entire thing of glass absorbed into his hand and out the other. A long lightning bolt bolted out his held out hand and at Geus.

Geus quickly held his breath and transformed his gas. The bolt reached him and reacted with the hardened gas. The enhanced armor felt as if it did nothing to stop the attack. His body felt stiff and lose rapidly over and over again. His legs gave out and dropped him to the ground. The intense flexing of his muscles had him near puking.

"What the hell. I-I can't move." Geus groaned. The slightest movements of his body felt like torture against his body.

"You see, my plasma isn't like a phase. I manipulate the plasma in blood as I take matter and make it into plasma. Your body can't handle the extra levels of it and goes into shutdown. You see, this whole area is my playground!"

The brother chuckled as he reached into his coat pocket for a ball. His laughter continued with his walk over to Geus. He grabbed Geus's shoulder and twisted him over to his back. He tapped on the middle target.

"Can't believe we thought you were actually strong and a threat. As long as I don't touch the gas I'm fine. But it sure is hot. I can feel it from here."

"Listen idiot."

"What?"

"Just listen." Geus flicked his head.

The brother's reflexes allowed him to see the gas burst from the ground. Twin rods of solid gas rammed his skull and launched him into the air. He crashed through a pillar and landed hard through a pair of doors.

"Thanks for telling me how your quirk works." Geus flipped over his partially numb body and used all his arm strength to get him up. "Would've taken me longer to realize the potential."

At this point the brother escaped out of the rubble and had already exited the destroyed building. He limped over to the pillar and picked up his dust-covered beret. "What does that mean now?" He coughed, cleaned out his hat, and shoved the beret back on. "Amount of plasma like that should've knocked you down for at least five minutes."

"Yeah, it should've if that was for my body." Geus recovered and reformed the solidarity around his body. "But my body is separated into two parts that eventually becomes one. A normal human system then my quirk's system. And my quirk's system regulated my human system. Once it discovered the irregularness of it all, it went to fix it. I felt the power surge immediately through my gas and knew right aware."

"I seen you in battle, you're too stupid to realize all of that." He reached down and grabbed the broken rubble. "You're pulling that out of your ass."

Geus nodded and sprint to him. "You're right!" He came up to him and rammed his fist up into his gut. "But I feel the gas no matter what!"

The brother grabbed hold of the fist and sent his own quirk through Geus's body. The sudden surge made Geus unbalanced. While his punch was effective, it gave him energy to knock Geus more off his feet. He bent in Geus's foot and tucked his head under his arm. His arm tightened around Geus's neck and managed to flip him around in the air and throw him into the ground.

"It's no good to have that power" his foot rose to his chest. "If you can't use it!" It came down and crushed in Geus's chest.

He went and limped over to more of the rubble, rubbing his hands on every piece of broken stone he could. He looked back and pointed his locked fingers at Geus. His fingers stapped, absorbed the rubble and created his lightning bolt. The stream of power went through Geus's body and this time with double the energy.

"Just stay down! And let me take you out!" A small amount of blood hit the ground when he coughed.

He was able to defuse some of the power in Geus's punch, but just enough to continue to stand. His body hurt like hell, a couple broken ribs would do that to a man. He reached back into his jacket and grabbed the rest of the balls. At this point he was mad, overconfidence hid the possibility that this could happen to him.

Meanwhile Geus's body spazzed out from the access power. So much energy entered his system at once and overworked the quirk's system. It was like from before when he used too much of his quirk at once but deadlier. The gas around his body puffed thicker in some parts, hardened in others, and shot out spikes into the air. All was an unconscious attempt to expel the power.

"This." The brother pushed his body up against the rest of the wall and ran his hand into a giant circle. "This will take you right out." His fingers snapped again. The wall disappeared and the lightning appeared.

Geus's body became unable to hold that much energy. His body unleashed his ultimate move, the Reverse Iron Maiden. Encased in a shell of his own, hundreds of odd shaped and length spikes exploded out of the gas and all around the street. The power of the spikes shattered glass windows and broke through walls.

"Shit!" He tried to protect his body from an incoming shot. One spike impaled his hands and through his shoulder, and another came right after and impacted his right knee. His lungs emptied out and carried through the loudest, and most agonizing scream.

Each of the spikes was hollow point carriers of the gas. All the heat and pressure inside caused each of the hundred spikes to exploded and dispersed the gas. The amount of power unleashed melted away the stone, metal, glass, the whole structures of the building around them.

"Oh god." The man sniffled. His body went through so much pain that he felt nothing. And the heat cauterized the open wounds. His leg was torn off and melted up to his thigh. And the other end, singed down to the bone. His wobbling hands came down to his eyes. "Oh god." His hands couldn't stop shaking. Out of both hands, only one still had a thumb on it.

Geus's eyes opened up. In a crazed panic he looked all around himself. To his surprise he stood on his feet and felt no pain. He reached up to his face but didn't feel his mask. He quickly panicked and scoped out the arena. So many things were melted down to boiling lumps of mass. Barely anything survived to be recognized as a building or as their original materials.

A faint whimper dragged his eyesight forward. "Fuck." Geus walked over to the body of the brother. His body was stuck in place as his eyes stared blankly at the nubs of hands. "I'm sorry." Geus knelt down to him, it took everything of his willpower to hold back his emotion. In a waking instant all his fears became true. "I'm sorry." Geus reached in his pouch and pulled out a ball. "I'm so sorry." And tapped the only target still on his body.

All he wanted to do was run from this. Run and forget that this has ever happened. Words refused to come out now, just an open and jittery mouth moved. Not even tears had the courage to come out as he internally knew this was nothing to cry about. This was a scene of shock, a near complete shutdown of his body.

His senses faded away, the choked cries of the man turned into a quiet ring, clearness of his eyes shifted to a mass blur,

His hands became so numb it felt like nylon gloves filled with water. On top of all that, his body wasn't under his own control. He tried to cover grab one of his arms but his arm always jerked to the side and caused him to stumble to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Geus kept repeating. Through all the blocked fuzziness in his mind, Geus had to face the truth. Somebody would come for him eventually. In the very least he would survive this as all his wounds were cauterized and the melted skin was stuck in place.

Geus crawled around and flowed the unfiltered gas out of his mouth. A pair of streamed rolled around his back and flew around the man. A thin set of stream wrapped around his arm and leg and the other did the same. He sucked back in his breath and pulled him into his back.

It was hard but his arms found the balance of his body and got up to his feet. His body continued to trip over itself as he turned to the large and barely intact skyscraper. For the most part, the extra plasma was out of his system and had a regulated body again. Geus opened his mouth and angled it to the air. One large stream of hardened gas proceeded up to the abnormal level of the building.

His body was almost considered to be in autopilot. Geus knew everything he was doing, even if it felt foreign at the same time. He reached the floor and held out his hands to the shutters. More gas flowed out of his mouth and built up the pressure to his hands. Small orbs surrounded his hands, filled to the brim with gas and created unbearable heat and unstable pressure.

An explosion erupted from his hands, strong enough to rock his foundation and swing him in the air. His body swung back and squeezed through the crevice he created.

"Geus!" Momo shouted out.

Geus couldn't see any of the people around him but recognized the familiar grasp of Momo. "We got to go." Geus wheezed.

"Geus who's the one on your back?" Momo asked as she shoved a special reversed gas mask over his face.

Geus dazed face turned around and looked to the side at Momo. "We got to go."

"Wait." Jiro grabbed his cheeks and twisted Geus's face to her side. Out of the entirety of blur, she came out perfectly clear.

'That face again.' Geus thought. '. I never wanted to see that again.'. The look of pure fear of the person she's looking at. After the first villain they ever faced together, it was a sight he'd never forget. Her calm and collected eyes were as big as he'd ever seen them. And her hands, as still as they appeared he always felt the tiny shivers. "Your ears." Geus brushed his hand under her bloody ear jack and gently rubbed the dried blood off. "We have to go."

"Geus, what happened out there?"

"Uh guys." Shoji stepped in and picked Geus up under his other set of arms. "It's best that we listen to what he says and go."

"Oh god." Momo ran behind Geus and tugged on the man attached to his back. "Come on Geus, you need to let go of this guy." Geus clanged his teeth and severed the connection of his gas. The man groaned and collapsed inside Momo's arms. "Alright, Shoji, take Geus and lean him against one of the support pillars, Jiro you seem to have a strong connection with him. Keep Geus occupied until I and Shoji get him as fitted as possible."

"Stra-strong connection with him? What am I supposed to do with that kind of information?"

Momo's eyes turned sensitive at Geus. "He's losing it. He needs somebody close to help him through this. We're really seeing what Aizawa sensei was telling us before he arrived. He has the potential to be this dangerous"

Shoji left Geus up against one of the room's support pillars and ran back to Momo. While Momo created the ointments and the bandages, Shoji prepared the boy's body. Jiro and Tsu went over and attempted to calm Geus. He was majorly out of it at this time, repeatedly wording 'we have to go'. He didn't hear either of what they said. His head swayed from one to the other and said the same thing to them.

"Agh! I don't know what Momo meant by a strong connection! Everything I try doesn't calm him down."

"Ribbit. Maybe you should ask him directly." Her finger on her bottom lip, Tsu advised Jiro. She pulled on Jiro's arm and pulled her in front of Geus.

His eyes focused down on her, his head stopped swaying and instead locked with her. Again his eyes turned clear at Jiro, it wasn't much but he at least saw the change in her look. It wasn't fear locked inside her bones. Instead, she was worried, worried for both him and herself. While his eyes suited directly on her Jiro couldn't do the same. No matter where he looked Jiro avoided his.

"Geus." Her face turned red and shakily went to him. "What is our connection."

"Soft."

"Soft?"

Geus's hand waved in the air and grabbed onto Tsu's bent knee. "A hand to hold, a person to smile." He looked over at Tsu. "We have to go."

"That's what Yaoyorozu meant by a strong connection. It looks like youre the only one that can take him out of his shock."

Jiro became redder to the face. She scooted over to Geus's side and cuddled up next to him. She dragged his one arm over his shoulder and caressed her one hand over his. "Come on. Show me what you've learned from the bass."

"D, E, E, F, D, D, D" as his fingers moved around and acted like he pressed down in the imaginary cords he said each note. His other hand matched up with Jiro's and strummed along to the corresponding action.

"You guys are totally cute together, ribbit."

"It's not like that!"

"What do you thing Geus?"

"We have to go."

"How about you ask him, Jiro?"

Jiro looked up and blushed. He was completely focused on both her hands and played to the best of his ability. "It's like he said, soft." Her strumming hand left his and went up to his face.

"We have to"

"Sshh, ssh." She hushed Geus by running the back of her finger down his cheek. Her hand hooked under the mask and pulled it off. A small amount of gas left his lips but stayed relatively close to his mouth. "I don't know how he feels and I don't want to. I rather have a friend than lose somebody close to me."


	40. Unfit Punishment

Pound after pound against his skull, the pain kept his awareness nullified. No other migraine came close to this level of pain. It made his movements inoperable and kept him grounded. Geus was forced into a ball and constantly dug his fingers down from the back of his head and to his eyes. The only positive side found of is his pain was his senses and mind returned.

"Just leave me behind with the rest of my friends." The fourth brother complained. "I think my nerves finally died out, can't feel a god damn thing"

"We can't leave you behind like this, the extent of your injuries are unclear." Yaoyorozu looked out into the scenery as she thought of a plan. All of them are locked for the second round and carried safe passage around. Yet once she looked back at the scraps of a man, it didn't feel safe.

"My brothers will come to get me anyways." He eyed Geus. "They won't understand the situation but they won't hold back anything once they see me." He shifted his body to Tsu. "Take your big friend and get out of here. I'll survive."

"Ribbit. I have to agree with Yao-Momo here, ribbit. If we leave you here and help doesn't arrive on time then things could get much worse for you."

"Arghu!" He head slammed back in into the behind him. "I don't want to see the guy who ruined my life!"

'Ruined my life.' Geus mind dived back, resurfacing old memories. Probably the earliest memories he had as a child, and the ones he so desperately tried to suppress. All were said by different people, at different times, and different places. And they all shared one thing in common. Each one ruined their life.

It wasn't happy birthdays sung to him, it was 'another year of shame'. 'No I love you', but a 'you ruined my life'. The thought that he left this side of him sadly returned. To bring on more embarrassment and also regret. Now the thought became something he'd never forget. No matter where he ran or surrounded himself with. Somebody somewhere would get their lives destroyed by his quirk.

'What are you doing out here boy!' Geus grandpa shouted. 'You ruined your mother and father's livelihood, so don't ruin mine!' He would slap Geus across the face and shoved him out the nearest door. 'Sad enough I have to watch you. Get back and study, make yourself useful somehow.' A large cigar started to burn in his mouth and the door closed. 'Another boy trying to rescue you needs your smarts. And don't let him down boy.'

"No!" Geus shouted out. 'It's not your fault' a voice other than his own stammered his movement. 'I know that voice.' His own played over the other. 'Come on, the rally is in town lets go see it. Come on Gaz, you need another hug?' The other voice took over again, and with it, the migraine disappeared alongside it.

Geus slammed his fist into the pillar and pulled himself up. He reached back down and retrieved the mask before he strapped it on. "I didn't ruin nobody's lives!" Geus squatted down to his level. Geus's eyes beat red from the pressure he shoved through them. "I told you once what would happen if you continued on that with me. You saw first hand what happened!" Geus's fist closed down and slammed into the wall and half an inch away from his face.

"You don't deserve to be here! You have no control over your power and your emotions, you're the reason we'll all die by you!"

'You're the sole reason your mother and father died. For the sake of returning you to normal.' Maria's voice echoed in his head. It was their first visit when Geus was first placed in the detention center. Her eyes poured out all her emotions; the pain and agony, the desire to get revenge. And Geus was the center of it all. 'You're going to kill the whole family if you get out. I can't wait to sue your ass into a pit of no return when you turn eighteen. Two years, two fun years of waiting.'

"Fuck this." Geus burst back up to a full stance. He looked at Momo with eyes the same as Maria's. A year ago and today have the same look, to kill the person that caused them. "It's obvious you're leading them all. Your choice if I get to leave him, bring him, or"

Tsu grabbed his arm and tugged it. "I don't think you should finish that."

His eyes didn't break with Momo's. Right now Momo's fear didn't phase him. In a couple minutes it would but right now is right now. He didn't hide the factor or deny his emotions led how he acted. Ignoring it was different. As long as he didn't do anything to regret it later. After that was a whole other situation.

"I'm going to the victor's room. Your choice for how it happens." Geus pulled off Tsu from his arm and walked over to the hole he created. His feet jumped up to the ledge, he turned over to the crew. His fingers tapped his forehead then out to them. "Choice decided huh?" His feet jumped off the edge and out into the air. A free moment of peace. "I'll apologize later."

Geus pulled the mask off his face and cracked open his mouth. The hard gas flowed out into a giant spike and struck into the glass. Each panel of glass he passed, his gas broke through each one. And one by one it slowed his free fall decent to the ground.

He kept his head down and walked away from the building. It was a long and thought fulfilled walked back. The one positive thing out of this experience was a free time to think. Nobody was around from his school to bother him and all the other students had to avoid him. As cool and calm as it was, the thought still lingered. Who was that girl? What happened after his mind went blank?

Any excuse was a good enough excuse to Apologize to Yoa-Momo. Everything was already on the top of his mind. All points could be spat out one after the other in pure sincerity. The other questions for himself weren't easy to come out with.

If that memory was from as far as he could remember, that voice was different to the max degree. As familiar as it was nobody he remembers had that voice. Not Jiro, or Ms. Joke, Maria, his mother, Midnight, nobody he's ever encountered had that voice. Plus there was nobody to ask, all connections previous of his quirk were abandoned. Until his mind could recuperate what was repressed, it seemed like a dead end.

Then there was Jiro. Whatever he said to her made her distant. When he first regained consciousness Jiro was as close as they've been physically. Then his mind became conscious of everything. And Jiro pushed away, even Tsu was adamant about things.

So many questions that had no answers. It didn't matter if they were resolved right away. The building was insight and a full another round had to be played off. As soon as that door was pushed open, all other thoughts had to be switched off.

Geus pushed open the front doors. At first, it was loud and full of rowdy teenagers. The closest man to him hushed when their eyes met. And the chain reaction followed as everybody else became silent. No one in sight was his ally, Todoroki was still questionable at this point. Then the hushed whispers began.

It was hard to hear them all but the simple jist played through. All of them thought he was out of control and worried about themselves. It made his heart race and the gas stronger. His eyes glanced at the monitors in the room, they saw everything he did. The row of monitors played different parts of the field and focused on different battles. Nothing he did was a secret to these people.

"Don't push anything." Todoroki's hand grabbed Geus's neck and the other shoved a mask in his chest. "You've come this far."

The coldness Shoto placed on Geus's neck managed to settle his flow down to a whisper. "Glad you have my back." Geus grabbed the mask from his grip and attached the magnets together.

"Thank Beka. I wasn't paying attention when she stopped in."

"Close enough."

"Ah thank goodness everyone's okay!" Momo broke the silence from everyone. She became the relief of the room and returned things to how they were. The groups reappeared and the chatters started up.

"Everything alright?" Midoriya walked over Geus's other shoulder. "The room is not what I thought It'd be."

"Everything's fine."

"Tensions are high." Todoroki said. "Eleven of us here and only eighteen spots left."

Geus looked up to the monitors. "I'm sorry Momo, Tsu, Shoji, Jiro, I lost control of who I was and what my goals are. I was set off track of who I was, it's not a good apology I know. But I know no other way to say it."

"Ah, did you hurt somebody's feelings?" Kaminari jumped around Geus's back and shook his body around. "And now you have to apologize to a bunch of girls? And Shoji?" Denki continued to laugh.

"I cut off both hands of a boy, exploded his leg and wanted to leave him behind to die."

Kaminari froze, the expression on his face became one Geus knew immediately of. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Woah man." Kirishima grabbed Geus's arm and pulled on it. "What happened out there?"

Geus tugged his arm back and shoved Kaminari off his body. "I don't deserve to be here. Not being in control of my body is no excuse for what happened out in the field. And Jiro." His eyes closed and his fingers curled tight into a fist. He couldn't bear to see their faces. Even if this was a weak outburst in his part, right and wrong still plagued his mind. "It's only right if I pull myself from the exam. Somebody with control of their quirk deserves this spot."

"You're damn right somebody does." Bailey shouted out into the room. The people inside turned to the back doors, four new men stood at the open spot. In a diamond formation, the back three were in all black from head to toe and didn't show any of their skin. The frontman was the best surprise he's seen since the departure of the facility. In the same gear as the other men but didn't have the helmet on like the rest. "Going that careless." The gun in his hands was pushed around to his back. He moved forward and created a free path to Geus. "Someone this reckless that places other future heroes in harm's way and murders one another is not heroes." Bailey wrapped his hand around Geus's neck and lifted him off the ground. "Everyone in this room sees the damage you created and the impact it had on everyone. In regular exhibition you'd be pulled from ranks and shoved into custody. And I can tell you right now that you'd never get out if that happened and tarnish the brand U.A. has created for themselves." Bailey smirked. His eyes closed as his mouth began to swell up. His mouth broke open though and the laughter came rushing out. "Boy you're lucky this isn't normal." Bailey placed Geus back on the ground and slapped one of the filters on his mask. "But we have the highest quality possible cameras and surveillance tapped into this whole place. You did everything in your right to hold back your opponent. Warnings verbally and physically and gave off a complete understanding of the situation on hand and on sight. As horrible as it may seem, you're at wrong and in the right at the same time."

"I don't need this special treatment, I know what I did I don't deserve to be here."

"As dark and treacherous as your actions were, you were deemed safe. You should accept it and move on to better yourself."

"Your bird-friend is right. I understand how you feel about all of this. It hurts and you feel horrible about yourself."

"Ah excuse me." A dreaded yawn filled the room. The tired organizer of the events entered the room and dragged his body to the center. He barely looked human by how much he needed to sleep. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Ah, I appreciate your help here in providing a military personnel. On such short notice we didn't have much of a choice. A new decision has come through, to avoid any controversial calls by parents, heroes, and other factors, we've decided to pull Geus Sansei away from the second round. He'll have a chance to take the provisional license again through a second attempt after taking several classes and learning what it means to be a hero."

"Come on it wasn't in his fault!" Kirishima shouted. "He just explained that it wasn't his fault!"

He groaned as he extended his back out. "Everything shows that it wasn't directly linked to his fault. At the end of the day a kid got hurt and mutilated. I can't see anything farther than what a hero is." With a big yawn he patted on Bailey's back. "Escort him out of the building."

Geus pushed and shoved his way through the armed combatants. "I've been through this once. I didn't have control of my body." His head snapped back at the group. "But it doesn't mean I don't feel with every fiber of my being of what I did to these people!" His fist slammed into his chest. "I killed them! I ruined their future! I hurt anyone attached to them! I'm the worst god damn hero out there but damn it I know the consequences of what I do. I appreciate the fucking opportunity everyone has ever given me."

Bailey chuckled as he walked up to Geus. His arm wrapped around Geus's head and forced him into his side. His arm tightened and kept his head squeezed into his armpit.

It was never really spoken out loud of how Bailey felt Geus. A year ago he was ready to out him down if the time called for it. And only in a few months he felt a bond grow between them. If he'd ever had a child, this was the believed feeling he carried. He felt shame, empowered, defined, proud of the child attached to him.

Whether Geus felt this or something similar was never a concern for him. He could feel the complete opposite and just see him as the second in command as always. It didn't matter which end of the spectrum he was on. There wasn't time concern himself with this, the moments he had with him were meant to be special.

"You know you are a little bastard don't you?" Bailey laughed. "Can't accept anything right."

"This isn't a laughing matter, I ruined a person's entire life in one attack because I don't have full control with my quirk."

Bailey's head lowered a bit into Geus's ear. "Listen you shit." He whispered inside the eardrum. His fingers curled into the jacket and pinched the skin underneath. " listen to me. You want to look at somebody like you, look at the number one hero. You aren't the hero that will get the attention of the crowd for being pleasant and a bright leader. You're going to be the one that has to get work done with your quirk. It won't be pretty, nobody will see you as number one. But the power you hold back is the power to keep everyone safe. As long as you know what your fighting for and what's right, then you're doing the work of a hero. People will get hurt, but you have to be the force to protect the rest." He grabbed Geus's cheek and shoved it to his eyesight. "Be the hero nobody else will, be the son of a bitch that will take things too far." Bailey stopped talking as several students from other staff walked by them. His eyes followed their bodies till they disappeared from sight.

"What happened to you? You were always a by the book kind of guy."

Bailey pushed open the front entrance doors to the bright and warm sunlight. He looked out to Geus's bus where Beka stood by. "I haven't changed. Ever since I took over as warden I learned how much the higher levels demand from me. I follow by the rules written in every book I've ever read. Some of those kids never learn or get a will to change. If a villain feels the worst that will happen to them is a broken arm and prison time. They don't learn." He looked down to Geus. "Change that."

Geus smirked and chuckled once. "You giving me personal permission to use my quirk to the highest degree? If my dad ever cared he'd say something like that."

"If the court would've given me authority I would've adopted you."

Geus's right arm twitched. "What?"

"I would've taken you into my home and raised you as my own. Your aunt had a higher position than me and was offered first."

"Why would you want me? You could hardly watch me without death on your mind. And now you want me inside your house, with your family, wife, kids? I'm a monster."

"My wife always wanted a kid. I think you would've been perfect. Even if it was only for a year, it would've brought some light into her soul."

"I want to ask you something important." Geus looked straight and removed his mask. "Why is it that every time I do something truly wrong I'm never punished. And when I do something not my fault I'm punished by everyone?"

"People get scared about what they don't know. So you get punished for what they can't see. The actions you set in place allows them to see you and place their trust in you."

Geus chuckled again and shoved his mask back on. He started his way down the steps. "You are my dad."


	41. Betrayal

"Geus I was so worried!" Beka ran up the first steps and wrapped him up as tight as she could. Even with the massive hump on his back, she was able to wrap her arms to each other. He also felt her heartbeat pound against his chest and the shivers in her body. "I said everything I could to make sure you didn't get in too much trouble."

That's when it hit him, with what Bailey said. It didn't matter how bad things got with him. As long as others saw someone to look up to him, he'd get away with it. In a way, it angered him, no matter how great somebody is a crime is still a crime.

His hands crawled through the space between their bodies and broke away her hold. "You're the one that did this!" Geus shouted.

"Geus." She whispered back, her voice too afraid to raise any higher. Her arms folded into each other as the rest of her body coward with it. "You're so stupid."

"I'm what!"

Beka's face squinted up, tears rolled down the rolls she created, and her feeling went loose. Her head dropped to the ground and she stomped forward to Geus. She followed him the bottom and proceeded to shove him after the bus. One fist after the other pounded against his chest. Slowly his body made it to the buses and crashed against the metal.

She realized this too and stopped with her small hits. Her red and tear covered face snapped up to him with enough velocity to splash the liquids on his face. Her right arm grabbed his and forced it to his face. The mask became unlocked from its position and dropped to the ground. In the same instant, her other hand came across the bareness of his face.

"You are bipolar Geus." He still didn't say anything back or react in any way. His dead eyes kept on the struggles of her face. She collapsed in his chest with her hands pressed between them. "To attract less attention we had a pro-hero take time out of his days and follow you. It's not just your quirk you don't have full control over." Her right arm became free and slid inside her purse that he just became aware of. He could see a small orange bottle tucked inside her grip. This really isn't a big deal. It's just like football, just because one player breaks another player's leg doesn't mean he's going to jail. It's all part of the risk of the job."

"I wasn't pulled." Geus's quiet voice came out. He cleared his throat. "I was taken out because of my emotions, not because of what I did. That's why I was given another shot."

Beka battled through the tears. "We only want you to get better. Become the hero you're supposed to be."

"Why now? Why wait till now?"

"It was either your quirk or your mind that affected you like this. If it's your body composition it can be fixed. We can't fix your quirk."

Geus reached for the pills inside her hand and took them from her. Upon further reading of the label, they indeed were made to balance out the workings of his body. His face squinched down at the small print of the bottle. "So um, you do know I can't digest anything orally right?"

Beka released Geus from her hug and looked up at his confused face. Her smile brightened up her face and acted like she was finally on top. "I know, it's going to be mixed inside your daily injection to make sure you can never skip out on them."

"You know, when I was first told about you as a therapist I never thought this would be our relationship. I always expected sit in a chair and talk about my feelings thing."

Beka chuckled. "Has there ever been a point where you 'talked your feelings' to me?" She patted his cheek and grabbed hold of his hand. "You up for watching the rest of your friends compete?"

"I'm going to head back early. Tell Aizawa sensei that I went back to the dorm. Maria is her way over here, she'll most likely be okay with taking me back."

Beka released his hands and skipped back to the stairs. "Well I want to see how your maybe girlfriend does and I'll tell you all about it."

"Talk to Todoroki, I have a question for him!" Geus shouted. "And Kage, if anything I'll need him."

"Who's Kage?" Beka asked right before she hit the stairs.

"Fumikage."

"You got it!"

Geus watched twirl up the rest of the stairs and rush into the building. It always amazed him how much of a child she acted in public. And at the same time he had to see her as a moral compass. 'Irosh, the girl to wear a pink skirt at a dance party and teach you about your frontal cortex.'. Geus reached into the bus's luggage spot and reached in for his briefcase.

"Hi'ya!" A man's face came through Geus's case. The solid eyes and huge smile added onto the shock factor. Geus's body instinctively jumped back from the bus and trip to the ground. Geus was in pure shock, his body was frozen and refused to move.

"Wha-wha-what? That's fucked up even for you!" Geus shouted at the dislodged face stuck on his case. The way the face move out from it and created a full head continued to gross him out more. "I'll seriously report you this time!"

"I'm not Iroh but you'll certainly see more of me!" The head shouted out.

Geus's arms began to stutter and made it difficult to push himself back up. "I never said Iroh."

"I know you Geus. When I was told to see you in case if anything happened I was very confused. I thought, why not bring Tamaki he's more of your type! Or Hado? You two like to talk a lot!"

"What are you saying?" Geus carefully stepped forward to the head. 'He says he's not Iroh but this is an Iroh thing.'. Geus reached into the bus and grabbed hold of his case.

"I'm here to remind you to not give up! I've seen how dangerous your quirk is and how much you have to hold back its power. You are still a student of U.A.! Release your power and show everyone what you can do!"

"This is all an illusion. That's exactly what Iroh would say so I would hurt my friends. I can't just go and kill anyone I feel like. I have the power, not the will." Geus's head lowered and his eyes drifted to the side. "Unlike Midoriya and All Might, Kage and Hawk, I got nobody to teach me."

"Um, Geus?" Maria's voice caused Geus to jump again. This time his feet kicked his other foot and collapsed him into the pavement.

"Gah, you scared me." Geus rubbed off his jacket and got up to his feet. His shocked eyes looked back into the hole inside the bus. All the cases of the students are there except for that head.

"Everything okay in there? There a person in there?" Maria poked her head around the bus and looked inside the luggage carrier. She looked back with a confused but supported smile. "Just talking to yourself?"

"Yeah." Geus stuck his head inside the hole and grabbed hold of his case.

"So how'd it go? Did you get your hero license?"

"Provisional hero license." Geus tugged the case out fully. He swung the case over his shoulder and nodded toward Maria. "But I failed it."

"Well, let's go get you a treat." She looked up to the building and peered her eyes closer to the windows. "Will your teacher be angry if I took you?"

"I made him aware. I'll change inside the dorm." Geus took the lead to her car. It wasn't much of a lead as she only parked on the opposite side of the bus. He still saw it as more and entered the passenger side of the SUV.

Maria quickly got to the other side of the car and started it back up. "You do get another chance right? It isn't a one chance thing right? We'll look at the music shop for a new bass guitar or something for you."

"Just take me to the dorm, I'm sweaty, in pain, and tired. And my bass is just fine. I don't need new things all the time."

Geus crossed his arms and snugged himself inside the soft leather seat. If Geus opened his eyes and saw how Maria watched him. Her face was soft and worried, her mind focused on him and only him. She couldn't drive forward, all her bodily functions froze.

A small thud came from the back seat but it didn't affect Geus. Maria's arms squeezed in her side and swung herself forward. A weak and sly laugh erupted from her. "Guess that means I should get a move on." The car started up and a second long screech of the tires moved it forward.

With Geus asleep in the seat, there was no talking. Not even a minute of arguing or loud shouts of each other's feelings. It was a good different pace for the both of them. Neither of them thought the whole family dynamic thing would settle. Geus never said it but she knew all he saw her as was a signature. The okay the school needed for both parties.

"Geus," Maria pushed against his arm. His eyes barely opened up but he still glared at them through the crease. It was lucky for her that her sunglasses kept her eyes hidden. He would see the fear inside them. "Do you love me?"

His eyes squinted down and his body suddenly became tense. He didn't need to see her to understand her. His vision came clear through at the sight of another. His quirk activated and rushed down to his chest. In an instant, his entire upper body was covered in the gas. The gas covered hand snatched the one that came straight for him.

The other arm shoved against the door and ate away at the plastic. Screams came from the back side of the car and another hand came through and slapped his hand. Geus pulled in the arm and pulled the culprit with him. Geus's eyes stared down the crow's mask.

The mask didn't hold back or muffle any of his noises. Geus's hand dissolved the brown leather coat and melted down his skin and flesh. His other hand broke through the metal door and flung it wide open. The entire time Maria didn't stop driving. The entire time her speed only increased down the freeway. She had no intention of getting involved in this.

His hand clenched clean through the masked man's wrist. "Stop the damn car!" Geus shouted at Maria.

"I'm sorry!" Maria shouted back through her tears. "I can't!"

Geus looked out the open cavity of the car. A large moving van held the same speed that Maria produced. Two men dressed the same as this attacker drove in the front seat. Another man hung from the side of the van. He recognized him to be Dabi.

He turned back inside the truck and lunged for the attacker. With his hands still covered in the gas he clenched at the mask. It required all his muscle to pry him out from the seat and into his lap. Geus tied his entire body around his body and scooted his self out. The body Geus used for impact splashed against the concrete and crushed to half its size. Other than the body, his armor kept most of the injuries away.

Cars swerved around his tumbling body and ended up crashing into others. In a matter of minutes a pileup around them blocked all ends and means of escaping. A circle of car wrecks entrapped him inside a ring of chaos.

Geus's armor continued to chip away with every smash with the pavement until his back crashed into one of the cars.

He could hear people struggle to get out of their cars and scream as they ran away. His closed eyes drowned his ears with all the different pitches of sounds. It wasn't his fault and he knew it, but he still placed these people in harm's way.

The few moments of rest gave him the chance to rebuild his energy and armor. He watched that van swerve around from the end of the highway and gun it towards him. Both of his gas covered hands reached behind him and inched his body off the ground. With each moment he could feel his leg bone crunch and twist inside his muscle.

All his weight leaned on the side of the dented car he connected with. The van with the joint forces of the League of Villains and whoever this was broke through the barrier and swerved around to the back to Geus. Dabi jumped off the side of the van and walked forward. Geus tried to move off the car and attack before he could. Yet his leg and ribs pinned him to the metal.

Dabi held his arm across his chest and whipped it forward with a large blue flame surrounding them all. Geus was in no condition to take him on. If he tried to slash at him now with the same motion, a rib would eject out of his chest. And all Dabi needed to do was another one of those to completely burn him. This and the forest had nothing in common.

"You going to lean on that burning car or come with me?" Dabi asked while he scratched at the charred eye socket.

"I am constantly running at several hundred degrees. A little fire doesn't concern me."

"I can guarantee you that my fire burns a lot hotter than your gas. And by the look of gas, it's already dying out by my fire."

Geus looked down at his chest, most of the armor he had made was gone. But he could feel the gas's weight and movement on his chest. 'What they don't see won't kill them, you just got to punch them with it!' The girl's voice played in his head. Geus closed his eyes and looked down at the ground. "Where the hell is Iroh?"

"That guy? He's nowhere near the League of Villains. He already betrayed us once. We won't fall for him again. So come on, get off that car."

Geus eyed down his arm, slowly but surely he hurried the gas down his arm. Dabi took notice and sighed. He grabbed the bottom of his back and pushed in as he leaned back. He walked forward right after with a slouch in his manner. It shocked and drove fear into's Geus's breathing.

His demeanor sent shivers down Geus's spine. He had no fear of what Geus could do right now. It wasn't like the training camp or the abduction. It didn't faze Dabi one bit with what he had planned. It was all over.

Geus held out his arm and exhaled his entire tank. The gas stored in his hump rushed out all at once and everything in his lungs. It was like a tornado exploded from his arm, a small vortex enlarged to Dabi's size. The gas launched far behind him and struck the van. With such heat and acidic prowess it melted the back end in an instant.

It was less than five seconds of the attack, but to Geus, it felt like minutes. His right arm seized in short bursts. He lifted his boot and smacked it against the other. Just as he feared, the ac system in his suit couldn't take the heat. The spasms moved over to his neck and couldn't keep his head stable.

The gas disappeared into the air to reveal a blue wall of fire in its place. As Dabi walked forward, his walk was bored with a slouch and muscle relaxed movement. He purposely shoved the ends of his coat behind his arms and stuck his fingers inside his pockets. He was heavily uninterested in Geus and saw nothing inside him.

By this time Geus was out of the fight even if he wanted to follow up with another attack. His legs crumbled underneath him, smacked against the car, and hit the ground. Now he had no control of his body; his body couldn't stop shaking, and his quirk was at a zero. Dabi had no worries when it came to him.

Dabi, with his hands still in his pockets, squatted down to Geus. "That's a good villain ending move." Half his mouth grinned up. "Except you forget that my flames burn hotter than your gas."

Geus got to a point in his strength that his mind and senses stayed alive. All he hoped for was for his spirts of gas to hit him accidentally. Nothing would happen from it but it gave him a little spark of happiness. Though his dream never did come true.

"That guy will never tell us why he wants you." Dabi angrily sighed and grabbed the collar of Geus's suit. With the added strength of his legs, he thrust up and held Geus with him. "But your family better be worth it."

Geus's head jolted with pain. His mind triggered with it and numbed his head. His vision blurred out of focus along with everything else. He thought back fo his old revived memories, that boy his grandfather mentioned. At least now there was a chance to explain one of his questions. If this turned out right, then maybe these people could answer the rest.

The last things he saw was the back of the van opens up to more of those hooded crow people. The first two reached out to him, grabbed him, and tossed him inside the van. Then each of his senses went blank.


	42. Gas on Stone

It was surprisingly warm and clean for a room with only a single chair and solid painted white walls. The stone brick style of the walls had no cobwebs or stains, or even crumbled in any areas. The floor was the same except it wasn't painted but left with the original grayness of the concrete. For a windowless room with nearly nothing in it, it was exceptionally clean.

To Geus's surprise, his captors kept and treated him very well. He wasn't tied down in any way except for the locked door. And the chair in the center of the room looked like something out of a doctor's office. An oval shape chair with a diagonal cut where the backrest began. A slick design that complimented the gray-blueish leather.

There were so many possibilities to who these people were. The guy who originally attacked him had a zero threat level but Dabi wanted to partner with these guys. The rest of the League of Villains could also be with these guys for all he knew. They had the chance of being well-equipped villains that also didn't fear his strengths or a group of idiots that they wanted to take over. Or it was just about money.

The less deadly optioned bored Geus. The secret lair would kill if that was the truth. Geus pressed his palms against his skin as his mind went sore with all the ideas. All he wanted was answers for his freak out and yet these guys just added more.

Just as he was about to pass out from boredom, the doors opened up. Geus pulled his head out of his curled up legs and looked up to the door. It was only open for a sliver of outside but he saw clearly the shape of those masks. Geus jumped off the chair and took stance. The holes of his suit filled up with his gas.

"Might as well not do that " a voice behind them called. The two front men opened up and allowed the small man through.

To Geus's horror, this man looked the same age as him. If he was older than him, his skin kept a healthy and young look. The opposite of what he expected from this line of work. And with this style, he might have been a child. A green jacket with a purple fur neckline, and a beak mask from the steampunk era. Not to mention he didn't fear Geus.

"I'm sure you would rather talk than fight me here." He continued to say. He stepped inside the room and stopped as he was right across from Geus. He didn't speak then and stood there while his eyes were on Geus's. Two more men rushed through with a simple wood frame couch with attached seats. They placed it down and stood at each end of the couch. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." His arms reached back and grabbed the seat and armrest to sit down on. "Would've done it already. Taken what I wanted and left you aside."

It wasn't something Geus could explain but his eyes told the truth. Geus calmed his quirk down and sat back down into his own chair. This guy sent something scary into him. He was a threatening man with nothing threatening about him.

"Okay before I begin, have any questions you don't think I'll be answering?"

"Yeah. How the hell are we connected?"

"I actually would've started with that. The old man and your grandfather were both parted together. I believe I can pay back all that money and energy he gave by healing his family. Starting with you. I see you only want the obvious stated to you."

Geus eyed the door, it was locked with two more guards in those crow masks on each side. His moves were fast to take out some of these guys in one fatal swoop. If this guy was as strong as he thought, it was totally pointless. He leaves one Iroh for another one. Locked up again with more guards and a Warden with unknown strengths.

"By the end of all of this I either hope to keep you under my army or turn you back to normal. It's all really your choice, keep your quirk and assist me in all my endeavors, or become quirkless. Go back to your family and be the child they would've always wanted." He held out his left arm for the guard. A gun was placed inside his hand and he immediately pointed it at Geus. "I don't like to draw out these things if I don't need to. Keep your quirk and I can continue or I can erase that quirk and send you back."

"So it's either I help you till you don't need me or you can kill me now." Just like Dabi, he wasn't going to go out without a fight. The longer he held out this thing the better it was. "Let's humor me and risk agitating you and your compassion for me."

The boss held out his other arm to the other man for him to place a mask into his hand. "One thing I love about you is that every record was placed publicly. A downfall for you government guinea pigs." He fixed the position of the mask and tossed it into Geus's lap. "Anything done to you or given to you is public record, behind the security of course."

Geus grabbed the mask and inspected the mockery of the design. A gray skeleton like a version of the crow mask that everyone else in the room had. Instead of a full mask, it took the shape of his gas mask with the magnetic connections and two small filters at the nose holes. And a jagged shape of sharp teeth down the entire beak. When he pressed on the bottom half of the beak, it opened up. He looked down the hole and inside was another filter that opened open after the filters on the nose holes.

"Real life plague doctor." Geus mumbled. His eyes drifted upwards to the man. "Who the hell are you?"

He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and his fingers interlocked. "You may call me Chisaki. I know my counterparts of the League of Villains wasn't able to convince you."

Geus grabbed his mask and pulled it off. He leaned over the edge of his chair and placed the mask against the front leg. Geus exposed his teeth and breathed out his gas. To him it was an intimidation move, but to Chisaki appeared as nothing.

"They killed my cousin, and you got my aunt to try to get me kidnapped. And you expect me to follow you? I went on a small rampage, I'm not afraid to do that here."

Chisaki unwound his hand and pointed at both his guards. They both went closer to his sides. His hands slashed at both of his guards. Geus's eyes didn't have the speed to look away at Chisaki's moves. His hands went clean through both their necks and severed their heads off. Blood splattered on the walls and on Geus. While Chisaki remained clean from the attack.

He couldn't look away at the heads roll across the floor and lead a wine red trail behind it. The bodies turned lifeless and dropped straight down to the ground. It was then Geus grasped the concept of the situation. He was either going to let him follow as a slave, or kill him.

"I'm going to need somebody to clean this up." Chisaki stood up and walked to the guards at the door. Geus heard him whisper something to them but his mind was stuck on the bodies.

Chisaki returned to the couch and assumed into his position. Geus's head shuttered at Chisaki' face, the blank and unamused staredown. 'The League of Villains are a scary bunch, but this guy, he's just something else.'. Geus had no words to him. He was scared, he wasn't confident and regretted his actions. Against anyone his strength he had no problem hurting them, and if need be, destroying them. 'Come on, it's just like Bailey said. I gotta hurt somebody to get the work done. But this guy, I can't touch him.'.

"I know the best way to get somebody on my side is to show them I can offer what nobody else can. And having them fear you beyond reason."

The door swung open with another one of them coming through. Geus turned his unstable head to the door. His face froze. "Iroh." He whispered.

He was beaten up to where his lips puffed and swelled with bruises and blood. His right eye swollen shut and dripped pusss. His arms twisted behind his back and wrenched together. Even with all his pain and broken bones, his mouth still stretched open to a yellow grin. The guard in the plague doctor suit tossed him between them and walked back out.

"You can kill him. End the mental torture he placed you through without any repercussions from the law." Chisaki offered his hand at Iroh's crippled body. Then he lifted his hand up to Geus. "Kill him and follow me. I can give you your family back. Bring in the love and allow me to repay the favor your family did to mine."

Iroh rolled onto his back and crushed his arms more under his excess weight. "Do it kiddo. We said we'd fight after you got out. And now we can." He swished the saliva in his mouth and spat towards Geus. Red blood mixed with his bodily fluids flopped just out if his mouth and the ground next to him. "That's what happens when I trust a few kids."

"I already got rid of the others for you. You end his life and sacrifice your life to me." Chisaki reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small EpiPen like device. He reached over the space, grabbed Geus's palm, and placed it inside and curled up his fingers. "Inject it, kill him, follow me."

"Who was the girl in my past?" Geus asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm giving you this chance to live and take out your nightmare."

"I can't do that. I can't kill him."

"I offer you a solution to this cursed land. Starting with him will bring you to your salvation. This is the first step to helping me heal you. Kill him. Until you can act with a clear mind you are useless to me."

Geus's senses narrowed down, he became cool and collected. He didn't worry about Chisaki and what he might do to him. Iroh was right in front of him in a locked room with a pair of broken arms. Now was the perfect chance to kill him. The system failed once to bring him in and continued to fail with it.

He was already given a secret chance to do whatever was necessary. And with this guy, nobody would miss or feel bad if anything happened to him. It was a chance that would never happen again.

The corner of his mouth spazz up a grin. As such, the flow of gas drifted out without control. The bottom layer of the gas transformed into its hardened state and ran across his arm. It was personal at this point and not just something he needed to do.

The year of pain, seclusion, distress, the effect he placed inside his mind. The purple fog completely hardened around his fingers and sharpened into claws. "No." He whispered to himself. His fingertips went round and a pool of soft gas was in his palm. "This isn't just for me."

Geus snatched and closed his other hand tightly around Iroh's fat neck. The thick cloth around his hand was the only thing that kept his fingers from puncturing through the folds of his neck. His other hand froze inches away from Iroh's face. He could feel the heat radiate off his palm and try to burn his own face.

"How about you take the drug from the floor and inject yourself with it." Chisaki advised and unfazed by Geus's actions. "It'll help with your plot."

"Fuck that."

Iroh's arms snapped up from under his body. Through the ripped up sleeves and exposed hands, Geus saw the black stone of his skin. Geus rushed his hand down into Iroh's face. For a solid second it tore and melted a handprint into his skin. The stone rolled over the print and covered the rest of his body.

"Fucking idiot." Iroh grabbed and twisted around Geus's arm. His weight overpowered Geus's and leaned over the counterbalance.

Iroh stood over Geus and hurled him against the far wall. His crazed eyes snapped over to Chisaki, who again had no reaction to the scene. He snapped right back to Geus and held out both his hands. "You really think I'd make it that easy for you? What kind of father figure would I be?"

Geus laughed. "You?" Geus grabbed the zipper of his costume and pulled it straight down. "I'm going to kick your ass without this weight." He pulled the last arm out and shoved the jacket aside.

"Pretty cocky for fighting an illusion." Iroh snickered. Ten sets of chain links ejected from his fingers and at Geus.

"Not" Geus bent down and jumped over the attack. "really." Each of the chains impaled the wall behind Geus and detached from Iroh's fingers. Geus landed on his knees in front of the bunch. "For a while I burned my hand to make sure it wasn't an illusion." He opened his mouth and filled the area with his gas.

"You've gotten pretty smart kid. Pain is the only way to break out of my mind. And you really have to hurt yourself." He looked back at Chisaki, still the same. He whipped back with ill intent in his eyes.

Geus took this free time and ducked away into the cloud of gas. If he did everything precisely right and was confident inside his training, all the gas around him hardened and softened perfectly. His vision was entirely blocked but if anything touched the gas he'd know then. It was more of a strategy to take advantage rather than start out with the momentum.

Iroh knew Geus wanted him to attack with any means at the gas. Any further details were ambiguous in his mind. His arm morphed and bent into a long and large chain of links. Thick as the rest of his arm and stretched the length of the ground and then some.

In one large motion; Iroh's arm swung completely around and whipped down into the gas. Geus was as ready as he could be for the swing. He felt the chains make contact with his gas and prepared appropriately. His gas hardened as fast as it could around the chain which reduced the speed severely. Even then the attack's power forced Geus to slide to the edge of the smoke.

It wasn't what he wanted but had to deal with the moves. Ideally, he wanted a second attack at least before he went into phase two. Geus fixed the positions of his feet and bolted out of the smoke. And it seems as Iroh anticipated that, his fingers were in links and wrapped around his arm. The swing Iroh used to protect himself was slow and narrowly missed decapitating Geus.

The plan wasn't as accurate as hoped but Iroh didn't see the whole reason for this. Geus curled his legs into his chest and launched himself into Iroh's chest. Both legs were covered in his gas and ready to explode. Two points of contact landed on Iroh's chest and Geus combusted his feet.

The shockwave launched him right back into the gas. The visible time he had given him a chance to see the damage. It only ticked him off more from what he saw. A pair of small holes exposed through the tattered suit where his feet was. But no other damage was visible to him, only more stone underneath.

"Okay." Geus huffed out a clean and full breath of air. "It really is stone. Strong stone." This only meant Geus had to revise his strategy. Every square inch of his body was stone and was strong enough to hold back Geus's explosions. There was no visible weak point for his gas to expose.

Iroh looked down at his tattered jacket. He was slightly impressed at the broken impressions on his chest. His hand ran over the chiseled groves. "Told you kid from the beginning. Don't know why you fight."

"Why do you fight?" Geus shouted from the smoke. "You never wanted to be a villain! You just wanted to use me, not all this!"

"I lost everything. After the discovery of my connection with the League of Villains I knew they were going to take everything from me. And at this point." Iroh slammed his foot forward and thrust his arm as hard as he could. "Who cares any more!" The chain around his arm came loose and spiraled into the gas. "Take a lesson from All for One!" He pulled back both his chains just to send them back out in a diagonal slash. "Say fuck it and do what you want!"

Geus dodged around the slowed down attack as he remained in the gas. With this much heat inside his space even Iroh would have a hard time in it. Since he remained on the outside, that surely was the case. At any point he decided to charge through, there was nothing Geus could do to stop him. It was just a count down till that happened.

"You saw what Chisaki will do! You kill me and he will just kill you!"

Iroh pulled back his chains. A single line of a laugh came out of his mouth. "You still don't get it kid. Your gas is making you pretty dense. And I'm a damn rock. I had a moment of hesitation, I won't lie. But you should see why everyone has had a change of heart around you!" Iroh curled in his chains to just his fingertips. "I'll beat that realization into you until you get it!"

Geus jumped out of the pile of gas with tunnels of it around his arms. Iroh latched his chains around Geus's neck before he reached his body. All five fingers produced the chainlinks and wrapped around his neck until there was nothing left.

Iroh's eyes didn't watch Geus. It was subtle but his eyes crept around Geus's side. His fingers tensed up and swung around Geus's body. A giant spike made from Geus's gassed up arms curved around with Iroh's swing and jabbed inside Geus's back.

It hurt beyond Geus's original thought. Mixture of heat and powder attempted to destroy his insides. His insides were completely mutated to accept the amount of gas in his system but this still hurt. In the end it was worth it all. The contents from that injection Chisaki gave him felt pure, gave him strength like that phase man from before. Only now he felt he could control the power.

The colors of his eyes changed from purple to white and overpowered his pupil. The intensity that grew had Iroh feel the heat irradiate off of him. He wanted to refuse what his eyes saw. Heat so powerful it melted down the start of his chains.

Nothing was around him but Iroh couldn't move. He felt frozen trapped inside a case of fire. He didn't know what was inside that attack Geus just pulled, only an idea. The power Geus wields was off the charts. Secretly it was just as Iroh had thought. "Pure sulfur." He whispered.

Geus didn't hear him. All that was of concern of his was the absolute power inside of him. He noticed the change of his quirk and rolled with it. It was like a clear layer covered everywhere around him. If Predator was cloaked and only an outline on the screen was over everybody.

He felt no limit to what he was and what he had inside him. The gas flowed out perfectly cool and his oxygen never ran out. "Iron Maiden." Geus increased his flow around Iroh's body.

To the outside eye, random holes appeared throughout Iroh's body. Deep enough to see through the other side and everything inside it. To Geus, his spikes went clean through the stone armor and out the other end.

His actions stopped suddenly. A new person stood in front of him. That blistered and melted skin man that claimed to be Geus from a future of where he kills. He was far more damaged this time with his skin peeling from the entirety of his face. His breathing was a smoker's of huge and rugged inhales and slow and brutal exhales.

"Don't kill him." His cracked voice said.

'The difference between us and them is that we only hurt bad guys.' The girl's voice played inside his mind. 'The world will never learn if they die.'

"You dare mess with mind while you're only one stab away from death." Geus mocked. He increased the flow around his neck and forced Iroh's grip from his neck. He became loose enough to slide right out and float in the air with more gas around his feet. "This is my chance to end everything that holds me back. I can return to my school, return to them! And yet you still try to fuck me up!"

"You can't return as a killer." Iroh coughed and blood splattered onto his chest. In seconds the blood evaporated from Geus's quirk. "It's what we were trying to teach you this whole time."

Geus pulled back his quirk to just be able to hold him down. "You kept me locked up! You took everything I had! Messed up my entire life and you tell me you were helping me!"

Iroh continued to cough up evaporated blood. "I wanted you to be a weapon. Strong enough to guide me up to control even the toughest of villains. With you at my side I could've done anything I wanted and everybody could lean on me. You were just a scrawny kid that needed to learn."

"Why should I believe you! You told me everybody would leave me! That I'd be locked up forever."

"Call it greed. A weapon all to myself." Iroh's head tensed up as he laughed. "Then All For One came to me for you. Could you imagine if I caught him with you? I'd be the leader of all locked up villains. Control them, bring down the crime rate, all the money in the world for my actions. Absolute peace in the world." His face turned to normal. The pain became unbearable at that point. His face became bright red and burned against the air it touched. Nothing he expected from this to happen. "Or don't believe me." His mouth arched up as the skin started to melt down to his bones. "I could just be wanting to get out." The figure behind him disappeared and so did the stone around his body.

'Heroes don't kill. Maybe if you get that in your mind then your quirk will awaken. Then we can be pro heroes together!' The little girl in his mind screamed. Whoever was behind this voice cried through the words. She was scared of whoever she talked to. He couldn't prove the second part, he just placed himself into the role.

He pulled his quirk back and freed Iroh from his prison. "I won't kill you." Through all the pain he endured, he was still able to show what teeth he had through that grin. His body imitated a statue and kept in place. Solid and unmoved. "I'll hurt you so bad that you can't be a villain again. But I won't kill you."

Chisaki got up from his seat and walked up behind Iroh. "It's close enough." His hand pushed through Iroh's skull. Exploding the area he touched and splattered blood everywhere. Blood painted his clothes and covered Geus's face. "You're too much of an asset to kill for now. Do as I say and maybe one day you can return to the world you previously knew."

"With this much power I could easily kill you and leave this place."

"I guess he was right with how dense you are. You really think I'm that stupid to give you that much power and not have a way to take it away?" He patted Geus's cheek and shoved the plague doctor mask into Geus's stomach. "I got a gift for you tomorrow, sleep tight."


	43. Rebirth

It was more than a rough night to say the least. Kept inside the same room where he watched three people murdered. Hour after hour his blank stare watched the room change as if nothing happened. People entering and exiting with body bags, water, and rags. Limp flesh hastily tossed around the room and dragged out.

Between the subpar attempt at cleaning up a murder scene and a night to sleep, Geus had time to freakishly think. This job, this career was something he didn't want to be part of. He wasn't ready, whoever he needed to prove to wasn't worth it. This life and the ideology he set himself up to be in wasn't who he truly is. After all this was over, he was out.

Any measly person with a decent enough quirk could take out a bad guy. He wasn't meant to be one. There was another way to go about his goals. His quirk could still come in help to others in other ways.

Geus grabbed the new mask at his feet and chucked it at the door. Almost immediately it swung open and pushed the mask with it. "Careful now, I don't want to waste the energy to rebuild her." Chisaki moved his hand from his face and continued through.

Geus jumped back into the chair, his body flipping over the chair and tumbled to the back wall. The entire time his body engulfed with the smoke and buried inside a cloud of gas. It burned like hell as every inch of his skin melted down. The last image of what Iroh had of him became true.

"Helping people, what a joke." Geus mumbled to himself. "I can't help anyone with this guy in the way!" His arms shot to the sides and blasted twin jets of gas at the stone.

Chisaki's hand waved in front of his body. "Please calm down before you really get hurt." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long syringe. "Just take this and calm down." He went down on one knee and rolled it over to him.

Geus looked down at the syringe with his face now exposed out of the smoke. His skin was blistered and melted down to his skull. "Let me out." He demanded.

"Just take the syringe, I know the medication you're on and the mixture you take for daily intake. I don't plan on killing the newest edition of my army."

Geus rolled up the gas from his arm and reached for the syringe. He pulled back his other arm and pointed it forward at Chisaki. He flipped the needle toward his body and stabbed it straight through his clothes and into the hole in his body.

"Now pull yourself together and allow me to help you. It's the least I can do." Chisaki came inches from Geus.

Geus pulled back his gas fully. His skin was fully down to his muscles and bones with blisters puffed everywhere. "I just want to go home."

"I told you just enough to keep you here." Chisaki pointed to the door and snapped his fingers. "You aren't leaving."

Two guards walked into the doors and between them was a small little girl. Geus's arm swung and pin his arm across Chisaki's throat. His other arm jabbed into his gut and backed him against the wall.

"Why the hell is there a child here?" Geus shouted and made sure his face was to the right of Chisaki's mask.

"Watch where you speak." Chisaki warned. "And who you touch."

Chisaki's arm slashed straight up through Geus's shoulder. The moment froze in time in Geus's eyes. His eyes locked down at the blood-soaked spot on his body. His muscles and tendons tensed up for the imaginary arm his mind acted of.

Chisaki back slapped Geus off of him with his other hand. Geus fell back and slammed straight into the ground. "Consider that as a warning." Chisaki straightened his tie and walked over to the small girl. He forcefully grasped her wrist and forced her forward at Geus.

Geus's eyes met with his own mask at the leg of his chair. He moved over to his mask the same time Chisaki moved toward him. Chisaki realized in his own mind what Geus aimed for. Chisaki swung the girl in the air and tossed her directly into Geus.

He wasn't ready but still caught her in his arms. The small scared child that gripped his jacket with whatever strength she had. The grip was still weak even with her constant shakiness of it. Her breath was also as irregular as his except she didn't risk hurting anyone.

His arm moved almost from instinct to the top of her head and brush her hair aside from her face. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her horn.

"What the hell is this?" Geus fixed the girl around his back and flowed the gas out of his mouth. He looked back with a grin at the child. "It's a little hot but hang in there."

"Be careful with my daughter."

Geus's eyes filled with the purple smoke. He felt his power increase with every word Chisaki spoke. It was disgusting, her hands were bandaged and her face was bruised. Her damages and the fear she had of this man hit Geus hard.

In his mouth Geus curved his tongue. The second split of gas maneuvered around his arm and created a spike to the ground. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Why would I hurt my own daughter without reason? And what's with this sudden passion? Thought I broke your spirits."

"I'm not going to lie, I did give up. I never tried to kill myself with my own quirk before but I was ready to today. You can blame your daughter for this you fucking sicko. Call it 'hero's intuition' or whatever it is."

It was more than sudden when his muscles all slammed into each other. His legs twitched and crushed them down to his knees. One by one his fingers curled up and bent into the other.

"Whether you want to kill yourself or not." Chisaki squatted down to Geus's level. "I'm going to fix you, that's what I owe to your family for all they did." He poked Geus's forehead and lifted his head up. "I'm going to remove all those voices in your head and make you pure."

Everything went blank, there was no sight or sound. It felt more empty than any seizure he had to endure. A new feeling of bliss unlike any other. Geus was in a blank space of peace.

Though it was only for a moment. Every memory and feeling rushed into reality. It was different than a minute before. This time was more clear than before; his breathing felt strong and full, he breathed for the first time out of his nose. And the constant headache from weeks before was gone.

"What did you do to me?" Geus asked. Even his throat felt free from the gas. "Why do I feel different?"

Chisaki pointed behind him. "In your own words, 'blame my daughter'."

Geus looked at his arms, both were there and thicker than before. He leaned back on his legs to Chisaki's equal level. Geus opened his mouth and breathed out, and nothing came out. It finally hit him, his body reverted to a time before his quirk.

His hands slapped his mouth, it felt like a normal jaw with lips, curves, wet gums, normal. Geus leaned forward past Chisaki and grabbed his mask. He turned around on his way back and looked at the frightened little girl. Her eyes were like a demon's but her hair was white as an angel.

Geus's hand was weak and his arm struggled to throw itself onto Chisaki's jacket. "Am I quirkless?" Geus huffed. There was no doubt on how defeated his body was right now. Any attempt to run or fight became impossible, he was Chisaki's slave now.

"For now. You're still worth something to me as an abomination to this world. Later, as a final thank you to your grandfather, I'll make you permanently quirkless."

"What's the point?" Geus fought to say.

Chisaki grabbed Geus's face and pushed him against the wall. "In a matter of hours your quirk will return to you. I made sure my daughter didn't go farther back than when you originally got your quirk."

Geus eyed after the little girl. There was a new bruise on her cheek, deeper and fuller than the others. He eyed back at Chisaki. His perfect poker face showed no remorse against the actions against her.

His muscles twitched against the pain of his body and molded around the barriers of his skin. His eyes opened up and dived into his mind. This pain his body opened up to happened once before. Over a year ago, when his internal organs modified all at once. Such unbearable pain.

It felt like all his internal organs exploded open at once. Each blood filled organ stretched out and tore open his walls. His heart started and expanded out of the gashes. His blood boiled and burned against the insides of his flesh and intestines.

His heart grew a second piece connected to it. Except this one was much hotter and burned as it continued to stretch out. More of the second piece stretched out of himself and tore open more holes in itself. It expanded out and stabbed into multiple parts of his lungs. Both blood and oxygen filled inside his lungs. Certain parts crushed inside itself and widened out others.

On the outside his skin became thin and pale. All his veins and the blood inside them showed itself. Purple overtook the color of his blood. Hundreds of degrees of heat ran through his blood and burned his insides.

He had to shove all his strength in his arm. He reached out and grabbed his mask, the original one built by Hatsume. He flipped it over to the inside and clicked a small hidden button.

'I remember when you told me Izuku. You had to send your location to others to help you. I hope you understand this time.' Geus smiled through all the pain and weakly pushed the mask into the small girl's hands. "Hang onto that and I can save you." He quickly turned his head to the other side and coughed. Puffs of purple smoke came out of his mouth and burned his lips. "Shit."

Chisaki rose his hands and clapped them. Half a dozen guards in those plague suits rushed in at once. Each of them carried some medical instrument. Bandages, scalpels, needles, blood bags, all were meant for Geus. Two of them dropped their carryings and moved Geus around to the flat ground.

He knew exactly what they had planned. All he wanted to do was scream out the pain that they produced. The long blades touched the tip of his skin and dragged down to their endpoints. Exposed flesh poured blood from them and burned the top of his skin.

"My plan will go through with you no matter what." Chisaki fixed Geus's head to focus on him. Geus couldn't cry or speak, gas filled all ports of his body and burned them. Chisaki didn't care, his blank face burned more than any of his gas. "All Iroh knew how to make you unstoppable was to burn out all the pain. Now I can take that research and perfect it, perfect you. I'm going to keep your flesh open and burn all parts of you equally, your flesh, organs, eyes, skin, you're going to be pure." He released Geus and want for the girl.

Geus could only watch the girl try to free herself from him. Yet no matter how much she struggled for freedom, Chisaki was stronger. With one hand clenched to the mask and the other inside Chisaki's grip, he left with her. Now it was just him and a group of masked individuals. All had full intentions to make sure he went through all the torturous pain.

It was hours of nothing but pain. His blood constantly flowed out of his of his wounds and evaporated from burning heat. Any time blood wasn't flowed out, the men pushed up against the wounds and forced more out. A mobile x-ray machine was placed in and watched his body mutate. The layers of his organs puffed out and continually moved around into other organs.

He found his own way to endure the pain since he had to be awake through all this. It was a slight bliss in his own right, all the memories he locked away into his subconscious awoken. They weren't anywhere near pleasant as he would hope but that didn't matter. His mother came up with the abusiveness he always knew about and the small hints of love she gave. His father was nearly the same, he destroyed anything Geus got and constantly locked him inside his room. He was tough and hard to love anytime there wasn't a story of a hero being dethroned.

His earliest memory of them loving him finally resurfaced. It was a paper he wrote in middle school about how many people heroes murdered. With facts from before quirks and after them, they supported the views of his parents. A luxurious dinner was thrown for him by all his family and they all cheered at his out of school suspension. To others this would've raised a villain when their quirk's came in. To himself, he never wanted to see this again.

Geus saw the strangeness in his forgotten past. The happy moments only appeared through a great tragedy. The suppression was his own doing to try to seem normal. His happiness connected with other's pain and his pain connected with other's happiness. It was clear that his life remarked as a hero. He sacrificed his own happiness and well being so that everyone else could be safe and happy.

That's when she showed up right at the entrance of his childhood home. She stood there with a smile on her face and her fingers calmly caressed the ponytail of her orange hair. Her peaceful and innocent manner took Geus's attention throught the memory. 'Another boy trying to rescue you needs your smarts. And don't let him down boy.' He grandfather shouted before he slammed shut the patio door.

Her small child hand reached out for him. 'It's not your fault.' She bent forward and pull him up herself. His mind blurred around the massive smile on her face. All the problems he had was lost in her teal eyes. Even in this memory she felt that there was truly nothing wrong in his world. Thst her eyes held onto him and guided them both through the yellow path in thw dead forest 'Come on, the rally is in town lets go see it. Come on Gaz, you need another hug.' Her tiny body tugged him into hers and wrapped her massive hands around his back.

Geus regained his conciousness into the real world. "Itsuka." He grumbled. Geus reached around his body and pulled on his arm to crack his spine. "At least there isn't any pain." The strange feeling through his veins was familiar with how much times he went under the knife. "Morphine, thank you."

He smacked his lips, Geus scoped the room confused with zero knowledge of where he was. Dozens of toys for anyone under the age of 10 enjoyed scattered around the room. Most were still in boxes or wasn't at all played with. Such a clean and beautiful room compared to the other.

The small twin bed had fresh sheets neatly tucked under the bed spring. A freshly painted white bad frame free of any scratches or ware. The small girl from before poorly hid behind the metal bars. Her red eyes peering out from the pillow.

Geus felt his face, the clean and smoothness of his jaw. 'At least I don't look like a monster.' Geus grinned and held out his arms. "Come here." He whispered while his fingers curled in and out of his palm.

She dug under the pillow and held close a small piece of metal the size of her chest. She rolled from the bed and landed on the ground. Her movements were fast and yet cautious. Her eyes were comoletely scared and followed with the rest of her body. She was slow to crawl over to him, like she was redy to bolt backwards at any time.

Now he really got to see how damaged she was. The gown she wore wrinkled and covered in blood and sweat. Her arms bandaged, fresh and clean but wrapped in the style to cover open cuts.

When she got close, Geus grabbed her the same way Kendo did in his memory. His finger joints rolled around her armpits and pulled her into his lap. He was surprised how soft her bed ridden hair was and how her skin matched. She was a fragil flower on its' last wilts.

"You know." Geus had to clear his throat. It was coarse and dry, almost hurt to speak in a regular voice. "Until I saw you I was ready to quit all this."

"You have really soft hair." She softly broke out.

"Hair?" Geus felt the top of his head. He froze at the soft touch of what he wasn't used to. His hair curled around to the right and pulled back slightly. The sides were probably a quarter inch shorter than the top. Deep divits of nothing baldness seperated the top from the sides of his hair. "I have hair." Geus wrapped his arms around her and fitted her into a hug. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

"He's going to hurt you if you save me. He hurts everyone."

Geus saw her panic in her quiet words. How her hands figeted around with his mask. Geus released her and went to work on her hair. Pulling it back and straightening it with his finger nails. "I know what he's going to do. I can't stop him, I'm not strong enough. But I can save you, do my duty as a hero. Just hold onto that mask and never lose it."

"I almost killed you." Geus paused. "I kill anybody I touch, it's my curse."

Geus chuckled, he leaned over her head and opened his mouth. Purple gas flowed out and ran down his arms. "Look. Days ago this wouldve burned and melted my skin. With you, you saved saved me. I'm sure you're talking about your quirk. Back in the day I thought my quirk only killed and that I must supress my true power. Hell, today I still believe it. But anyways. Geus closed his eyes and fixed around his gas. A small pointy heart formed in the center between his hands from the gas. "But how you use your power decided your future. Perfect it and shape it to bring love from others." Geus sent the top two points of the heart up through the ceiling of the room. "Leave it out in uncontrolled chaos only brings destruction."

"It's pretty."

Geus snapped his mouth shut and disintergrated his creation. "Trust me and just hang out for a little while longer."

"No one's going to come and get me."

Geus dropped his bed back against the wall. His eyes closed and allowed his body to relax. "Just trust me."

The silence of the room brought an undisturbed pressence. Both knew the torment outside that door and the horror the future had for it. Yet this moment was pure tranquility. Free from Chisaki's grasps and anyone else attsched to him.

For once through this encounter she felt comfortable. The slight shake to her body subsided along with the stiffness of her arms.

That moment didn't last. The small clicks of the door handle caused her body to jump into defense mode. Her body sprang from Geus's lap and dove for her bed. The light colored blanket flew into the air and her small body slid right under. Quiet whispers came from the bed cries for her own safety.

The door came open fully with Chisaki through. He didn't say anything and threw the broken plague doctor mask at Geus. "Come on."

Geus eyed the child as he placed the mask on the magnets in his mouth. Geus grabbed the back wall and lifted his body to his feet. "You should've just killed me. The second I get out with this new power I will end you and free that girl." Geus got up to Chisaki's mask.

"I can make you as strong as your new body will allow you too. But you will never be able to stop me or take my daughter from me." Chisaki swiveled around and entered the hallway. "Follow me."

Geus glimpsed at the girl one last time and followed behind the monster. "Where are we going?"

"I want you to meet some of my associates. Prove to me your worth and that none of this was a waste of time."

"Waste of time? You already know I want to kill you and want to rescue that little girl. What makes you think I won't?"

"Because you're still too weak against me. Any attempt on my life is futile."

"So what? I can easily escape you and take the girl with me."

"Your hasty decisions blind you from the truth." Chisaki stopped at a door and placed one hand on the metal. "You're foolish if you think that touching you is all I need to do."

He shoved the door wide open and stepped through. It was another massive concrete room. Equal in all lengths and lighting. Eight men in different forms of the mask scattered around the room. Some stood in groups while a few were alone.

One of them really freaked out Geus, a man with a bagged face with eyes bloodshot and bulging. Another was drunk and one of them massive in muscle. They were special from the typical men here, probably more powerful than Geus imagines.

"Welcome to the Eight Expendables."


	44. Expendable Initiation

"The hell is all this?"

Geus had to watch each of the men that circled him. The special appearances these men made told him how powerful each one of them were. And if they were all part of Chisaki's team then they knew about him. Even still they had no fear to get right up into Geus's personal space. The puffs of gas that came through the nose holes of the mask didn't freak them out. They knew everything about him.

"Until I can have you at full control you'll be under one of these men at all times." Chisaki explained. "Before you get any ideas, my weakest man of the Eight Expendables can take you down."

"I would like to see them try."

"You look at us and think you can beat us?" Since all of them wore a mask, Geus couldn't pinpoint who talked.

"Not all at once, and I know a few of you can take me out before I have a chance. But some of you, I'd straight up kill you for the chance." Geus became shocked at his response. Almost none of that was what he wanted to reveal to them. One of them carried a quirk similar to Shinso's, one that made him act without control.

"Nemoto, Sansei at this moment does not hold the mindset to best anyone. Train him to be able to kill." Chisaki spoke.

"Sansei? Nobody calls me that." The gas wrapped around his mask and flowed down from the open beak. The way his gas flowed felt smooth and didn't brittle up his throat. It was sickening and the most painful experience in his life but whatever Chisaki did made him stronger. Doubling his strength would be no problem.

"You disrespect my men and I disrespect your name."

"I only prod to ensure you get the most out of him Overhaul." The man that looked most like a plague doctor stepped up and placed a hand on Geus's shoulder. It was the perfect spot for him to send his gas through the mask and burn him alive. For whatever reason he couldn't, his body refused to do anything. "Think back. Tell me word for word when you realized you were driven to be an outcast."

Geus, age 8

The room Geus was locked in was as plain as the cell he would be locked into in less than ten years. Flat drywall painted in white and a tan carpet free of any stains. His bed was as cheap at the design of the room. Two black metal beams connected to create the frame of his twin size bed. And the white sheets wrinkle free and set like nobody has slept on the bed.

Only a single light right next to the door lit up the large closet sized room. The rectangle big enough for him, a bed and a wall height dresser. Originally this was an extension of the house for a stackable washer and dryer. But since his childhood was converted into his bedroom. Which made the four bedroom house into five, two occupied and three weren't.

A clear mindset restricted him to this as the earliest memory other than the one with Kendo. All the ones before these left his brain to be forgotten forever. This was what Geus considered to be his worst memory. One not filled with anger or pity talk. This was meant to strike him down to never get up again.

May 7th, another unmarked year of a silent birthday. No cake or candles, or any loving family member to sing a minute long tune. Geus's life at this time never heard the tune that brought a unique smile once a year. To him his birthday was a special day of failure.

If he placed his head against the unstained and unfinished door he could hear what his parents yelled about. Just outside his room was the dining room, a large center table that held ten but only held his parents today. The soft clanks of ice tapped against class and small knocks of wood hit the sound waves between their words.

"How many years does that bastard kid need?" His father growled. His finger tapped against the table in a fast enough rate to sound like a Beltone. "Eight years of promises with nothing."

His mother at the other end was already tipsy by the time of this conversation. She leaned the chair back from the table and used her small frame to keep balance on the back two legs. The way her chair rocked with every sway caused it to creak loud and quiet depending on the direction.

"Eight years of failure." She slurred her words as she spoke. A special bottle or alcohol opened one day a year on this day was present on her breath. A scent so strong Geus smelt it through the door. She hiccuped before she tried to speak again. "Maybe we can convince dad he doesn't have a quirk. The little shit doesn't show any signs of anything."

His father became angry, slamming the drink down on the table. It's contents spilling from the glass and drifting along the groves of the wood. "Don't be an idiot, Meika!" He grabbed the bottle on the table and poured more of the juice. "Your father was there for the heart attack. You know damn well he saw the hospital x-rays."

She flung forward on the seat and banged her head on the table. "You don't know that!" She screamed. "He was only there for the scene, not the hospital, baka!"

"And who was the doctor that treated him? Huh? You think your dad wouldn't get the documents if he thought it had to do with a quirk?" He swallowed the entire glass of liquor and slammed it back on the table. "Ahh. Besides, you'll never convince that man while our son has that deformed pinky."

Geus looked down at his pinks and curled it and wiggled it. It's true, a common sign of a child with a quirk is how the pinky's of his hands formed. His form with a missing joint but still flexible like anyone else. A strong indicator of a quirk. Another sign right around their fifth birthday that their quirk would manifest and happen to show itself. The only thing that happened around Geus's fifth birthday was a heart attack.

His father turned around in his chair and toward Geus's toward. "You hear me you little shit?" He tossed the empty bottle and smashed it against the door, shattering it upon impact. "You fucked us! Anything that happens to us is your god damn fault! Our deaths, our poverty, the outcasts of the family! All because of you!"

His mother only laughed the entire time. From either her husband's belittling or Geus's cries from behind his door, or both. Sober, drunk, or high either one of those triggered her ridicule towards her only child. "Better hope you never get your quirk!" She laughed. "Or I'll personally kick you out of this house." She slapped her husband's arm, her mouth gaped large with nothing coming out. "We can call the cops on him." She laughed. "Get him arrested for hurting us."

He pulled her in for a kiss, the sound of their lips and tongues slathering around each other ringing in Geus's ears. "Oh, we'll get your sister to defend us. Keep him locked up for good."

"Maybe then daddy will love us again."

"God I love you." Her body banged against Geus's door. What came next Geus forced out of his mind. The way his mother's mouth produced that noise, only his father had the ability to create them. Mixed with the pounds against his door as their weight pushed against the doorknob like they wanted to break in.

Current time

"Maybe back in the day, I didn't see anything wrong with life. The more I learned of our society and how it all mixed together the more I knew how much my family saw me." Geus glared down the plague doctor. A mask fully blocked out his face and a large brimmed black hat connected with the rest of his dress. He made people expose themselves to their deepest core while he hid in shadow black. "They never dared lay a finger on me. I knew they thought I'd kill them. I know I would too. Now you know how I felt, think you can connect?"

"You're an idiot and a brat." A bald man with a surgical mask for his hidden identity stepped forward. He stood on the opposite side of the doctor. His arm and hand blistered in crystals. "We were all discarded and left trash in the world of heroes. It's what binds us all as soldiers for Overhaul. I'll teach you all that I can and help show you that Overhaul saved you from your old discarded life."

"How don't you know I won't try to kill you when I have you alone? Putting lots of faith into me."

"Is that what you intend to do?" Nemoto questioned, activating his quirk onto Geus.

"Give me an opening and I'll escape, get that girl and reach my friends."

The crystalized man tightened his grip around Geus's shoulder. "I won't give you an opening to begin with."

"Rappa, teach Sansei what it means to be part of the Expendables. But don't kill him." Chisaki snapped his fingers and went to the door. "The rest of you follow me."

Rappa stood there as the rest left, his breath increasing and his upper body flexing with each inhale. Just as Geus feared, it was the humongous guy. His mask stretched over his face but cut open to allow the back of his long hair out. The white t-shirt constricted around his body and showed what should be hidden muscles. The brawler type goon wore thuggish gloves of leather bands wrapped around his wrists and fingers. Metal studs held the bands together and connected the finger tendons to his kuckles to his fingers.

"I like you." He laughed. "You don't use any weak weapons to win in a fight. Your gas becomes part of you. I'm going to hurt you badly."

This wasn't a threat to Geus. His body size and stance style of a fighter proved that. Geus could stack his armor up and still have no chance against him. 'Chisaki didn't intend for this to be a fight. He wanted to beat me down. Teach me a lesson or two.' Geus looked down at his hero costume. Without his mask the suit was practically useless. It wasn't designed to be a defense suit but to feed his quirk in ways he couldn't. And he didn't have the mask to be used with it.

Geus unzipped the jacket and tossed it on the ground and did the same with his pants. Dressed down in his compression black shirt and black pants he was as fast as he could be. Geus closed his eyes and forced open the beak of his mask. The gas flowed predominately out and covered his upper body in it. 'At least Chisaki allowed me to use this form.'. Able to cover his body in gas gave him one advantage, if Rappa touched him, he'd be burned. A large layer of hardened gas rested on his body at the same time a just as thick layer of gas over it.

It didn't stop the gigantic man, for as big and heavy as a man he was it didn't slow him down one bit. The speed his legs charged at caught Geus off guard and wide open for a clean hit. The speed in which his fists thrust into Geus's chest was a blur. Each punch went faster than the last and felt like one.

The armor Geus created vanished under the sheer speed and power Rappa created. It wasn't until the last series of hits Geus felt the total impact. One after the other the impact pushed into his gut and flung him into the back wall. In under five seconds, Geus was down and gasped for air. Like a dying man in hospice waiting out his last seconds of life.

"Overhaul seems to believe that you are worthy of his status of strength." Rappa clenched Geus's hair and lifted him into the air. "He's wrong." Rappa pulled back his fist way past the back end of his body. "Your life will be the consequence of his blindness!"

Geus opened up all the chambers in his lungs and instantly regained his breath. A move he taught to himself but held one disadvantage that holds it back from most fights. The second wind left his paralyzed for three seconds while he built up his oxygen again. Rappa's sense of strength and overpowerment of the battle left open those three seconds.

All at once his eyes filled up with the purple pigment and the gas rushed out of his body. He quickly realized in this fight that being on defense meant death and offense was the only choice. His arms filled layer over layer of mixtures of hardened and soft gas. In a fraction of a second Geus lifted his arm right where Rappa thrust forward.

Still Rappa's punch shredded right through Geus's armor and pounded into his arm. But this gave Geus an opening for his own counter punch. His left arm jabbed into the side of Rappa's mask. Small explosions on his elbow sent his arm faster than Rappa could react. As he connected, Geus puller back the top layers of his arm and unleashed a jet blast into the mask.

Even with the hindrance, Rappa was able to launch three of his own strikes into Geus. The pain eventually reached him and forced him to throw Geus back into the wall.

"A coward fighting with weapons. A weak, pathetic person." Rappa stammered around the room while he clenched down on the hidden scar.

Geus clawed his way at the wall and pulled himself up. "You think I give a" the feeling to puke rose, his head batted down and his mouth wide. A slug pile of purple goo left his mask and plopped onto the ground. "At least I can puke now." Geus sighed. "I don't give a shit about your respect or honor." He straightened his back and fixed up his armored arms. "Chisaki aims to break me and I'll never let that happen! Even if I give up on being a hero I'll never give up on my friends!"

"Fancy goal, but I'm going to beat you down till you can't breathe!"

"Tsk. Good luck with that." Geus lowered down to one knee and discretely dug his fingers into the ground. Since it was solid concrete he wouldn't get farther than the wood paneling floorboards.

They charged after each other again. Of course Rappa's fists were tucked hard against his sides while his whole upper body pressed forward. Geus's arms held back and fingertips pointed slightly up to the ceiling.

There was no chance Geus had a chance to fight head on. The only way was to play tricky. This time Geus understood and fully registered Rappa's fists. That sudden movement of his arms was all he need for. Geus stop the feed of his fingertips and stopped in his tracks, only his body huffing forward from the momentum.

All of Rappa's punch fell flat and hit only the space in front of Geus. There could be slowing down between steps, he jumped back to his original spot. Rappa's rage only grew and out of frustration punched the ground. Puffs of purple spewed from the cracks of wood and into his fists.

"Shit." Geus whispered.

"Your quirk is not strong enough to burn my flesh on its own. A tiny gun for a tiny man." Rappa grabbed the floorboards and ripped them up. The exposed ground revealed Geus's plan.

A layer of gas hardened with soft spots scattered around. The time to hide closed on Geus. He had no choice but to go onto phase two of his plan. All the soft spots he was able to create produced spikes large enough to tower above Rappa. Rappa saw it coming and smashed any that would've punctured him.

"Fight me like a man!"

Geus detached the hidden connections and swerved around Rappa. He stood there and followed Geus's speed without moving his body. Geus cleared Rappa's vision and planted his feet verticle with his back. The beak opened up more and launched a giant spike out of it.

Rappa's body spun faster than Geus launched his attack. Even at a few feet between them his fist smashed straight into the spike. Geus didn't see the shockwave Rappa sent back through the spike. Each inch of the gas was shattered and rumbled down into Geus's mask.

The final shockwave exploded in his mouth and flew Geus's limp body into the ground. He bounced off the randomly placed holes until he went back into the wall. His body felt defeated, all the fingers on his left hand were broken, his ribs also. That was the injuries he felt, he knew the rest of his stomach and arms must be bruised purple and bled inside. And his gas could only hold up so much of his body.

"You can either fight me with your own honor and die."

"What's the other?" Geus coughed. Blood coming up through his mask and a few inches away from his body. 'At least my mouth functions normally.'

"I only follow Overhaul so I can kill him myself and I will make sure nobody else does. This skirmish proves you won't be able to kill him, leave."

More of Geus's gas flowed around hia arm and assisted him up to his feet. A long pole from right arm planted into the ground and held his entire body up. "I'm not leaving without that girl. And Chisaki won't just let me take her."

"Then die!"

"I'll kill you both to get my way!"

The entire spike Geus used as a crutch widened and blistered till it exploded. His hardened body ejected from the ground and into the same direction as Rappa. Geus built everything he had into his arm. 'Nothing else will do! This is it!" His own eyes burned from the gas's heat he produced. This was enough to melt down any metal and weaken rock structures. Enough to break through Rappa's rock hard body.

His pinky swelled up and exploded, shattering whatever bone was still fine. Rappa's punches couldn't land, only able to brush the air to push back Geus's hair. His gas extended from his hand and wrapped around Rappa's neck. Rappa felt nothing and broke it off.

Geus landed onto the other wall and exploded off another finger. He's doing exactly what he heard Midoriya did to Todoroki. Enough pressed even this small in size could at least get him into Rappa's forward lunge. The second attempt in was initiated.

It was painfully obvious that he'd never get in with Rappa's speed to avoid it. Geus didn't try to avoid Rappa's punches this time. His face punched with such velocity it forced it back from the rest of his body. The mask stood no chance and shattered with only the outside magnet still on his mouth.

This was the one opportunity. A face full of hardened gas to resist a part of the impact and an arm ready. Rappa wouldn't be able to stop his arm this time. While both pounded away Geus's chest, Geus whipped around his gas enhanced arm.

"Iron Maiden Head!"

Rappa's entire head was wrapped around inside thickened layers of Geus quirk. On the inside Geus unleashed whatever his mouth produced. Spikes broke against Rappa's skull while his gas burned away everything. The pain didn't stop or slow down Rappa in the slightest. Fists still smashed and broke Geus's body. It didn't even look like his ultimate move had no effect on him.

Rappa reached out and grabbed Geus's leg. His arm tensed up and whipped Geus around into the air. One leg press forward and slammed Geus into the ground. He moved around in the small circle and slammed his lifeless body around. Geus felt nothing at this point, not even sure if his quirk was wrapped around Rappa's head.

Geus's eyes creased open enough to see the destruction of the room. It made sense after that on why he couldn't feel anything of his body. Craters in the ground from his body surrounded his. Rappa himself was on his knees and one arm on the ground held up the rest of it.

His face was unrecognizable, chunks of the mask attached to the stretched out and peeled skin. His hair bent over his face and sunk deep in his eye sockets. The entirety of his lower jaw hung from his neck as only his tongue held it up. It was a soft relief to see his chest heave every other minute.

Geus's chest sunk into the hole he was in and rested his head against a risen piece of wood. "I kept my word Bailey." Geus coughed, more of that sludge up-ed from his mouth and landed on his neck. It was hot and burned while it slithered down both sides of his flesh. But none of it left a mark on his body thanks to Chisaki.

"I knew he'd be able to earn your respect, Rappa." Geus heard Chisaki's voice but ran out of strength to move it. The sound of flesh cut through a wood chipper sprung around his ears. The broken boards creaked closer to Geus. He knew it was Chisaki that walked to him. A gloved hand felt his neck and pulled it up and forward. "I expected you to be smarter with your actions. Your pride and hotheadedness blinded your actions.

His head curled to the back of his body. He saw Chisaki look down on him. Chisaki's hand was in the air and to the side of his body, already knowing what was to come. Geus's grin shook open. " fuck you."


	45. Forced Words

A swift, headstrong punch jabbed across Geus's jaw, forcing his eyes open and his bodily feelings back. He groaned his awareness back and swelled up all the pain. Any more of a hitting force and his jaw could've snapped out of place and rip from his body. Once his vision came back his suspicions were gone.

The way Rappa's body huffed and moved with his breathing showed how angry he was without any words. And the way he was perfectly healed like a battle never took place, all but confirmed how much damaged the place. The pain was worth all that he sent to the giant. On a one on one fight, at least he knew he could take out Rappa. Even if that fight was just an oddity that came out to his side.

Without the additional punch to his jaw, the rest of his body felt destroyed. Especially on his spine, felt as if it was curved out of place and broke every vertebra. With the adrenaline gone, Rappa's true strength really showed. If another fight between them broke out, it'd be a challenge to walk out with the girl afterward.

And Geus surveyed the room, the rest of the Expendables circled around the rectangular table. Food from a three-course meal line up to each person and fit their own preferences. From a fine steak and wine to the plague doctor to cheeseburgers and liquor to the drunk one. Geus's plate had a smoothy and the all too familiar syringe.

As much as Geus hated Chisaki and the rest of these freaks. He had at least the knowledge to know he wasn't going to kill him. And if the others at the table at their food without hesitation or fear, there was a good chance he could too. Besides, to keep Geus in tip-top shape and a safe mind he needed those meds planted in the food. That's when Geus reached for the syringe and eyed the men. Since he was shirtless and exposed the massive bruises, Geus stabbed it clean into the hole.

A soft gloved hand pressed its palm into Geus's shoulder and tapped down each individual finger. Another hand reached over Geus's other shoulder and placed down that crow mask. Geus had to hold back the attempt to just attack this guy. His gas still wasn't fast enough to land a shot before Chisaki could activate his own hands.

"You should really try the blended smoothy. Gives us a chance to see if your throat works. See if all this effort was for nothing or not." Chisaki spoke. His hands left Geus's tender body and loudly stepped around the table. He went to the end of the table with Rappa and the drunk guy. "Thank you, Rappa, for not killing him today. As much as I know you held back I appreciate it."

'Holding back'. Geus's eye tensed up at those words. 'The giant had no intentions of holding back.' Geus kept his fists clenched under the table. He saw it as disrespectful to see him as weaker than the mound of flesh. The puffs in his breath became thicker and inched closer to hitting the table.

"I wasn't holding back." Rappa finally said. "He came at me with his strength and used a cowardly way of fighting to escape death." Rappa turned his bare face at Geus. Unmasked and full of emotion. "When our fight resumes I will kill him."

Geus's upper lip rose along with the gas. Small trails of purple went up past his eye and up to his hair. He forced his mouth closed and reworked his gas's systems to release a smaller amount.

Chisaki looked genuinely surprised at the comment. His head nodding and angled to Geus. "At least we know now the surgery had some up turns to it."

Geus looked down at his body. The bandages were gone but there were no signs that they slashed open his entire body open. No scars, or weird indentations in his skin, not even exposed blood or veins. Another one of Chisaki's works of instantly healing him and Rappa.

"Another thing." Chisaki stopped and looked at the door behind him. A faceless guard entered the room, his body struggling to bring in the small girl his arms latched on to. Chisaki went back to Geus. "Eri seems to take a liking to you. And which produced better results than in the past. The better and more cooperative you are with me." He waved to the girl Geus just learned was Eri. "The more you get to spend with her."

"You're a sick fuck." Geus spat. He instantly became light headed afterward. His senses became weak and dazed, barely able to hold his own head up.

The guard continued to usher Eri over to the group. He pulled out Geus's chair and placed the small girl in it. Instinctively, Geus wrapped an arm around her body. Holding her tight and into his chest. This calmed her down a bit, she didn't struggle but her body was still tense and shivered.

"You can release him now," Chisaki ordered. As Geus's body returned to normal function, Chisaki said his next words very carefully. "He wouldn't dare to do anything to my daughter in risk."

Geus had to hold back his breathing while he reached for his mask and tapped it on. He looked down at Eri in his lap; her legs were crossed into one another and held his mask in her lap. Geus swore to himself as he saw the small green light near the inner mouthpiece wasn't there anymore. Chisaki must've known or the mask stopped giving out the signal.

Either way, help had no idea he was here. And the signal probably never reached out to the surface unless they were figuring out a way to save him. It wasn't too far of a stretch to assume Chisaki placed measures to ensure no outside contact could be made like a signal jammer.

"You don't want me to take her from here and yet you place her in my arms. Pretty dumb huh?"

Chisaki signaled to the door. "If you're so confident then leave with her. Unlike you, I don't care what I do to her. No matter how bad I hurt her, I can always fix her."

Geus grabbed the edge of the table. The flow of gas forced itself through the mask and down his arm. The extra amount of strength smashed through the table, forcing his fist closed. As much as Geus wanted to be on top, Chisaki would no matter what be on top. One step ahead at all times.

Geus pulled up his mask and poured the drink inside. It wasn't smooth and didn't go down his pipe correct. He wanted to cough so bad and upchuck it back into the table. And at the same time, it was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. The blend of fruits tapped against his taste buds felt heavenly.

It wasn't confirmed to last, for all he knew this was the last time he'd ever enjoy flavor again. For the time he had, he had to thank Chisaki. For each strawberry placed inside, the bananas, kiwi, greek yogurt, it could be his last. He was the devil man with the temptations of God.

Now he saw what all these men saw in Chisaki. Their dedicated lives to a man the had the ability to kill them on spot. "I can do better," Geus whispered to himself. He looked down on the child in his lap. So scared as she clutched onto his old mask for dear life. "I gave up on you once Keena. It's not going to happen again." Geus grinned, with his heartbeat down the gas around his arm dispersed into the air. "I got somebody I know you'd want to protect." Geus looked up at the man across from him. "I got to get back to her."

"What was that, Sansei?" Nemoto's eyes drifted up to Geus, squinted and locked onto the boy. The casualness of his tone went right past Geus's mind. The clean-cut piece of steak in his mouth made Geus not even realize the activation of his quirk.

"I'm going to get out of here. I gotta tell her I know."

"And who is her my dear child?"

Geus realized he was under the possession of his quirk. He had no intention of lying anyways, but this just showed how untrustworthy they saw him. Geus met the seductive eyes of him.

"A friend, a friend I learned I must hold close to me."

He snickered at Geus's response and took another bite. "I guess I don't need you under my control. You don't see the point of lying anymore." He took a sip of the wine and pushed it forward past his plate. "Since your body is destroyed you'll spend the say with me. Who needs a therapist when I can force you to say what you truly feel."

"Or you can hang out with me!" The plastered man broke out in laughter. "I don't... Uh, know why." He hiccuped and tripped from his chair. "Why everyone's sooooo quiet."

The bottle in his hand slammed down onto the table with both his forearms. Some of the contents of the booze splashed out and covered a small radius od the table. "I'll get you drunk off your ass." His head swung back, the grease of his long hair swung with him and swished out more booze from it. "You uh, can't lie with this little guy." He lifted the bottle an inch from the table and jiggled it around. "Whatch'ya say?"

Geus was slightly disturbed looking at this guy. His eyes just bulged out of his head and never blunk. They way they were able to follow his eyesight no matter how he looked. "I'm seventeen."

"Pfffh," he laughed and chugged down another swig.

"Nobody's talking because they know their place." Tengai kept his eyes closed and down toward the table. Remarkably calm at the booze forced onto his robes and the distinct smell of the drunk guy. "This was a meeting to discuss the next step of Sansei's training."

"Alright, can all of you stop calling me Sansei?" Geus growled. "I know all of this is to break my spirits and force me to join your band of freaks. I'm not the strongest mind of my class, I gave up as I said to Chisaki before. You committed the worst thing you could've." He pointed at Chisaki while he stared down Tengai. "You've cleared me from the demons in my mind. I got no hesitation."

"Is your plan to now use this chance to attack at any opportunity?" Tangai asked without the thought of an answer. "Voices in your head or not you're still misguided. Your narrow mind still sees us as villains with a corrupted goal. You must open up and realize the facade you placed to fully understand our intentions. That's what we're trying to do to you."

"You'll soon realize Sansei why your aunt did what she did. For years you kept closed the ideology of the past. I could bring her here to you. Or I could bring you to her, but until you play along none of those are options."

"I won't attack the civilians in your war. Beat me, put me down, strip my humanity, I'll survive for them. But I won't kill for you."

"Enjoy the rest of the meal. I'll bring you to our side." Chisaki pushed off the table and went for the open door. "I'll give you gift after gift till you do."

A couple of hours went by after what Geus learned was dinner. The battle against Rappa took a larger toll on his body than he thought. Three days went by while he was unconscious. And the entire time Chisaki's goons continued to personally mutate his body to his quirk. Chisaki erased the scars but left behind the pain that was caused.

Now it was just him and Nemoto locked away in a room. It was a little different than the rest of the places he's been. Hardwood stained dark, and gray painted wall on drywall. Alongside the back of the room was a wall-sized bookshelf from all areas of the world, some book spines were in Japanese, English, German, French, and some others Geus didn't recognize. And in the middle was a diamond orientation of fluffed up leather brown chairs and a circle coffee table between them all.

"You recognize this layout slightly don't you?" Nemoto asked.

"Yeah, other than the chairs it looks like my grandfather's study."

"Years ago before your grandfather's passing, he spent quite a bit of time here. Delegations between him, Overhaul, and Yakuza leaders took place here. I thought it would be great to spend our time here to really open your mind."

Nemoto walked to the back of the diamond chairs. His body faced slightly off center of the chair across from him but gave him straight eyesight to the door. Geus took the seat to the right of him, not willing to have his back to the door. As calm as everyone was, he was still tense against them all.

"Eri have a great affinity to you. How do you feel when she screams and struggles to fight for your arms?"

Right at the start, the questions were in fifth gear. He wanted to make Geus explode and he came pretty close. If it wasn't for the mask, balls of gas would hit the chair across from Geus. "I'm going to kill anyone that has ever grabbed her wrists. Whoever caused her to cry will be melted from the inside out."

"Is that your truthful answer?"

"Aren't you the one that can force this on me? No point of lying."

He chuckled and went to clean his glasses. "I sure do. But I want to see if I can trust you. Everyone lies to protect themselves and to give themselves an edge against the other. You though." He placed his glasses back onto his face and leaned forward in his chair. His elbows against his thighs and his hands gripped into each other. "You feel you already have the advantage without it, don't you."

Geus leaned forward and removed the mask. His upper lip was above his teeth. His tongue dug at the k9s, hitting the flesh against the tip. "Your aim is to make me stronger because you think you can break me. All this strength and you are here alone, with zero ability to fight. So naturally somebody else is here, I just can't see them yet. And you probably know how I perceive battles." Geus looked at the wall behind him. He had no proof or real idea of this room, but somebody was behind him. A gut feeling was the only thing on his side. "I'm a small dog with a big bark." He looked back. "I don't need to be under your quirk to say this. I won't probably ever try to kill you, I'll hesitate and freak out before I do. After all. I'm just a kid from abusive parents."

"Do you feel my quirk possessing you, or do you not care?"

"I liked it when I had my voices." Geus got up from his chair and walked around the room. "Because whenever I got scared beyond what my body's ability to move..." He stopped and turned to Nemoto. "They were there to tell me to go or stop. Now with all memories intact I fully understand, and I fucking hate it." Geus was at the chair closest to the door now. "I don't have anybody telling me what to do. If I'm scared and I stop, that it."

"At least with my quirk I can just get the answer out of you. Get to the point."

Geus starting laughing. "I was there the whole time!" His fingers grabbed the back of his head and clawed them forward. "I don't have that voice to tell me to lie! I do what I do now to survive because I'm scared!"

"You fear the heroes more than you fear us," Nemoto mumbled, now realizing Geus's true ideology. "You didn't fight because you hated villains or our views. You fought because of you're afraid of what the hero society would do to you if you didn't."

"I never met a villain I couldn't beat, I was raised to want to kill them all. At least they will just get what they want from you and leave you alone after. Dead or alive, it's quick. Heroes, they get what they want from you, then they strip you and use you as they want." Geus grabbed the chair and chucked it against the wall. "I will rather be dead than fall into their grasps again." He stepped toward Nemoto. Without a mask guarding his face, he revealed his true emotion. The fear inside his eyes showed it all, his arm reaching into his coat was extra. "Play the hero get what you want, play the villain get to be the puppet!"

"Didn't know it would take that long to reveal you're true colors."

Geus swung around; his beak wide open and a jet of gas blasted out from it. Tengai was out front of Chisaki and Rappa. His quirk activated the barrier around them before Geus's attack landed.

"Don't shoot," Chisaki ordered.

Geus swung back around at the shaky hand that held a gun at his face. Geus's eyes filled with purple and the sudden urge of gas overturned his body. Gas quickly went around his body and covered most of the ground with it.

"He's not going to attack us." Chisaki placed his hand on Tengai's shoulder. "Believe it or not I broke you. That hesitation in your body, the fear against me isn't there anymore. We'll visit the surface and give your aunt a visit. Five minutes. I wasted a week on something that could've been done in five minutes."


	46. Manipulation in Progress

"What do you mean you'll bring me to the surface?" The flow of gas didn't stop Geus. It intensified with its heat; the chair burned from the legs up, and the hardwood floor melted down. "What's the catch?"

"Well, of course, it's not going to happen right now. I just broke the first bone in your body." Chisaki stepped up past the barrier that protected them all. In the first second Geus's gas quickly melted down his shoes to the ground. And still, Chisaki kept his composure.

Geus pulled back on his gas, gaining the ability to relax his body. It wasn't on his own though, it felt like somebody else infected his body. He dropped down to one knee, his own gas rubbed against his knee and melted his pants to his legs. His gas dropped to lower amounts; barely able to drift past his chin.

Chisaki walked up yo Geus and got down to his height. Very carefully his gloved hand grabbed the material from Geus's leg and slid it off. "It really did work," Chisaki commented at how perfectly intact Geus's leg was. Against his own gas Geus's body no longer reacted negatively to it. "I'm not done bending your body. And now I know it doesn't have to do with violence. Another point Iroh had correct I guess."

"The fuck does that mean." Geus's body has only gotten weaker. Majority of his limbs turned numb and unable to move.

"We're forever expanding. Getting stronger, I've made a few allies I think you'd like to meet." Chisaki stood up and turned his body to aline with the doorframe.

"Geus?" Keena's voice asked.

Geus's eyes bulged from his head. The veins popped from his forehead and his eyes strained hard enough to pop blood vessels inside them. The strength he had left couldn't make him move. His upper body moved only an inch forward for it to collapse.

"You're dead." Geus grumbled. "I'm not supposed to see you anymore. The voices are gone, I'm free of sin!"

"I thought the voices are the ones that gave your weak body power." Nemoto pressed the barrel of the gun directly into the back of the head of Geus. "Why do you still reject them?"

"The voices aren't real. They lead me into a path of desperation and weakness. They led me to see only the hatred of my life. Just like seeing Keena's dead body."

Keena's body jumped from the back side of the doorframe. His smile widened and his arms extended from side to side. "I'm not dead! I'm not even real!"

"Get out!"

"If you insist." Keena's head lowered with a devious smile now spread across his cheeks. His skin suddenly turned into gray sludge. Chunks fell from his face at the same time his tiny body grew. "I thought it would've been a happy thing seeing your only loving family." Keena's voice now wasn't Keena's. It was feminine, and not the kind Geus liked. It was painful, only bringing horrid memories into mind. "Oh well. I'll get you to like me one way or another." The face of Toga stood in the place where the sludge wasn't.

Geus had to bite down on his gums to keep himself from screaming. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to trap you in my gas and stab you over and over and over and over and over and over again."

Toga's face turned red, a small moan escaped her mouth as her body clenched. "Oh please." She begged. Her nearly naked body ran past the rest of the Expendables and to Geus. She slid down to her knees and embraced Geus face into her body. "After you stab my naked body, I'm going to stab you the same amount of times and drink your blood."

"What the fuck is wrong with you."

"Don't stab her you'll kill her!" Twice came out of the same area Toga did. His body becoming similar to her's as he curled up into a ball in pure fear. "Stab her!" His body jumped out into a heroic stance. Both his arms in front of his head and clenched like he tried gripping a basketball really hard. "Stab her, kill her!"

"These two also needs to prove their alliance with me. And to do that, they're going to break the rest of your 205 bones." Chisaki cleaned off his glove and began to walk to the door. "Nemoto, come with me. You've done a good job. Katsukame, release Sansei." He turned back to the forever struggling body on the ground. "It's up to them to get him under control."

Nemoto pulled back his gun. "If they fail we'll be here to help." He spat.

"They won't fail." Chisaki said. "They can't afford to."

"Twice! Go get my gear!" Toga ordered.

"What? Don't tell me what to do!" Twice shouted back. "Of course I will, anything for you Toga!"

The rush of his strength rushed back into his system. Fully rejuvenated of his quirk and vitality. Toga didn't notice the change in Geus's nature. She being too indulged in comforting him was blinded.

Geus took the new opportunity given to him. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and hooked around the back. Toga took the sudden movements as a slight surprise. Geus powered his energy through his legs and lifted the girl into the air. The brute strength continued and powered her into the wall.

Toga covered her face; screaming and turning even more red than before. "You're going to see me naked! Don't look!" She screamed. She wiggled more to cover her self and to be unseen by Geus than to escape.

Geus turned his face into Toga's body, but his beak became stuck in her armpit. His face turned just as red as Toga's was. He rubbed his cheek into the mound of soft flesh he was buried in. As soon as he felt a soft flick on his nose he instantly stopped.

"Mineta." He whispered.

Geus opened his mouth, allowing the gas to fill around their bodies. A perfect thin layer of hardened gas wrapped around Toga's entire body, only leaving alone her head and neck. He pulled himself off from her, fully seeing the girl. With the gas used as an anchor on the wall, Toga was able to be eye level with him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her seductive voice asked.

"I'm going to stab you, over and over again." A straight needle stabbed through Toga's leg and into the wall. A small whimper left her mouth, it was a rather light attack but still felt like a nail gun hit her shin. "I'm going to hurt you, so fucking bad."

"Don't do it Geus!" Keena's voice carved into Geus's head. Geus squeezed his eyes shut and shook the feeling out of his head. "Geus let her go!"

Geus smacked his hands into his eyes. "Not again." He grumbled. Geus continued to furiously rub his eyes and pace in a small line. "They're supposed to be gone, not here."

He felt a small body grab and wrap around his hip. Geus froze, his breath stopping still and turning his gas into a full solid. His head snapped at Toga, eyes bloodshot and tear-filled. "What did you do to me?"

"Too... Tight." She gasped in response.

His head was stammered to look at the ground. Eyes fought against his command to look down. Only able to catch a glimpse of the ground. They shot open and locked with the growth around his leg. His shaky hand went down to the ball of brown hair at his waist. It felt real and full, not an illusion at all.

"What the hell is this?"

"Where's mommy? I'm scared." Keena's voice echoed.

Geus grabbed a tuff full of the hair and pulled it back. "Son of a bitch." His eyes comprehended what they saw. The innocent silver eyes. They don't tell any lies. "Keena."

"I-I saw the body, they buried you. Those people killed you." Geus's eyes filled in with the purple tint. Three spikes grew out from the outside of Toga's shell. All jagged back in and pointed for his head. "She told me you were gone."

"Don't hurt Toga." Keena pleaded. "She's the one that saved me."

Geus smiled under his mask, grabbing the hood of the All Might hoodie and pulled it up and over his head. "How the hell did your mother ever agree to that?"

"She said as long as I don't tell my secret to grandpa."

Geus dropped down to one knee and looked Keena in the eyes with one of his eyebrows raised up. "What secrete?"

"You can't tell grandpa." He pouted. Geus nodded his head slightly down. "Okay." Keena pulled up his hands and showed Geus his palms. The skin on each of his fingers slightly turned transparent. All the veins in his hands showed through and turned purple. A thin layer of gas poured through his fingers and flowed down. "Don't tell grandpa."

Geus couldn't help but chuckle. He grabbed the back of Keena's head and pulled him in. He curled the boy as hard as he could inside his arms. Tightening down around the hood and hiding the tears inside the bright yellow hoodie.

"You silly, I already saw that before. Don't you remember."

"No." Keena answered. "I only remember the guy in black taking measurements of me then black."

Geus pulled Keena out from his and held him at arm's length. His eyes narrowed down into those sensitive eyes, something didn't feel right about this to Geus. "Keena, is everything okay?"

Keena didn't respond with the same eye contact or even looked that much concerned. His now normal hands pointed over Geus's shoulder. "She's turning purple."

Geus sighed and reluctantly released Toga out of her entrapment. His body swiveled from Keena and over to Toga, managing to catch her before she hit the ground. She gasped at Geus's clutch, her eyes widened and full of shock. His hands tight around her shoulders but not in a death grip.

Toga realized he wasn't after to kill her. Still shocked, she used the time inside his arms to regain her breath. "Can I stab you now?"

"Is he real?" Geus whispered into her ear.

"He's real, real as he could ever be." She answered back.

"What did you do to his hair?"

Toga's head slightly arched back. "Hair? He always had that ridiculous bowl cut."

Geus squeezed tighter around her body. "Whatever I have to do to keep him safe I'll do it. I just want to protect him."

Toga pushed slightly out of Geus's grip, gaining the ability to wiggle her arms out from him. She embarrassed Geus's face with them, fixing his head to face her directly. "I only ask one thing." She whispered. Her hads cupped under the connections of the mask and pulled it off. "No matter what." Her hands moved up to his cheeks and pulled him in close. "Listen to only me." Before he could respond Toga pulled him into her lips.

'She's saved him. And given me my first kiss.' Geus's eyes closed on him. Embracing Toga's gift of love. 'I'm going to get you out of here Keena, and Eri too.'

"That's gross!" Keena pretended to gag while he covered his eyes. "That's what mommy used to do to daddy. Yuck!"

Geus broke the kiss, laughing slightly and released a belly ached sigh. "How do you even remember that? You were like five when you last saw him."

"I never forget gross things, it's like a curse."

"Huh, you sound like your mother."

"Such a peaceful woman." Twice made his steps into the room. His upper arms at his sides and his forearms slightly out and up in the air. "Too bad she has to die!" Twice's body jerked back to the door, his body over extruding his movements. His legs split wide and his upper body bowed to his midsection. "See? I told you Toga could do it no problem. Yeah! The kid is just a person with children issues!"

"I apologize." Chisaki said before he entered the room. He immediately turned Geus back into attack mode. The restraint he had placed in his throat released and exploded out the gas. "I had no idea the boy actually held that much value to you. Miria never once mentioned any connection between you." Chisaki walked to the boy and reached down for him.

The flow in Geus's quirk doubled, it wrapped around his arms and created the soft spots. "Touch him and I will kill you." Geus threatened.

Chisaki hesitated for a moment before he continued again. "It's okay Sansei." He scooped under Keena's arms and picked him up. "I won't hurt the boy, I'm not a monster."

"I know what you've done to Eri, you so much as create a red mark with your hands"

"You'll do what?" Chisaki interrupted. "We already established you can't do anything to me." His arms slashed through each other out of nowhere. Mud splashed from his hands and gooped to the ground.

All of Geus's animalistic instincts took over. The soft spots in his arms all ejected spikes from them and smashed into the concrete around him. More and more of his gas left his system and filled up the hollowness of the spikes. His own survival didn't matter to him anymore, alive or dead he was after Chisaki.

Twice took action, he rushed into the scene while he avoided the heat radiated spikes. Toga was in awe at Geus's initial strike, her head followed up and down each of the purple pillars. It didn't matter to Twice as he grabbed hold of her body and yanked her out. "Now's not the time!" He yelled, it was a struggle for him to contain the small school girl. She fought and pried herself to get to Geus.

"I need to stab him, he's the one I'll stab like I never stabbed before." She screamed out.

"Toga no! Why him? Why don't you love me like him?" Twice cried as he shuffled around the corner with Toga.

All the spikes in Geus's control were at the breaking point. The combination of obtuse heat and pressure caused each one to explode at once. In seconds the explosion filled the gas with shrapnel shards and gas. It gave a sliver of amusement to Geus. He's able to let go of all control and not hurt himself. The room reached several hundred degrees but did little than annoy him.

The whole room now was under control, with gas corner to corner he felt everything inside. He held down his breath and hardened the gas. Several pockets of the gas were felt around the room, chairs, the table, bubbles formed. He sent spikes through each one of the bubbles he sensed. One bubble remained to be a nuisance in his attack.

Without a moment of thought, Geus swelled up the spike that couldn't penetrate. The explosion that followed gave Geus the satisfaction of completion. Another spike took in place of the other and jammed through the hole.

"That was a close one sir." Nemoto's voice flew through the gas.

Geus's body felt weak again, so much so that his gas levels retreated into his body. His adrenaline couldn't keep up his power, it was able to slow down the familiar effects but couldn't stop it. The gas faded away and shrunk into a forever smaller circle. Geus sucked and broke off the rest of his attack to conserve the energy to fight.

Now he saw the resistance against him. Tengai stood on the left side of Chisaki. His hands to his forehead and surrounded them with an almost clear bubble. Nemoto was to his right and pointed the gun at Geus. The rest of the Expendables stood behind them. All were masked and ready to fight.

"I have to fight." Geus grumbled. He felt his body rejuvenate fully and sprinted to them.

The gas flowed out of his body and wrapped his arms as he ran. His body didn't feel weak but shifted to uncoordinated. He crashed into the wall and tumbled to the ground. A spike grew from his left arm and bashed him to the opposite wall.

"He never learns does he sir?" Nemoto asked in a demeaning manner.

"He's learning." Chisaki answered back seriously. He didn't eye Geus with pity or any other sign of weakness. He took Geus's actions as growth. This was exactly what he wanted to see out of him. "He's able to fight them both out."

Geus recovered and wrapped his legs inside the gas. Even if his mind was lumpy his lungs couldn't be altered. The makeshift exoskeleton stomped forward without complication. His right arm stiffened out and held up to the group.

"He's already able to kill four of you together."

"Kill the four weakest." A man covered head to toe in crystals went ahead of the orb. He held his own arm out and enlarged the crystals around his arm. "He still doesn't know real combat."

His crystallizations built over the last and sped out to Geus. Geus sent out his own spiked arm. The two forced clashed into the center and battle for dominance. As fast as Geus's gas melted down the crystals, more filled the lost space.

"You take to long, and our fight continues." Rappa ran around the crystallized man.

His arms were already cocked and right to swing out at a moment's notice. Geus saw and followed Rappa's speed. He curled his other arm under and pointed out another spike. Rappa came just out of arm's length distance from Geus. In that one second, Geus sent out another spike at Rappa. Rappa followed with his own punch at the spike in the same instance.

His fist overpowered the tip of the spike and shattered it with his straight punch. The move brought out a weak smile from his grogginess. Gas poured out of the hollow open spike and engulfed Rappa inside. This time Rappa couldn't stand the heat, forced off to the side and away from Geus.

Geus's attention returned back to the main fight in hand. Just as fast as Rappa's retreat, he pulled back. The man with the bag over his head chomped down the gas. He wasn't in pain, or at least showed the gas hurt his body.

The rest of Geus's gas retreated back and circled around his hand. Four small inch spike formed at his knuckles and jabbed forward into his nose. The effects of the battle took hold of Geus. The single punch left his arm numb and limp. His other arm spazzed from shock.

The two other assaulters saw Geus's signs of weakness. Both of them unleashed absolute power into Geus. The crystals impaled Geus's chest, sending his body back and in the air. Rappa stood ready for Geus's body. His right hook connected with Geus perfectly. His head bolted down into the ground and left him limp.

Geus's body managed to keep him conscious while it left the rest unmovable. Chisaki moved once the field around them disappeared. He kicked Geus over to his back and placed his boot into Geus's neck. He pulled off his gloves and placed on new ones without a word.

"It's quite remarkable how strong the body will go for loved ones." Chisaki pressed harder on his foot. Geus couldn't feel any of the applied pressure. He was more or less a skeleton with functional eyes and ears. "If I knew that then I would've brought the boy here myself."

'Why was I so stupid?' Geus shouted at himself internally. 'He's dead.'

"I can bring the boy back to you if you want."

'He's dead, there's nothing that can bring back the dead. You can't fool me twice.'

"He's right." Toga walked into Geus's eyesight, now fully dressed with the face mask and all. She squatted down above Geus's head, her face completely orgasmic. "Twice can only copy people that are alive. And he's alive." She stabbed the needle in her hand down into Geus's chest. "I can bring him to you."

"Do you still believe in what you said? Are you willing to give up your morals just to face the boy again?"

Twice entered the room and wasted no time to get to Geus. He extended a tape measure from his arm and went to work on Geus's body. "I can always bring him back, show you him. To kill him in front of your eyes!"

"See?" Toga held out her phone to Geus's eyes. The device's screen was dim, only enough light to be seen at max brightness. Through Geus's tears he saw Keena, in a corner and balled up.

'I'm going to get him, I'm going to get him out of there.' Geus closed his eyes. 'Move idiot! Do your promises and get him! Stop being so weak! You gotta save him.'

"I'm not going to kill you." Chisaki moved his foot off of Geus's chest. "It's up to you with your choices. I offer you a place with me, a chance to get Keena back and a place of worth. The other choice is up to you. I feel you already know what it is."

Toga pulled out her needle and lowered her head to his ear. "Just do as I say and you'll see him again." Her hand extended out to his and wrapped their fingers together. "Don't do anything dumb. I'll always need to stab you again." She planted a small peck on his cheek. Her body jumped up as if nothing happened. "Come on Twice! We gotta tell everyone what happened."

"Right away Toga! Anything for you! Give me another minute! I'm not done with my measurements!" His voice turned against her but the rest of his body hopped up.

'Keena. I'm sorry.'


	47. Encounter of the Past

"Who's that?" Eri asked. She poked the small screen in Geus's hand to only pull it right back into her lap.

Geus itched at the side of his head. "It's the boy I'm trying to save. Just like you."

"But you can't save me. I'm stuck here."

The quiet and scared comment burned at Geus's soul. As much as he hated the hero role, the big picture would always remain. If it wasn't for them then he would've given up by now. What's the point of fighting for something when there was nothing to fight for. That was Geus's process of thought at this point.

At first the journey here was just about pitiful revenge against his family. To prove them wrong when he really didn't have to. Now he realized it was all for them, he had to prove to them to continue the fight. Keena, and now Eri, they've given up the fight and saw no outcome. If he gave up, they'd have nothing left.

He learned why the Expendables were so close to Chisaki. Why they were able to fight to an inch of their lives and even die for him. He gave them the same promise Geus made. All he had to do was stand and lead for them to follow. And Geus had to learn to do the same for her.

It's been one hell of a week for Geus. It wasn't any longer a waiting game for the heroes to arrive. Or to become strong enough to escape with Eri. He had to play along and convince the others of his allegiance. He could get out one day with Eri, but that would mean losing Keena forever.

Toga, and who Geus learned Twice's name was Jin, knowingly or unknowingly helped him in his goal. He wasn't about to risk it and asked them right out. Keena's clones and the feed was what he needed to get by. It continued on his hope and the sanity of his mind.

The relationship was entirely one side just as he thought. He did everything they asked of him while he got nothing in return. Any extra information about the League of Villains or Chisaki remained secret. He was under their control without any of the benefits.

"Listen, I'm going to get you out of here. I'm not saying today or tomorrow, but one day I will." Geus looked at the door. He could hear the footsteps from outside Eri's room get louder. And as he predicted the door opened up with Chisaki on the other. 'He's just in my way.'

"You have an answer for your philosophy?" Chisaki asked as soon as the door opened.

"If I refuse to do what you say what happens? Do you kill me? Hurt me? Let me go? Then that's it. If I betray the heroes then my entire life inside and out is over. My career gone, my friends gone, the public eye decides to turn on me. The difference is my pain here is temperary, up there it's forever."

"For a person that still rushes into fights you sure speak logically."

Geus smirked. "I'm an archer that loves his sword." It's not like he knew his combat style was ineffective compared to his secondary. Supportive range was his specialty but chose to fight lead close combat.

Chisaki lifted up his arm and tossed over a new mask at Geus. It was almost exactly like the old one except this one's beak was sealed shut. Geus looked at the mask and hesitated. Chisaki didn't need to say anything to make him realize what this meant.

"I can't kill her." Geus finally said. "Down here all I got is my word against you guys. I was told not to kill even the worse of villains... Just to hurt them really bad."

"I've lost count on how many times you said that you'd kill me."

"Just like Bakugo." Geus mumbled.

"It doesn't matter what you said. Protective services finally brought her into town and placed her in her own home. We only have today until she goes out to see the best detective here."

"We're bringing Eri." Geus demanded as he placed on the mask. "I want to show her violence and killing isn't the world."

"Don't think you can easily escape with her. We still have watch over Keena." Chisaki answered like he was prepared for Geus's counter. "This is your one chance to prove your loyalty to us."

Geus grabbed Eri and lifted her on his shoulder. "I wouldn't think about jeopardizing their lives." He walked face to face with Chisaki. His pulsing eyes met with the calm and dead of the other. Geus couldn't say anything, his voice kept silent as he bit his lip.

He walked past Chisaki only to be immediately grabbed. Toga lept into Geus's body, her voice shrieked and her legs danced in the air. "You can't leave, I need more of your blood right in my mouth." Her pouted face looked up into Geus's eyes. Wide open and tongue itched at her k9s. "Aaaaah."

"Remember what happened last time you drank my blood?" Geus started up his walk while he carried Toga around his body. "You nearly melted out your tongue."

"How can we ever work if I can't stab you and become you? We can become one."

"We'll never become one." Geus grumbled. "I don't even know why you even keep up this persona. It's getting you nowhere." Geus stopped by the door that led to the ground level. It was intimated to him, never once has he been this close to the exit. "You already have my undying support. You control Keena you control me." Geus's hand snapped into Toga's throat. He gripped hard and pulled her off his body. "Until I get that boy, you walk free." He pulled her slowly into his face, their noses touching and breath's heat in each other's faces. "I know my place. Now learn yours."

Geus released Toga's throat. She gasped and coughed for the air she desperately needed. Even with Geus's assault, she didn't show ill will to him. She simply became bored at his mannerisms. She pulled a knife out from her sock and grabbed Geus's hand from the other.

"You dare stab me and I swear I will knock you out."

She moved her grip to his finger and tugged on the inside joint. Geus curled in every other finger, leaving that ring finger to him. She pointed the knife down to the fingerprints and pricked the skin. A very little amount of blood pooled from the open dot. She opened her mouth wide and wrapped it around the nub.

Her tongue wandered around the flesh as she sucked everything else. She pulled back on the finger till a small pop disconnected the two. Her appearance changed, her head bobbed back and her cheeks turned pink. Geus the entire time was slightly pulled back.

He wasn't used to any sexual or near sexual acts that weren't meant to scare him. All he mustered to do was squishing up his face and closed his eyes. They only managed to peer open once he didn't feel Toga's mouth around the digit. He saw the compassion in her face, the look a loved one gives to another. But he didn't return the favor.

"I want what I can't have." Her face pulled into his ear and bit down against the top ridge. "If I cant inject your blood and become you. I want you."

Geus squeezed down on her cheeks and popped her off of him. "You don't want me."

"We don't have time for this." Chisaki stepped through them and pushed open the door. "Our window closes while you squabble."

Geus silently agreed and followed close behind. The interior from Geus noticed was nearly identical to the basement. The walls are barren but perfectly shaped. Geus felt up the walls of stone and found no source of weakness. Escape out of this place cranked up a few levels of difficulty. If he managed to get here, there was no way to get into another direction.

They reached up to the outside of the building. The first seconds of sunlight caused Geus to close his eyes and cover them with his arm. Freedom literally blinded him. It was the first time on weeks he felt the presence and the heat of the sun. It was a new refreshment he almost forgot about, all he wanted to do at that moment was to rip off these athletic clothes.

"Hold on." Chisaki stopped.

The bliss crashed after that. His eyes adjusted to the sun and the heat became a regular feeling against the sweatshirt. His own enhanced body heat easily overflowed what the sun gave off. Now it was like any other day in the basement.

Chisaki grabbed the mask from Eri's hands and tossed it back into the manor's walls. "What the hell?" Geus snapped. He was slightly distracted at Eri's sudden fall. She grabbed around Geus's head and climbed behind him. She wrapped and slid her feet into his sweatshirt pockets and wrangled the hood. "What was that?" Geus asked as this happened.

"Your mask wi bring any unwanted attention if anybody recognizes it." Chisaki answered back as he moved forward.

"Recognize it?" Geus jumped into a jog and caught up to Chisaki's side. "I think they'd recognize me at a single glance. Not a stupid mask."

"Your hair is orange, almost red in parts. Your eyes green from the contacts and the mask covers your mouth. The sweatshirt covers your arms and the rest of your upper body. And those sweats bag thick enough for nobody to get a chance to remember your leg size. Nobody will think you exist after today."

Geus tilted his head all around the streets of the city. Full of heroes patrolling the streets and the civilians crowded the rest. Shops jingled their tunes of music or shouted out for others to come by. It was true to the largest decimal, they were invisible.

"You're a wanted man, how the hell does nobody recognize that beak of yours?"

"Miria has actually never seen me before. Only knows of me and what my informants tell her. The Yakuza taught me to hide in plain sight. And in a world filled with disgusting creatures, we're just like everyone else."

Geus looked behind at Eri, her face brought a small tickle in his heart. It was a new outlook he hasn't seen before. While he was quirkless he was watched as the loser, when he gained his quirk he was the killer, then the redemption. Now, he was nobody, just another dot. 'This is how Eri must feel, alone and forgotten. She could die and nobody would remember her.' Geus tightened his hold around her legs.

"Let's get this over with." Geus demanded.

Geus couldn't muster up another word after that. Just inches away from a murderer and connected to an abused child, and nobody batted another glance at them. It disgusted Geus to his core. And made him realize how selfish he's acted this entire time. He only thought about himself with every battle and about others after his actions.

How everyone walked and acted like everything was ordinary caused him to rethink. Eri and Keena, two people that had nothing and gave up on the hero society. Just like how did. It was clear that it wasn't supposed to be about him or his singular desires. It was really about everyone else. His goals and dreams were meant to come second to them.

It was the sacrifice he and others dedicated their lives to. Each of them was scared and dreaded the future they may have to leave. What he did wasn't pretty or innocent, but what he did protected them. The reason why they were able to live their lives, watch him, judge him, walk by him, what Chisaki saw as a need for a change. Was in reality how the world managed to continue on.

"You're going to see it Eri." Geus whispered as quietly as he could. "I can't give up. I'm just starting."

Chisaki waved his hand into Geus's chest. Geus cleared out of his mind and wandered his eyes. They stopped at the edge of a street and faced an old brick duplex. "She's in there, top level."

Geus looked at the main floor, it was a regular storefront with an old lady behind the shop counter. Another person was there with her and laughed with her. "If that's true then those people there aren't really customers aren't they?"

"It's a real shop. The customers inside could be real or agents. Just keep an eye out."

Geus remained still. 'Can't be.' A person just about his height rolled around his right side and opposite of Chisaki. Green and black hair, a green jumpsuit. Geus turned around and made a small twirl. He came right back to where he was and looked down at the store.

"Push me and run down the alleyway," Geus whispered. "Trust me." Geus gulped down the access amount of gas in his mouth. His heart raced, it was a long shot and could prove fatal to her or him. But if his instincts were right then nothing would happen.

She did. With Geus loosened grip, she wiggled her legs right out of his arms and kicked off of him. Geus overplayed the action, he tumbled forward and tripped into the street. He made sure to land on his shoulder and be able to roll back right up into the street. His arms flailed around and tripped back into the sidewalk. His arms grabbed hold of Chisaki's jacket and pulled him down with him.

"You want to die?" Chisaki tried to hold down his voice. He grabbed Geus's arms and yanked him off. Chisaki brushed off and dewrinkled his sleeve, acting like nothing was wrong. "Come on, better go get her." Chisaki paced himself calmly, acted like one of the crowd as he went down the same alleyway. "We'll punish her when we get home, partner."

"Shit." Geus tugged up his knees and boosted off the ground.

Both of them watched the injured, scared girl run with all her might. Pant after pant watched the white in the blackness create a small amount of distance between them. And if this didn't work, the punishment Chisaki would lay on her shattered Geus's soul.

Geus begged in his mind for that green jumpsuit to curve around the corner. To meet her perfectly at the other end, it all landed on that. The one chance for success.

Geus's eyes lit up at the start of that suit, those bright white gloves that rolled all the up the arm. 'Izuku.'

She crashed into the hero. Her tiny body bouncing off the thigh high combat boots and plopping to the ground. Midoriya stopped and faced the girl. It took to long though for Eri to reach her rescuer. Him and Chisaki were just a foot away from the sunlight.

"Come on, Eri." Chisaki called out. He entered the sunlight and the gazes of both Izuku and

"Mirio?" Geus questioned.

Geus became even more freaked out, barely able to hold his composure. Eri froze up as well, her voice came out broken and muttered.

"Are you alright? Can you get up?" Izuku freaked out in a different way, concerned entirely for the girl in case if he did something wrong.

"Look at what you done, causing a hero so much trouble." Chisaki continued. "Sorry about my daughter, hero." This was the first time Geus saw Chisaki act like a regular person. He was embarrassed and tried to simmer the situation. "She's been horsing around too much and getting scraped up. Worrying me sick."

'Come on Midoriya, look at me.'

Mirio came up behind Midoriya. He nonchalantly grabbed his bunny hood and pulled it up. "You sure you got the measurements right? Your hood and mask fell again." Mirio bowed down to Chisaki. "We should be saying we're sorry."

Eri turned back at Geus as if she begged for her life. She needed him right there and then. It's what she needed to see his loyalty, the truth in his words.

Geus pulled off his mask and smiled like he was about to apologize like no other. "I'm so sorry about that. This man picked me up when I got lost and now we're trying to find my home. I was holding his daughter at the time and tripped." Geus pulled up his mouth into a grin and opened up his eyes. 'Come on Midoriya look at me. Recognize me.'

"That's a kickass mask." Mirio admired at the two of them. His overly excited face was purely out of intrigue. "You must be part of the cleansers."

Chisaki poked at his mask. "Yeah, but don't worry about this old thing." Mirio nor Midoriya noticed Chisaki glare down Geus.

'Shit. He figured it out.' On the outside Geus remained calm. His eyes back at Chisaki and his face straight.

Chisaki turned back to the two. "I've never seen you before, you must be new pro heroes. You are quite young."

"Yes we are still new and we're very nervous." Mirio continued to try to handle the situation. Even though Midoriya was on edge the entire time and nearly broke after every second.

"It's alright." Chisaki held out his arm and wrapped it up and around Geus's shoulders. "My partner is quite similar to you guys. He's way too forward with how he speaks and acts."

"Sometimes to act differently against what I believe is wrong is what's needed." Geus had to do the same as Mirio and succeed better than Midoriya.

"See what I mean? I love the boy like my own but he does have a mouth on him." His fingers gripped down into Geus's shoulder. "Almost like he forgets his place."

"Um excuse me." Midoriya interjected. "Your daughter. She's seems scared."

"Yes. Because I just scolded her." Chisaki shrugged.

'Lay off Midoriya.' Geus started to sweat under his mask. How unkept his friend was and how he acted would never fool Chisaki. But the way Chisaki acted could fool Midoriya. At the very least, unconvinced him.

"But I can't say these are the kind of bandages you'd get for 'fooling around too much'.

"Listen kid." Geus grabbed the back of Eri's goan and pulled her from Midoriya. "When you got your quirk did you ever break an arm or two?"

Midoriya froze, unable to say anything as what Geus just said hit him directly. At this point Geus gave up on either of them recognizing him for him. A new tactic had to be done, one where Chisaki would have no clue about.

"You ever gone home to your mom worried sick that you keep hurting yourself? I know when mine activated I was sent to the hospital for a week. Burns so bad anybody would've thought my family did it to me if they saw me." He grabbed Midoriya's arm and pulled him up to his feet. Grabbing his hood and fixed it to be just right over his face. "Hell, some people thought I burned my parents."


	48. Impromto

'So that's the guy that killed Iroh huh?'

'It's who some of the others saw take him and now we haven't seen the big man since.'

'If Geus is with him then I have no doubt they killed him. Keep an eye out for the little scamp. I'm not ready to make my first move yet.'

'The whole squad's ready to move out and take him. Now's the best chance.'

'Nah, not yet. I want to see why he finally surfaced after so many weeks.'

Geus and Chisaki faced the building again, this time Chisaki had a death grip around Eri's arm. He was on edge and ready for whatever Geus had planned. Even though on Geus's side, he had no other plan. Midoriya never saw him with his ginger hair and new mask.

Now all that there was left was Maria. The woman who pretended to be on his side this entire time. Then waited for that trust to be as high as possible before her betrayal of him. She stood one story and one street away from him.

He had no intentions of her death. As much as she deserved to die for what she did, he couldn' do it. Though a few broken bones and a scarred face wasn't entirely out of the question. It just depended on how fast he could do it. Or if they could reach her from here.

"How do you suppose we get in there?" Geus asked.

"I'm not going in there. My face is too recognizable to these people. She needs to be taken care of." Chisaki's eyes drifted to Geus's side. He looked forward at the building, determined and scared eyes pointed at the second level. "You got to go there yourself and handle it. See this as the final operation I have for you and it's your choice what you do after it."

"What if I fail?"

"Your cousin dies and so do you."

"And if I succeed?"

"You leave unharmed."

"And Keena?"

Chisaki pulled on Eri's arm and dragged her with him down the street. "Just get it done."

Geus closed his eyes and took a deep inhale as he removed his mask. 'I could just run. Go back to Midoriya and tell him everything that happened. But that'd get Keena killed. And I'd of failed Eri.'.

His eyes raised open. For Geus, it was now or never and he went for it. He quickly ran across the street and entered the open shop. It was a small convenience shop with coolers on the back wall, food in the middle, and cheap consumer products. And to his left was an old woman behind the counter with what looked to be her husband watching the news on a tiny desk tv.

For an old couple's minor shop it was surprisingly clean to regular standards. The white tile floors were clear of stains and streaks and glossed strong enough to see his reflection. The items were fully stocked and faced in a neat and orderly fashion. Not even professional shops had this level of crystal clearness.

Geus turned to the counter and walked to the woman. Her eyes squinted more than the average Japanese 60-year-old and probably produced a massive amount of wrinkles on her face. Though she produced a loving smile as she leaned on the counter. Her hair was bundled up inside a spider web style bun and under a clear rain hat. It was hard to see on the other side but the sundress she wore was slightly off on dimensions.

"Clean shop." Geus smiled at the older woman and bowed. "You a new shop here?"

"Oh no, no, we've been here since I was a young lady." Her voice was shaped from obvious years of heavy smoking of American cigarettes. And the lack of them imported ones was another sign she used them herself. Plus the stench he smelt wasn't one he knew of. "Nowadays we can only maintain to keep it open on the weekends when the younglings run around." She leaned forward from the counter and inspected Geus. "I never saw you before either. Did you just move into the block?"

Geus chuckled and itched the back of his head. "No, ma'am. I have an aunt that lives here and I decided to stop here before reaching her house."

"Oh, you should buy her something nice." Her wrinkly, boney finger pointed by the open entrance. A basket of small flower arrangements sat on both sides of the entrance. "Everyone loves fresh flowers, I get them from the young lady from down the street. 1650 yen for a bundle. Great deal."

"Great deal." The husband muttered right after his wife. "We buy for cheap, you buy for cheap."

"I would love to but I forgot my wallet and was really just hoping if you guys have a water fountain in here?"

"No water fountain." The husband shouted. "Causes spills, customers get hurt, lawsuits, no water fountains." Every time he spoke he never once drifted his eyes from the news. No matter how angry he appeared with each word or how much he spat on the screen.

"Thank you for your time."

Geus bowed one more time before he left and stood out on the sidewalk. 'There's no entrance or door on the inside of the building. Chisaki's right. The people inside are just agents.'. Geus walked around the block. 'No going back.'

He squatted down till his fingers touched the sidewalk and opened his mouth. The gas reached his fingers and began to swell up. In seconds, the orbs around his hands and feet exploded and propelled him into the air.

His body acted as a baseball and flew through the air towards the fake convenience store. His gas reformed around his arms for him to use as bracers. He clenched down and tense up for the impact. Only he thudded against the glass and froze in the frame.

"Reinforced glass." He groaned. He moved his hands on the glass and revved up the heat to them. Within seconds his acid gas melted down his obstacle for him to easily pass through.

He couldn't see anything. The walls were blacked out and the glass windows were just fake details to a fake room. Designs painted behind a layer of gas and in front of metal plated wood walls. There was no sound up here except for the radio with another news station played.

"I knew he couldn't kill you." Maria's voice came from the shadows. "Or he just didn't want to kill you."

"Was everything Chisaki said correct? Did you betray me? Play me and tossed me to him when you were ready?"

"Yes. You're not a killer, you're just a monster like every other hero."

The lights flicked on for the entire room. Wooden floors, black painted walls with no imperfections. A single open light bulb led to the light switch on the wall with a steel locked door. And Maria stood there with her finger still on the switch.

"Seeing your fake looks still doesn't hide the animal you are underneath. And I never once stopped that view."

"How'd you know it was me? Little too dark to see purple smoke beforehand. Could've just been one of Chisaki's men."

"You can dye your hair whatever color you want and wear colored contacts. But that smell never leaves your mouth after you use that."

"Smell?"

"Every time you use your quirk, your breath smells like you've never brushed them. It's the devil hiding in your mouth."

"Gotta apologize to my friends then." Geus pulled down his jaw and surrounded his arms in the gas. "Never did they once complain about my bad breath."

"Are you going to do what I couldn't? Kill your family?"

"No, I just want to scar your face really, really bad." Just darted at Maria, his hand grasped around her throat and pinned her in up against the wall. He pulled back his gas in time for his grasp. It was more satisfying for him to watch her eyes watch the gas slowly reach her.

"Your father isn't your father." She gasped for breath, her fings clawing down at Geus's hand.

"I could care less who is my family. After today I got none."

Both Geus and Miria flew back from the immense power of the swinging door. Miria tumbled and crawled into the corner of the room, the entire time she coughed up her lungs. Geus slammed against the back wall and out the window.

He quickly recovered and summoned back out his quirk around his hands. His body twirled around and latched onto the next building's window. The gas around his fingers instantly melted through the glass and ended his fall. Geus looked back up to the second story window he just fell out of.

Mirio's eyes locked onto his, as worried as he looked it made Geus smile more. Geus hopped off the window and strolled down the street as nothing happened. His hands in his front pockets and his head raised high.

Hours went by after the incident. Luckily for him, he was able to escape before any reinforcements showed up to the second level. Squad cars and helicopters arrived by the time he got across the next street. The job wasn't done because of this. She still lived whether he wanted it or not.

Geus watched the scene from the same alleyway. He reached in his eyes and pulled the contacts from them. Brown, a solid and deep color that was the opposite of his silver eyes. His arm surrounded with his hardened gas and chopped his hair. Orange, nobody thought twice of a bald kid with black hair parents to produce ginger.

Geus curled his hand and ran his sharpened hand down the length of his head. Then change his palm to gas and rubbed the top of his head. Once he was done he pulled the gas back and felt his work personally.

"I'm Geus Sansei. Not your fucking puppet."

The sound of a gun cocking interrupted his moments of proudness. The small shakiness of the metal gave back his high standings. "Pull the trigger, she ain't dead anyway." Geus scuffed.

"Overhaul knew you couldn't do it, knowing you weren't truly one of us," Nemoto spoke through his mask, barely covering up his irregular voice. "Come on."

"Come on what?" Geus turned around to Nemoto. "You want me to follow you? Get on my knees so you can shoot me?" Geus stepped forward till the gun pressed firmly into his chest. "Everything I do is for them, anything extra is if I want to do it. And I'm not going to kill my aunt."

"Overhaul still wants to see you."

"See?" Geus grinned. "That's all you have to say."

"What was your plan here?" Chisaki shouted. For the first time she showed another emotion at Geus that wasn't fake. His eyes beat red and popped the veins out from them.

Rappa's first launched out from his arm and landed square into Geus's unprepared chest. His body caved in while his arms and legs held forward. Geus bashed into the room closest to him and felt a world of pain as he laid on the barren floor.

Geus laughed psychotically as his clenched in his body. The laugh was more involuntary than what he wanted. None of Rappa's other punches ever felt like this, even without the armor of his quirk. Geus could swear that his chest snapped in two and the internal bleeding ran up his mouth.

Drips of blood came out of his mouth and seeped through openings of the mask. Geus grabbed the mask and tore it off of its magnetic connection. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask me. Eri must've told you nothing." His laughter turned louder. "What a good girl."

Nemoto entered the room and knelt down to Geus's limp body. His mask covered his face and hid away any signs of his mental state. But Geus saw right past the facade he had in place. His body needed not to shake nor bulge to show the fear inside him.

"You told me you would never lie because you saw no point of it. Prove to me that statement."

The speed Geus's gas manifested around his arm was faster than Nemoto could react. Geus snatched at the mask and melted away the beak before he could drag his body away. Only his mouth showed underneath the black leather. The way it was gaped open and heaved for air confirmed Geus's theory.

"Eri knew nothing. I gave her the nudge and used the trust she had in me."

"You do realize how much pain I sent into Eri because of your misdoing right? Your promise as a hero to protect her at all cost failed that day." Chisaki played at Geus's old emotions. It was one of the few ways he held any power of Geus that didn't mean killing him outright.

Geus wiped his lip and flicked the blood to the ground. "She's a tough girl. I believe in her." Geus's smirk added onto the freakish look his lazy eyes gave off. Only three of them were in the same room as him. Really only two of them since one was terrified of him.

"The plan!" Nemoto blurted out, his body crab-walking back to Chisaki. "What was your plan?"

"The boy you saw, that was one of my classmates at U.A. The 'plan' as you say was for him to recognize me. Tsk. Didn't work."

Rappa grabbed Geus by the nape of his neck and hung him in the air. "You really risked the lives of you, Eri, and Keena? All for a classmate to recognize nothing?"

"No."

"Overhaul!" One of Chisaki's lackeys rushed into the room. "Heroes are at the doors! Lots of them."

Chisaki swung his head back at Geus who smiled larger than he has ever done before. The laughing started back up again, even with Rappa's furies of punches it didn't stop. Geus coughed up another splat of blood and went again.

Toga twirled around the man in the yellow uniform and plague mask and tiptoed to Chisaki's side. "He'll still fight for you. Defend you until the end."

"Rappa put him down," Chisaki ordered. "Get everyone into position. Get Eri and start moving." Chisaki slashed at the unknown soldier and split him half.

Rappa smashed Geus into the ground and followed behind his leader. Only Geus and Toga was left behind in the room, and the bloody corpse of a nobody. Toga looked down at Geus's body with pitty. His arms struggled to joint up and pushed the rest of his body of the concrete.

His mouth didn't move, blood just dripped to the ground into the divot. His legs slowly moved up to his chest to where his upper body fell back and hit the wall. His shirt was split open where Rappa rapidly punched. A purely purple chest with blood droplets everywhere.

Geus looked up at Toga, for once his eyes didn't look into a psychopathic woman. She didn't look like she wanted to stab him or kiss him. She for once saw him as a person. A person to show her true underlining feelings.

Her arms locked behind her back and she skipped over to him. She dropped her body behind her knees and got down to his level. "Whatever happens here." Geus inhaled heavily through his nose. "Defend me, not him."

"I want to see Keena after all this."

"You're in no position to be making demands."

Geus popped open his jaw. Gas shot out before Toga had the chance to react. The hard-shelled quirk circled around his neck and lifted her in the air. Geus grabbed his bruised chest with one arm and used the other to push himself into the air. Geus released Toga and made his way to the door.

"Even in my weakest state, I can still kill you." Geus grabbed the doorknob and looked back at Toga. "Don't think you're more than just a middle man."

Geus slammed the door behind him and limped a few steps forward. His body refused to move more after that, only able to hold himself up and against the wall. All the pain rushed through at once, his quirk couldn't even leave his throat.

"This is for you Keena." He mumbled. "Just one more hour."


	49. Double Sided

"Geus! It's your turn!" Toga shouted.

The hole formed large enough for Geus to casually stroll through. All the screams and shouts of the voices in the next room were ones that he recognized. Midoriya, Aizawa, two of his greatest inspirations.

The plan was simple, whoever was in front of Toga, take them out. Only thing was he never expected them to be anyone he knew of. The hero world was nothing more than a group of people with special powers. If one of them became incapacitated then another hero would've filled the 58th spot.

Now it wasn't about any faceless hero. It was his friends. Friends that he was ordered to take out in any means. At the end of the day, it didn't matter. He had to see this through, friend or foe.

Geus clenched the paper and shoved it deep in his pocket. He closed his eyes and relaxed for one more breath. In. Out. His steps made him go forward into the giant and dysfunctional room. His ally's quirk extruded and curved walls to create an unrecognizable pattern. A war zone created before the war happened.

Toga squatted in front of her well-placed tools. Geus walked behind her and dropped her oversize school sweater on her head.

"Hey." Geus nodded.

Midoriya's face turned soft the same time his fists lowered to his sides. Aizawa took notice and jumped in front of Midoriya. "Don't fall for another one of her tricks!" He warned. "She already got us once."

"This one isn't a trick." Geus held out his arm and wrapped his arm inside the gas. "It's me." Geus looked down at his bare chest and blue jeans. 'Well, at least whatever is left here.' Bruises covered his chest, mostly darkened skin in the center and pure blue and purple around the edge.

"Don't you recognize me?" Midoryia asked, cocking his fists back up to his face. "It's me, your friend."

"Weird you say that without the bunny ears. Wish you said that earlier, but you didn't."

"Geus, whatever happened I promise you if you don't fight I can bring you back to U.A.." Aizawa held out his hand to Geus while keeping his distance around him. "You'll just need to answer a few questions to the proper authorities."

"I don't want to do this Aizawa-sensei. I just have to for my reasons."

Toga jumped onto the back of Geus. Her arm wrapped around his neck and pulled up his neck. A large needle was driven deep into the main vein. His legs stiffened and bent straight out.

The small girl used the opportunity to escape the room. Geus turned to the whole and launched his invisible gas after her. A long slash broke through the concrete wall from edge to edge. His attack purposely aimed high above her head, but just close enough for her to turn her head.

Toga blew a small kiss right before she juked around the corner with Twice. "They're not your friends Geus!" Midoriya shouted righted after. "Whatever they offered you isn't true."

Geus turned back around to Midoriya. Nobody saw Geus build a solid tunnel of gas to the ground behind him. All they could see was a massive hole formed into the ground and a shockwave right after. Geus flung rapidly through the air, one arm tucked to his ear and the other far out.

The heat his body produced knocked Midoriya out of his stance and stumbled back.

Aizawa at the same time rolled to the side and tossed an end of his scarf into Geus's fist. He tugged hard and yanked Geus into the ground, effectively pinned him to the ground. Even with the intense heat didn't effect Aizawa's scarf in the slightest. His arms stuck to his face with more of the scarf holding it closed.

Midoriya tried to rush in at Geus. Except he couldn't handle the heat Geus produced and forced back. "Geus, why are you doing this!" Midoriya shouted out.

Geus tensed up and forced out heavy breaths. His heat intensified and crippled away the fabric around his body. His arms became free enough to grab hold of Aizawa's scarf and yank it off his face. The grip around the fabric adjusted for forceful hurling of Aizawa through the air.

"Because!" Geus twirled around his arms and pushed himself up to his feet. "I must defend them!" Geus pulled back his head and whipped forward. An intense heat blast in Midoriya's direction.

Geus sprinted after Midoriya while his arms covered his face. His left arm secretly continued to wrap itself in layers of gas and curled behind his head. Midoriya saw nothing and was completely unaware of Geus's presence next to him. The rest of his quirk devoted to hold down Midoriya at all cost. Each limb wrapped around and deadlocked in the ground.

"Detroit Smash!" Midoriya's power increased tenfold in less than a second. He made Geus's intensified quirk act like a cheap rope. His arms broke free and his legs flexed up for forward progress. Midoriya's right arm hurled and hooked around to Geus's face.

Pure, untamed power ticked into Geus's cheek. In the blink of the eye, Geus became shoved inside the far wall. But Geus acted as nothing happened. He pushed himself out of the wall and got up while he brushed off the dust.

The drug acted more in his favor than Geus wanted to admit. If it wasn't for the invisible hardened gas around his body, he'd of been knocked out from that one punch.

Geus had no time to rebuild a new strategy. Even with all the new training he's received, he still switched to the old. In two seconds flat Midoriya was already on his heels with a new kick in motion.

Geus's quirk went on the defense, the gas manifested around Midoriya's leg and whipped him into the wall. More of the gas filled his own legs and forced him up to Midoriya's level. His mouth went wide and forced out to dulled spikes into Midoriya's gut. The crater he was in deepened and filled the size of his body.

Before another hit went off, Aizawa wrapped his scarf around Geus's mouth. His old teacher stepped and twisted his body around while he yanked Geus with him. His arms hammered over his head and down into the ground. Geus's body arched across the air and pounded into the ground.

His back cracked and rumbled throughout his bones. Geus didn't realize Aizawa perfectly covered Geus's mouth and erased the armor of his quirk. He clenched around the fabric and tore it down from his mouth. Geus opened his mouth and covered his arms in the gas. He forced more through his arms and brought himself up.

Geus quickly realized his mistake and met eyes with his teacher. All the power the drug gave erased in an instant. His blood felt thinner, his body weaker and normal.

"Give it up," Aizawa warned. "As it stands you have no chance of taking either of us on."

Geus eyed down Midoriya then back to his former teacher. "Is Keena dead?" Geus asked.

"Yes. All affected faculty of the incident was exposed and saw each report and piece of evidence to the All For One fight. Best Jeanist, Mt. Lady, Endeavor, All Might knows about Keena's death." Aizawa answered.

"She told me he was alive, that they had him." Geus fell to his knees. His arms dropped to the broken concrete with his exposed forearms to them. "Who do I believe?" Geus asked, tears edging along the bottom of his eyes.

"Geus, you need to trust me when I say." Aizawa stepped forward real slowly over to Geus. "They don't have him. He's gone."

Geus noticed Aizawa blink a single time. All the feeling of his quirk refilled his veins. The power enhanced the size of his body, his bodily system overboard on the gas. Purple gas poured out of his nose and mouth, his near blank iris changed to the same shade.

He squeezed his eyes shut and lept up from his spot. His arm wrapped around Aizawa's neck and forced through. Geus opened his eyes before Midoriya's kick landed on him. Geus opened his mouth in time and completely covered Midoriya's leg inside the gas.

Another spike went out of Geus's mouth and pinned inside the ground. He sucked in with all his might and slammed Geus into the ground. The power of Midoriya's quirk kept him conscious and prepared for the next strike. Even with that, Geus still wrapped his hands inside the gas and death gripped his old friend's face.

It resembled miniature tsunamis of gas traveled from his mouth and down his arms. Without the drug, his own will power sought through. His ideals, the memories, and thoughts he created manifested through his quirk. The heat that matched volcano's magma, dense fog like the center of a fire spread home. The premise to protect one in the risk of others.

And all at once, his power stopped. The smoke dispersed through the air and the cool air of the underground returned. The two stood there, face to face. One with the eyes of sorrow and the other of pain.

"They have him." Geus released Midoriya and walked backward. "They showed me videos, feeds, of Keena. He's alive, I know it to be true."

"He's not." Geus turned around to a man he never saw before. Clean black hair and a slick white suit. "I was the head investigator of the Eight Expendables that you were part of for this time. Maria had contact with Chisaki for years prior to now and even had his own agents at the burial of Keena." He twirled a chess piece in his hand as he got closer to Geus.

"I'm not dumb enough anymore to believe I'm smarter and better than any hero. My eyes see that now." His eyes drifted downwards from the others. "As they once did before."

"Man." Midoriya placed his hand on Geus's shoulder. "You sure sound like Tokoyami when you speak like this."

"I can't fight a hero. But it doesn't mean I have to believe them." Geus turned to Aizawa. "Chisaki has a small girl, the secret to his whole thing. I promised her I'd get her out."

"Mirio's ahead and surely has slowed down Chisaki's efforts." Aizawa placed eye drops in both his eyes and turned his attention to the other man. "Hows the rest of the situation."

"While you were undoubtedly halted by a former student, we're sure you noticed walls and floors stopped moving. We captured the culprit but he has nothing to say about the League of Villains."

"Because there is nothing." Geus held one arm across his gut. It became normal in these few weeks to hide the pain caused by others. But by now there was surely internal bleeding and damage he knew little about. "The entire time the League planned to betray Chisaki and make their stand at the top."

"You're damn right those bastards are traitors and Overhaul knew the entire time!" The Culprit shouted. "If they ever come back I'll kill them myself!"

"See, even I was told to betray Chisaki at the right moment and follow them."

"And here and now they leave you behind. Yet you still trusted them to keep to their word with everything you knew about the League?" The man asked, his voice almost to the tone of mocking the teenager.

"You can't tell me if you could save someone you'd do some scummy stuff." Geus huffed.

"Is there any other League members in the vicinity?"

"Just them two."

"I don't get the sense they're going to attack us, but..." One cop shouted.

"Just because they betrayed the Eight Precept doesn't mean we can think of them as allies!" Another cop shouted.

"What in the hell do you think you're standing around for?" A downed hero growled. Geus didn't notice him from before and took an extra second to notice his injuries. "Ignore 'em and press on! Let the cops deal with the cops!" Sweat beat down his forehead and to the ground. His injuries looked simple but ached at his soul. "Have you forgotten our top priority?"

"I suppose that's the best course of action." The lead officer looked slighted that he didn't come up with the idea on his own.

"Either way somebody had to stay back and keep Irinaka restrained. And I'm not going to be pouncing and bouncing around anytime soon." The hero pressed on with. "Do you catch my drift?! Then get those legs moving!"

The men that could move didn't need a second to think about it. The strong and hitting words gave them that edge to sprint onwards. Except Geus stayed back with the police and the downed hero.

His eyes locked with the director with the other police officers. "If you find them. I want him back." The gas rolled out of Geus's mouth and went around his entire body.

Geus caught up with the others quickly. Midoriya was ahead of the pack with his quirk out. His body blasted through the walls like it was nothing. Without anymore manipulation of the walls, there was nothing that could separate them.

In minutes their wall bashes came to an end. There they were, the young hero to be Mirio, near death itself, and the villain Chisaki. Geus quickly became scared at the sight that none of his other's knew about. The man that aimed to break him and twist his life was hurt, injured beyond a sliver or a stubbed toe.

On the other side, a student able to dip through objects on death's edge. He stood where even Geus feared to be on, alone or ganged he'd never dare this. And behind him was the girl he swore to save but couldn't. Through the warzone hallway, she stood safe and untouched.

Nobody would recognize this place as any basement hallway. Walls crumbled in as waves of a stilled ocean. The ground smashed with a thousand hammers with just as many spikes in the ground.

Midoriya saw none of this as a reason to stop. He jumped in the battlefield and landed a quirk enhanced punch against Chisaki. The villain was tossed into the air and sent to the other end of the hall.

"Nighteye! Secure the girl!" Aizawa ordered.

While the new hero went after Mirio, the rest of them chase after Chisaki while he was down. Geus was still frozen at the scene. Only able to stare at his recent allies go against what they didn't know.

He saw somebody he never saw get angry at this level. Eyes blood veined and bulged from their sockets. He slapped the ground and transformed the rubble to attack the two U.A. members.

"Wake up already Chrono!" Chisaki panically screamed out.

Aizawa noticed before Midoriya and shoved him out of the surprise attack. A large arrow came out from an unnoticed down member of Chisaki. Narrowly missed Midoriya because of Aizawa but still snapped through Aizawa's scarf and sliced into his flesh.

Geus knew of this man, able to slow down whoever he cut with his quirk. The move itself snapped him out of his inside conscious. Geus held out his arms and sent two spikes of his hardened gas into the expandable member.

The ground started to move violently and launched deadly wall height shrapnel into everybody. Geus pointed his mouth at the ground and released all the gas he built up from this time. It took all he could to focus and increase his speed to Chisaki's level. His moves weren't about the attack on Chisaki's attack.

His senses in the gas dipped solely into that. Special gaps in the gas formed and sped into the heavier and unique weights into the ground. The gas wrapped around whoever he could find into a hardened shell. Even then he felt his gas destroyed in one area.

"Right? Nemoto!"

Geus opened his eyes into Chisaki's location. Witnessing Chisaki kill and absorb the life of his right-hand man. Another man he didn't even notice was inside the room. Instantly, Chisaki's power increased and bolted into sub demon levels.

The edges of his mask started to dig into his flesh and corrode like a symbiote. His arms formed with Nemoto and created thick devil claws and arms. Similar if not identical to one of Geus's styles. He knew of the power contained in himself with only natural ability. If Chisaki matched in ability alone, it's deadly.

Four arms of pure, ungodly power. "This is what they always warned me about." Geus huffed. "They always said you contained all the power of all of them!" Geus held out his arms and sucked back in all the gas he exhausted. "Fucking monster." He stepped forward past the ten foot tall rock spikes.

"You put me in such an awful mood right now. But this feels a little better." Chisaki grumbled. His power continued to spread over his body. Healed the wounds he once had and covered the rest of himself in the black gunk. "Now you can see why I was so interested in you. This is the power you hold."

Geus grabbed two of the spikes at his sides and melted apart the tops of the rocks. 'I can drop a Sulpher Bomb on him. End it all.' Geus looked around the room but couldn't see past any of the spikes behind him.

"When someone lays their fingers on me, I can't help but feel to cleanse myself. I can feel the blood rush to my head. This is the first time I've been pushed this far."


	50. Broken Victory

"What a tragic life huh, Lemillion? If only you got involved with Eri... With me..." Chisaki taunted, keeping the heroes at bay as his power grew. The monstrous black flesh continued to grow around him. "You wouldn't have lost your quirk forever. You'd still be able to pursue your dreams."

Geus stepped forward out of Chisaki's destruction of the room. Easily smashed through every rock until he became clearly in front of him. His own quirk mimicked Chisaki's style. Straight edge hardened smoke surrounded his own body as gas pours flowed out.

"Remember when you didn't fear us because I was temporary... How do you feel now?"

Geus sucked his gas back into his system, temporarily caused his body to smoke it back out as steam. In mere seconds the tops of each spike melted down to broken points. Like a tree snapped from its trunk after a lightning shot.

Geus only got one foot forward as another spike flashed just right under his chin. He locked open his jaw and released a small wave of gas through the stone. He slowly realized the strength he continued to obtain.

He didn't fear what was in front of him. It was like Eri's faces were all around him and he needed to step up. He looked back at the young blond hero clenching her in his arms. Both were deathly afraid of their life, even though they showed it differently.

His body went low, one leg arched forward with the other behind and knee to the ground. Each arm spread out and forward past his shoulders, with gas around them both.

Chisaki's four arms pressed into the ground, death and brutal murder in his eyes.

The creations made from their quirks emitted into the air. Energy blasted into the space, purple gas and black sludge after each other. It was two pure forms of will power out for blood. Neither afraid of the destruction they caused to the walls. Chunks melted down to its core and whole sections sliced slashed in like claw marks.

Geus's fingers broke through the concrete grown and propelled him forward. His body cresting a vortex of gas around him as he went. Chisaki's vision only saw that covered it to its entirety. A hand covered in the hardened gas came inches from his cheek before he fully analyzed the situation.

One quick motion blocked Geus's would be punch. Chisaki wrapped the gas around with the concrete rubble and spun Geus around with one motion. Geus was just one move ahead in his mind. Spikes came out of the hovering gas and latched onto Geus's shoulder, and successfully stopped the spin.

His gas hand poured out around the rubble's cracks and wrapped around it. The heat emitted doubled bringing the concrete to its liquid form. The evasive power flowed up Chisaki's arm and pulled him in as the other struck forward into the mask.

Geus saw another arm come for him from above. He countered with another one of his and bashed his fist into Chisaki. Temporarily side-stepping the boss and wide open for another hit. His opened hand swelled up with gas in time for another immediate punch.

This time Chisaki was prepared for it. The two open arms on Chisaki's right arm dissolved the gas into nothing before the explosion went off.

Geus had no choice but to drop back into his original position. His nervous sweats began. 'That was too close.' Geus clenched his fist. Another second and he'd of lost hand right there.

"You could pose much more of a threat if you used your talents right!" Chisaki shouted as he stabbed another one of his drug injections into his neck.

"I like to make my actions up close and personal." Geus hovered his arms into the air. Twin tornados transformed with the gas and went along his entire body. "And I like to make my fights quick."

"That's right!" Chisaki's arms pounded into the ground. Shockwaves swam around his radius and to Geus's group. "Battling weakens your oxygen supply so you're weaker every second. Come at me with all you got."

Geus smirked, realizing his plan came together all too much. It was a perfect distraction to build up pressure in his back. In correlation, his front slowly became thinner but nearly unnoticeable from his distance.

The explosions from his back sounded like a gunshot went off the same time a jet took off. In a blink of the eye, Geus was already on Chisaki. The gas launched off Geus and around Chisaki's body. And just like Geus though Chisaki dissolved the material before any real damage took effect.

More gas was produced for his follow up attack. One massive spike straight from his throat into Chisaki's shoulder. Geus sucked his body into his with a swell point inside the spear.

Chisaki sliced away the spear just as Geus predicted. The swell point he created went off and separated them again. The wall landing Geus made for himself then sprung him back in for more.

Everything stopped for Geus. His movements froze, barely able to breathe, and his limbs paralyzed. Geus's eyes were forced to watch into Chisaki's. Blood convulsing stares that caused nothing but strain and pain.

One of his blackened hands came into Geus's view to disappear for a moment while blackening his view. Two more showed out with the class stretched out.

There was no struggle in Geus. Unable to defend himself against the superior version. Both of his claws struck forward out of his vision. It came to no surprise Geus didn't feel any pain, as he felt nothing before.

A lightning strike of green sprang into Chisaki, his arms snapped back and into a spin. Chisaki recovered instantly and slammed his arms into the ground, lines of rocked spikes drove to Midoriya. He easily bounced off the rocks and dove after Geus's limp body.

He scooped up Geus in his arms and sprang over to Mirio and Eri. Without the need to be told, Mirio swung Geus's arm over his shoulders and stole him from Midoryia. His arm wrapped around Geus's side and leaned his weight on himself.

"Eri-chan! Senpai! Can you move?" Midoriya asked.

Through all the pain Mirio showed physically he still pulled out a grin. "Ah! Yeah... No sweat."

Geus was still frozen in place, able to perform no actions and feel nothing. He blankly stared into Midoriya's terrified eyes. He fell into the soul they showed underneath.

A clear space of only white. No ground, walls, distance, just blank. There was only pain, pain burned inside the main vein of his body. From his heart, up to his heart, down to his toes, and everywhere in between.

"I'm not ready yet." Geus told himself, fist clench hard enough to flow purple under his skin. "My promises are still unfulfilled. You can't die yet! She still here and she's out there!"

Geus's eyes blasted open with a cloud of purple smoke. This time the burn felt rewarding, it meant he regained control. His vision pulsed like radar, able to see past every corner and what hid around it. Nighteye impaled to death from a row of spikes.

Geus looked around his body, covered in the gas from head to toe. It came to no surprise he didn't see anyone around him. G

The energy released from him, creating massive spikes into the ground and levitated him up. With proper footing now Geus took aim, sucked in his breath till the spike touched his inner lungs.

There was only one shot in front of him. Midoriya just had to stay there another five seconds. And for Chisaki to do the same. Four. Three.

"Eri?!" Chisaki shouted.

The sudden echoes caused Geus to sidestep from his target. And the blast shot far into the corner, far and up from Chisaki. Gues swung his head around as the ripple of his ribs breaking rung in his ears.

"The hell?" Geus grunted right before he hit the ground again. "Eri. Run."

Geus gripped his side, a poor attempt to cover the absolute pain he was in. His gas worked double-time to cover every crack in his ribs and seal them inside the coating. This caused his body to emit off another hundred degrees and smoke from his pores. It literally burned through his insides.

She stepped closer to the monster. Fear staggered with every step. She was beyond scared, death to this little girl was nothing compared to this. Geus could only arch up his hand after her.

'You can't quit.' Geus groaned to himself. 'This new body is useless if you can't save her. All that for nothing!'

Midoryia felt the same, standing up with his power overflowed out of his body. Geus had to do the same, follow the words of a hero. "Plus!" His arteries rippled through his body. Uneven currents of his quirked flowed out and fast till his body creased open. "Ultra!" Ropes of has spiraled throughout his outer skin. Power so strong and hot; his blood evaporated before it could escape out.

"My looks mean nothing to me!" The gas erupted to the ground, quickly dissolving all the rubble around him.

Just as he got up, a massive hole caved in between Midoriya and Chisaki. This was his chance to move. His move was faster, swift, more agile than he was before. Each step was perfectly spaced and timed for his environment.

Vision wasn't needed to see where everyone was. The distraction also caused them all to reach the hole in the ceiling. Midoriya was stuck though, caught in Chisaki's quirk while he had Eri. The rope shaped gas around his back swung to the edges of the hole, dug right through the concrete and pulled him rapidly up. One of his arms opened up and wrapped around Midoriya's chest. The other went after the girl.

"I must go harder!"

Geus screamed out his pain while he pulled both his arms together. Eri ripped out of Chisaki's grip and nicely into Midoriya's. His ropes released from them both and to a single target. Both the power from his arms wrapped around Chisaki's now single form.

"Beyond Plus Ultra!" Geus pinned himself with Chisaki. All his power engulfed Chisaki inside the hardened Gas. "Iron Maiden!"

Chisaki's wind recovered his strength to a new. His arms broke through the coffin and swung rampantly around him. Geus spun and spun into a vortex and fired Chisaki into the ground.

He acted to ignore the attack and pounce off his landing like it was nothing. "Give her back!" He shouted into the heavens.

Geus moved his momentum around. Geus held his arms out and drove his hardened gas after him. At the same time, Chisaki launched his own propelled attack at them both. Geus's was just moments after and precise.

Chisaki's two arms yanked away from their position before his attack landed. All his spikes stopped feet afar from his friend. The free shot wasn't wasted by Midoriya.

Another explosion created a ball of smoke around their vicinity. Geus lost vision but could still see everyone around him. Midoirya dove back to the ground and Chisaki walked clean away.

"You won't get away!" Geus shouted after Chisaki. His backside generated pockets of gas and rapidly exploded him forward. He slammed his fists into the concrete and sent both his arms down.

This time he wasn't fast enough to stop Chisaki. He managed to meld with his fallen comrade like he did before. His size and creation tower higher than any of the buildings. Armor thicker than what Geus's twin spikes could penetrate.

Each attack he threw carried the power to destroy and topple buildings. Midoriya still pressed on through all of this destruction. The power he emitted oozed out of his body as if he failed to contain it.

He bounced around each of the attacks with little to no effort at all. Every kick he attempted landed with power and destruction. The size of Chisaki didn't matter to him or lessen his power.

Geus become less stronger as the seconds go by. The gas around his body lessened until it was just a layer over his skin. One beat pounded through his chest every minute which killed away from his quirk.

His body lifelessly crashed backward. "All that power." Geus coughed. "For nothing."

His body twitched hard and cracked his shoulders. The pain kept on and sharpened after each twitch. The gas ate away his internals to a brittle state. His bones thinned down to just their marrow, flesh glued to the skin with his veins half their size.

There was nothing left inside him to fight with. The only choice out of his control was his only choice. His eyes forced themselves behind his head. the sounds of the fight flushed out with his eyesight. Lost in his mind to explore the failures of today.

'I couldn't save her. And I lost him.'

The world became black, a pit of emptiness voided of the senses. 'Even at my strongest. I'm too weak to win.'


	51. Brought Up From The Bottom

Sound returned in full force. A steady beep flickered in and out. Someone else's breath was also there, it was faint but still there. Then the feeling came back into his arms. A soft bed with a thin solid blanket. He gripped into the sheets and pulled up his chest.

His crusted eyes broke through the enclosed shell. At first, the brightness of the white lights closed them again. It took a few extra seconds to fully adjust to being open again. A clean room free of any contamination and imperfections. monitors read things he understood nothing of.

Geus looked around his body, bandages wrapped any exposed would be skin. He started to wiggle around his body parts. His hands and arms were fine, along with his chest.

He moved his arms slightly to the sound of rattling metal. A pained sigh knocked his head back into his pillow. He followed the restraints up his arm to the reflection of glossy reading glasses. A metal T shape bar from his shoulder, up his neck, and held in place a breather.

The man looked up into the top edge of the frames. Heavy bags layer down his eyes into a ragged white, gray stubble.

His upper lip was raised slightly enough to dry out one of his K-9 teeth and show how yellow the rest possibly were. The book in his hands audibly snapped shut and found its way onto the floor.

Geus tugged as hard on the restraints. Even the bandages and padded guards simmered. Smoke curved around the ends and rose into the air. First started as nothing more than a white thin trail. But soon turned dark and burned to the smell.

The beeps of the monitors became frantic and blared red lights to the sides of their faces. Metal banging became louder than the monitors, small dents formed along the bar, only to be fiercer after each hit.

Seconds later the door rolled open with two men in white labcoats entering the room, followed by a man in blue with a heavy black vest.

Immediately the vested man slammed his forearm against Geus's chest and forced him down onto the bed. The second man ran across the bed, grabbing one hidden strap and quickly the other. At the same time the third man grabbed similar straps around Geus's neck and clamped them together.

His movements became next to nothing. The more he struggled against the resistance made no difference to the world. His head straightened out and up to the ceiling.

"I'll burn through this mask." Geus huffed.

"Geus Sansei, do you know where you are?" One of the men calmly asked.

Smoke began to fizzle around the mask as his rage burned on. "Like hell I do! Nothing can hold back my smoke!"

"With the collaboration of the U.A., there is no way you will be able to destroy the mask." One of the men answered as he injected a needle into Geus's arm. A sigh left the man's mouth as he pulled back what was left of the needle. "You're in room 316 inside Musutafu, Japan. September 3rd."

"He shouldn't be here. He can't be here." Geus growled. Geus forced his head to the side to look at the man in the chair.

"You lost a lot of blood, and with your unique condition due to your quirk. We had to look at all living relatives to donate blood."

"Could've gotten anyone of my blood type. Or just let me recover on my own will."

He lifted up the melted needle in front of Geus's face. "Not only are we restricted to your specific blood type, but the heat your body also produces narrows down the search to people with higher blood heat levels from their own individual quirks."

"Body temperatures spiking to 200 Celcius." The other one warned.

The third jumped off Geus's bed, shaking his arm while he swore silently. He pulled up his sleeve and turned his arm. "Could've warned me before I jumped on his neck." He hissed."this burns."

"This old bastard doesn't hold a quirk, I wouldn't have to go to school with bruises if I did, my bed wouldn't have been a rug with a torn sheet, mom wouldn't have resorted to others for attention, I wouldn't have forgotten my best friend,"

"And I regret none of it." The old man closed the book and placed it on the empty nightstand. "You are nothing except a murderer, a disappointment, a special case to prove a terrible person is in fact terrible. The fact that we carry the same blood means nothing to me."

"Then why didn't you just let me die here."

He leaned into Geus, his hand tight around Geus's restraint. "Giving you back to the whore mother and alcoholic father for a chance in their domain is too good for you. Earth is your hell to suffer in." He leaned back in his chair. "And I'm the devil."

"He just admitted all of this!" Geus flexed on his arms, forcing and flexing his forearms. A straight darkened line showed through the cloth. "An abuser!" Geus's right arm snapped clean through the layers of restraints. It clung around the old man's neck before the guard smashed at the grip. "Why is nothing happening?"

"Geus that's enough!" Aizawa shouted into the room. "As a hero with a provisional license, and a representative of U.A. in and outside the school, stand down."

Geus's eyes maintained locked on his arm. A streak ran through the now broken bandaged. Melted skin pressed down ever so slightly below the rest of his skin. Like a heavy stroke of a paintbrush on a wet canvas.

"He's senile, Alzheimer's corrupted his mind and it progressed too far to know if anything he says he said is true or made up." One of the doctors grabbed a chart from the end of the bed and brought it up to his face. "It took a half-hour for his daughter to convince him of your existence."

Geus swayed to the old man. "Mother's profession came from you. She never drank, never slept around unless she heard your family was about to come back. She didn't love me, barely cared for me. But if we knew you to be gone, I at least got a chair to sit in. I was still her son, but you. You ruined her mind and yet you dare hide your evil." Geus looked down at his re-restrained arm. "What happened to me."

A nurse quietly walked in and grabbed the old man from his chair. The room was silent for that minute, watching the young woman help him out of the room.

"What you experienced was a forced evolution of your quirk." One of the men walked around the bed and pulled up a set of charts on the main monitor. "Scans of your body before the incident showed a enlarged set of lungs, a growth on the heart, and a mutated layer under literally every part of the body. Veins, major organs, muscle, fat. After your latest tests... The arteries doubles in size before the rest of your body adapted "

"So the trauma I went through expanded my abilities."

"There are many accounts that contribute to the next steps into each individual's quirks. Part of your body went through the evolution while the rest didn't. If you overdo it, your body will burst and eat away at your blood loss."

"How am I supposed to become stronger if my body is constantly trying to kill me?"

"Well through physical therapy and a special diet, bone growth and muscle rejuvenation will raise and retain your body to your quirk."

"At least get these restraints off of me."

The officer took a glance at Aizawa who nodded back. A second hesitation kept him frozen before he unstrapped Geus's arms. Geus flexed his fingers, wiggling them around until they returned their normal, functional blood flow.

"For now get some rest, when you're ready we'll get you scheduled for physical therapy."

Geus was left alone, only this time he didn't fear for his life. Other than the ambient noise of his room, it was quiet. Yet his mind didn't care at all, he was lost in his own thought. His wrists squeezed in and out to show the purple tint light in accordingly.

"No matter how strong I get. I still fail. I failed Eri, Keena... You." He mumbled to himself. His eyes drifted to the open and bright window that showed the lively city.

The silence was short-lived when a knock echoed from the door before it slid open.

"Geus. It's been a while."

His body snapped to the right side of his bed. He swung over the side rail and dropped dramatically into the ground. First the knees buckled under his own weight, his knees clanked into the tile, and finally, his upper body collapsed with the rest.

"Oh my god!" She screamed before she ran after the boy and wrapped her scrawny arms around his shoulders. "I thought you were supposed to stay in bed until you began physical therapy."

Geus desperately grabbed and clawed into her biceps. And at the same time struggled to find his feet. He was in a near squat position as he held onto the woman. His eyes clenched close in her shoulder brush of golden hair.

"I thought you were gone. Forever." Geus cried, forever tightening his grip around her. "I forgot about you, i let you down before anyone else."

She returned the embrace, her hand gently caressed his head and the other circled his neck. "Sssh, sssh, you never let me down. I'm not going to lie to you when I say I was disappointed in your actions. But you didn't deserve this. No one does."

"There was a girl I tried saving, Eri. Do you know what happened to her?"

"She's here, woke up the same time you did. I'm trying my best with her as I'm doing with you. Another boy from your school is here. Mirio, do you at all remember him."

Geus broke the hug and back stepped to his bedside. "Barely. He spoke to me." His eyes lowered to his hands. "Before all this happened, but I ignored him."

"I didn't know any of this would happen. I would've just stayed in that prison to prevent all this."

"None of this is your fault. From the reports you had a direct result of taking down Chisaki long enough to save everybody."

"But I went against"

"Geus just stop!" Beka shouted. "You chose to follow the path of the hero and no hero goes down the same road. I told Bailey to tell you the same thing before all this happened. You aren't going to be on the right side of things all the time and people are going to get hurt but it's up to you what happens with those people. You came back here to pursue your goal to show everyone up."

"I don't feel the same as I did back then." Geus glared down Beka. "I attacked my friend and my teacher all in what I thought was right. I know I'm going to hurt people, I just don't want to be wrong. And when I am I'm not punished for that. The world is faulted by right and wrong."

Beka smirked. "I missed the double face you have when you feel sorry for yourself then hype yourself up into a sophisticated kid. Sometimes I wonder if you just have me around to make yourself right. I don't think you get the point of therapy."

"Call me the devil with a therapist. We both know I know the answer. I'm just scared of the realization behind me."

"Geus, I can continue our sessions. Give you a person to talk through all of what you're going through. I just need you to go back to school. Take the time and become the hero you promised to be."

"I will. Of course I have to." Geus looked past her eyes while he stared right into the crystal blue iris. 'I'm going to do it for Keena.'

She reached into the bag strapped to her side and pulled out a small orange package. Geus was confused but reluctantly grabbed it from her offering hands. He could hear a small crackle of plastic inside in the package which made Beka squinch. He stopped immediately and widened his eyes as much as her.

"This was found inside Iroh's desk inside a secret department. Authorities viewed it and determined it was safe for you to view." She nervously chuckled and moved the few lose strands of hair out of her face. "You know once we got you back of course."

"I'll give you time alone." Her arm slightly ran her hand down the bandage of his arm before shily walking out stiff and head down. "Oh excuse me, young one." Geus barely heard her say before the door slid completely closed.

The door came back open barely open to gain Geus's attention. Nobody's hands were there or even a head on the other side. He was confused before a weighted object smacked his groin, forcing him to drop the package and whipping his hand to pain. His hands grabbed a fluffy pad of hair instead of his gown.

A smile erupted behind his mask. He knelt down in front of the girl and fully embraced her. She wasn't shaking or scared eyes like the time they were locked up.

He pressed the small horn underneath her white hair and pressed on her forehead. "How you feeling? The horn okay?"

"I'm okay." She threw up her arms in front of her arms and extended out a small piece of shaped metal. The same metal he gave her long ago. "You were asleep for a while."

Geus grabbed the mask and attempted to switch out the masks. The realization hit when he didn't feel a quick release for the magnets embedded in his mouth. He tried to play it off by patting the main mouth piece of his current mask. "Yeah, my body needed healing and sleep always helps. I know when you were rescued you had a long nap."

"I did, they gave me juice when I first woke up. The people are nice, but scary."

"And you snuck away when you had the chance didn't you?" She nodded with puppy dog eyes. "I tell you what. Keep the mask, when you feel brave enough I'll take it back. And if you need a braver word." Geus grabbed Eri under her arms and placed her on his shoulder.

He walked through the door of his room and looked down to the end of the hall. His luck helped his plan with Mirio stopped with Beka at the end. He pointed to Mirio. "If I remember correctly that man, Mirio help you. Want a smile, always talk to him." He pointed to the other, Beka. "Talk to her about everything. Whether your scared or need help about clipping your nails, she will always have your back. She's super nice, kind, has the prettiest eyes. Doesn't help they're diamonds but you know, she's there for you."

"There you are, Eri." A voice shouted from the other side. A doctor of the building rushed to them both with his arm waved through the air. "I know you're scared of all this but we're here for you." He said when he reached them.

Geus reached up for her and placed her back on the ground. "She knows. It's just a lot for her." Geus grabbed the doctor's shoulder and pulled him in. "Give her sessions with Beka Irosh. It might help her adjust."

Geus released the doctor for him to nodded at him. "We'll look into that, thank you, hero." He grabbed Eri's hand and squatted down to her level. "Come on, I heard the nurse brought you a extra pudding cup."

Eri looked up to Geus for which he returned with a thumbs up. Geus snickered to himself during his turn back to his room. Instantly, he went towards the package on the ground and ripped it open. Inside was a small black phone with a small crack in the corner. It was bulky, three buttons on the bottom, plastic removable back, a device of the age.

"Huh." Geus turned on the device.

Only a single icon was left on the stock homescreen which was the gallery icon. A click to it showed again a single video inside. The video filled the screen, the lighting dark with a low orange-ish light source at the top of the screen. The blurriness stopped after a few seconds went by. The person in the video finally revealed when the highest quality showed itself.

"Holy shit."


End file.
